From The Darkest Side HunHan Ver
by Demon's black angel
Summary: [ANNOUNCEMENT] news about new project ff.
1. Chapter 1

**FROM THE DARKEST SIDE {HUNHAN VER}**

**REMAKE FROM NOVEL "FROM THE DARKEST SIDE"**

**BY SANTHY AGATHA**

Author : Oh Silvy

Tittle : From The Darkest Side

Cast : Oh Sehun, Oh Sehan, Xi Luhan, Baekhyun, Kai, Xiumin, etc.

Pair Cast : HunHan, BaekHun.

Genre : Romance, Crime.

Rated : M

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kami ini dua yang menjadi satu. Satu yang terdiri dari dua. Aku tak tega membiarkanmu **____**mencintaiku, karena dengan begitu, kau harus bisa mencintai sisi jahatku. Dan sisi jahatku ini, sangat sulit untuk dicintai**_

_**\- Oh Sehun**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Bukankah cinta juga sama? Aku selalu berpikir bahwa cinta hanyalah bentuk puitis dari obsesi dan keinginan untuk memiliki satu sama lain. **_

_**-**__**Oh Sehan**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak ada yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan Luhan sekarang selain rasa takut dan kegugupan yang menyesakkan dada. Ketika mobil mereka memasuki pintu gerbang yang megah itu, rasa gugup dan takutnya makin memuncak. Ibunya, yang menyetir di sebelahnya tampak tenang dan bahagia, tentu saja, kemewahan ini akan menjadi kehidupan barunya, hal yang diimpi-impikannya sejak dulu. Lagipula ibunya tidak perlu mencemaskan penampilannya, ia selalu terlihat cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria, muda dan wangi, tidak pernah berubah sampai sekarang.

Ibunya, lelaki yang memilik rahim melahirkan Luhan saat berusia sangat muda, 16 tahun. Dan sekarang di usia Luhan yang sudah 20 tahun, selisih usia itu sama sekali tidak kelihatan, mereka terlihat seumuran. Apalagi Luhan selalu mengenakan pakaian konservativ yang cenderung kusam tapi nyaman digunakan, sedangkan ibunya memilih berpakaian seksi dan penuh gaya.

Yah, penampilannya sekarang tidak bisa dibilang baik, Luhan menarik napas sambil mengamati dirinya sendiri. Dia tadi berdiri lama di depan lemari pakaiannya mencoba menemukan pakaian yang terbaik, tetapi ternyata dia tidak punya pakaian satupun yang baik. Gajinya sebagai staff administrasi biasa di sebuah biro wisata sama sekali tidak memungkinkannya membeli banyak pakaian. Dan ibunya sama sekali tidak bisa diharapkan.

Baekhyun, ibunya itu melahirkannya karena kesalahan remaja masa lalu, jadi dia tidak punya ayah yang mengakuinya. Baekhyun lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja, menitipkannya ke kedua orang tuanya, lalu pergi merantau ke luar kota untuk melupakan masa lalu dan melanjutkan sekolah.

Sejak saat itu Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya bertemu saat Baekhyun pulang liburan ke rumah, Luhan tidak pernah menganggap Baekhyun sebagai ibunya, selain karena Baekhyun tidak mau dipanggil ibu, bagi Luhan orang tua sejatinya adalah kakek dan neneknya yang mengasuhnya dengan penuh kasih sayang sejak ia lahir sampai dia beranjak dewasa.

Lalu setelah dua tahun lalu, kakeknya meninggal dunia, disusul neneknya setahun kemudian, Luhan tetap tidak menggantungkan diri kepada ibunya, toh Baekhyun juga tidak peduli.

Luhan menghidupi dirinya sendiri dan sama sekali tidak ingin terlibat dalam kehidupan ibunya yang saat itu sudah menjadi aktor ternama.

Sampai suatu ketika Baekhyun menghubunginya, mengatakan bahwa dia akan menikah dengan salah satu chaebol paling kaya dan paling ternama, seorang lelaki berusia 4 tahun lebih muda darinya, dan mengundang Luhan untuk turut serta dalam persiapan acara pernikahannya.

"Lagipula, aku terlanjur menceritakan tentangmu pada Sehun, tidak sengaja tentunya, tapi siapa yang bisa membohongi Sehun? Dia tahu segalanya...," Baekhyun tersenyum menerawang seperti orang dimabuk kepayang, "Dan Sehun ingin melihatmu."

Jadi karena calon suaminya yang kaya itu ingin melihatku? Bukan karena dia ingin bersamaku di saat-saat bahagianya? Luhan menyimpulkan dalam hati, dan seberkas rasa nyeri mengalir di dadanya.

Memang dia sudah terlatih untuk tidak mengharapkan apapun dari Baekhyun, lelaki itu terlalu egois untuk memikirkan siapapun selain dirinya sendiri. Tetapi kadangkala ada sedikit rasa di hatinya, yang ingin dicintai sebagai seorang anak.

Dan disinilah dia, datang dengan ibunya, yang begitu cantik dengan tuxedo sutra keemasan seperti sampanye, rambut tatanan salon, kulit selembut satin dan aroma minyak wangi mahal. Sedangkan dia hanya memakai sweater cokelat jeleknya serta celana kain selutut yang membuatnya seperti kutu buku yang tidak menarik, belum lagi rambutnya hanya disisir biasa, tanpa riasan.

Calon suami Baekhyun pasti akan kecewa berat jika mengharapkan aku secantik Baekhyun, desah Luhan dalam hati.

Mungkin aku lebih mirip ayah, gumamnya menghibur diri, meski dia juga tidak tahu siapa ayahnya dan bagaimana wajahnya, Baekhyun tetap menyimpan rahasia itu sampai sekarang seolah itu aib masa lalu yang tidak boleh dibuka. Kakek neneknya juga tidak pernah membicarakannya.

Lagipula, Luhan tidak berani bertanya lagi sejak insiden pada saat dia berumur sepuluh tahun dan mulai bertanya pada neneknya siapa ayahnya. Waktu itu neneknya langsung masuk ke kamar dan menangis, sedang kakeknya hanya mengelus kepalanya dengan wajah muram. Kesedihan yang menggantung setelah insiden itu begitu menyesakkan dada sampai berhari-hari. Dan pada saat itulah Luhan belajar untuk tidak pernah bertanya lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rupanya calon suami ibunya ini sangat kaya, jarak pintu gerbang menuju rumah utama lumayan jauh dengan taman dan pepohonan yang indah di kiri kanan jalan. Ketika akhirnya mobil mereka berhenti, Luhan sempat ternganga, melihat rumah marmer putih bergaya gothic dan renaissance yang megah di depannya.

Sepertinya mereka sudah ditunggu, atau ada kamera pengawas di depan pintu? Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke atas dengan curiga, karena begitu mereka sampai di pintu dibawah kanopi dan pilar marmer yang indah, pintu itu langsung terbuka tanpa diketuk, dan seorang pelayan pria setengah baya dengan penampilan yang sangat rapi sudah berdiri disana.

"Mr. Baekhyun?" Tanya pelayan itu dengan muka ekspresi sedatar batu hingga Luhan bertanya-tanya apakah itu ekspresi asli atau hasil latihan bertahun-tahun.

Baekhyun mengangguk penuh percaya diri. Pelayan itu melihat ke belakang, ke arah Luhan dan mengangkat alisnya, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa. Mungkin dia mengira aku pembantu Baekhyun, desah Luhan dalam hati.

"Saya Xiumin, kepala pelayan disini. Tuan Sehun sudah menunggu di ruang utama, mari saya antar," gumam pelayan itu sopan sambil membalikkan tubuh dan membiarkan Baekhyun dan Luhan mengikutinya.

Sepanjang lorong itu Luhan terlalu sibuk terkagum-kagum dengan kemewahan interior dan perabot rumah mewah ini.

Ya, Baekhyun pasti akan sangat bahagia di sini, dia selalu ingin menjadi tuan rumah yang kaya raya, impiannya sebentar lagi terwujud. Dan sudah pasti Luhan tidak masuk ke dalam daftar impiannya itu. Luhan tahu dia hanya dibutuhkan karena calon suami Baekhyun yang kaya raya itu ingin mengenalnya, setelah itu Luhan akan kembali ke kehidupan lamanya, dilupakan oleh ibunya.

Toh dia memang tak ingin terlibat.

Kenapa? Karena meskipun mewah dan mengagumkan, rumah ini terasa dingin dan kaku, begitu menekan jiwa. Berbeda dengan rumah neneknya yang diwariskan padanya, rumah itu kecil tapi hangat dan penuh ketentraman. Seberat apapun pekerjaannya, Luhan selalu merasa segala kelelahannya hilang ketika pulang ke rumah itu. Karena itulah meskipun kagum, Luhan sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk tinggal di rumah seperti ini.

Xiumin membuka sebuah pintu yang sangat besar dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Baekhyun langsung melangkah masuk dengan bersemangat. "Sayang." Serunya mesra lalu menghambur ke pelukan pria bersetelan resmi yang berdiri ditengah ruangan.

Pria itu membalas pelukan Baekhyun, tapi matanya menatap tajam ke arah Luhan. Dan Luhan ternganga melihat sosok calon suami Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya, semula dia pikir laki-laki itu adalah lelaki botak berjenggot yang gendut, tidak tampan tetapi sangat kaya.

Tetapi lelaki yang berdiri di depannya ini sama sekali tidak gendut, dia tinggi atletis bahkan sepertinya tidak ada lemak berlebih di tubuhnya, dan jas yang pastinya dijahit khusus itu menempel pas dan indah di tubuhnya yang berotot tetapi ramping itu.

Hey.. Lagipula dia mengharapkan apa? Lelaki ini baru 32 tahun!

Matanya cokelat gelap begitu juga dengan rambutnya yang cokelat dengan sedikit warna keemasan. Tentu saja begitu, dari literatur bisnis yang memuat tentang jajaran pengusaha-pengusaha sukses, Oh Sehun selalu dibahas, pengusaha berusia 32 tahun, setengah Yunani yang sangat menarik. Tapi mereka tidak memasang fotonya di literatur itu, jadi Luhan tidak pernah bisa membayangkannya.

Lelaki ini tidak bisa dibilang tampan, sosoknya terlalu keras untuk digambarkan dengan kata "tampan", tetapi ada kharisma tersendiri yang membuat semua orang pasti akan menoleh dua kali ketika berpapasan dengannya.

Lelaki itu melepaskan Baekhyun yang menggelendot dengan mesra di pelukannya, lalu melangkah mendekati Luhan.

"Dan ini pasti Luhan." Bahkan aksen suaranya begitu mempesona, Luhan menyadari dia ternganga ketika Sehun mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman, dengan gugup disambutnya jabatan itu, tangan lelaki itu ramping, tapi menggenggam tangannya dengan mantap.

"Iya, ini Luhan, putra kecilku," Baekhyun berkata seolah olah mereka ibu dan anak yang sangat akrab. "Dan Luhan, perkenalkan ini calon ayah tirimu."

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, sedikit gugup ketika menyadari Sehun menatapnya dengan sangat tajam, sangat meneliti, sampai dia salah tingkah, adakah yang salah dengan rambutnya? Bajunya? Ataukah Sehun sedang mencari kemiripannya dengan ibunya dan tidak berhasil menemukannya?

"Hmmm karena umurku hampir 32 tahun, kurasa aku pantas-pantas saja mempunyai putra seumuranmu, tapi kau boleh memanggilku dengan Sehun saja." Tentu saja, lelaki dengan vitalitas semacam ini, dia pasti malu dipanggil "papa" oleh lelaki berusia 20 tahun seperti dirinya.

"Nah karena kalian sudah berkenalan? Bolehkah aku memintamu menemaniku berkeliling rumah ini? Kita akan tinggal disini setelah menikah bukan? Dan wow, rumah ini indah sekali Sehun." Lelaki itu menatap Baekhyun tanpa ekspresi.

"Tentu saja sayang." Gumamnya, lalu mengamit lengan Baekhyun, Sehun mengatakan sayang tapi tampak begitu dingin.

Tiba-tiba Luhan merasa sedikit antipati kepada Sehun, dia terlalu dingin dan tak berperasaan seperti suasana di rumah megah ini.

Baekhyun menoleh pada Luhan, "Kau ingin ikut Luhanku?" suaranya begitu penuh kasih tapi matanya memperingatkan, dan Luhan mengerti isyarat itu, ibunya ingin berduaan dengan kekasihnya dan tak ingin Luhan mengganggu. Lagipula Luhan juga tidak tertarik melihat-lihat isi rumah ini.

"Tidak, terima kasih, kalau boleh saya ingin menunggu disini saja," Luhan tadi mengamati ruangan dan menemukan rak buku yang penuh di dinding, rasanya lebih menarik duduk dan membaca, sepertinya koleksi buku di rak itu sangat menarik, kalau dia diijinkan, dia ingin membacanya.

"Tapi kau akan tinggal disini juga, jadi sebaiknya kau ikut agar lebih mengenal rumah ini," sahut Sehun tajam. Kata-kata itu membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan sama-sama terkejut, rupanya Sehun sudah menarik kesimpulan yang salah selama ini tentang hubungan Baekhyun dan Luhan.

Baekhyun dengan muka pucat segera menyahut, suaranya sedikit melengking karena gugup. "Sayang, kau salah, Luhan tidak akan tinggal dengan kita setelah kita menikah nanti."

"Kenapa tidak?" Lelaki itu mengernyitkan kening, tampak tidak senang. "Dia putramu bukan?"

"Iya...tapi...tapi..." suara Baekhyun hilang karena kebingungan, "Tapi Luhan lebih suka hidup mandiri, dia sudah punya pekerjaan tetap kau tahu, dan dia merasa nyaman tinggal dirumah warisan orang tuaku, bukan begitu Luhan?" Sekali lagi Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan memperingatkan.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Luhan cepat-cepat, selain karena dia tidak ingin tinggal di rumah ini, dia tak mau Baekhyun marah padanya karena mengacaukan seluruh rencana masa depannya.

Sehun menatap Luhan dan Baekhyun dengan tajam dan penuh perhitungan, lalu bergumam. "Well kita bahas pengaturan itu nanti." Kata-katanya menunjukkan masalah itu sama sekali belum selesai.

Yah, rupanya selain dingin dan kaku, lelaki ini juga arogan.

"Baiklah Luhan, kalau kau ingin tetap disini, aku akan meminta pelayan mengantarkan segelas cokelat panas dan kue untukmu, kau boleh membaca atau melihat televisi untuk mengisi waktumu." Matanya menunjukkan ke arah televisi plasma yang menempel di dinding yang sama sekali tidak Luhan perhatikan karena perhatiannya terpusat pada rak buku yang penuh itu.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan gugup. "Kalau boleh... Kalau boleh saya ingin membaca buku-buku di rak itu," pintanya pelan.

Baekhyun tertawa cekikikan seperti anak kecil, "Membaca?" gumamnya dalam tawa, "Begitu banyak hiburan di rumah ini dan kau memilih membaca?" nada mencemooh terdengar jelas di suaranya hingga pipi Luhan memerah.

Tapi Sehun hanya berdiri di situ dan menatapnya datar.

"Setidaknya putramu memilih hiburan yang paling bermutu di antara semuanya," kata-katanya diucapkan dengan nada biasa-biasa saja, tetapi arti yang tersirat di dalamnya membuat tawa Baekhyun terhenti dan wajahnya merona malu, dalam rasa malunya itu, Baekhyun melirik Luhan dengan jengkel.

"Silahkan, baca saja semua buku yang kau inginkan," senyum tipis muncul di bibir Sehun, lalu menggandeng Baekhyun, membawanya pergi ke luar ruangan.

Luhan merasa sangat lega ketika ditinggalkan sendirian, dengan penuh rasa tertarik, ditelusurinya buku-buku di rak raksasa itu. Kebanyakan buku berbahasa asing, dan merupakan versi asli, setelah meninggalkan buku-buku literatur bisnis, Luhan tertarik ke sederetan buku sastra lama... Diambilnya salah satu buku, dan tersenyum.

Well kapan lagi dia bisa membaca buku-buku versi asli ini dengan gratis? Karena sudah pasti dia tidak akan mampu membelinya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika dia masuk, didapatinya pemandangan indah terpampang jelas di depannya. Luhan, lelaki itu tertidur di kursi santai dengan sebuah buku terbuka di pangkuannya, sebelah lengannya lunglai di sandaran kursi dan kepalanya miring setengah tertunduk.

Dia tidak dapat menahan keinginan untuk mengawasi lebih dekat. Dengan langkah pelan tak bersuara, seperti singa mengintai mangsa, didekatinya lelaki itu. Dia berusaha sedekat mungkin, karena hasratnya mendorongnya untuk lebih mendekati lelaki itu.

Ah, betapa cantiknya, wajahnya polos tanpa polesan apapun, tapi kulitnya begitu lembut, seperti bayi dengan semu kemerahan yang membuatnya tergoda untuk menyentuhnya, menyusurkan jemarinya di semu kemerah-merahan itu.

Dan bibirnya, astaga bibir itu, begitu ranum, basah bagai kelopak mawar yang baru mekar, tanpa polesan sedikitpun, tetapi tetap begitu indah. Matanya menyusuri seluruh keindahan di depannya. Sudah berapa lama dia menunggu saat-saat ini? Menunggu saat-saat lelaki ini berada begitu dekat dengannya?

Ya, lelaki ini membuatnya terbangun setelah ditidurkan dengan paksa sekian lama. Ahkirnya dia tidak dapat menahan godaan, dibungkukkannya tubuhnya melingkupi lelaki itu, kemudian bibirnya menyentuh bibir lembut lelaki itu dengan halus tapi penuh hasrat. "Kau milikku Luhan, ingat itu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau milikku Luhan, ingat itu." Bisikan itu begitu lembut sekaligus tegas, seperti dibawa oleh tiupan angin ke telinganya. Luhan tergeragap, mengerjapkan matanya dan langsung terduduk tegak. Matanya memandang sekeliling dengan bingung. Dia masih sendirian di ruangan ini. Tapi tadi jelas-jelas ada yang berbisik di telinganya, dan kata-katanya itu masih terngiang jelas.

Apakah dia bermimpi?

Luhan mengernyit. Lalu menyentuh bibirnya. Terasa hangat… Seperti ada yang menyentuhnya sebelumnya.

Jantung Luhan berdetak cepat. Apakah mimpi bisa terasa sejelas itu? Suara bisikan itu begitu nyata. Sentuhan di bibirnya pun masih terasa hangat. Tapi... Tidak mungkin kan ada orang masuk ke mari dan menciumnya begitu saja? Dengan putus asa Luhan menatap buku di pangkuannya. Sebuah novel sastra romantis karya pengarang Rusia...

Ah, aku pasti terbawa alur novel ini, gumam Luhan dalam hati, menarik napas lega. Sekali lagi dia memandang sekeliling, ruangan masih sepi. Tadi dia pasti tertidur cukup lama. Tapi Baekhyun dan Sehun belum juga kembali.

Luhan mengangkat bahunya. Well mereka kan pasangan kekasih yang akan menikah, pasti akan lupa waktu jika sedang berduaan.

Dengan pelan Luhan berdiri, berusaha melemaskan tangan dan kakinya yang kaku. Lalu dia berjalan mengitari ruangan yang luas itu. Ruangan ini didesain untuk bersantai. Meskipun di sudut sana terdapat meja kerja yang sangat besar, tapi di sisi lain benar-benar penuh dengan perabotan dan fasilitas yang menunjang kenyamanan.

Dengan tertarik, Luhan mendekat ke arah meja kerja Sehun. Ada sebuah bingkai foto yang di letakkan terbalik begitu saja. Sengaja? Atau memang terjatuh? Luhan mengambil bingkai foto itu dan menegakkannya lagi, matanya mengamati bingkai foto di dalam sana, foto keluarga.

Sepertinya itu gambar kedua orangtua Sehun dan dua orang anak laki-laki berusia sepuluh tahunan, yang berambut cokelat itu pasti Sehun dan…kakak laki-lakinya? Luhan mengernyit. Tapi kenapa kedua orang tua Sehun asli Korea? Dan kakak laki-lakinya juga terlihat seperti orang Korea asli. Sedangkan jelas-jelas ada darah asing yang mengalir di tubuh lelaki itu, bahkan majalah-majalah bisnis itupun menyebutnya setengah Yunani.

"Itu orang tua angkat dan kakak angkatku, mereka yang mengasuhku ketika kedua orangtuaku tewas karena kecelakaan pesawat."

Suara yang muncul tiba-tiba di belakangnya itu membuat Luhan terlonjak kaget, membalikkan badan, dan langsung menabrak tubuh kokoh yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Sehun langsung memegang kedua pundak Luhan, menjaganya agar tidak terjatuh. "Maaf aku mengejutkanmu," gumamnya datar.

Luhan mengangguk, mundur menjauh, melepaskan diri dari pegangan Sehun. "Maaf... Saya... Saya lancang, saya melihat foto ini dan tertarik..."

Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Tidak apa-apa, mereka adalah orang tua dan saudara yang kusayangi. Meskipun aku tetap menggunakan nama asli keluargaku, mereka sudah seperti orang tua kandung bagiku."

Luhan tersenyum getir, setidaknya Sehun lebih bahagia darinya. Lelaki itu kehilangan kedua orang tuanya tetapi tetap merasakan kasih sayang dari orang tua barunya. Sedangkan dia? Ibunya masih hidup, tetapi sang ibu sama sekali tidak mau repot-repot mengurusi kehidupannya.

Omong-omong tentang ibunya... Dimana Baekhyun? Luhan mengedarkan pandangan ke balik punggung Sehun tetapi Sehun memang datang sendirian.

"Baekhyun menunggu di ruang makan, aku memanggilmu untuk makan siang bersama," gumam Sehun, menyadari kebingungan Luhan, lalu membalikkan tubuh, "Ayo, kita ke ruang makan."

"Senang tadi?"

"Apa?" Luhan terlalu kaget mendengar pertanyaan Sehun yang tiba-tiba sehingga tidak mencerna kata-kata lelaki itu.

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Di antara buku-buku itu..."

"Oh iya," jawab Luhan buru-buru, "Saya menemukan banyak buku-buku edisi asli yang sekarang sudah sulit ditemukan... Tadi saya terlalu asyik membaca dan bahkan sempat ketiduran," pipi Luhan merona.

Sehun menoleh dan menatap Luhan. "Tapi tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padamukan?"

Luhan termangu, pertanyaan macam apa itu? Yang aneh malahan pertanyaan yang diajukan Sehun padanya ini.

"Aneh ?" ulangnya bingung.

Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan," lelaki itu lalu melangkah mendahului Luhan. Meninggalkan Luhan termangu kebingungan.

Aneh? Apa maksud Sehun?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tengah malam dan ruangan itu gelap gulita. Sehun memasuki ruang kerjanya dan menghempaskan jasnya di kursi dengan jengkel. Rencananya berhasil tentu saja. Dia sudah berhasil membujuk Baekhyun dan Luhan menginap di rumahnya selama ahkir pekan ini.

Yang tidak diduganya adalah sikap pantang menyerah Baekhyun. Begitu Luhan berpamitan untuk tidur di kamarnya, Baekhyun langsung berusaha mati-matian untuk merayunya, lelaki itu terang-terangan menunjukkan kalau dia tidak keberatan tidur bersama Sehun sebelum pernikahan mereka.

Tentu saja rayuannya tidak berhasil. Sehun menggunakan alasan kelelahan untuk mengusir Baekhyun agar kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Dia memang lelah, tapi seandainya dia tidak lelahpun, dia tidak pernah berminat tidur dengan Baekhyun.

Bukan Baekhyun yang diinginkannya...

"Sampai kapan kau tahan dengan lelaki murahan itu?" suara itu terdengar begitu sinis penuh ejekan, dan Sehun langsung berhadapan dengan sosok di kegelapan yang menatapnya.

"Bukan urusanmu," balas Sehun dingin, "Lagipula, bukan saatnya membahas tentang Baekhyun, aku meminta penjelasanmu tentang apa yang kau lakukan pada Luhan tadi siang."

Sosok di kegelapan itu tertawa mengejek, sengaja membuat Sehun marah.

"Kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku, aku sudah menanti begitu lama untuk melihatnya," sanggahnya tidak peduli.

"Kau tidak cuma melihatnya, kau menciumnya," geram Sehun marah, "Kau benar-benar tidak punya otak ya?"

"Aku memang tidak punya otak. Kau selalu bilang aku lebih mirip binatang," sosok di kegelapan itu mengacuhkan kemarahan Sehun, "Aku menginginkan Luhan, jadi aku akan memilikinya, sesederhana itu."

"Kau harus menunggu sampai rencanaku membuahkan hasil!" sela Sehun tak sabar.

Lagi, sebuah tawa mengejek menggema di ruangan yang gelap pekat itu. "Kau bilang itu rencana? Merayu ibu lelaki itu untuk kau nikahi? Kau bilang itu rencana? Kau tahu tidak, aku harus menahan jijik ketika melihat kau harus mencium lelaki murahan itu, berpura-pura menikmati mencumbunya,"

Sosok di kegelapan itu menyeringai marah, "Baekhyun adalah lelaki murahan yang menjijikkan, membayangkan dia ada di rumah ini membuatku muak."

"Kau harus tahan. Rencanaku ini sudah berhasil menggiring Luhan masuk ke rumah ini."

"Lalu bagaimana kau menyingkirkan Baekhyun? Kau harus segera melakukan sesuatu Sehun sebelum aku mulai kehilangan kesabaran, cara Baekhyun meremehkan dan menghina Luhan secara tersirat seharian tadi benar-benar mengusik kemarahanku, dan kau tahu kan bagaimana kalau aku marah?" sosok di kegelapan itu mulai terlihat mengancam.

Sehun mengernyitkan kening. "Tak akan kuizinkan kau bertindak semaumu sendiri"

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya rencanamu segera membuahkan hasil! Kau tahu sendiri kan akibatnya kalau aku sampai turun tangan? Aku tidak suka ada yang menyakiti priaku, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membalaskannya."

"Luhan bukan priamu."

"Dia akan menjadi priaku, milikku. Aku sudah mengatakan janji itu. Luhan adalah milikku," sosok di kegelapan itu berucap penuh keyakinan.

Sehun menggeram marah. "Kau harus menunggu. Aku tidak mau kau berbuat seperti siang tadi, mendatangi Luhan dan menciumnya, menciumnya! Apa kau sadar semuanya akan berantakan kalau saat itu Luhan terbangun?"

Sosok di kegelapan itu terkekeh. "Aku hanya mengucapkan selamat datang."

"Kalau begitu jangan sampai kau ulangi lagi. Biarkan aku menangani semuanya dulu. Setiap kau ikut campur hasilnya malah berantakan karena kau mahluk kejam yang tidak pernah memakai perasaan. Aku tidak mau terpaksa menyembunyikan kejahatanmu lagi, mengerti? Jadi tahan dirimu," geram Sehun mengancam.

Sosok di kegelapan itu mengangkat bahu. "Baik. Aku akan kembali ke tempatku, duduk di kegelapan dan mengamati semuanya dalam diam. Tapi kesabaranku ada batasnya Sehun, kau tahu itu kan? Kau pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku kehilangan kesabaran."

Sehun mengernyit mendengar kekejaman yang tidak disembunyikan itu, lalu memegang pangkal hidungnya yang terasa nyeri. Ini harus segera di selesaikan. Segera! Sebelum dia, mahluk kejam itu, turun tangan dan mengacaukan semuanya...

**TBC**

Hai hai hai, annyeonghaseyo, naneun Oh Silvy imnida. Author baru di ffn, sebenernya udah lama jadi author yaoi, tapi baru bikin akun ffn, yaa jadi beginilah.

Aku bawain remake novelnya santhy agatha nihh, karena aku udah baca beberapa novelnya dan aku tertarik, jadi aku bikin versi hunhannya, semoga kalian suka yaa..

Aku mau liat respon dari reader, suka atau ngga, kalo iya, bakal di lanjut kok...

**So, review jusseyeoooooo...**


	2. Chapter 2

**FROM THE DARKEST SIDE {HUNHAN VER}**

**REMAKE FROM NOVEL "FROM THE DARKEST SIDE"**

**BY SANTHY AGATHA**

Author : Oh Silvy

Tittle : From The Darkest Side

Cast : Oh Sehun, Oh Sehan, Xi Luhan, Baekhyun, Kai, Xiumin, etc.

Pair Cast : HunHan, BaekHun.

Genre : Romance, Crime.

Rated : M

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun mengernyit mendengar kekejaman yang tidak disembunyikan itu, lalu memegang pangkal hidungnya yang terasa nyeri. Ini harus segera di selesaikan. Segera! Sebelum dia, mahluk kejam itu, turun tangan dan mengacaukan semuanya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Meskipun sudah berjanji pada Sehun untuk menahan diri, dia tetap saja mendatangi Luhan di kamarnya.

Sehun bisa marah, nanti. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Bagaimana mungkin dia tahan berdiam diri begitu saja saat lelaki yang sudah ditunggu-tunggunya sekian lama sekarang ada di rumah yang sama dengannya?

Dia berdiri di sudut ranjang, mengamati Luhan yang tertidur pulas seperti bayi. Sejenak kemarahan menyelimuti hatinya. Sampai kapan dia hanya bisa melihat Luhan di saat lelaki itu sedang tertidur? Sehun harus cepat. Mereka sudah sepakat tentang Luhan, padahal jarang sekali mereka berdua sepakat. Dia dan Sehun bertolak belakang dalam segala hal.

Sehun cenderung baik hati dan menggunakan cara-cara pintar untuk meraih tujuannya, sedangkan dia selalu menggunakan cara-cara licik. Licik, bukan pintar -untuk mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan. Dan seperti yang Sehun katakan tadi, dia sangat kejam.

Tapi Luhan adalah lelaki yang sudah menyentuh perasaannya. Mungkin lelaki itu sudah melupakannya, bahkan mungkin lelaki itu tidak menyadarinya, tapi kejadian dua belas tahun lalu itu tidak akan pernah dilupakannya, pertemuan pertamanya dengan Luhan sekaligus hari di mana dia memutuskan akan memiliki Luhan.

Sehun harus memaklumi ketidaksabarannya, dia sudah menunggu selama dua belas tahun. Menunggu dan menunggu sampai Luhan siap menjadi miliknya. Dan sekarang lelaki itu ada di depan matanya.

Dia mendekat, tangannya menyentuh pipi Luhan lembut. Luhan bergeming, masih pulas, tidak menyadari ada sosok yang mengamatinya lekat di tepi ranjangnya.

"Kau milikku Luhan, jangan lupakan itu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan bermimpi. Dia ada di sebuah taman hiburan yang sangat ramai. Penuh dengan pedagang dan para orangtua yang menggandeng anak-anak mereka. Suara musik dari berbagai stan permainan dan suara-suara manusia terdengar bercampur menjadi satu, riuh rendah di telinganya.

"Luhan, jangan kesitu," suara neneknya terdengar memperingatkan. Luhan mengernyit. Neneknya masih hidup? Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati neneknya berdiri di belakangnya, neneknya benar-benar masih hidup. Hidup dan tampak lebih muda.

Dengan bingung Luhan mengamati sekeliling, dan menyadari kalau bukan dia yang dipanggil neneknya, di sana berdiri seorang anak, mungkin delapan tahun, kurus dan agak canggung, itu adalah dirinya yang masih berumur delapan tahun!

"Jangan bermain terlalu jauh Luhan, nenek tidak mau kamu tersesat, di sini sangat ramai," sang nenek menggandeng tangan Luhan kecil, lalu membawanya ke sebuah kursi kosong yang terletak di pinggir taman.

"Duduk di sini dulu, nenek akan membelikanmu es krim," kata sang nenek sambil menunjuk stan es krim dengan antrian pembeli yang panjang, yang terletak kurang dari seratus meter dari tempat mereka.

"Jangan kemana-mana dan jangan berbicara dengan orang asing, kalau ada apa-apa teriak saja, nenek pasti akan mendengarnya." Luhan kecil mengangguk tapi matanya memandang sekeliling dengan penuh semangat.

Luhan tetap mengamati dari kejauhan, kenangan ini masih terpatri samar-samar di benaknya, kenangan saat pertama kali dia di ajak ke taman hiburan. Tiba-tiba Luhan kecil melangkah turun dari kursi, dan mulai berjalan menjauh. Luhan langsung panik.

Hey... Kembalilah, kau bisa tersesat !

Dengan gugup Luhan menoleh ke arah sang nenek yang sedang antri di stan es krim, dia ingin berteriak tapi entah kenapa suaranya tidak keluar, setelah beberapa kali usaha yang sia-sia, ahkirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk mengikuti Luhan kecil.

Luhan kecil terus berjalan sambil mengamati sekelilingnya dengan penuh rasa tertarik, tidak menyadari bahwa dia makin tersesat menembus keramaian. Dengan susah payah Luhan berusaha mengikuti sampai kemudian mereka berdua sampai di pinggiran taman, berlokasi di bagian belakang stan yang sepi.

Luhan pucat pasi ketika sadar, pemandangan yang ada di depan mereka sungguh mengejutkan, di sana ada sosok lelaki tinggi dengan pakaian rapi, sedikit acak-acakan karena baru saja berkelahi, menutupi sisi wajahnya, lelaki itu berdarah di bahunya, darahnya merembes menembus kemeja putihnya. Tangan lelaki itu memegang pisau yang penuh darah... Dan di depannya, di depannya tergeletak sosok lelaki lain besar dan berpakaian kusam, dengan perut terlukaparah oleh tusukan pisau, sosok itu tidak bergerak. Mati.

Lelaki tampan itu menoleh dan melihat Luhan kecil sedang terpaku menatapnya. Seperti neneknya tadi, lelaki itu sepertinya juga tidak menyadari kehadiran Luhan, dan entah bagaimana Luhan seolah-olah terpaku, hanya bisa melihat, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Well, halo nak," sapa lelaki itu sambil tersenyum mempesona, "Apakah kau tersesat?" Tanpa peduli lelaki itu melipat pisau penuh darah di tangannya dan memasukkannya ke saku.

Luhan kecil mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku bersama nenek tadi... Apakah kau membunuhnya?" tanyanya dengan suara kekanak-kanakan.

Lelaki itu melirik mayat di kakinya, lalu mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. "Dia pantas mati, dia tadi berusaha merampokku dengan pisau, jadi aku membunuhnya dengan pisaunya sendiri, manusia seperti itu tidak pantas hidup."

Luhan kecil menatap lelaki itu tanpa takut. "Kau tidak lapor polisi?" tanyanya polos.

Lelaki itu langsung tertawa. "Polisi? Apa yang bisa dilakukan polisi di sini? Aku sudah cukup beruntung tidak ada yang melihat kejadian ini, sampai kau datang," Ekspresinya berubah kejam. Lalu lelaki itu mendekati Luhan kecil.

Lari! Ayo lari!

Luhan berusaha berteriak, memperingatkan Luhan kecil, tetapi suaranya tidak bisa keluar, kakinya seolah-olah terpaku.

Lelaki itu lalu berjongkok di depan Luhan kecil. "Aku minta maaf kau berada di tempat yang salah nak, tapi sepertinya aku harus menyingkirkanmu juga."

Luhan kecil sama sekali tidak memperhatikan ucapan laki-laki itu tatapannya terarah pada darah di bahunya. "Kau terluka," gumam Luhan kecil.

"Apa?" lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya, lalu melirik ke bahunya yang penuh darah, "Oh... Ini hanya luka kecil, akan kututup dengan jaket," sambungnya sambil melirik jaket cokelatnya yang tergeletak di tanah. Tanpa di duga Luhan kecil mengeluarkan plester luka yang selalu dibawa-bawanya dari sakunya.

"Bisa diobati dengan ini? Nenek selalu menutup lukaku yang berdarah dengan ini." Lelaki itu tertegun, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tentu saja bisa, terima kasih," sambil masih tersenyum dia mengambil handyplast itu dari tangan Luhan dan memasukkannya ke saku, "Siapa namamu nak?"

"Luhan," jawab Luhan polos. Dengan pelan lelaki itu berdiri, mengambil jaketnya dari tanah dan memakainya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Luhan kecil.

"Luhan...dan kau bilang sedang bersama nenekmu tadi? Sungguh suatu kebetulan karena aku kemari untuk melihatmu," lelaki itu mengamati Luhan dengan teliti, tampak puas dengan apa yang ditemukannya.

"...Hmm...sepertinya kau tersesat, ayo, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke bagian informasi supaya nenekmu bisa menemukanmu." Luhan menarik napas lega karena lelaki itu sepertinya sudah mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyingkirkan Luhan kecil seperti yang dikatakannya tadi. Tangan Luhan kecil menerima uluran lelaki itu, dan mereka bergandengan menuju ke area yang lebih ramai. Buru-buru Luhan mengikuti mereka berdua.

Mereka sampai ke bagian informasi dan lelaki itu menyerahkan Luhan kecil ke petugas yang berjaga di sana, sebelum pergi dia berjongkok lagi di depan Luhan kecil. "Kau tidak akan mengatakan apapun yang kau lihat tadi kepada orang lain kan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Luhan kecil menganggukkan kepalanya. Lelaki itu memajukan kelingkingnya. "Janji?"

Luhan kecil tersenyum, senyum polos anak-anak dan menautkan kelingkingnya di jari lelaki itu. "Janji."

Dengan senyumnya yang sedikit berbahaya, lelaki itu berdiri dan melambaikan tangan.

"Kalau begitu selamat tinggal Luhan. Tapi aku janji kita akan bertemu lagi, dan saat kita bertemu, kau akan menjadi milikku, jangan lupakan itu," gumamnya sambil melangkah menjauh. Tiba-tiba lelaki itu berhenti dan memutar tubuhnya, berhadapan langsung dengan Luhan.

Tatapan mata Luhan menelusuri lelaki itu. Kali ini wajah lelaki itu benar-benar jelas. Dan sebuah kesadaran menyentaknya, rambut cokelat dengan sulur keemasan itu...

Mata cokelat itu... Semuanya tampak lebih muda, tetapi Luhan mengenalinya.

"Sehun...?" gumamnya ragu.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, senyum puas yang sedikit keji, senyum yang tidak mungkin ditampilkan Sehun yang begitu dingin. "Bukan sayang, panggil aku Sehan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan tersentak dan membuka matanya. Keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya, dan dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Sejenak kehilangan orientasi karena dia tidak mengenali kamar ini.

Tapi lalu dia sadar, ini di kamar tamu rumah Sehun, calon ayah tirinya. Dengan gugup Luhan mengusap keringat di dahinya, mimpi itu... Mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata sekaligus aneh, tapi Luhan tidak tahu apakah itu kenangan masa kecilnya atau cuma mimpi...

Luhan duduk di tepi ranjang lalu menuang air ke gelas dari teko yang terletak di meja samping ranjang. Setelah meminum seteguk air dia memejamkan mata. Perasaannya tidak enak. Seperti ada yang terus menerus mengawasinya di kegelapan, menunggu sesuatu terjadi. Tetapi sesuatu apa?

Dengan putus asa Luhan mengeryit, mengingat mimpi anehnya tadi. Benar-benar mimpi yang aneh...

Setelah mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan yakin bahwa dia sendirian di kamar ini, Luhan membaringkan tubuhnya dan mencoba memejamkan matanya. Itu pasti cuma mimpi aneh karena dia tidak terbiasa tidur di kamar yang bukan kamarnya sendiri. Itu cuma mimpi. Tapi kata-kata itu tetap terngiang-ngiang di benaknya. "Kau milikku Luhan, jangan lupakan itu..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan terbangun di dini hari yang temaram, masih fajar dan sinar matahari sudah mulai menembus jendela-jendela yang ditutup oleh gorden putih yang indah.

Hey... Kamar ini indah sekali... Luhan baru menyadarinya sekarang, kemarin ia terlalu lelah sehingga tidak sempat melihat ke sekeliling. Kamar ini bernuansa putih gading, semua ornamen dari karpet bulu yang tebal, gorden dan tempat tidur semuanya bernuansa putih. Bahkan dinding-dinding dan kusen jendela serta atapnya semuanya berwarna putih.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya diketuk. "Masuk," Sahut Luhan sambil mengernyitkan kening, siapa gerangan yang mengetuk pintu sepagi ini?

Ternyata yang masuk adalah seorang pelayan, masih muda seumurnya dan kelihatan agak gugup.

"Tuan Luhan, saya eh diperintahkan untuk melayani anda," Luhan mengeryit? Melayaninya? Seumur-umur dia tidak pernah dilayani oleh siapapun, apalagi oleh pelayan. Konsep ini terasa sangat baru baginya.

"Tidak usah... Saya bisa semuanya sendiri," Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, mencari-cari tasnya. Untung saja dia membawa pakaian ganti, Baekhyun sudah mengingatkannya akan kemungkinan mereka menginap di ahkir pekan ini.

Tapi di mana tasnya itu ? Pelayan wanita itu seolah-olah tidak peduli dengan perkataan Luhan, dia melangkah menuju lemari pakaian indah yang juga berwarna putih.

"Saya akan menyiapkan perlengkapan mandi tuan, dan ini... Semua pakaian tuan sudah disiapkan disini," dia lalu membuka lemari itu. Luhan ternganga.

Didalam lemari itu terdapat banyak pakaian, mungkin puluhan dan semuanya digantung dengan rapi dibalik plastik pembungkus yang masih baru. Tidak mungkin kan pakaian itu untuknya? Pelayan itu pasti salah.

"Ti...tidak mungkin pakaian-pakaian ini untukku. Kamu pasti salah..." Luhan berusaha mengatasi rasa gugupnya, "Mungkin...mungkin ini untuk ibuku?"

Dengan tegas pelayan itu menggeleng. "Saya mendapat instruksi langsung oleh kepala pelayan. Mari, saya akan menyiapkan air dan peralatan mandi Anda."

Luhan sebenarnya ingin membantah. Tidak mungkin kan Sehun menyiapkan pakaian baru sebegitu banyak untuknya? Dia kan hanya akan tinggal disini selama ahkir pekan, apakah Sehun tetap berpendapat Luhan akan tinggal bersama mereka setelah pernikahannya dengan Baekhyun? Tapi, meskipun Sehun berpendapat begitu, lelaki itu kan tetap saja tidak perlu menyiapkan baju sebanyak itu?

Pelayan itu pasti salah, Luhan memutuskan. Semua baju itu pasti untuk Baekhyun. Luhan mengernyit ketika membayangkan kemarahan Baekhyun atas kesalahan ini. Ibunya itu sangat posesif. Egois dan posesif, dan Baekhyun pasti tidak akan suka kalau Luhan memakai salah satu baju yang disiapkan untuknya.

"Aku... Aku ingin memakai bajuku sendiri, kau tahu tidak dimana tas pakaianku yang berwarna cokelat? Sepertinya kemarin aku meletakkannya di atas meja." Pelayan itu menggeleng.

"Tidak ada tas disini," jawabnya datar lalu meninggalkan Luhan untuk masuk ke kamar mandi dan menyiapkan air mandi untuknya.

Luhan termangu, matanya masih mencari-cari dan dia masih belum putus asa mencari sampai pelayan itu muncul lagi dari kamar mandi. "Mari, airnya sudah siap, saya akan merapikan tempat tidur dan menyiapkan pakaian tuan."

Mau tak mau, meski dengan dahi berkerut Luhan melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi. Dia tidak terbiasa dilayani, dan tidak suka di layani. Seperti jaman feodal saja, gerutunya dalam hati.

Tapi apapun keberatan yang ada di dalam hatinya itu langsung hilang melihat keindahan kamar mandi di depannya. Kamar mandi itu dipenuhi kaca, di dinding dan di atap, dengan bingkai-bingkai putih di sekelilingnya, kaca itu beruap karena air panas dari bath-tub yang penuh busa dan menguarkan aroma wangi campuran mawar dengan susu. menguarkan aroma wangi campuran mawar dengan susu.

Tiba-tiba saja mandi terasa sangat menggoda bagi Luhan. Pelan-pelan dia mencelupkan tangannya ke air hangat dalam bath tub itu, hangatnya pas, pelayan tadi benar-benar mempersiapkannya dengan baik.

Luhan lalu berendam dan memejamkan matanya. Rasanya nikmat sekali, seperti otot-ototnya yang kaku dilemaskan pelan-pelan. Rasanya sangat nyaman hingga Luhan hampir tertidur. Perasaannya damai hingga makin lama Luhan makin tenggelam dalam alam mimpi.

"Jangan tertidur disini, dari yang kudengar, banyak orang mati tenggelam karena tertidur di bath-tub." Suara itu begitu mengejutkan Luhan dari tidur-tidur ayamnya, dia terlonjak kaget dan begitu menyadari siapa yang berdiri sambil bersandar santai di kusen pintu penghubung kamar mandi wajahnya langsung merah padam.

Secepat kilat Luhan menenggelamkan tubuhnya sampai ke leher, menyembunyikannya di balik busa.

Sehun, yang bersandar di pintu tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan rasa malu Luhan, lelaki itu malah menyeringai dalam senyuman sedikit mengejek.

"Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa kau tidak segera keluar dan sarapan, pelayan itu bilang kau sedang mandi dan dia tidak berani mengganggumu."

Rona merah di wajah Luhan mulai menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya, dia malu sekali! Tapi kenapa lelaki ini seolah-olah tidak peduli? Tidak sopan bukan masuk ke kamar mandi di mana ada orang lain sedang mandi?

Tapi sepertinya Sehun tidak peduli dengan etika ataupun kesopanan, mata tajam Sehun menelusuri wajah dan leher Luhan yang merona, ada api memancar di sana, dan ekpresinya berubah, sedikit liar tapi menakutkan. Bukan seperti ekspresi yang akan muncul di wajah lelaki sedingin Sehun, pikir Luhan tiba-tiba, ini terasa sangat aneh karena ketika menatap mata Sehun, ada nyala api yang sedikit menakutkan di dalam mata kecokelatan itu.

"Aku sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu tadi, kalau terlambat kau mungkin sudah mati tenggelam di kamar mandi, tidakkah kau ingin mengucapkan terima kasih?" Suara itu setengah berbisik, diucapkan dengan nada malas, tapi bulu kuduk Luhan langsung berdiri. Dia menatap Sehun dan menyadari lelaki itu masih berdiri di sana, menunggu.

"Te...Terima kasih," gumamnya pelan entah kenapa meskipun tidak yakin kenapa harus berterima kasih dia merasa terdorong untuk melakukannya. Lelaki ini begitu mengintimidasi dan sepertinya kalau keinginannya tidak dituruti dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang tak terduga.

Senyum yang muncul pelan-pelan di bibir lelaki itu malah membuat Luhan sedikit takut dan gelisah. Hey... Apakah ini orang yang sama dengan calon ayah tirinya yang berkenalan dengannya kemarin? Kenapa auranya begitu berbeda ?

"Bagus," gumam Sehun lambat-lambat, lalu melangkah mundur, "Cepat selesaikan mandimu, aku menunggu di ruang makan, oh ya, bajumu sudah kusiapkan di ranjang, kupilihkan sendiri dari lemari."

Sehun menyiapkan bajunya? Luhan mengernyit dan bertanya-tanya. Jadi memang pakaian-pakaian itu disiapkan untuknya? Tapi kenapa? Lagipula kenapa Sehun menyiapkan bajunya? Dia menoleh untuk bertanya, Tapi sosok Sehun sudah lenyap. Dengan gugup Luhan menyelesaikan mandinya dan melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi.

Pelayan wanita itu masih di sana, tapi tampak lebih pucat, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Luhan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya. Pelayan itu mengangguk sedikit gemetar.

"Tuan Sehun memarahi keteledoran saya karena tidak menengok anda di kamar mandi, Tuan Sehun sangat menakutkan kalau marah," suara wanita pelayan itu berbisik ketakutan.

Sekali lagi Luhan mengernyit. Menakutkan kalau marah? Dalam majalah-majalah bisnis dan gosip mengenai Sehun yang dibacanya karena ingin tahu, calon ayah tirinya itu dikenal sangat pandai mengendalikan emosi, malah ada yang menyebutnya tak punya emosi. Apakah selama ini Sehun menyembunyikan sifat aslinya?

"Baju anda sudah disiapkan, tuan." Luhan menoleh ke ranjang, tempat bajunya di hamparkan dan sekali lagi terperangah. Luhan menoleh ke ranjang, tempat bajunya di hamparkan dan sekali lagi terperangah.

Indah sekali…

Itulah yang terpikir pertama kali olehnya ketika melihat pakaian itu. Sweater rajutan mewah dengan motif rusa di dadanya. Warnanya ungu muda, dan bahannya dari sutera yang sangat halus, berdesir setiap kali kain itu digerakkan. Masih termangu, Luhan membiarkan pelayan itu membantunya mengenakan pakaiannya, lalu membiarkan lagi dirinya dibimbing untuk duduk di depan meja rias.

Seperti sudah biasa melakukannya, pelayan itu langsung menyisir dan merapikanrambut Luhan. Sementara Luhan menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin. Betapa sebuah pakaian bisa mengubah penampilan seseorang ! Yang terpantul di sana bukanlah Luhan yang kuno dan berpenampilan seperti kutu buku. Bayangan yang muncul di cermin di depannya itu adalah bayangan pria muda yang cantik, dengan pipi kemerahan dan rambut dengan poni menutupi dahinya,

"Rambut anda indah sekali," gumam pelayan itu sambil terus menyisir. Luhan tergeragap. Menyadari bahwa dari tadi dia melamun sambil menatap bayangannya sendiri.

"Oh iya, aku harus mengikat rambutku," seperti kebiasaannya ketika sesudah mandi, Luhan selalu mengikat rambut depannya ke atas seperti pancuran. Matanya mencari-cari, akhirnya menyadari bahwa ikat rambutnya sama raib nya dengan tas pakaiannya.

"Anda tidak boleh mengikat rambut lagi, begitu perintah Tuan Sehun kepada saya tadi." Hah? Kali ini Luhan tidak bisa menahan gumaman kagetnya. Tetapi pelayan wanita itu tidak bereaksi apa-apa, setelah selesai membereskan semuanya, dia berpamitan dan melangkah keluar dari kamar.

Meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di kamar ini.

Sejenak Luhan termangu, lalu teringat pesan Sehun tadi. Sarapan. Tadi Sehun bilang begitu kan? Mungkin Sehun dan ibunya sudah menunggu di sana.

Dengan bergegas, Luhan melangkah ke ruang makan. Dengan bergegas, Luhan melangkah ke ruang makan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lelaki itu menatap Xiumin lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke api yang menyala, membakar tumpukan dedaunan kering yang sudah dikumpulkan oleh tukang kebun, di balik tumpukan daun-daun itu, ada tas cokelat Luhan yang berisi pakaiannya, dan tentu saja ikat rambutnya.

"Jangan sampai ada yang tersisa, pastikan itu," gumamnya tegas.

Xiumin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baik Tuan Sehan."

**TBC**

**Annyeong...**

**Mianhae karena late update, dari kemarin, pengen liat respon untuk remake ini, dan responnya lumayan. So, ff ini bakal di lanjut.**

**Oh ya, untuk guess yang bilang udah banyak yang ngremake novel ini. Emang bener, tapi sebelum ngbikin ff remake, saya survei dulu, dan ngga ada yang bikin versi yaoi hunhan. Yaa, jadi saya yang bakal remake.**

**Untuk yang senang dan pengen ff ini lanjut, review jusseyoo...**


	3. Chapter 3

**FROM THE DARKEST SIDE {HUNHAN VER}**

**REMAKE FROM NOVEL "FROM THE DARKEST SIDE"**

**BY SANTHY AGATHA**

Author : Oh Silvy

Tittle : From The Darkest Side (Chapter 3)

Cast : Oh Sehun, Oh Sehan, Xi Luhan, Baekhyun, Kai, Xiumin, etc.

Pair Cast : HunHan, BaekHun.

Genre : Romance, Mistery.

Rated : M

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lelaki itu menatap Xiumin lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke api yang menyala, membakar tumpukan dedaunan kering yang sudah dikumpulkan oleh tukang kebun, di balik tumpukan daun-daun itu, ada tas cokelat Luhan yang berisi pakaiannya, dan tentu saja ikat rambutnya.

"Jangan sampai ada yang tersisa, pastikan itu," gumamnya tegas.

Xiumin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baik Tuan Sehan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lelaki itu mengernyit mendengar panggilan itu, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Betapa aku merindukan panggilan itu. Dan hanya kau, Xiumin, pelayanku yang setia yang berani memanggilku seperti itu."

"Saya selalu setia kepada anda berdua," Jawab Xiumin, suaranya masih datar.

Sehan tersenyum lambat-lambat, kebiasaannya, kalau dia ingin memerangkap seseorang.

"Benarkah? Mungkin kau memang setia pada Sehun... Tapi padaku?" dengan pelan Sehan beranjak tepat di hadapan Xiumin yang mulai kehilangan topeng datarnya, pelayan tua itu mulai kelihatan gelisah.

"Saya setia kepada anda berdua, saya pastikan itu," jawab Xiumin cepat-cepat.

"Kau memang harus setia kepadaku," gumam Sehan dengan nada malasnya yang biasa, "Karena kalau tidak... Aku akan marah. Dan kalau aku marah... Ah tidak perlu kujelaskan, kau sudah tahu bukan?" Sehan tersenyum sangat manis.

Wajah Xiumin pucat pasi, keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya. Dia tidak suka kalau harus terpaksa mendampingi dan berbicara dengan tuannya yang satu ini. Rasanya seperti berhadapan dengan serigala buas, yang memutuskan untuk bermain-main dulu sebelum memangsa korbannya.

Ah... Kenapa Tuan Sehun tidak muncul-muncul?

"Saya bersumpah tidak akan berkhianat," gumam Xiumin akhirnya.

Sehan terkekeh. "Ya... Ya... Karena kalau tidak, aku akan pastikan tidak akan ada yang selamat dari kecelakaan yang kedua kalinya," Sehan menoleh, senyumnya hilang dan menatap Xiumin tajam.

"apa yang bisa kulakukan kepada keluargamu kalau kau sampai berani berulah lagi, tapi aku tidak akan main-main pada kecelakaan yang kedua, kau tentunya mengerti kan?" Xiumin mengernyit, lalu cepat-cepat menganggukkan kepalanya.

Anak gadisnya dan menantunya mengalami kecelakaan parah di jalan pulang menuju rumah mereka tiga tahun lalu, sebuah mobil dengan sengaja menabrakkan diri ke mobil mereka. Pengemudi mobil itu mati seketika, tetapi anak dan menantunya bisa diselamatkan meskipun terluka parah, dan semua itu terjadi setelah Xiumin mencoba mengingatkan Kakek Luhan bahwa ada bahaya yang mengintai cucu mereka. Senyum Sehan muncul lagi melihat kernyitan Xiumin, dia lalu menatap Xiumin ramah.

"Bukankah kau seharusnya berterimakasih padaku karena kebaikan hatiku?" gumamnya ramah.

Xiumin segera menganggukkan kepalanya, takut kalau dia tidak segera menjawab, tuannya yang menakutkan ini akan marah. "Te...Terimakasih Tuan Sehan."

Sehan terkekeh mendengarnya, tampak puas. "Dan kudengar anak gadismu baru saja melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki ya? Cucu pertamamu?"

Xiumin langsung pucat pasi begitu Sehan mengucapkan hal itu di depannya. Tidak mungkinkan tuannya ini tega menyakiti bayi kecil yang tidak berdaya? Tapi Xiumin kemudian menatap mata yang bersinar keji itu dan menyadari kalau Sehan pasti mampu. Lelaki ini tidak punya setitikpun belas kasihan di hatinya.

"Saya bersumpah akan setia kepada anda Tuan Sehan, tapi saya mohon, jangan sakiti cucu saya. Dia masih kecil..."

"Hei... Kau menghinaku," Sehan terkekeh, " Aku sedang berpikir untuk mengirimkan kartu ucapan dan hadiah untuk anak dan cucumu, lagipula kau tidak berpikir aku tega menyakiti anak kecil bukan?"

Xiumin menatap Sehan dan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Sehan mampu, dan dengan kata-katanya yang tersirat itu, Sehan memastikan kalau Xiumin tahu bahwa Sehan mampu menyakiti anak kecil yang paling tidak berdosa sekalipun.

"Bagus," Sehan tampak puas dengan sikap diam Xiumin, "Aku ingin kau setia kepadaku, bukan kepada Sehun," Sehan merenung lalu menatap tas pakaian Luhan yang terbakar habis, "Menjijikkan sekali pakaian itu, pakaian murah yang membuat kecantikan gadisku lenyap," tiba-tiba Sehan menoleh kepada Xiumin,

"Kau juga berpendapat begitu bukan?" Xiumin langsung mengangguk.

"Ibunya, lelaki murahan itu memperlakukan anaknya dengan sangat buruk, ibu paling pendengki yang pernah aku tahu, dan menurutku...," api di mata Sehan menyala, "Ibu semacam itu sebaiknya tidak ada di dunia ini."

Xiumin makin pucat ketika melihat api di mata itu. Itu api yang sama yang muncul ketika Tuan Sehan memerintahkan untuk melenyapkan orang-orang yang tidak di inginkannya. Xiumin berdoa, untuk Baekhyun. Apapun yang direncanakan Tuan Sehan padanya, Xiumin berharap agar Tuan Sehun bisa membujuk Tuan Sehan untuk membatalkannya. Kalau itu tidak berhasil, yah… Semoga Tuhan melindungi Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruang makan itu kosong. Sarapan hangat sudah disiapkan di meja, dan belum tersentuh sekalipun. Luhan mengernyit, tadi Sehun mengatakan akan menunggunya sarapan, tapi kenapa ruangan ini kosong? Lagipula di mana ibunya?

"Kau cantik sekali." Sekali lagi, suara itu mengejutkan Luhan hingga Luhan langsung memutar badannya, dia berhadapan dengan Sehun yang baru memasuki ruangan. Sehun berhenti dan menatap lekat-lekat ke arah Luhan, dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kakinya.

"Ah, maaf, sekali lagi aku mengejutkanmu," Sehun tersenyum, "Baju itu cocok untukmu," sambungnya.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. "Te...Terimakasih," gumamnya pelan lalu menengok ke arah pintu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Baekhyun di sana.

"Baekhyun tidak pernah sarapan, dia terbiasa bangun siang, kesibukannya sebagai artis sudah mengubah pola tidurnya," gumam Sehun tenang. Lalu mendahului Luhan ke meja makan,

"Duduklah, kita sarapan, banyak yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu." Dengan patuh Luhan duduk, aura lelaki ini berubah. Kali ini aura berwibawa dan penuh kharisma, bukan aura menakutkan seperti tadi pagi.

Mereka menyantap sarapan dalam diam sampai Sehun membuka percakapan. "Selama ini kau dirawat oleh kakek dan nenekmu?"

Luhan mengerjap mendengar pertanyaan itu, "Iya... Baekhyun terlalu muda ketika melahirkan saya. Jadi kakek dan nenek saya mengambil alih tugas untuk membesarkan saya," Luhan tersenyum, membayangkan kakek neneknya, "Saya tidak menyesalinya, mereka pengganti orangtua yang terbaik."

Sehun ikut tersenyum lembut melihat ekspresi Luhan. "Kau pasti sangat menyayangi mereka." Luhan mengangguk. "Tentu saja,"

"Kenapa kau memanggil ibumu dengan Baekhyun? Kenapa bukan "ibu atau mama?", Sehun bertanya dengan cepat, membuat tangan Luhan yang sedang mengarahkan sendok ke mulutnya membeku, pengalihan topik pembicaraan secara mendadak itu sejenak membuat Luhan terpaku bingung, tetapi dia segera menemukan jawaban.

"Ah... Mungkin karena saya kurang begitu dekat dengannya. Anda tahu, kami jarang bertemu, dan usia kami cukup dekat hingga rasanya aneh kalau saya memanggilnya ibu," Luhan berbohong, dan entah kenapa dia merasa kalau Sehun tahu bahwa Luhan berbohong.

"Anak baik," gumam Sehun sambil menyesap kopinya, tapi matanya menatap lekat ke arah Luhan, "Kau melindungi ibumu meskipun ibumu sama sekali tidak peduli padamu. Aku tahu kalau Baekhyun tidak mau dipanggil ibu olehmu, dia tak mau terdengar begitu tua karena ada pria seumurmu memanggilnya dengan sebutan ibu," Sehun langsung melemparkan kebenaran telak itu ke hadapan Luhan. Membuat gadis itu tidak mampu berkata apa-apa.

"Katakan," sambung Sehun sambil meletakkan cangkir kopinya, "Apakah kau menyayangi ibumu?"

Luhan langsung mengangguk. "Tentu saja, meskipun kami tidak terlalu akrab. Dia tetap ibu saya."

Wajah Sehun tampak datar mendengar jawaban itu, "Lalu, kalau misalnya terjadi sesuatu pada ibumu, akankah kau merasa sedih?" Luhan mengernyit. Sekali lagi laki-laki di depannya ini melemparkan pertanyaan yang begitu aneh.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya langsung. Sehun terdiam, tampak berpikir, lalu menarik napas.

"Apapun yang terjadi nanti, kau harus tahu bahwa kesedihanmu adalah hal terakhir yang kuinginkan," gumamnya pelan. Lalu melanjutkan menyantap sarapannya dalam keheningan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun terbangun hampir menjelang siang, dia segera mandi dan berdandan secantik mungkin. Hatinya berbunga-bunga. Matanya memandang sekeliling kamarnya, kamar ini mewah, bukan yang terbaik memang, Baekhyun mendengus, tapi kemudian segera tersenyum lagi. Sebentar lagi. Dia hanya harus bersabar sebentar lagi, lalu dia akan menempati kamar terbaik di rumah ini: kamar Sehun. Seulas senyum puas tersungging di bibirnya, membayangkan masa depannya nanti. Hidupnya akan dipenuhi kemewahan, dan suaminya nanti... Baekhyun menyeringai di cermin, suaminya adalah lelaki yang akan membuat pria atau lelaki lain mati karena cemburu pada keberuntungannya.

Sehun adalah calon suami paling potensial untuknya, dia melihat lelaki itu dalam acara amal yang kebetulan mengundang Baekhyun sebagai artis pengisi acara di sana. Saat melihat Sehun pertama kalinya, Baekhyun langsung terpesona dan memutuskan untuk mencoba merayu. Ternyata perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, Sehun juga tertarik kepadanya, dan tiga bulan setelah mereka menjalin hubungan, lelaki itu melamarnya. Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak menolak. Hanya pria bodoh yang akan menolak lamaran lelaki seperti Sehun.

Well... Cuma ada satu permasalahan, Sehun selalu menolak tidur dengannya, padahal Baekhyun sudah jelas-jelas memberikan isyarat bersedia lebih dari sekedar bercumbu secara panas. Lagipula, bagi Baekhyun, jika mereka tidur bersama, ikatan mereka bisa lebih kuat.

Baekhyun perlu memastikan bahwa Sehun tidak akan meninggalkannya sampai ikatan mereka sah dalam pernikahan nanti. Tapi Sehun benar-benar tak tergoyahkan, lelaki itu hanya mencumbu Baekhyun dengan keahliannya yang membuat Baekhyun hampir gila, tetapi selalu mundur ketika hampir melewati batas.

Malam ini aku harus berhasil mengajaknya tidur denganku. Baekhyun bukan orang suci, dan dia tidak pernah berpura-pura sebagai orang suci. Reputasinya sebagai aktris sudah penuh dengan berbagai skandal dan gosip perselingkuhan, tujuh tahun tahun sejak kebodohannya yang melahirkan seorang anak yang sama sekali tidak diinginkannya, dia menikah lagi dengan seorang pejabat kaya yang kemudian diceraikannya setelah dua tahun pernikahan.

Perceraian yang menghebohkan karena marak dengan spekulasi perselingkuhan dan tuduhan- tuduhan lainnya. mengerucutkan bibirnya yang indah, waktu itu dia memang selingkuh. Yah suaminya waktu itu sudah tua sedangkan dia masih muda dan cantik, jadi wajar-wajar saja kan kalau dia selingkuh?

Setelah perceraiannya itu, dia hidup dengan bebas dan bahagia, sampai dia bertemu Sehun, pria yang akan mewujudkan seluruh impiannya untuk menjadi ratu yang akan membuat iri semua orang.

Setelah mengenakan pakaian yang menurutnya paling sexy, Baekhyun melangkah keluar kamar dan melalui lorong yang sepi untuk mencari Sehun.

Sehun pasti akan terpesona dengan kecantikanku. Senyum Baekhyun makin membuncah penuh percaya diri. Dengan langkahnya yang gemulai dia melewati lorong demi lorong rumah mewah itu menuju ruang kerja Sehun.

"….harus menyiapkan yang terbaik untuk tuan Luhan." Langkah Baekhyun langsung terhenti mendengar suara itu.

"Itu Instruksi langsung dari Tuan Sehun, semua harus yang terbaik untuk tuan Luhan. Apakah kiriman sepatu-sepatu dan perhiasan yang di pesan kemarin sudah datang?" Suara itu... Baekhyun mengernyit, itu suara Xiumin, kepala pelayan di rumah ini. Tapi apa Baekhyun tidak salah dengar? Yang terbaik untuk Luhan? Luhan? Apa jangan-jangan kepala pelayan ini tertukar nama antara dia dengan Luhan?

Huh! Kalau begitu kepala pelayan bodoh ini harus menerima ganjarannya. Dia akan melaporkan hal ini pada Sehun dan memastikan Xiumin dipecat! Enak saja menyebut dirinya dengan nama Luhan.

Dan apa yang dia dengar tadi? Sepatu-sepatu dan perhiasan? Baekhyun langsung tersenyum lebar, lupa akan rencananya untuk mengadukan Xiumin kepdada Sehun, calon suaminya pasti berniat untuk memberinya kejutan! Ah!Sehun memang benar-benar mencintainya.

Dengan senyum lebar, otak Baekhyun berputar… Dia punya rencana. Dia harus membuat Sehun lebih mencintainya lagi sehingga tidak bisa hidup tanpanya, malam nanti, dia akan menyusup ke kamar Sehun dengan piyama malam sexy dan menyerahkan dirinya. Sehun pasti tidak akan menolak lagi. Tidak pernah ada yang menolak pesona Baekhyun sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun mematut dirinya di cermin terakhir kali sebelum melangkah keluar kamar, mau tak mau dia mengagumi kecantikannya sendiri, rambutnya yang diwarnai kemerahan oleh salon ternama tampak berkilauan indah, kulitnya yang sangat halus bagai sutera – hasil perawatan salon ternama – tampak bercahaya dan lembut. Wajahnya sangat cantik untuk ukuran pria, semua orang mengakuinya. Di usianya yang ke 36, Baekhyun telah mencapai puncak sebagai pria matang dan percaya diri. Dia sudah berpengalaman menaklukkan hati lelaki lain, dan malam ini dia bertekad menaklukkan Sehun.

Setelah mengenakan jubah kamar tipisnya, pelengkap piyama tidurnya yang sexy, Baekhyun melangkah keluar kamar diam-diam. Saat itu tengah malam, lorong itu bercahaya temaram, dan dengan senyum sensual, membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti, Baekhyun melangkah menuju kamar Sehun.

Diketuknya kamar itu pelan, tidak ada jawaban. Dengan ragu Baekhyun memegang handle pintu dan mencoba membukanya. Tidak dikunci. Apakah Sehun masih di ruang kerjanya?

Pikiran itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum. Kalau begitu kejutannya akan berjalan sempurna. Dia akan berbaring di ranjang dengan pose sexy, dan ketika Sehun memasuki kamar lalu melihatnya, pasti akan senang sekali.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar Sehun, lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya. Kamar itu gelap dan temaram, Baekhyun mengernyit menyadari bahwa ini pertama kalinya dia masuk ke kamar calon suaminya itu.

Diedarkannya pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Kamar ini luas, mewah dan indah. Tetapi terlalu 'laki-laki'. Baekhyun mencibir, begitu mereka menikah nanti, hal pertama yang harus dilakukannya adalah mendekor ulang kamar ini. Karpet Persia mahal warna emas akan dipasangnya di lantai untuk menggantikan karbet bulu warna abu-abu yang sekarang di injaknya. Dia pasti akan mendekor ulang kamar ini hingga tampak seperti kamar raja dan ratu.

Dengan puas Baekhyun melangkah mengelilingi ruangan, memikirkan perubahan-perubahan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Sampai ketika dia melangkah ke meja kayu di samping ranjang Sehun. Langkahnya terhenti.

Tumpukan album foto?

Tertarik, Baekhyun membuka album foto yang sangat tebal itu. Ada kira-kira delapan album foto di sana, dengan sampul kulit yang sangat tebal dan berukuran besar. Dan foto-foto yang ada di dalam album itu membuat Baekhyun ternganga.

Album foto itu penuh dengan gambar-gambar Luhan! Ada Luhan yang sedang berjalan di trotoar sambil membawa keranjang belanjaan, Luhan yang sedang duduk dan minum teh di sebuah rumah makan, Luhan yang sedang menyapu di depan rumah, Luhan yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seorang ibu setengah baya di tepi ranjang...

Baekhyun membuka semua album foto itu kedelapan-delapannya, dan wajahnya langsung pucat pasi.

Delapan album foto itu, semuanya berisi foto Luhan sejak dia masih kanak-kanak sampai sekarang!

Ada apa ini? Kenapa Sehun punya album foto seperti ini? Tangan Baekhyun mulai gemetaran.

Dan tiba-tiba saja suara itu terdengar dari belakangnya. "Ada yang bilang, kalau kau lancang memasuki territorial terlarang seseorang karena rasa ingin tahu yang berlebihan, maka keingintahuanmu itu bisa membunuhmu."

Suara itu begitu dingin, berbisik seperti dihembuskan angin, tapi seperti petir di telinga Baekhyun, dia begitu terperanjat hingga menjatuhkan salah satu album foto itu ke lantai dengan suara berdebum keras.

Sehun ada di sana, muncul begitu saja dari kegelapan, matanya menatap Baekhyun lalu beralih ke album foto yang tergeletak di lantai, wajahnya tampak tidak senang.

"Sebelum kita berbicara," suaranya lembut mengalir, "Maukah kau ambil album foto di lantai itu dan meletakkannya kembali di meja, sayang?"

Menakutkan...

Itulah pikiran pertama yang terlintas di pikiran Baekhyun ketika mendengarkan suara Sehun. Suara itu biasa saja, diucapkan dengan sangat sangat lembut, tetapi entah kenapa terasa menakutkan…

Sehun bilang apa tadi? Ah ya! Album foto… Dengan sedikit gemetar, Baekhyun mengambil album foto itu dan meletakkannya kembali di meja. Sehun tersenyum puas melihatnya, dan tersenyum.

"Sehun… Apa maksud semua ini? Kenapa kau…"

"Stttt...," masih tetap tersenyum Sehun meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya sendiri, memintanya untuk berhenti bersuara, "Saat aku bilang kita akan berbicara, berarti aku yang akan berbicara, bukan kau sayang."

Bibir Baekhyun gemetar gelisah, dan bulu kuduknya tetap merinding. Kenapa Sehun terasa berbeda? Padahal di matanya penampilan Sehun tampak sama, begitu tampan, tetapi lelaki ini terlalu penuh senyum, senyum yang aneh… Sedikit keji, dan auranya begitu berbeda.

"Bertanya-tanya ya Baekhyun sayang?" Sehun terkekeh pelan. Baekhyun menggeleng, lalu mengangguk, kebingungan, membelalakkan matanya dan mencoba membuka mulut untuk bersuara.

"Sttttt...," Sehun meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya lagi, "Kita tidak mau membangunkan seisi rumah kan? Ini sudah tengah malam," suara Sehun berbisik, matanya penuh canda, seperti anak kecil yang mengajak temannya berkompromi melakukan suatu kenakalan rahasia.

Mau tak mau Baekhyun menahan suaranya, menunggu. Suasananya begitu menekan, menakutkan, sementara Sehun terus berdiri di situ menatapnya dengan senyum manisnya yang terlalu manis.

"Sebenarnya ini di luar rencana… Aku tidak ingin melakukan semua secepat ini," lelaki itu melirik ke album foto di meja kayu itu, "Sehun akan marah, tapi seperti kubilang tadi, ketika rasa ingin tahumu membawamu memasuki territorial terlarang… Kau… bisa... terbunuh," kata-kata terahkir itu diucapkan dengan penuh penekanan.

Baekhyun mengernyit, Sehun akan marah? Apa maksudnya? Bukankah lelaki yang sedang berbicara dengannya ini adalah Sehun? Apa maksud kata-kata Sehun tadi? Baekhyun mencoba mencerna, tetapi otaknya yang gelisah tidak bisa diajak berpikir.

"Kita harus memikirkan sesuatu, jalan keluar dari permasalahan ini," Sehun bersedekap. Pura-pura serius, "Kita bisa memakai pisau… Tapi darahnya terlalu banyak, dan aku sedang tidak ingin repot-repot membersihkan darah yang berceceran… Lagipula aku harus menggali lubang untuk mengubur mayat di belakang… Hmmm… Tidak, pisau terlalu merepotkan… Harus memakai cara lain," dahi Sehun berkerut seolah berpikir,

"Harus dibuat seperti kecelakaan…," Tiba-tiba Sehun menatap tajam ke arah Baekhyun sambil tersenyum, lalu melangkah maju mendekati Baekhyun. Otomatis Baekhyun melangkah mundur, tapi terhenti karena menabrak meja di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana Baekhyun? Aku mendapat ide bagus… Kecelakaan dengan tersetrum di dalam bath-tub sepertinya menyenangkan, tidak ada darah, paling cuma sedikit kesakitan…. Tapi aku harus merelakan bath-tub di salah satu kamarku tidak dipakai selamanya," dahi Sehun berkerut seperti tidak senang – karena bath–tub nya tidak akan bisa dipakai selamanya? lalu dia tersenyum lebar seperti mendapatkan ide cemerlang,

"Ah… Ya… Aku tahu, jatuh dari tangga…. Rasa sakitnya sedikit, paling hanya kesakitan ketika tangan atau kaki patah… Dan ketika kepala menyentuh lantai dengan keras… Tidak ada kesakitan lagi karena nyawa langsung melayang, kita harus berharap nyawa langsung melayang karena kalau tidak kesakitannya akan tidak tertahankan. Hmm… Banyak darah mungkin, tapi aku bisa mengatasinya…"

"Sehun… Kau sedang bicara apa?" suara Baekhyun terdengar berbisik, sedikit tercekik di tenggorokan karena ngeri. Kata-kata Sehun yang panjang dan lebar itu begitu mengerikan, dan tidak ada korelasinya dengan apa yang seharusnya mereka bicarakan!

Sehun menatap langsung ke mata Baekhyun, makin mendekat, senyum tidak pernah hilang dari bibirnya. "Membicarakan apa katamu? Baekhyun, kau ini bodoh atau apa?" Lelaki itu menggelenggelengkan kepalanya, berpura-pura kebingungan, "Aku maklum, semua artis biasanya bodoh."

Sehun sudah berdiri satu langkah tepat di depan Baekhyun, tangannya terulur meraih pipi Baekhyun dan mengusapnya lembut. "Ah… Baekhyun sayang, tentu saja aku sedang membicarakan cara kematianmu."

Wajah Baekhyun pucat pasi, shock... "Apa?"

"Hmmm," Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan dahi berkerut seperti sedang memarahi anak kecil, "Kau sudah mendengarnya dengan jelas tadi, aku tidak mau mengulang lagi, sayang."

"Sehun." Baekhyun mulai merengek, kalau saat ini Sehun sedang bercanda, maka candanya sudah keterlaluan, jantung Baekhyun seperti mau meledak karena ketakutan.

"Sehun," lelaki itu menirukan rengekan Baekhyun dengan nada mengejek, "Panggil saja nama itu terus, tidak akan berhasil, kau sedang tidak beruntung sayang, karena sekarang kau harus berhadapan denganku," gumam Sehun misterius.

Entah karena tatapan Sehun yang keji, entah karena nada suara Sehun, detik itulah Baekhyun sadar kalau Sehun tidak main-main, lelaki ini benar-benar akan membunuhnya!

Baekhyun berusaha melangkah dan berlari, tapi dengan mudah Sehun menahannya, tiba-tiba Baekhyun menyadari ada sesuatu yang berkilat di tangan kiri Sehun, itu… Sebuah pisau!

"Well yah… Ini memang pisau, kalau kau bertanya-tanya," Sehun mengangkat pisau yang kelihatan sangat tajam itu kedepan wajah Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dengan ngeri, "Kalau kau mencoba mengusik kemarahanku, aku terpaksa menggunakan pisau ini... Bukan masalah karena pada akhirnya kau akan mati juga... Tapi kau tahu tidak,"

Senyum Sehun tampak lambat-lambat dan puas, "Tertusuk dengan pisau rasanya sangat menyakitkan...," mata Sehun berkilat-kilat senang, "Pada awalnya, ketika perutmu tertusuk oleh pisau ini, tidak akan terasa sakit.. Tapi ketika aku mencabutnya, mungkin sambil membawa sebagian organ dalammu keluar... Sakitnya tidak tertahankan... Tapi tentu saja aku tidak akan berhenti di situ, aku akan menghujamkan lagi, mencabutnya lagi... Terus menghujamkan dan mencabut pisau itu berkali kali...dan ketika aku selesai, percayalah… kau akan lebih memilih jatuh dari tangga."

Seluruh tubuh Baekhyun gemetar oleh rasa ngeri mendengar penjelasan gila Sehun itu. "Kau tidak akan berani melakukannya! Polisi…polisi akan…"

"Oh, apa aku lupa bilang soal mengubur mayat di kebun belakangku yang begitu luas?"

Wajah Baekhyun pucat pasi. "Kalau aku menghilang begitu saja, polisi akan mencariku!" Baekhyun mencoba mengancam.

"Aku punya banyak koneksi untuk mencegah hal-hal semacam itu terjadi, sedikit uang di sana sini, dan kau akan berahkir dengan cerita, 'Artis Byun Baekhyun keluar negeri setelah meninggalkan calon suaminya yang kaya raya sebelum pernikahan mereka, dan membawa kabur koleksi perhiasan yang tak ternilai harganya dari rumah calon suaminya itu," Sehun mengernyit, "Meskipun kalau memang harus terjadi seperti itu, nantinya akan sedikit merepotkanku... Oleh karena itu demi kebaikan kita, sebaiknya kita lebih memilih tangga."

Senyum mempesona Sehun muncul lagi, "Bukankah kau harus berterima kasih karena aku begitu baik hati?"

Wajah Baekhyun pucat pasi, "Berterimakasih? Apa maksud Sehun?" Pria ini tersenyum begitu manis tapi tatapannya begitu keji seperti orang gila, dan Baekhyun yakin Sehun tidak segan-segan melakukan apapun tadi itu yang dideskripsikannya dengan begitu mengerikan.

"Sehun," air mata mulai muncul di sudut mata Baekhyun mengalir melewati pipinya, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi kau menakutiku… Ada apa ini sebenarnya?"

Dengan santai, Sehun mengambil dasinya, lalu mengikatnya di bibir Baekhyun yang lunglai pasrah dibungkam mulutnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia berani memberontak kalau pisau tajam yang berkilauan itu teracung-acung di mukanya?

Sehun mengamati hasil ikatanya, tersenyum puas melihat Baekhyun tidak bisa berbicara, kelihatan senang melihat air mata mengalir di pipi Baekhyun.

"Hmmm… Karena kau tidak mau berterima kasih, lebih baik aku mengikat mulutmu, dengan begitu kau tidak perlu berbicara, aku muak mendengar suaramu, kau tahu itu? Aksen mendesahmu yang dibuat-buat itu menjijikkan di telingaku, kau pikir kau seksi sekali ya?" Sehun mencibir, dan berbisik di telinga Baekhyun,

"Lagipula aku tidak suka kau memanggilku dengan nama Sehun… Kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama Sehan, sayang…," lelaki dengan lembut mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Baekhyun, mata Baekhyun membelalak, bingung dengan perkataan Sehun barusan, "Aahh kasihan… Kau ketakutan sekali ya, sayang? Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu begitu ketakutan… Tapi kau tahu aku memang terlalu banyak bicara kalau sedang senang, maafkan aku ya?" dengan lembut Sehun mengecup dahi Baekhyun, lalu mendorong Baekhyun pelan-pelan keluar ruangan, menempelkan pisau yang dingin dan keras itu di pinggangnya.

Mereka melewati lorong-lorong remang-remang itu, dan Baekhyun berdoa sepenuh hati, mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dengan gelisah dan ketakutan.

Kumohon! Siapa Saja! Selamatkan aku!

Tapi doanya sia-sia, rumah itu begitu sepi dan senyap. Sampai mereka berdua berdiri di ujung tangga yang mengarah turun ke pintu utama di bawah.

"Ada kata terahkir?" Sehun terkekeh, "Aaah, aku lupa, mulutmu diikat ya?" dengan lembut Sehun melepas ikatan di mulut Baekhyun. Saat ikatan di mulutnya terlepas, Baekhyun bertekad untuk berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, membangunkan seisi rumah ini, meminta pertolongan.

Tetapi dia baru membuka mulutnya ketika merasakan tubuhnya melayang ke bawah.

Sehun sudah mendorongnya !

Tubuhnya terlempar ke bawah melayang-layang sebentar, lalu terjatuh dengan keras. Bunyi tulang-tulang patah berderak terdengar di telinganya disertai rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Bau anyir darah mulai tercium… Terasa hangat dan nyeri menyebar tanpa henti dari belakang kepalanya.

Tapi tidak seperti kata Sehun sebelumnya, rasa sakit itu tidak langsung lenyap, Baekhyun masih sadar! Dan rasa sakit yang menyerangnya sangat luar biasa sungguh tak tertahankan lagi… Baekhyun masih bisa mendengar langkah kaki Sehun yang menuruni tangga pelan-pelan lalu membungkuk di atasnya.

"Ah… Masih hidup?" Sehun tersenyum, mengamati posisi Baekhyun yang terlentang dengan aneh, tangan dan kakinya tertekuk dengan posisi berlawanan, patah dengan tulang mencuat di kedua sisi. Dan darah segar mengalir dari bagian belakang kepalanya, mulai menggenang membasahi rambutnya,

"Baekhyun yang malang, sungguh tidak beruntung, kasihan sekali…," Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pura-pura iba, lalu sekali lagi terkekeh sambil mengamati Baekhyun penuh rasa humor.

Baekhyun mencoba bicara, tapi hanya suara erangan yang terdengar dari tenggorokannya, dia terbatuk dan seketika itu juga darah segar menyembur dari mulutnya, menyembur tanpa henti, menyakitkan sekali… Sampai kemudian telinganya mulai berdenging, Baekhyun mencoba menatap Sehun, mempertahankan kesadarannya, lelaki itu masih berdiri di sana, tersenyum manis, mengucapkan "adios" -selamat tinggal- dengan lembut… Tetapi kemudian kegelapan itu mulai melingkupinya, menariknya ke dalam pusaran tak tertahankan… Dan benar kata Sehun tadi, semuanya hilang… Semuanya lenyap…

**TBC**

Huaaa, akhirnya chapter 3nya bisa di update. Maaf untuk keterlambatannya. Gara-gara lagi TO dan modem yang error nihh. Tapi aku udah update nihh chapter buat kalian.

So, review pleaseeeee.. #bbuing_bbuing


	4. Chapter 4

**FROM THE DARKEST SIDE {HUNHAN VER}**

**REMAKE FROM NOVEL "FROM THE DARKEST SIDE"**

**BY SANTHY AGATHA**

Author : Demon's Black Angel

Tittle : From The Darkest Side (Chapter 4)

Cast : Oh Sehun, Oh Sehan, Xi Luhan, Baekhyun, Xiumin, Kai etc.

Pair Cast : HunHan, BaekHun.

Genre : Romance, Mistery.

Rated : M

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun mencoba bicara, tapi hanya suara erangan yang terdengar dari tenggorokannya, dia terbatuk dan seketika itu juga darah segar menyembur dari mulutnya, menyembur tanpa henti, menyakitkan sekali… Sampai kemudian telinganya mulai berdenging, Baekhyun mencoba menatap Sehun, mempertahankan kesadarannya, lelaki itu masih berdiri di sana, tersenyum manis, mengucapkan "adios" -selamat tinggal- dengan lembut… Tetapi kemudian kegelapan itu mulai melingkupinya, menariknya ke dalam pusaran tak tertahankan… Dan benar kata Sehun tadi, semuanya hilang… Semuanya lenyap…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu diawali dengan teriakan histeris seorang pelayan, dan kemudian semuanya berjalan dengan begitu membingungkan bagi Luhan. Dia terbangun karena teriakan itu, dan langsung keluar kamar, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Di pintu, dia berpapasan dengan Sehun yang sepertinya terbangun juga oleh jeritan itu, bersama-sama dengan beberapa pelayan lain mereka melangkah ke arah jeritan dan keributan yang mulai terdengar.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Sehun melangkah di depan Luhan, jelas sekali jengkel dengan keributan yang mengganggu tidurnya. Lalu di ujung tangga langkahnya mendadak terhenti hingga Luhan menabrak punggungnya.

"Oh Tuhan! Tidak…" Sehun berusaha mencegah Luhan menengok, "Jangan lihat." Tapi Luhan sudah terlanjur melihat, …..di bawah sana, di ujung paling bawah tangga, ibunya, Baekhyun terlentang dengan posisi aneh. Tangan dan kakinya patah, mencuat ke arah yang berlawanan, darah menggenang di belakang kepalanya, di mulutnya, di wajahnya, di dagunya hingga membasahi piyama putihnya…..dan matanya melotot…. Penuh dengan ketakutan…

Tubuh Luhan langsung lunglai, hingga Sehun harus menopangnya. "Telepon polisi." Luhan lamat-lamat mendengar suara Sehun memberi perintah kepada beberapa pelayan yang mulai berkerumun, "Panggil dokter!", perintah Sehun lagi… lalu kemudian kesadaran Luhan menghilang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan terbangun di kamarnya, dengan dokter membungkuk di atasnya, memeriksanya, tampak lega ketika melihat dia sadar, "Dia sudah sadar Tuan Sehun". Lalu Sehun mendekat, tampak pucat dan cemas,

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" kecemasan tampak jelas di matanya, emosi pertama yang dilihat Luhan dari Sehun sejak perkenalan pertama mereka.

"Baekhyun…." suara Luhan menghilang.

"Baekhyun…." suara Luhan menghilang. Sehun menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan, tampak sedih, "Aku menyesal Luhan, aku sangat sangat menyesal….. Aku tidak tahu kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi, polisi ada di bawah… dan menurut mereka Baekhyun terpeleset di tangga, mungkin dia mengantuk….. aku…..", suara Sehun tampak tertelan, "Aku…. menyesal Luhan,"

Luhan mengamati kesedihan di mata Sehun dan air mata mengalir di matanya. Ibunya telah tiada. Seberapapun buruknya hubungan mereka berdua, Baekhyun tetap ibunya, dan Luhan masih selalu menyimpan harapan kalau suatu saat nanti ibunya akan mencintainya. Sekarang Baekhyun telah tiada, dan harapan Luhan seolah-olah dipadamkan dengan kejam.

Tangis Luhan muncul, semula hanya isakan pelan, tapi makin lama makin keras tak tertahankan, dan Sehun langsung memeluknya menenangkannya. Mereka berdua berpelukan dalam kesedihan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun melangkah memasuki kamarnya, letih. Luhan sudah tidur, dokter terpaksa memberikan obat penenang karena Luhan tidak henti-hentinya menangis. Polisi sudah membawa jenazah Baekhyun ke rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Para pelayan langsung bergerak cepat dengan instruksi Xiumin, karpet yang penuh darah langsung diganti dan disimpan bersama barang-barang lain yang diminta, untuk diserahkan kepada pihak kepolisian. Selain itu semuanya di bersihkan, barang-barang Baekhyun yang masih tersimpan di kamarnya dibereskan dan dikemas dalam satu kotak. Dalam sekejap rumah itu sudah tampak seperti semula, seolah-olah tidak ada yang mati beberapa saat lalu di sana.

Sedikit masalah dengan wartawan, Sehun mengernyit. Mereka langsung berbondong-bondong mencoba mencari berita, seperti semut merubungi gula. Tapi pengamanan rumahnya yang ketat menyebabkan wartawan-wartawan itu hanya tertahan sampai pintu gerbang. Sehun hanya mengizinkan wartawan yang memperoleh kualifikasi dari kepolisian untuk meliput TKP.

Sekarang Sehun berdiri di depan cermin mengamati wajahnya dengan tajam. Sosok di cermin itu tersenyum kejam, sedikit mengejek, sosok Sehan, "Bravo…. Akting yang sangat hebat Sehun." gumamnya lambat-lambat penuh tawa. "Bravo…. Akting yang sangat hebat Sehun." gumamnya lambat-lambat penuh tawa.

"Brengsek!" Sehun memaki, tidak bisa menahan kemarahannya. Sehan terkekeh, tidak mau repot-repot menyembunyikan kepuasannya, "Jangan marah padaku, bukankah aku menolongmu? Kau kan tahu sendiri, kemarin Baekhyun melihat album foto yang penuh berisi foto-foto Luhan sejak dia berusia delapan tahun sampai sekarang."

"Kau tidak perlu membunuhnya!" desis Sehun geram. Sehan mengangkat bahu, "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk membungkam mulutnya? Kalau dia mencari tahu sedikit lebih dalam lagi, dia akan menemukan semuanya….. maksudku, semuanya Sehun… Termasuk apa yang kita lakukan pada kakek dan nenek Luhan, dan kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi kalau Luhan sampai tahu? Aku melepaskanmu dari kesulitan dengan mengambil jalan termudah, kau harusnya berterimakasih padaku." gumam Sehan sombong.

Sehun menatap geram pada bayangan di depannya, "Ralat kata-katamu! Kau bilang 'Apa yang kita lakukan pada kakek dan nenek Luhan? , Kau yang melakukannya! Kau dengan kegilaanmu yang tak berperikemanusiaan, dan jangan bertingkah seolah-olah kau menyelamatkanku! Kau hanya mencoba menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri!"

Senyum Sehan tak pudar juga meski dibentak seperti itu, malah semakin lebar, "Menyelamatkan kita berdua, ingat itu Sehun, kita berdua", gumamnya puas, membuat Sehun kehabisan kata-kata.

"Aku tidak berniat melakukan itu kepada kakek Luhan, tetapi dia mulai menyadari tentang kita dan hendak membawa Luhan menjauh. Jadi aku harus menyingkirkannya.. mengenai nenek Luhan.. dia terlalu ingin tahu, seperti Baekhyun, mengorek-ngorek informasi mengenai kematian suaminya. Aku harus bertindak. Memangnya kau punya cara lain?"

Sehun terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sehan, membuat tawa Sehan makin keras. "Lihat kan? kau tidak bisa membantah… seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku," Sehan terdiam menunggu.

Tapi Sehun tak bergeming sehingga Sehan terkekeh lagi, "Ah, percuma mengharapkan terimakasih darimu," tatapan Sehan berubah tajam ketika dia mulai berpikir, "Sekarang tanpa adanya Baekhyun, segalanya akan lebih mudah untuk mendapatkan priaku."

"Dia bukan priamu!", potong Sehun marah. Sehan menatap Sehun penuh perhitungan, lalu tersenyum, "Cemburu Sehun? Kau juga menginginkannya kan? Aku tahu itu, tak ada yang bisa kau sembunyikan dariku, aku bisa merasakannya, perasaan ingin memiliki ketika kau menatap Luhan dari kejauhan….. " tawa Sehan membahana di ruangan itu. "Kita lihat saja nanti, akan jatuh cinta kepada siapa Luhan, kepadamu dengan kekakuanmu yang membosankan itu, atau kepadaku dengan segala pesonaku."

Ucapan itu bagai sebuah janji, menggema dari sudut yang gelap, janji yang menakutkan…..

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika Luhan terbangun, rasanya masih seperti mimpi, dia mandi, berpakaian dan berjalan seperti robot, mengernyit ketika menyadari bahwa tasnya memang benar-benar tidak ada. Dia harus pergi dari rumah ini.. segera. Selain karena dia sudah tidak sepantasnya berada di rumah ini lagi, kenangan itu…. Kenangan akan tubuh Baekhyun yang tergeletak di bawah tangga dengan mata menyiratkan ketakutan yang amat sangat itu…..

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghilangkan pikirannya yang mulai melantur jauh. Suara gaduh di luar membuatnya tertarik, dia melangkah ke pintu dan mengintip, para pelayan tampak sibuk kesana kemari.

"Kau sudah bisa bangun rupanya." Suara itu membuat Luhan terlonjak kaget, dia menoleh, dan di sana, sambil bersandar di dinding lorong, dengan pakaiannya yang hitam-hitam, Sehun berdiri dengan menatapnya geli.

Luhan menghembuskan nafas panjang, ah astaga, sepertinya laki-laki ini memang sangat suka membuatnya terkejut. "Oh… iya… saya…"

"Hari ini pemakaman Baekhyun, karena wartawan ada banyak sekali di sana, aku sarankan kau tidak usah hadir, semua sudah diurus," sela Sehun seolah tak tertarik dengan kata-kata Luhan.

Luhan menelan ludah, kenapa lelaki ini tampak begitu dingin? Bukankah Baekhyun adalah calon suaminya? Setidaknya bukankah seharusnya ada setitik perasaan sedih yang tersirat di sana?

"Saya eh… sedang berpikir untuk segera pergi dari rumah ini." guman Luhan lemah, entah kenapa kehadiran Sehun yang hanya berdiri di sana terasa begitu mengintimidasi.

"Kenapa?" alis Sehun tampak mengernyit.

"Karena saya sudah tidak sepantasnya tinggal disini, lagipula, saya memang tidak berencana pergi terlalu lama…."

"Tidak." Suara Sehun berubah, kelam dan gelap. Ekspresi wajahnya pun berubah, seolah-olah orang lain yang berdiri di situ. "Apa?" Luhan mengamati wajah Sehun, tiba-tiba merasa takut entah kenapa. "Kau tidak boleh pergi dari rumah ini." Lelaki itu melangkah maju dengan pandangan mengancam. Luhan melangkah mundur dengan gerakan refleks, "Kenapa?"

"Karena..." Lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya, tampak berpikir, "Para wartawan masih berkeliaran mengawasi rumah ini, mereka akan memangsamu seperti piranha mengerubuti mangsanya kalau mereka tahu tentangmu."

"Tetapi... mereka tidak tahu tentang saya, saya akan menyelinap diam-diam di malam hari, mereka mungkin akan mengira saya salah satu pelayan di rumah ini."

"Jangan merendahkan dirimu." Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, tak suka ketika Luhan menyamakan dirinya sebagai pelayan, "Ibumu sudah tidak ada, jadi tidak akan ada yang bisa merendahkan dirimu lagi. Aku sudah memastikannya."

Luhan menatap Sehun, dan mengerutkan keningnya lagi. Lelaki itu tampak berbeda, dia tampak menakutkan. Dan dia mirip dengan laki-laki dalam mimpinya... laki-laki yang mengatakan bahwa namanya adalah Sehan...

Tiba-tiba perasaan takut menyelimuti Luhan, dan Sehun tampaknya mengetahuinya, entah kenapa lelaki itu tampaknya bisa mengendus ketakutan dalam diri Luhan.

"Kenapa Luhan?" ada senyum di situ, senyum yang lembut, tetapi tampak menakutkan, "Kenapa wajahmu pucat? Kau teringat sesuatu?" Lelaki itu melangkah maju, mulai mendekat.

"Tidak... tidak. Saya hanya sedikit pusing." Itu memang benar. Semua hal ini membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Karena itulah kau tidak boleh pergi dari rumah ini dulu. Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu."

Sehun berhenti mendekati Luhan, untuk kemudian melangkah mundur, "Istirahatlah." Sehun berhenti mendekati Luhan, untuk kemudian melangkah mundur, "Istirahatlah." Dan dengan tenang, lelaki itu melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan aura ketakutan memancar di belakangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau harus menyebarkan kabar itu kepada para wartawan." Sehun berbicara dengan dingin kepada seseorang di seberang telepon. "Hembuskan kabar bahwa Baekhyun memiliki anak gelap."

"Apakah anda ingin semua wartawan berbondong-bondong datang ke rumah ini?". Itu suara Kai, salah satu anak buah kepercayaan Sehun yang sangat setia.

"Ya. Buatlah kekacauan. Aku akan memastikan Luhan tahu tentang itu semua."

"Saya akan menyebarkannya. Para wartawan akan berpesta pora."

"Bagus." Sehun tersenyum. "Lakukan dengan baik." Telepon ditutup, dan Sehun menghela napas. Dia harus mempertahankan Luhan dulu di rumah ini. Setidaknya sampai dia bisa mengambil hati Luhan. Sampai Luhan tertarik kepadanya dan tidak mau pergi dengan kemauannya sendiri.

Tetapi hal itu tampaknya tidak mudah. Ketika Sehan muncul dan menguasainya, Luhan tampak ketakutan, Sehun memperhatikan ketika Luhan melangkah mundur dengan refleks untuk melindungi dirinya dari aura mengancam Sehan. Dia menatap ke arah cermin dan melihat bayangannya. Bayangannya yang dalam benaknya kini tampak tersenyum mengejek dan jahat, senyuman Sehan.

"Dia tidak menyukaimu. Kalau kau tidak mau membuatnya kabur dan lari ketakutan, kau harus menyingkir."

Sehan tersenyum sinis, "Dan kau pikir dia lebih menyukaimu?"

"Dia lebih tenang kalau aku yang ada di depannya." Sehun menatap Sehan tajam, "Aku sedang berusaha membuatnya bertahan di tempat ini. Jangan mengacaukannya!" Sehan terkekeh mendengar perkataan Sehun, "Aku tidak janji." Lalu bayangan lelaki itu menghilang dalam kegelapan, dan Sehun menatap kembali wajahnya sendiri di cermin. Menghembuskan napasnya dengan kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun tidak memiliki Sehan di dalam dirinya sejak lahir. Dulu dia anak yang normal dan biasa-biasa saja. Kemudian ketika usianya enam tahun, di saat kedua orang tua kandungnya masih hidup, Sehun mulai merasakannya. Ada sesuatu yang gelap dan menakutkan tumbuh di dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang kejam dan mengerikan.

Dia pernah tersadar ketika memegang seekor kelinci yang telah dimutilasi dengan kejam. Kelinci itu masih utuh, tetapi tangan dan kakinya dipotong, dan mata serta organ dalam tubuhnya dikeluarkan, berceceran di tanah. Sehun yang masih berumur tujuh tahun tersentak dan membuang kelinci itu ke tanah, berlari ketakutan.

Rupanya itulah saat pertama Sehan bisa muncul dan menguasai tubuhnya. Kejadian-kejadian lain tak kalah mengerikannya. Sehan selalu membawa aura kemarahan dan kebencian. Dan selalu muncul di saat-saat yang tidak terduga.

Di masa sekolah dasarnya, Sehun selalu di skors di sekolah untuk hal-hal kejam yang dia tidak tahu, memukul teman sekelasnya dengan penggaris logam, menggores pipi teman prianya dengan pisau cutter, membunuh anjing peliharaan penjaga sekolah yang selalu mengonggonginya... dan semua hal itu, bahkan Sehun tidak merasa pernah melakukannya.

Sehun kebingungan, merasa difitnah dan diperlakukan kejam oleh orang-orang di sekelilingnya, semua orang takut kepadanya. Bahkan mama kandungnya sendiri mulai takut kepadanya dan menjauhinya, bersikap gugup kalau Sehun ada di dekatnya. Begitu juga ayahnya, yang memang sejak semula bersikap dingin dan menjauh. Meskipun ada perubahan besar dalam diri ayahnya, ayahnya sangat kejam dan tegas, dan tidak segan-segan memukul Sehun kalau Sehun melakukan sesuatu yang menurutnya salah dan tidak sesuai dengan standarnya, tetapi sepertinya ayahnya sudah berhenti memukulinya.

Pertama kali Sehan berkomunikasi padanya adalah suatu malam di usianya yang ke sepuluh. Sehun melihat bayangan di depannya bisa membalas perkataannya. Dan memperkenalkan diri. "Aku Sehan." Katanya waktu itu. "Bisa dikatakan kita berbagi rumah yang sama."

Lalu semuanya jelas bagi Sehun, Sehanlah yang melakukan semua kekejaman itu. Sehan adalah sisi lain dirinya, alter egonya yang sangat kejam dan tidak berperikemanusiaan. Lelaki itulah yang dirasakannya menyelinap bagai bayangan gelap dan menakutkan bertahun lalu, seakan menunggu saat untuk meledak dan menguasainya.

Sehun tidak mau Sehan lepas dan tak terkendali, lalu merusak hidupnya. Sehun lalu dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha menekan Sehan dalam-dalam, mengendalikannya, membuatnya tertidur jauh di dalam dirinya. Sampai kemudian kedua orang tuanya tewas dalam kecelakaan pesawat itu dan Sehun diambil oleh keluarga angkatnya, sebagai wali Sehun. Sampai dia berusia 21 tahun dan boleh menerima warisan keluarga secara hukum, yang ditunjuk oleh ayah Sehun, mereka adalah sahabat Ayah Sehun. Dan mereka memberikan suasana keluarga yang hangat dan menyenangkan bagi Sehun, jauh dari suasana dingin dan kaku yang ada di rumah Sehun sebelumnya.

Bahkan Sehanpun sepertinya menyadari kebaikan keluarga angkat itu, karena dia jarang memberontak, muncul dan mengganggu. Semua tampak berjalan lancar, sampai entah kenapa Sehun lengah dan Sehan berhasil menguasai tubuhnya. Lalu menciptakan sebuah kejadian yang membuat mereka sama-sama terobsesi kepada Luhan.

Obsesi itu yang membuat Sehan semakin lama semakin kuat dan bisa muncul kapanpun sesuai kemauannya sendiri. Keinginan Sehan memiliki Luhan begitu kuat sehingga Sehun sendiri tidak mampu membuatnya tertidur lama-lama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehan memasuki kamar Luhan, dengan langkah tenang dan tidak terlihat, seperti yang biasanya dilakukannya kalau dia menyelinap ke kamar lelaki itu. Luhan tertidur dengan lelap, mungkin obat penenang dari dokter itu membuatnya tenggelam dalam mimpi yang dalam. Bagus. Itu berarti Sehan bisa leluasa.

Lelaki itu duduk di pinggiran ranjang dan menyentuhkan jemarinya menelusuri pipi Luhan. Benarkah pria ini takut kepadanya? Kenapa Luhan takut kepadanya? Dalam benak Sehan. Luhan adalah pria satu-satunya yang melihatnya apa adanya. Mata polos itu dulu pernah menatapnya, menatapnya dengan perhatian ketika dia telah membunuh orang dengan mengerikan.

Bahkan Luhan waktu itu menawarkan plester untuk lukanya. Sehan saat itu sudah siap membunuh Luhan. Baginya tidak masalah membunuh anak kecil, apalagi anak kecil yang merupakan saksi mata. Tetapi dia mengurungkan niatnya karena anak kecil itu menawarkannya plester untuk menyembuhkan lukanya. Sebuah tindakan yang konyol... tetapi menyentuh hati Sehan yang gelap.

Dan di hari itu, Sehan menyadari bahwa dia harus bisa memiliki Luhan. Apapun akan dilakukannya untuk memiliki Luhan. Pria itu memberikannya kekuatan. Semakin lama semakin kuat. Hingga mungkin dia bisa menyingkirkan Sehun dari tubuh ini, dan menguasainya sepenuhnya.

Sehan menunduk dan mengecup bibir Luhan yang sedang tertidur pulas. Bersyukur atas obat penenang yang diberikan oleh dokter itu sehingga Luhan tidak akan sadar kalau dia bertindak sedikit lebih jauh. Jemarinya membuka kancing kemeja Luhan, menyentuh nipplenya, dan memainkannya lembut. Gairahnya naik, seperti biasanya. Kalau berhubungan dengan pria, Sehan hanya mengetahui satu hal : nafsu. Dia tidak pernah tahu cara lain untuk menggambarkan perasaannya kepada pria.

Bibirnya turun ke leher Luhan, meresapi harumnya pria itu yang menggoda seluruh saraf tubuhnya. Dan Sehan mengecupnya, mencecap setiap rasanya. Ketika bibirnya sampai ke bagian paling atas nipple Luhan yang merah dan menggoda, Sehan mengecup lebih dalam, melumat kulit halus itu, sehingga meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di sana, membuat Luhan sedikit menggeliat dan mengerutkan kening dalam tidur pulasnya.

Dia menegakkan tubuh dan tersenyum puas melihat hasilnya. Ini sama seperti seorang pejantan yang memberi tanda kepada pasangannya. Dengan tenang dia mengancingkan kembali piyama Luhan, dan merapikan kembali selimutnya. Dalam senyuman dia mengecup bibir Luhan untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum meninggalkan pria itu terbaring lelap di ranjang.

Sekarang belum saatnya memiliki Luhan. Nanti, kalau waktunya sudah tepat. Sehan akan mengambil Luhan, menundukkannya, menguasainya dan mempermainkannya sesukanya, sampai dia bosan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika Luhan terbangun keesokan harinya, hujan turun dengan derasnya di pagi hari yang muram itu. Menghantamkan air ke jendela kaca kamarnya, membuat suasana makin gelap dan murung. Luhan melangkah turun dari ranjang. Pelayan biasanya sudah datang dan menyiapkan peralatan mandinya, tetapi kali ini tidak ada yang datang. Luhan berpikir mungkin Sehun memerintahkan mereka untuk tidak mengganggu tidurnya.

Dengan gontai, masih setengah mengantuk Luhan melangkah ke dalam kamar mandinya. Dia melepaskan piyamanya dan berdiri telanjang di bawah pancuran air hangat. Dia sedang tidak ingin berlama-lama di kamar mandi, karena itu dia sama sekali tidak melirik ke arah bathtub. Selesai mandi dan merasa segar akibat siraman air hangat ke tubuhnya, Luhan berdiri di depan cermin dan mengambil sikat gigi dari tepi wastafel. Dia mulai menyikat giginya dan tertegun.

Luhan tertegun melihat bayangan yang terpantul di kaca kamar mandinya. Di bagian atas dadanya, ada tanda merah yang sekarang sudah sedikit membiru. Dengan bingung digosoknya tanda itu, tidak sakit. Apakah bekas gigitan serangga? Kenapa tidak terasa gatal dan sakit?

Lama Luhan mengerutkan keningnya sambil memandang tanda itu. Tetapi kemudian dia menarik napas dan melanjutkan menggosok giginya. Mungkin memang hanya ruam di kulitnya yang sekarang sudah sembuh. Pikirnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun memintanya datang ke ruang keluarga setelah sarapan, jadi Luhan menurutinya meski sedikit enggan, berduaan dengan lelaki itu terasa sedikit mengintimidasinya. Tetapi tentu saja Luhan tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Kemarilah." Lelaki itu duduk di sofa dan menepuk tempat di sebelahnya dengan ramah, membuat Luhan mau tak mau mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Sehun. Di depan mereka ada sebuah televisi besar yang dinyalakan. Menayangkan berita gosip. "Lihatlah berita itu." gumam Sehun datar.

Luhan melihat berita itu dan mengernyit. Para wartawan sedang berdiri di depan tempat yang dia kenal. Tempat itu... tempat itu adalah rumahnya! Rumah tempat tinggalnya dengan kakek dan neneknya. Kenapa para wartawan berdiri di depan rumahnya?

"Mereka entah darimana mendapatkan kabar bahwa Baekhyun mempunyai seorang anak yang dirahasiakan." Sehun bergumam sambil mengamati berita di televisi itu, "Dan sekarang mereka menyerbu ke rumahmu, mencari tahu. Untung saja rumah itu kosong karena kau ada di sini, kalau tidak mereka akan menyerbumu."

Luhan masih tertegun. Tiba-tiba merasa takut, para wartawan itu sama persis seperti yang dikatakan Sehun, mereka seperti piranha yang kelaparan, berusaha mengerubuti dan mengejar mangsa mereka. Hidupnya dulu tenang, dan Luhan nyaman berada di dalamnya, kenapa hidupnya bisa berubah seperti ini?

Sehun menoleh menatap Luhan yang masih terdiam, "Mereka juga berusaha mengejarku, tetapi mereka tidak bisa menembus pagar rumahku. Kalau kau mengintip jauh ke luar sana, kau pasti bisa melihat beberapa mobil parkir di sana, mengintip dan berusaha mendapatkan informasi sekecil apapun." Sehun menarik napas panjang, "Mereka tidak tahu kau ada di rumah ini, jadi kau bisa berlindung di rumah ini. Untuk sementara, sampai para wartawan itu tenang."

Luhan menghela napas panjang. Dia sungguh-sungguh ingin pergi. Perasaannya tidak enak dan dia merasa tidak pantas berada di rumah ini. Sehun bukan siapa-siapanya, dan tinggal di sini terasa mengganggu pikirannya. Tetapi kalau situasinya berubah seperti ini, dia tidak bisa bisa menolak bantuan Sehun bukan?

Luhan menghela napas panjang lagi, berusaha mencari cara untuk menghindar, ditatapnya Sehun dengan ragu, "Mungkin saya bisa mencari teman yang bersedia menampung saya untuk sementara waktu?"

Sehun terkekeh, "Aku yakin teman-temanmu tidak mempunyai pagar yang kokoh dan tak tertembus seperti pagarku. Apakah kau ingin mengganggu kehidupan mereka dengan serbuan wartawan itu? Wartawan itu tak akan berhenti Luhan, kau adalah berita panas yang mereka kejar, dan mereka tidak akan berhenti sampai mereka mendapatkanmu."

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya, "Tetapi .. saya merasa tidak pantas tinggal di rumah ini. Saya bukan siapa-siapa anda dan..."

"Anggaplah aku temanmu, oke? Rumah ini besar dan bisa menampungmu. Kau akan aman di sini. Tidak ada yang tahu kau di sini. Aku tidak merasa direpotkan olehmu, dan kau bebas pergi setelah keadaan aman." Sehun tersenyum lembut, "Aku akan menjagamu Luhan." Dan entah kenapa Luhan menyadari ada kejujuran yang tulus di balik kata-kata Sehun itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tetapi Sehun yang sekarang makan malam dengan Luhan sangat berbeda. Lelaki itu berubah, menyebarkan aura ketakutan yang sama seperti yang dirasakan Luhan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Lelaki itu diam sepanjang makan malam yang hening. Hanya melirik Luhan dengan tatapan tajam yang sedikit menakutkan beberapa kali. Membuat Luhan merasa tidak nyaman.

Sehun tidak berusaha memulai percakapan, karena itu Luhan juga diam saja. Membiarkan para pelayan melayani mereka dari sajian pembuka, sajian utama dan kemudian sajian penutup. Ketika sajian penutup sudah selesai dihidangkan, Luhan menatap Sehun yang mulai menuangkan anggur ke gelasnya dengan gugup, "Saya rasa... saya akan kembali ke kamar dan beristirahat."

Lelaki itu diam saja, menyesap anggurnya dan menatap Luhan dari atas gelasnya. Semakin lama aura lelaki itu terasa semakin menyesakkan dadanya. Luhan meletakkan serbetnya dengan hati-hati, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya kepada Sehun dan dengan langkah cepat melangkah keluar dari ruang makan itu, berusaha secepat mungkin keluar dari sana, membebaskan diri dari suasana yang menyesakkan dadanya.

Dia sudah membuka pintu ruang makan itu sedikit, ketika tangan Sehun yang ramping dan kuat terulur begitu saja di belakangnya. Telapak tangannya mendorong pintu itu supaya menutup lagi. Sehun sudah berdiri di belakang Luhan, begitu dekat hingga napasnya berembus hangat di puncak kepala Luhan dan dadanya hampir menyentuh punggung Luhan. Luhan berdiri dengan gugup menghadap pintu, masih membelakangi Sehun, jantungnya berdebar entah kenapa.

Lalu lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya, berbisik dengan hembusan lembut di telinga Luhan, membuat bulu kuduk Luhan berdiri. "Kenapa kau begitu buru-buru berpamitan Luhan? Apakah kau takut kepadaku?"

**TBC**

**Huwaaa, akhirnya update juga. Masih ada yang nunggu ngga nih, semoga ada yaa..**

**Mian banget kelamaan update, soalnya saya lagi menghadapi ujian dan ini ngepost disela-sela ujian. Semoga ngga membosankan ya, soal typo sebelumnya mian. Dan kalau masih ada kesalahan, maafkan mata saya yang ngga fokus ini, karena udah beberapa kali baca dan ngga ketemu salahnya dimana.**

**Dan saya tegaskan ini YAOI HUNHAN HUNHAN HUNHAN ALWAYS HUNHAN...**

**So, mind to review... ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**FROM THE DARKEST SIDE {HUNHAN VER}**

**REMAKE FROM NOVEL "FROM THE DARKEST SIDE"**

**BY SANTHY AGATHA**

Author : Demon's Black Angel

Tittle : From The Darkest Side (Chapter 5)

Cast : Oh Sehun, Oh Sehan, Xi Luhan, Baekhyun, Xiumin, Chanyeol etc.

Pair Cast : HunHan

Genre : Romance, Mistery.

Rated : M

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lalu lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya, berbisik dengan hembusan lembut di telinga Luhan, membuat bulu kuduk Luhan berdiri. "Kenapa kau begitu buru-buru berpamitan Luhan? Apakah kau takut kepadaku?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Debar di jantung Luhan makin kencang. Perasaan ini sama seperti perasaan seekor tikus yang terperangkap dalam cengkeraman kucing besar. Kucing itu tidak ingin memakannya dulu, dia lebih memilih bermain-main dengan korbannya, membuatnya kaku ketakutan, sebelum menelannya bulat-bulat. "Ti...tidak, saya hanya sedikit lelah.."

"Kau sudah tidur seharian ini, tidak mungkin kau lelah." Sehun masih berbisik pelan di telinga Luhan. Lalu tanpa disangka-sangka, lelaki itu menunduk makin dalam, jemarinya menyingkap leher kemeja Luhan sehingga menampakkan pundaknya yang rapuh. Dengan gerakan sensual yang mengancam, lelaki itu mengecup pundak Luhan, ringan bagaikan kupu-kupu, tapi membuat Luhan gemetaran, "Kau bisa menemaniku bercakap-cakap malam ini. Aku kesepian."

Apakah lelaki ini mabuk? Luhan bertanya-tanya. Tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. Ingin melepaskan diri, tetapi terhimpit oleh Sehun di pintu. Dia takut lelaki ini berbuat kasar kepadanya, karena sepertinya lelaki ini dalam suasana hati yang buruk. "Lepaskan saya Sehun." Suara Luhan pelan, dan gemetar, tetapi dia berusaha terdengar tegas.

Sehun terkekeh pelan di belakang Luhan. Tetapi lelaki itu melangkah mundur satu langkah dan melepaskan Luhan. Membuat Luhan langsung menghembuskan napas lega merasakan tubuh Sehun menjauh. "Selamat beristirahat Luhan..."

Luhan tidak sempat mendengarkan lagi. Dia langsung membuka pintu ruang makan itu dan setengah berlari ke kamarnya. Dengan tergesa dikuncinya pintu kamarnya, lalu bersandar di pintu itu dengan ketakutan. Aura lelaki itu berbeda, ada nuansa kejam di sama. Sehun yang di ruang makan tadi mirip sekali dengan Sehun dalam mimpi Luhan beberapa waktu lalu... Lelaki yang mengatakan bahwa namanya adalah 'Sehan'...

Luhan memandang ke sekeliling ruangan. Setelah memastikan bahwa pintunya terkunci rapat, dia melangkah ke ranjang dan duduk di sana dengan gelisah. Ini tidak bisa dilanjutkan. Dia tidak bisa tinggal di rumah ini. Ada sesuatu yang gelap dan misterius yang menghantui rumah ini. Membuatnya merasa diawasi, merasa tidak tenang setiap saat. Luhan harus keluar dari rumah ini, dia mungkin bisa menemukan teman di daerah terpencil yang bisa menampungnya, jauh dari jangkauan para wartawan. Ya, sebesar apapun resikonya, Luhan merasa dia harus segera pergi dari rumah ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketukan di pintu kamarnya membuat Luhan terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Dia membuka matanya dan mengerjap merasakan terpaan sinar matahari menyilaukannya. Astaga.. sudah jam berapa ini?

Sepertinya karena semalam dia lama tidak bisa tidur, dia bangun kesiangan. Dengan gugup dia duduk di ranjangnya. Ketukan itu terdengar lagi, membuat Luhan waspada. Dia memang sengaja mengunci pintunya, hanya sekedar berjaga-jaga atas ketakutan yang tidak bisa dijelaskannya.

"Siapa?"

"Ini Xiumin." Suara Xiumin sang kepala pelayan terdengar di luar, "Tuan Sehun meminta saya memastikan anda baik-baik saja, karena anda tidak turun untuk sarapan."

"Saya.. saya baik-baik saja." Luhan merapikan rambutnya dan memastikan piyamanya rapi, lalu melangkah turun dari ranjang dan membuka kunci pintu. Xiumin tampak berdiri di sana dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Saya bangun kesiangan, mungkin karena pengaruh obat dari dokter, maafkan saya tidak turun untuk sarapan." Luhan tersenyum meminta maaf kepada Xiumin. Ada seulas senyum kecil yang muncul di wajah Xiumin yang datar. Tetapi hanya sekerjapan mata dan menghilang, hingga Luhan sendiri tidak yakin dengan penglihatannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Tuan Luhan. Saya senang anda baik-baik saja. Oh ya, kalau anda sudah siap, Tuan Sehun ingin bertemu di ruang kerjanya." Xiumin sedikit membungkukkan badannya, "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

Luhan termangu. Kenapa Sehun ingin bertemu dengannya? Dibayangkannya suasana makan malam kemarin yang menakutkan, membuatnya merasa enggan. Sementara itu, langkah Xiumin tampak meragu, kemudian dia berhenti melangkah dan berputar, menatap ke arah Luhan yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu, "Anda mengunci pintu kamar anda." Xiumin menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tajam.

"Eh... iya.." Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya gugup, tidak tahan dipandang setajam itu, benaknya berputar mencari alasan. "Saya terbiasa mengunci pintu kamar di rumah, maafkan saya membawa kebiasaan itu di sini."

"Tidak apa-apa." Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Saya harap anda melakukannya terus."

"Melakukan apa?" Luhan menatap Xiumin dengan bingung.

"Mengunci pintu kamar anda setiap malam." Xiumin berucap misterius, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terpaku bingung di ambang pintu, memikirkan arti dari kata-kata Xiumin. Lelaki itu menyuruhnya mengunci pintu kamar setiap malam. Seakan-akan ada bahaya yang mengintainya kalau dia tidak mengunci pintu kamar. Tiba-tiba Luhan merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Ada bahaya apa yang mengintainya di rumah ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maafkan aku memanggilmu kemari." Lelaki itu sedang menghadap berkas-berkas yang tampaknya rumit di meja kerjanya. Ketika dia melihat Luhan melirik berkas-berkas itu, Sehun tersenyum, "Oh... aku sedang memeriksa beberapa pekerjaan, kau tahu wartawan-wartawan di depan itu membuatku tidak bisa keluar rumah, jadi aku melakukan pekerjaanku dari dalam rumah. Untunglah teknologi sudah cukup maju sekarang ini, jadi perusahaanku tetap aman dan terkendali. Duduklah Luhan, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

Luhan mengikuti permintaan Sehun dan duduk di kursi di depan meja kerja Sehun, mengamati ketika lelaki itu merenung dengan kedua tangan ditumpangkan di dagu. Lalu lelaki itu menghela napas,"Mungkin apa yang akan kukatakan ini akan sangat mengejutkanmu."

Tatapannya berubah lembut, penuh permintaan maaf, "Sebelumnya aku minta maaf atas tingkahku saat makan malam kemarin, aku tahu itu keterlaluan dan tidak dapat dimaafkan. Tetapi semoga kau mengerti, mungkin malam itu aku sedang mabuk, aku bahkan tidak begitu ingat apa yang kulakukan dan kukatakan, tapi aku tahu itu buruk, dan aku menyesal."

Ini Sehun yang biasa. Luhan menyimpulkan dalam hatinya, lelaki ini kembali menjadi Sehun yang berwibawa dengan auranya yang tulus. Tidak menakutkan seperti semalam, Luhan masih begidik mengingat kejadian semalam... Dan Sehun mengatakan dia mabuk, mungkin jauh di dalam hatinya lelaki itu masih bersedih atas kematian ibunya. Bagaimanapun mereka sepasang kekasih bukan? Mungkin kelakuan menakutkan Sehun yang kemarin masih bisa dimaklumi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya mengerti..." Sehun tersenyum lalu matanya berubah serius, "Well, ini mengenai apa yang akan kuungkapkan kepadamu Luhan... aku minta maaf kalau aku tidak menghubungimu sebelumnya. Aku hanya ingin memastikannya sebelum mengatakannya kepadamu..."

Lelaki itu mengambil album foto yang pernah dilihat Luhan sebelumnya, di situ ada foto kedua orang tua angkat Sehun dan kakak Sehun yang lebih tua, " Kau lihat, ini kedua orang tua angkatku dan kakak angkatku, namanya Chanyeol." Mata Sehun tampak sedih, "Mereka semua meninggal karena kecelakaan... kedua orang tua angkatku meninggal di tempat begitupun Chanyeol... tetapi jauh, lama sebelum Chanyeol meninggal dia menitipkan sebuah rahasia kepadaku..."

Luhan menatap foto Chanyeol di sana. Lelaki yang tampan. Dengan senyumnya yang hangat, sayang sekali dia harus meninggal di usia muda. "Chanyeol pernah mengatakan kepadaku, di masa mudanya dia pernah melakukan perbuatan tidak bertanggung jawab, dia menghamili kekasih masa SMUnya, tetapi hubungan mereka tidak berjalan baik sehingga dia memberikan uang kepada kekasihnya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya dan kemudian dia pergi dan meninggalkan kekasihnya..."

Sehun menatap Luhan dalam-dalam. "Tetapi kemudian, dia menyadari bahwa ternyata kekasih di masa lalunya itu tidak pernah mengugurkan kandungannya, dia ternyata mempunyai seorang putra yang waktu itu sudah berumur satu tahun."

Luhan mulai menangkap sinyal-sinyal itu. Benaknya menarik kesimpulan, tetapi pikiran logisnya tidak mau percaya... apakah itu benar? Mungkinkah itu? Bagaimana mungkin semua bisa begitu kebetulan?

"Ya Luhan... putra Chanyeol adalah dirimu." Sehun melemparkan jawaban itu, menghapuskan semua keraguan di pikiran Luhan, "Tidakkah kau lihat foto itu? Dia sangat mirip denganmu."

Luhan menatap foto itu, kali ini tangannya gemetar, begitupun hatinya, ikut tergetar. Oh astaga, lelaki ini, yang sedang membalas senyumnya di foto ini adalah ayahnya? Ayahnya yang selama ini dia anggap tidak pernah ada? Ayahnya yang selama ini tidak dia ketahui di mana dia berada, tidak berani ditanyakannya, meski hatinya bertanya-tanya?

Luhan mengakui mereka mirip, warna kulit itu, warna rambut yang pekat, bentuk alis dan bibir mereka, bahkan bibir mereka mirip. Sisanya adalah warisan dari Baekhyun... tetapi Luhan menyadari dia percaya kepada Sehun, Chanyeol adalah ayahnya. Tetapi.. ayahnya sudah mengetahui tentang dirinya sejak dia berumur satu tahun, kenapa ayahnya tidak pernah menemuinya? Apakah ayahnya juga menolaknya seperti ibunya? Menganggapnya seperti aib di masa lalu yang harus dienyahkan?

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dari foto itu, menatap Sehun dengan tatapan ragu dan takut, ragu akan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Sehun, "Apakah ayah saya... dia juga menolak saya?"

"Jangan menggunakan kata 'saya' Luhan, itu terlalu formal." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dan astaga, tidak Luhan, ayahmu mencintaimu..dia langsung menemui kakek dan nenekmu ketika dia tahu bahwa Baekhyun membuangmu. Tetapi kakek dan nenekmu begitu ketakutan bahwa Chanyeol akan merenggutmu dari kalian, mereka mengancam Chanyeol kalau dia berani menemuimu, mereka akan menuntut Chanyeol karena telah memperkosa Baekhyun. Ancaman yang bodoh... tetapi Chanyeol begitu mencintaimu sehingga takut pertikaian itu akan mempengaruhimu, karena itu dia menerima kesepakatan dengan kakek dan nenekmu."

"Kesepakatan apa?"

"Bahwa ayahmu tidak boleh menemuimu. Tidak boleh berinteraksi denganmu, setidaknya sampai kau berusia tujuh belas tahun dan sudah dewasa dan bisa menerima penjelasan. Sebagai gantinya, kakek dan nenekmu akan mengirimkan laporan perkembanganmu dan mengabari keadaanmu."

Sehun mengeluarkan dua album foto besar dari laci meja kerjanya, "Kakek dan nenekmu mengirim foto perkembanganmu kepada Chanyeol secara berkala, dan ayahmu menyimpannya di sini." Sehun mendorong album foto itu kepada Luhan. Di dalamnya berisi foto-foto masa kecil Luhan. Tentu saja Sehun tidak mengatakan bahwa dia memiliki enam album besar lain yang berisi foto-foto Luhan ketika dewasa, yang dikirim oleh para anak buahnya yang mengikuti Luhan secara diam-diam dan mengambil fotonya secara rahasia setiap saat.

Luhan membuka album-album foto itu. Sehun benar. Isinya adalah fotonya dari bayi sampai kanak-kanak. Jadi selama ini ayahnya mengawasinya dari kejauhan, mencintainya diam-diam...matanya terasa panas, mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Dia sangat menyayangimu. Dia hanya menceritakan tentangmu kepadaku karena aku adik laki-laki yang dipercayainya. Meskipun aku hanya adik angkat, kami sangat dekat dan bersahabat..." Mata Sehun melembut, "Dia selalu menunjukkan foto-fotomu dengan bangga, menyimpannya dengan hati-hati... dan berkata dia tak sabar untuk menunggu usiamu tujuh belas tahun dan menemuimu, mengatakan siapa sebenarnya dirinya..." Sehun menghela napas panjang, "Sayangnya dia tidak bisa mencapai saat itu... sebelum usiamu tujuh belas, dia sudah terenggut karena kecelakaan tragis itu."

Air mata Luhan menetes di pipinya tanpa disadarinya. Ayahnya ternyata begitu menyayanginya. Dia ternyata bukan putra yang ditolak dan ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya, setidaknya ayahnya menyayanginya. Album foto itu basah oleh air matanya yang menetes. Dengan tangan gemetar diusapnya air matanya, dan dipeluknya album foto itu seakan itu harta yang paling berharga bagina, "Album foto ini... bolehkah aku membawanya ke kamar? Aku ingin melihat-lihatnya..." dan Luhan ingin membuka setiap lembar album ini sambil membayangkan bagaimana ayahnya membuka album ini dulu ketika dia masih hidup. Album ini menyimpan kenangan, kenangan berharga akan ayahnya yang tak sempat dikenalnya.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja Luhan.. itu milikmu." Dia menatap Luhan dengan serius, "Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku begitu kuat melarangmu keluar dari rumah ini... selain karena wartawan-wartawan itu... ini alasannya, sebelum meninggal, Chanyeol memintaku menjagamu. Chanyeol meninggal ketika usiamu delapan tahun. Aku berusia dua puluh tahun ketika itu. Dia memintaku menjagamu.. karena itulah aku berusaha mencarimu. Tetapi sama seperti yang dilakukan kakek dan nenekmu kepada Chanyeol, mereka melarangku mendekatimu... apalagi aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa denganmu, jadi mereka melarangku mendekatimu sampai kapanpun, dan melarangku memberitahukan yang sebenarnya kepadamu, karena saat itu karier Baekhyun sedang sangat menanjak... mereka takut akan ada skandal yang mempengaruhi karier Baekhyun.. jadi aku mundur dan menunggu."

Tiba-tiba pikiran itu terasa menggelitik Luhan sehingga dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya, "Apakah kau mendekati ibuku karena..."

"Ya, aku mendekati ibumu karena mencari jalan untuk menemuimu. Tetapi jangan salah paham, aku memang tertarik pada Baekhyun, dia cantik untuk ukuran pria dan menyenangkan dan aku serius untuk mempersuntingnya, dengan begitu aku bisa mendapatkan suami yang cantik, sekaligus bisa menunaikan janjiku kepada Chanyeol, untuk menjagamu sebagai putraku." Sehun mengernyit mendengar kebohongannya sendiri. Dia sama sekali tidak tertarik kepada Baekhyun, apalagi mempersunting pria yang palsu di segala hal itu, dan daripada menjadikan Luhan puterinya, Sehun lebih tertarik menjadikan Luhan suaminya.

Sementara itu Luhan berpikir dan menelaah semua hal. Pantas di saat pertemuan pertama mereka dulu, Sehun begitu ngotot agar mereka menjadi satu keluarga dan agar Luhan tinggal bersamanya kalau dia dan Baekhyun menikah nanti. Ternyata ini alasannya. Dan ternyata ini pula alasan kuat kenapa Sehun menahannya di rumah ini.

"Ternyata semua tak berjalan sesuai rencana... Baekhyun meninggal dan..." Sehun menghela napas panjang, "Maafkan aku, aku berencana memberitahukan kepadamu pelan-pelan. Tetapi aku tidak mau kau salah paham dan bingung karena aku menahanmu di sini. Aku...meski tidak berhubungan darah, aku sama saja seperti pamanmu. Ayahmu menitipkanmu kepadaku untuk kujaga, dan aku ingin melakukan janjiku kepadanya. Karena itu, kumohon kau mau mempertimbangkan untuk tinggal di sini bersamaku."

Luhan tertegun, teringat akan tekadnya semalam untuk segera pergi dari rumah ini. Tetapi waktu itu dia ketakutan atas tingkah Sehun yang aneh dan dia tidak tahu tentang kenyataan ini. Apakah dia harus mempertimbangkan lagi?

"Ada banyak kisah tentang Chanyeol yang ingin kubagi denganmu, kalau kau tertarik ingin mendengar tentang ayahmu.." Sehun melemparkan tawaran yang sangat menarik bagi Luhan, membuat Luhan tidak bisa menolak. "Baiklah Sehun, aku... aku akan tinggal di rumah ini, aku akan senang sekali kalau kau mau berbagi cerita tentang ayahku kepadaku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku salah mengatakan kau kurang cerdik.. kau ternyata cerdik." Bayangan di kegelapan itu melemparkan senyum jahatnya kepada Sehun, "Kau berhasil menahannya di rumah ini."

"Diam Sehan!" Sehun menggeram marah, "Kau hampir membuatnya kabur semalam, dan aku yang harus membereskan kerusakan yang kau buat."

"Aku tidak tahan kalau dia ada di dekatku. Rasanya aku ingin melahapnya bulat-bulat..."

"Kalau kau berani menyakitinya, aku akan membuat Luhan pergi dari rumah ini. Jauh darimu sehingga kau tidak bisa menemukannya lagi." Sehun mendesis, mengancam.

Tanggapan yang dia terima dari Sehan hanyalah tawa mengejeknya yang khas, "Apakah kau berani melepaskannya Sehun? Kau bahkan tidak tahan jauh-jauh darinya, aku ragu kau berani membuatnya jauh dariku, karena itu sama saja menjauhkannya darimu."

Sehun terdiam, tertegun kaku. Tetapi kemudian menatap Sehan dengan pandangan menantang, "Kalau kau membahayakan Luhan, aku akan melakukannya. Aku lebih mementingkan keselamatan Luhan daripada kebahagiaanku. Kalau dengan menjauhkannya dari diriku dan kau akan membuat Luhan bahagia dan selamat, aku akan melakukannya." Sehan mengerutkan keningnya, mulai menyadari kebenaran dari ancaman Sehun, dia menatap Sehun penuh spekulasi.

"Kau tidak akan berani melakukannya,"

"Aku akan melakukannya."

"Walaupun begitu, Luhan tidak akan lepas dariku, aku akan mencarinya kemanapun. Percuma saja Sehun. Apapun yang terjadi... Luhan akan menjadi milikku." Tawa Sehan masih membahana di kegelapan, penuh dengan ejekan yang kejam...

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kalau terjadi apapun kepadaku. Kau akan melakukannya kan Xiumin?" Xiumin menatap ragu ke arah Sehun, tahu kalau Sehan mendengarkan di dalam sana.

"Kau tidak usah takut." Sehun menghela napas, "Aku minta maaf atas insiden kecelakaan itu, yang hampir merenggut keluargamu.,,," lelaki itu mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi, "Monster ini kadangkala sangat kuat, tetapi aku akan menahannya sekuat tenaga. Sementara itu, kau lakukan apa yang kuminta untuk kulakukan."

Monster... Xiumin membatin dalam hati. Panggilan itu sangat cocok untuk Tuan Sehan, lelaki itu berjiwa kelam dan bengis, melindas siapapun yang menghalanginya tanpa ampun. Xiumin takut setengah mati kepada Tuan Sehan. Tetapi kesetiaannya kepada Tuan Sehun mengalahkan segalanya. Kalau memang nanti terjadi sesuatu kepada Tuan Sehun, Xiumin akan melaksanakan instruksinya. Melindungi Luhan dan membawanya lari jauh-jauh dari jangkauan Tuan Sehan, meskipun nyawanya menjadi taruhannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau masih penasaran akan kasus kematian artis itu?" Sapaan itu membuat Kris menoleh dan tersenyum, "Aku sedang menyelidiki kasusnya untuk artikel khusus di majalah. Kau tahu, kisah tentang anak gelap Baekhyun membuat semuanya makin menarik."

"Tetapi anak gelap Baekhyun itu tidak bisa ditemukan di mana-mana. Rumahnya ditinggalkan begitu saja. Dia mengambil cuti dari tempat kerjanya, dia seolah lenyap dan aku bahkan mulai ragu kalau dia ada." Teman wartawannya yang bernama Josep menyahut sambil memutar bola matanya.

Kris tertawa, "Dia memang ada." Dibukanya berkas-berkasnya, "Aku menyelidiki ke sekolahnya dan berhasil mendapatkan fotonya waktu masih muda. Usianya pas. Sepertinya gosip itu benar, Baekhyun melahirkan anaknya ketika usianya enam belas tahun." Josep mengambil berkas Kris dan mengamati foto Luhan yang terpampang di sana.

"Siapa namanya? Luhan? Hmmm dia cantik untuk seorang pria, sepertinya mewarisi kecantikan ibunya."

"Asalkan tidak mewarisi sikapnya." Kris tersenyum sinis. Sifat buruk Baekhyun sebagai artis memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum di kalangan artis dan wartawan.

"Bahkan kita tidak bisa menebak siapa ayah anak ini." Josep menatap Kris dengan serius, "Kau sudah ada ide di mana Luhan berada sekarang ini? Kau harus menemukannya, artikelmu tidak akan berhasil kalau kau tidak bisa menemukan Luhan."

Kris mengetuk-ngetukkan pensilnya di meja sambil merenung. Sesungguhnya dia mengalami jalan buntu. Tidak ada yang tahu di mana Luhan berada. Dia sudah menghubungi semua orang yang mungkin berhubungan dengan Luhan, Luhan tidak punya banyak teman dan kenalan. Tetapi semua nihil. Tidak ada yang tahu di mana Luhan berada, pria itu tampaknya lenyap begitu saja. Tetapi Kris bertekad menemukannya, dia pasti akan menemukan Luhan.

"Dan milyuner kaya itu, pacar Baekhyun, juga tidak ada kemajuan dengannya ya?" Kris mengerutkan keningnya, Oh Sehun menjadi satu lagi masalah besar. Sejak kematian Baekhyun dia sangat susah ditemui. Pintu gerbangnya selalu tertutup rapat, dia bahkan tampaknya tidak pernah keluar dari rumahnya. Penjagaan rumahnya sangat ketat, dan tidak peduli para wartawan berkemah di depan rumahnya, mereka tidak berhasil menemui Oh Sehun.

"Sebenarnya kau bisa menjadikannya bahan artikelmu." Josep mengusulkan. Kris mengernyitkan keningnya, "Siapa? Oh Sehun? Tetapi dia hanya milyuner kaya yang kebetulan memacari artis, banyak yang seperti dia, tidak menarik untuk dibahas... Publik akan lebih menyukai kisah anak gelap yang disembunyikan seorang artis sekian lama..."

"Tetapi dari rumor yang aku dengar, Oh Sehun selalu membawa kematian di sekelilingnya."

"Apa maksudmu?" Kris memfokuskan pandangannya kepada Josep, insting wartawannya mulai berdering.

"Yah kau tahu. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat, keluarga angkatnya juga meninggal begitu saja karena kecelakaan mobil... dan sekarang calon suaminya meninggal pula, di rumahnya. Mungkin pria itu menyimpan kutukan yang membunuh orang-orang terdekatnya." gumam Josep. Atau pria itu terlibat sesuatu yang menyebabkan kematian orang-orang terdekatnya. Kris menyimpulkan.

Matanya menatap berkasnya yang memuat tentang Oh Sehun. Well, kalau dia menggali sedikit lebih dalam, mungkin dia bisa mendapatkan sesuatu... Kris bertekad dalam hati, dia akan mencari tahu dan menemukan kisah yang menarik untuk diberitakannya kepada publik.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**FROM THE DARKEST SIDE {HUNHAN VER}**

**REMAKE FROM NOVEL "FROM THE DARKEST SIDE"**

**BY SANTHY AGATHA**

Author : Demon's Black Angel

Tittle : From The Darkest Side (Chapter 6)

Cast : Oh Sehun, Oh Sehan, Xi Luhan, Baekhyun, Xiumin, Chanyeol, Kai etc.

Pair Cast : HunHan

Genre : Romance, Mistery.

Rated : M

**.**

**WARNING (NC!)**

**YANG BACA SAAT PUASA, SAYA NGGAK NANGGUNG YA!**

**.**

"Chanyeol sangat senang membaca buku, karena itu aku senang ketika siang itu kau memilih duduk di perpustakaan. Aku sangat senang, karena kau sangat mirip dengannya."

Mereka duduk sambil minum kopi dan kue yang disediakan di kebun belakang rumah. Sehun sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan mengajak Luhan duduk dan bercerita. Tentu saja Luhan tidak menolak, jantungnya berdegup kencang, menanti cerita tentang Chanyeol, ayah yang selama ini tidak pernah dikenalnya. Tetapi Sehun mengenalnya. Dan lelaki itulah satu-satunya penghubung Luhan dengan ayahnya.

Lelaki itu menyesap kopinya, lalu menatap Luhan dengan alis diangkat, "Aku lupa menanyakannya. Kata Baekhyun kau bekerja di sebuah biro wisata... apakah mereka tahu kenapa kau tidak bisa masuk kerja?"

"Aku sudah menelepon mereka dan mengambil cuti besarku.. aku punya dua puluh hari cuti besar... tapi kalau lebih dari itu, tidak bisa... jadi beberapa hari lagi aku harus masuk kerja."

Mata Sehun berkilat mendengarkan keterangan Luhan, tetapi Luhan tidak melihatnya. Dia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, matanya menatap ke arah album foto keluarga itu dengan sangat tertarik.

Sehun begitu baik, dia menunjukkan album foto keluarga kepada Luhan, di sana ada foto Chanyeol dan dengan rinci Sehun menjelaskan masing-masing kisahnya,

"Ini foto Chanyeol waktu wisuda..." Sehun menunjukkan jarinya ke foto lelaki muda yang tampak begitu bahagia dan mengenakan toga yang terpasang rapi, senyumnya lebar, dan sangat mirip dengan Luhan. "Dia sangat gugup pagi itu... karena di hari yang sama dia diwawancara oleh perusahaan besar yang sudah memesannya jauh-jauh hari. Kau tahu, Chanyeol mahasiswa jenius, jadi banyak yang mengejarnya ketika lulus. Dia memilih penghasilan terbesar meskipun dia harus bekerja keras. Lebih dari separuh gajinya dia kirimkan kepada kakek dan nenekmu, untuk membantu biaya perawatanmu."

Luhan membelalakkan matanya, "Ayahku melakukan itu?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Keluarga angkatku tidak kaya dan ayah Chanyeol tidak tahu tentang dirimu, jadi Chanyeol harus bekerja keras demi bisa mengirimkan uang untukmu... Mereka dulunya sahabat ayahku, ayah Chanyeol sempat satu sekolahan dengan ayahku di London. Mereka terus menjalin persahabatan ketika ayah Chanyeol ditugaskan ke salah satu cabang perusahaan di Yunani, di dekat rumah ayahku. Ketika kedua orangtuaku meninggal, ayahku menunjuk ayah Chanyeol sebagai waliku sampai aku berusia dua puluh satu tahun dan bisa menerima warisan sah secara hukum. Dan kemudian ayah Chanyeol harus kembali ke negaranya, sehingga aku dibawanya. Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Aku cukup bahagia dengan keluarga angkatku, mereka menyayangiku dan tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai orang luar. Ketika usiaku dua puluh tahun, mereka semua meninggal karena kecelakaan dan itu merupakan pukulan yang sangat besar untukku. Karena masih kurang dari usia wajibku untuk menerima warisan, Aku mengajukan gugatan ke pengadilan dan dikabulkan, dan mereka akhirnya memberikanku warisanku. Yang ternyata sangat besar, ditambah dengan bunga dan pengembangan saham selama bertahun-tahun, membuatku luar biasa kaya. Aku akhirnya mengembangkan perusahaan dan di sinilah aku." Sehun tersenyum menyesal, "Aku menyesal keluarga angkatku pergi begitu cepat karena aku belum membalas budi kepada mereka.. dan aku menyesal karena kau tidak sempat bertemu Chanyeol.."

Luhan mendengarkan kisah Sehun dan termenung. Kisah lelaki ini hampir sama dengannya, mereka sama-sama kehilangan orangtuanya dan bertahan hidup dari kasih sayang orang lain yang mencintai mereka. Ada perasaan empati yang berkembang untuk Sehun di hati Luhan, membuat dadanya terasa hangat.

Sehun menyesap kopinya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke album foto, "Mari kita bahas lagi tentang Chanyeol, ini fotonya ketika dia merayakan ulang tahun ke dua puluh. Kau tahu apa doanya? Dia ingin waktu cepat berlalu dan kau segera berumur tujuh belas tahun..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan membawa album foto itu ke kamarnya. Ada kekosongan besar yang dirasakannya atas kematian Baekhyun. Kekosongan itu menciptakan palung yang dalam di hatinya. Karena ibunya telah tiada. Tetapi palung itu juga menyisakan goresan menyakitkan, karena dia tahu pasti ibunya tidak pernah mencintainya dan tidak pernah menyayanginya.

Perasaannya terhadap ayahnya berbeda. Dia hanya mengenal Chanyeol, Ayahnya, dari cerita-cerita Sehun dan dari foto-foto keluarga yang sekarang dibukanya di atas ranjangnya. Tetapi hatinya terasa sedih, mengetahui bahwa ayahnya mencintainya, tetapi tidak pernah bisa menemuinya. Mengetahui bahwa kecelakaan itu telah merenggut ayahnya bahkan sebelum dia sempat mengetahui bahwa dia memiliki seorang ayah yang selalu menjaganya diam-diam. Rasanya seperti sesuatu direnggut dari jantung dan dihantamkan ke tanah.

Mata Luhan terasa panas, dan tanpa tertahankan air matanya menetes jatuh, mengenai wajah ayahnya yang sedang tersenyum di foto. Diusapnya air matanya dan tangisnya semakin terisak. Tangis yang terlambat, atas kematian ayahnya, atas kesempatan untuk bertemu yang tidak pernah tersampaikan, atas penyesalannya karena tidak pernah sempat mengatakan bahwa dia juga mencintai ayahnya dan selalu memikirkannya.

"Ayah..." Luhan mengusap foto itu sambil menangis, "Ayah..." Air matanya tak terbendung. Dan dia terisak-isak di kamar itu.

Di luar kamarnya, Sehun berdiri membeku. Meresapi kepedihan Luhan. Ada kepedihan yang sama di matanya. Sebuah penyesalan yang tak tertahankan.

"Maafkan aku Luhan." Sehun menggumam dalam hati dan mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi. Kalau saja dia bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya, mungkin dia masih bisa mengharapkan Luhan mengerti. Tetapi kekejaman Sehanlah yang menyebabkan Luhan tidak bisa bertemu dengan ayahnya, dan kehilangan seluruh keluarganya, dan Sehan melakukannya dengan tangan Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bakar biro wisata itu nanti malam." Sehan memberikan instruksi dengan dingin di telepon, "Buat seperti kecelakaan."

Suara Kai di sana menyahut dengan patuh, "Baik tuan. Saya akan laksanakan sebaik mungkin."

Sehan meletakkan gagang teleponnya dan tersenyum. Dia memang tak segan-segan mengotori tangannya dengan darah kalau perlu. Tetapi untuk hal-hal semacam ini, dia punya Kai untuk melaksanakannya, pegawainya yang setia dan bersedia melakukan apapun demi dirinya.

Begitu biro wisata tempat Luhan bekerja terbakar habis. Luhan tidak punya alasan untuk masuk kerja karena cutinya sudah habis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berita di koran itu membuat mata Luhan terbelalak. Sebuah kawasan ruko terbakar habis dilalap api, tidak ada korban jiwa, tetapi kerugian uangnya luar biasa. Ruko itu menampung banyak usaha niaga, seperti salon, bank perkreditan rakyat, toko elektronik, dan biro wisata tempat Luhan bekerja.

Luhan mencoba menelepon atasannya. Tetapi selalu terhubung dengan mailbox. Mungkin atasannya sedang sibuk ... siapa yang tidak sibuk kalau lahan bisnisnya terbakar habis seperti itu? Luhan membayangkan atasannya dengan sedih, atasannya lelaki setengah baya yang baik dengan keluarga besar dan anak-anak yang baik pula. Tidak terbayangkan betapa sedihnya mereka kehilangan bisnis keluarga seperti itu. Semoga semua sudah diasuransikan, Luhan membatin. Dan sekarang dia harus memikirkan pekerjaan, karena sudah jelas dengan kejadian ini, dia tidak punya pekerjaan lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau bisa menjadi asistenku." Sehun mengusulkan ketika Luhan menceritakan kebakaran yang menimpa biro hukum tempatnya bekerja.

Luhan mengernyitkan alisnya, "Tidak Sehun... aku akan mencari pekerjaan lain, segera."

"Oh ayolah, kau bahkan belum bisa keluar dari rumah ini, Para wartawan masih berkerumun di sana, mengendus sana dan sini. Aku juga mengalami nasib sama, tidak bisa keluar, aku harus menjalankan perusahaanku dari rumah...akan sangat membantu kalau aku mempunyai asisten."

Luhan menatap Sehun ragu. Jalan keluar yang diberikan oleh Sehun memang membantu mereka berdua, tetapi Luhan merasa tidak enak, dia telah begitu banyak memanfaatkan kebaikan hati Sehun. Dan sekarang bahkan lelaki itu memberinya pekerjaan.

"Terimalah. Dan jangan merasa tidak enak. Aku keluargamu bukan? Keluarga saling membantu." Lelaki itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum.

Bagaimana Luhan bisa menolak kalau menerima penawaran seperti itu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari berlalu begitu cepat, tidak terasa sudah hampir satu bulan Luhan tinggal di rumah itu. Hubungannya dengan Sehun berlangsung dengan baik karena mereka berinteraksi dengan intens hampir setiap hari.

Secara aktual. Hanya Sehun yang ditemui oleh Luhan setiap harinya, hanya Sehun teman bicara dan berbaginya, dan hanya Sehun satu-satunya orang yang bisa diajaknya berkomunikasi.

Menjadi asisten Sehun sangat rumit dan Luhan harus belajar banyak. Mengerjakan pekerjaan di perusahaan internasional tentu saja berbeda dengan mengerjakan pekerjaan administrasi di sebuah biro usaha. Tetapi Sehun dengan sabar membantu dan membimbingnya sehingga dia lancar mengerjakan semua pekerjaannya.

Dan perasaan Luhan berkembang kepada Sehun. Oh ya, lelaki itu sangat tampan bagaikan dewa Yunani di kisah-kisah para dewa. Dengan warna rambutnya yang unik, matanya yang dalam dan garis wajahnya yang keras. Penampilan fisik lelaki itu pastilah bisa menaklukkan lelaki maupun wanita manapun, termasuk Luhan. Tetapi bukan itu yang utama, sikap Sehun yang lembut dan perhatian kepadanyalah yang membuatnya terpesona. Sehun selalu membantunya, menjadi teman bicaranya yang baik, lelaki itu mendengarkannya dan bersedia memberikan solusi yang baik. Luhan merasa nyaman bersama Sehun, dan mulai merindukan lelaki itu ketika mereka tidak bersama.

Apakah dia mulai mencintai Oh Sehun?

Pipi Luhan memerah. Oh Astaga, dia tidak boleh menumbuhkan perasaan itu. Lagipula Sehun pasti tidak punya perasaan apapun kepadanya. Lelaki itu baik kepadanya karena dia adalah putra Chanyeol. Bahkan lelaki itu pernah mengatakan bahwa Luhan boleh menganggapnya sebagai pamannya, sebagai keluarganya. Luhan sangat bodoh jika mengharapkan lebih. Apalagi usia mereka terpaut jauh, dua belas tahun. Luhan yakin Sehun akan mencari lelaki berpengalaman seperti Baekhyun daripada melirik lelaki ingusan seperti dirinya.

Dengan tegas Luhan berusaha mematikan perasaan cinta yang mulai bertumbuh itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehan merasa bosan. Sangat bosan. Dia menuruti permintaan Sehun, diam dan menunggu di sudut gelap dan mengamati. Seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Dia bersedia menunggu bukan karena ingin menuruti permintaan Sehun, tetapi lebih karena dia melihat bahwa usaha Sehun dengan sikap halus dan lembutnya berhasil menahan Luhan di sini.

Tetapi lama kelamaan dia merasa gemas dan tak sabar. Sehun terlalu lambat. Dia bersikap seperti keluarga, memperlakukan Luhan dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dan tak segera bertindak.

Kalau dia bisa keluar, dia akan segera memiliki Luhan, menguasai tubuh mungil itu dan menjadikannya miliknya. Sehan tidak sabar menanti semua itu terjadi.

Tetapi dia memang harus bersabar. Sehun sedang kuat dan lelaki itu bisa menahan kemunculannya. Sehan hanya tinggal menunggu Sehun lengah, lalu dia akan muncul dan bertindak.

Dengan rasa haus yang amat sangat untuk menguasai Luhan, lelaki itu menjilat bibirnya.

_Tunggu Luhan, kau akan sangat menikmati ketika aku memilikimu.. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maafkan aku, aku baru sadar, apakah kau merasa bosan? Kau hampir tidak pernah keluar dari rumah ini. Aku menyesal." Sehun meletakkan serbet makannya dan menatap Luhan penuh permintaan maaf, "Wartawan-wartawan itu sudah tidak berkumpul di depan, tetapi mereka menyebarkan mata-mata untuk mengawasi diam-diam... Aku baru sadar kalau kita tidak pernah keluar dari rumah ini."

"Tidak apa-apa Sehun, aku cukup sibuk di rumah ini." Luhan tersenyum, berusaha meredakan rasa bersalah yang ada di mata Sehun, "Aku bekerja, aku membaca koleksi bukumu yang luar biasa, aku menonton televisi dan aku mendengarkan musik."

Sehun terkekeh, "Sungguh Luhan, aku harus mengajakmu keluar dari rumah ini kapan-kapan." Lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya, "Omong-omong tentang musik, kita bisa berdansa." Lelaki itu berdiri lalu mendekati pemutar musik di rak samping meja makan. Setelah musik berputar, dia berdiri di dekat Luhan, mengulurkan tangan sambil setengah membungkuk elegan,

"Tuan, maukah anda memberi kehormatan kepada saya untuk mengajak anda berdansa?" Luhan terkekeh dan membalas uluran tangan Sehun,

Sehun melangkah mundur, mengajak Luhan ke area kosong di ruang makan yang besar itu. Diletakkannya sebelah tangan Luhan di pundaknya dan yang satunya lagi di genggamannya, dibimbingnya Luhan mengikuti langkah dansanya.

Luhan terkekeh lagi sambil dengan susah payah mengikuti gerakan kaki Sehun, "Aku akan menginjak kakimu, aku tidak pernah berdansa sebelumnya."

Sehun ikut terkekeh dan mereka tertawa bersama-sama. Lalu tiba-tiba saja mata mereka bertatapan dengan dalam, dan sesuatu terjadi begitu saja. Suasana penuh canda berubah menjadi sensual. Dan ketika Sehun menundukkan kepala untuk mencium bibir Luhan. Luhan memejamkan mata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bibir itu mulanya terasa dingin, menyentuh bibir Luhan yang lembut. Mengecupnya dengan lembut. Lalu sisi bibirnya mulai membuka bibir Luhan, dan memagut bibir bawah Luhan. Sehun menyesapnya dengan lembut, menikmati kemanisan yang ada di sana. Setelah yakin Luhan menerimanya, lelaki itu menggerakkan tangannya dan membimbing lengan Luhan supaya merangkul lehernya, lalu memeluk Luhan erat-erat dan melumat bibirnya.

Ciuman Sehun sangat luar biasa, semula dingin lalu panas membakar. Lelaki itu melumat bibir Luhan dengan kehausan, mencecap seluruh sudutnya dengan bibirnya. Ketika bibir Luhan membuka, lidahnya menelusup masuk, mulanya hati-hati kemudian masuk semakin dalam, bertemu dengan lidah Luhan dan berjalinan di sana, mulut mereka berpadu dan tubuh mereka menjadi semakin rapat.

Ketika Sehun melepaskan kepalanya, matanya yang dalam bertatapan dengan mata Luhan, penuh gairah, "Aku ingin memilikimu, Luhan." Bisiknya dengan suara parau. Logat asing terdengar kental di suaranya, membuktikan kalau lelaki itu sedang terbawa gairahnya.

Dan bagaimana mungkin Luhan menolak ajakan sensual itu? Mata Sehun begitu dalam, menghipnotisnya, dan Luhan seolah tenggelam di sana, kehilangan daya dalam jebakan sensual yang luar biasa panas.

Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan seolah Luhan sangat ringan, lalu membawanya menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kesan pertama Luhan atas kamar Sehun adalah kamar itu begitu gelap. Nuansanya hitam, cokelat, dan abu-abu. Sangat lelaki. Tubuhnya dibaringkan dengan lembut di atas seprai sutra berwarna hitam pekat. Dan lelaki itu lalu berbaring di sebelahnya, memeluknya.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu kalau kau tidak mau." Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan supaya menatap matanya yang dalam, "Kau bisa pergi kalau kau berubah pikiran. Tetapi kalau kau memutuskan iya. Maka kau tidak bisa mundur lagi."

Luhan menatap Sehun dan berpikir. Sehun begitu baik kepadanya selama ini. Hanya Sehun yang ada dalam hidupnya sebulan terakhir ini, dan Luhan hampir yakin kalau dia mencintai lelaki ini. Suasana malam ini begitu mistis, dan Luhan tenggelam ke dalam godaan sensual. Dia siap. Meskipun mungkin dia akan menyesal keesokan harinya, tetapi malam ini dia siap.

Sehun sepertinya membaca penerimaan dari mata Luhan, lelaki itu mengerang, lalu melumat bibir Luhan lagi dengan bergairah, lumatannya tidak ditahan-tahan lagi. Lelaki itu melahap seluruh bibir Luhan, menjilat dan memainkannya dengan lidahnya, mencecap rasanya.

"Ah ya Ampun, akhirnya aku memilikimu sayang." Sehun mengerang parau. Jemarinya bergerak dan menurunkan kemeja Luhan, terus menurunkannya sampai ke pinggang, melepaskan kaos Luhan dengan cekatan sehingga nipple Luhan yang kemerahan terpampang di depannya,

"Ah... indahnya.. Luhan yang indah.. aku akan memujamu, aku akan membuatmu merasakan kenikmatan sayang..." jemari Sehun bergerak lembut dan menyentuh nipple Luhan, lalu bibirnya menyusul dan menyesapnya lembut. Luhan mengerang, merasakan keintiman baru yang tidak pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya.

"Sehun... jangan... jangan disitu." Luhan mengerang merasakan rasa panas menyerangnya, di nipplenya yang sekarang menegak kaku dan mengeras, rasa panas itu membakarnya, membuatnya hampir kehilangan kesadaran.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum menggoda, "Jangan di sini katamu?" senyumnya polos dan sensual. Lelaki itu menjilat nipple Luhan sambil lalu kemudian meniupnya lembut, "Apa Luhan? Katakan lagi... kau bilang jangan di situ?"

"Oh.. ya Sehun.. yaa... di situ Sehun." Luhan mengerang putus asa, nipplenya mengencang dan mendamba. Mendambakan bibir Sehun yang panas dan lidahnya yang menggoda.

Dan Sehun mengabulkan permintaannya, tidak mau membuat Luhan tersiksa lama-lama. Lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya lagi, lalu mengisap nipple Luhan dengan penuh gairah, memuja nipple Luhan bergantian, membuat tubuh Luhan menggeliat dan melengkungkan punggungnya mendamba.

Jemari Sehun bergerak dan menuju pusat gairah Luhan, tempat di mana rasa panas itu terus muncul ketika nipplenya dihisap dengan penuh gairah oleh Sehun. Jemari itu menelusup menyingkap celananya dan menyusup ke balik celana dalam, dan menyentuh holenya. Dengan ahlinya Sehun menggerakkan jarinya, menelusuri hati-hati dan menemukan titik paling sensitif di tubuh Luhan.

Jemari Sehun mengusapnya pelan dan tubuh Luhan seakan disetrum oleh listrik, dia mengigit bibirnya dan mengerang. Mata Sehun mengamati setiap reaksi Luhan dengan penuh gairah. Jemarinya menggoda lagi, kali ini menggesek titik sensitif Luhan dan kemudian melakukan usapan memutar. Erangan Luhan makin kencang, membuat mata Sehun berkabut penuh gairah.

"Luhan yang tidak pernah disentuh sebelumnya…." Lelaki itu menunduk ke telinga Luhan dan berbisik parau, "Biarkan aku memuaskanmu." Dicumbunya telinga Luhan membuat pria itu menggeliat penuh gairah. Dan kemudian dengan cekatan Sehun menelanjangi Luhan, membuat Luhan terbaring tanpa busana di atas ranjang berseprai sutra hitamnya. Tampak siap dan menggairahkan bagaikan Dewi Amor yang dikirim dari khayangan untuk memuaskannya.

Sehun tak tahan lagi, kepalanya pening oleh gairah. Tapi dia tahu bahwa dia harus berhati-hati. Luhan masih perawan dalam artian tak pernah tersentuh dan Sehun harus menjaga supaya Luhan terus larut dalam godaan gairahnya. Sehun akan terus menggoda Luhan sampai tiba saatnya tubuh lelaki itu tidak akan mampu menolaknya dan otaknya tidak mau bekerjasama lagi.

Dengan penuh gairah dan keahlian, Sehun mencumbu Luhan, bibirnya ada di mana-mana, meninggalkan jejak panas dan basah di seluruh tubuh Luhan, di lehernya, pundaknya, nipplenya, perutnya, pinggulnya, dan... Luhan menjerit ketika bibir yang panas itu menyentuh kejantanannya.

Lelaki itu mencumbu kejantanannya tanpa ampun, memujanya. Menggunakan bibir dan lidahnya untuk menggoda Luhan. Lidah Sehun mengusap titik paling sensitif di kejantanan Luhan dan kemudian lelaki itu menghisapnya, membuat Luhan memekik atas sensasi yang dirasakannya.

Ketika Sehun memutuskan bahwa Luhan sudah sangat basah dan siap untuknya, lelaki itu melepaskan pakaiannya hingga telanjang di depan Luhan. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan malu, pipinya merona, menyebar dengan cepat ke tubuhnya, Sehun tampak sangat... jantan... oh Astaga... Luhan tidak pernah melihat kejantanan lelaki lain sebelumnya dan dia.. perasaan di dalam dirinya tidak bisa dijelaskan... tiba-tiba Luhan merasa takut.

Sehun rupanya melihat rasa takut di mata Luhan. Lelaki itu menunduk dan mengecup bibir Luhan dengan lembut, kemudian bergantian mengecup mata, dahi, dan pucuk hidung Luhan dengan tak kalah lembutnya,

"Jangan takut sayang... aku... aku tahu ini pengalaman pertamamu dan aku mungkin akan menyakitimu.. tapi kau harus percaya kalau aku akan menjagamu."

Luhan percaya. Kelembutan di mata Sehun membuatnya percaya, karena itu, ketika lelaki itu menempatkan diri di antara kedua pahanya, Luhan membuka dirinya untuk Sehun, lelaki itu setengah menindihnya. Luhan bisa merasakan kejantanannya yang besar dan keras menggesek kejantanannya, membuatnya menggeliat oleh sensasi asing yang aneh.

Sehun menatap Luhan lembut, tapi ada api di sana, api yang penuh gairah, nafasnya sedikit terengah, sementara pinggulnya bergerak lembut, memperkenalkan bagian dirinya yang keras dan bergairah kepada Luhan.

"Rasanya akan sakit.." Sehun berbisik parau, "Kau boleh mencakarku atau mengigitku untuk melampiaskan sakitmu, tetapi kau harus tahu, betapapun sakitnya itu, aku tidak akan berhenti... bukan karena aku ingin menyakitimu, tetapi karena aku harus melakukannya... kau mengerti Luhan?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, menatap Sehun percaya. Lelaki itu lalu mendesakkan pinggulnya pelan-pelan, berusaha membuka pintu untuk memasuki hole Luhan. Tetapi Luhan terasa sangat sempit sehingga Sehun harus mendesakkan dirinya berkali-kali dengan kewalahan. Sampai kemudian dengan menggertakkan giginya, Sehun menekankan dirinya dengan kuat, membuat Luhan merasakan rasa nyeri yang amat sangat di holenya.

Luhan menjerit, mencakar lengan Sehun meminta lelaki itu berhenti. Tetapi Sehun tidak bisa berhenti. Akhirnya dengan satu tekanan kuat, Sehun berhasil memasukkan keseluruhannya dalam hole sempit itu, diiringi erangan kesakitan Luhan.

Mereka berbaring bersama dalam diam. Sehun sudah membenamkan dirinya dalam-dalam di diri Luhan, menyatu sepenuhnya, tetapi lelaki itu tidak bergerak, memberi kesempatan Luhan untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan tubuhnya. Dikecupnya air mata yang keluar dari sudut mata Luhan,

"Maafkan aku... aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu." Sehun berbisik pelan sambil mengecup bibir Luhan lembut. Luhan membuka matanya dan menatap Sehun, menemukan kelembutan dan penyesalan di sana. Air matanya turun dan Sehun mengecupnya lagi.

"Aku akan bergerak lagi." Suara Sehun serak, "Mungkin pada awalnya akan tidak nyaman.." lelaki itu menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat Luhan mengernyit.

"Sakit sayang?" Sehun memandang Luhan cemas. Tetapi Luhan sudah tidak begitu merasakan sakit lagi, tubuhnya menerima tubuh Sehun di dalamnya, membungkusnya dalam kehangatan yang rapat dan panas, dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Sehun tersenyum menerima jawaban Luhan, dia menggerakkan tubuhnya. Semula pelan, lalu dengan ritme yang makin cepat, sesuai dengan gairah mereka yang makin cepat dan napas mereka yang makin tersengal,

"Oh ya ampun, kau rapat sekali Luhan... kau membungkusku dengan begitu rapat..." Sehun berbisik parau penuh gairah, ketika mereka sudah hampir mencapai puncak. Pinggul Luhan bergerak mengikuti Sehun membiarkan lelaki itu membawanya ke puncak yang belum pernah dia datangi sebelumnya. Sensasi gerakan tubuh Sehun pada penyatuan tubuh mereka luar biasa nikmatnya. Luhan akhirnya memejamkan mata ketika dia mencapai puncak itu, meledakkan dirinya dalam kenikmatan yang tak bisa dia ungkapkan, membuatnya melayang dan meleleh sekaligus. Dan samar dia mendengar Sehun mengerang, lelaki itu meledak di dalam tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat-erat.

Setelahnya mereka berbaring berpelukan, dipengaruhi oleh sensasi euforia dan orgasme yang luar biasa dasyat. Sehun memeluk Luhan erat-erat, jemarinya menelusuri punggung Luhan yang telanjang, merapatkan tubuh lelaki itu ke dalam lindungan dada bidangnya.

Luhan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam rengkuhan dada Sehun, menikmati debaran jantung mereka yang makin lama makin tenang. Orgasme membuatnya mengantuk, sebelum jatuh ke dalam tidurnya, dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sehun penuh cinta, "Aku mencintaimu Oh Sehun."

Tatapan Sehun kepadanya tampak lembut dan penuh haru, "Aku juga Luhan, aku mencintaimu." Dan mereka tertidur bersama, dalam pelukan penuh cinta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan terbangun ketika merasakan pundaknya dikecupi dengan penuh gairah. nipplenya diremas dengan lembut tetapi menggoda. Suasana kamar itu gelap karena lampu-lampu sudah dimatikan, hanya cahaya bulan yang menembus jendela kaca yang belum ditutup memancarkan cahaya temaram memasuki kamar.

Pria yang mencumbunya ini sangat bergairah. Jemarinya menggoda Luhan, dari dada turun ke kejantanannya dan memakinkannya di sana dengan sangat ahli, dengan sangat bergelora. Bibirnya yang panas mencumbui sisi telinga dan leher Luhan. Membuat Luhan makin terjaga, dan kemudian tersadar bahwa dia sedang bersama Sehun yang dicintainya.

"Sehun?" Luhan mengelus punggung Sehun yang sudah mulai menindihnya. Lelaki itu menempatkan dirinya di antara paha Luhan dan menyentuhkan kejantanannya yang sudah sangat keras ke sela paha Luhan.

Sehun tampak terlindungi bayangan gelap dalam temaramnya kamar. Dalam pengelihatannya yang masih mengantuk, Luhan melihat Sehun tersenyum samar. Tatapan lelaki itu tampak tajam, membuat Luhan ketakutan sekejap, tetapi ditepiskannya ketakutannya itu. Mungkin kegelapan yang meliputi Sehun membuat lelaki itu tampak menakutkan, tetapi Luhan yakin Sehun tidak akan menyakitinya. Sehun mencintainya juga, dan lelaki itu akan menjaganya. Di pejamkannya matanya, dan dibukanya pahanya untuk Sehun.

Sehan tersenyum dengan penuh gairah sambil menatap Luhan yang memejamkan matanya. Bayangan gelap melingkupi tubuhnya.

"Kau akan menikmatinya sayang... dan kita baru saja mulai." Bisiknya parau, lalu menenggelamkan dirinya dalam-dalam di tubuh Luhan. Lelaki yang sangat diinginkannya.

**TBC**

Anyyeong. Maaf karena terlalu lama aupdate sampe lumutan. Ini gegara mood yang mulai turun dan saya juga lagi persiapan untuk kuliah. Dan maaf banget, malah bagian nc-nya saya publish sehari sebelum puasa. Jeongmal mianhae . . .


	7. Chapter 7

**FROM THE DARKEST SIDE {HUNHAN VER}**

**REMAKE FROM NOVEL "FROM THE DARKEST SIDE"**

**BY SANTHY AGATHA**

Author : Demon's Black Angel

Tittle : From The Darkest Side (Chapter 7)

Cast : Oh Sehun, Oh Sehan, Xi Luhan, Baekhyun, Xiumin, Chanyeol etc.

Pair Cast : HunHan

Genre : Romance, Mistery.

Rated : M

**.**

**WARNING (NC!)**

**YANG BACA SAAT PUASA, SAYA NGGAK NANGGUNG YA!**

**.**

Sehan tersenyum dengan penuh gairah sambil menatap Luhan yang memejamkan matanya. Bayangan gelap melingkupi tubuhnya.

"Kau akan menikmatinya sayang... dan kita baru saja mulai." Bisiknya parau, lalu menenggelamkan dirinya dalam-dalam di tubuh Luhan. Lelaki yang sangat diinginkannya.

Luhan sedikit mengernyit ketika menatap Sehun yang tiba-tiba berbeda. Lelaki itu tampak begitu bergairah, tatapan matanya seolah akan melahapnya hidup-hidup dan meskipun kegelapan meliputi sosok lelaki itu, Luhan bisa merasakan nafsunya yang meluap-luap.

Dengan penuh nafsu, Sehun memposisikan dirinya di tengah paha Luhan, kemudian meluncur masuk tanpa permisi, menyatukan dirinya. Luhan mencengkeram pundak Sehun, sejenak menahan perasaan tidak nyaman, karena ini baru kedua kalinya Sehun memasukinya. Tetapi lelaki itu tidak mau menunggu, dia menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan penuh gairah, seakan begitu kehausan dan akan mati kalau tidak dipuaskan.

Gerakan Sehun sedikit kasar, lelaki itu mengecupi seluruh wajah Luhan, lalu bibirnya melumat bibir Luhan dengan penuh gairah, melahapnya tanpa batas. Bibirnya melumat bergantian bibir atas Luhan dan bibir bawah Luhan, menyesapnya, menghisapnya, mengulumnya dan menikmatinya sesukanya. Lalu lidahnya menelusup masuk begitu dalam dan intens. Ciuman itu menyatukan bibir dan lidah mereka, lalu bergerak menggoda, seiring dengan gerakan pinggul lelaki itu yang semakin cepat di bawah sana.

Percintaan itu keras dan cepat. Sehun tidak lembut lagi, tetapi setidaknya dia membawa Luhan ke puncak kenikmatan dengan cepat dan meledak, hingga Luhan hampir tak sadarkan diri ketika akhirnya Sehun mencapai puncak kepuasan, sekali lagi meledakkan dirinya dalam-dalam jauh di dalam tubuhnya.

Napas mereka terengah-engah dengan tubuh yang berkeringat. Luhan membuka matanya dan bertatapan langsung dengan mata tajam itu. Sehun menatapnya seakan menembus hatinya. Lelaki itu tampak berbeda... tiba-tiba perasaan takut itu datang lagi, membuat Luhan begidik dan merasakan dorongan untuk menjauh. Tetapi Sehun tiba-tiba saja meraih pinggangnya dan membalikkannya supaya membelakanginya. Lelaki itu menempelkan kejantanannya yang mengeras di bagian belakang pinggul Luhan. Jemarinya menelusur penuh gairah, menyentuh paha Luhan dan mengangkatnya ke atas...

"Sehun...?"

"Aku belum puas sayang, malam ini belum selesai untuk kita..."

Lelaki itu menyelipkan dirinya dari belakang dan menyatukannya lagi dengan hole Luhan. Dia menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi penuh gairah. Membawa Luhan kembali naik ke dalam pusaran yang makin lama makin membawa kesadarannya.

Sehun benar, malam itu seakan tidak ada ujungnya, gairah Sehun seakan tidak ada habisnya untuk Luhan.

Yang tidak Luhan sadari... sepanjang sisa malam itu, dia bercinta dengan Sehan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan menggeliat ketika terbangun dari tidurnya. Dan langsung merasakan rasa tidak enak yang amat sangat. Holenya terasa tidak nyaman dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa pegal. Dia membuka matanya dan mengernyit. Kemudian baru menyadari bahwa Sehun masih ada di sebelahnya. Lelaki itu masih telanjang dengan selimut putih membungkus pinggangnya, dia berbaring miring dengan bertumpu siku dan telapak tangannya menopang kepalanya. Lelaki itu tampaknya sudah mengamati Luhan dari tadi, matanya tampak sedih.

Luhan berbaring diam, tiba-tiba merasa malu. Semalam mereka begitu intim dan diliputi gairah. Dan sekarang ketika mereka terbangun dengan logika. Luhan sangat malu dengan ketelanjangan mereka yang diterangi sinar matahari yang menyusup remang-remang dari jendela. Tetapi sepertinya Sehun tidak merasakan itu. Jemarinya menelusuri leher Luhan, lalu menurunkan selimutnya ke dadanya, jemarinya menelusur di sana, mengusap dengan lembut ke dada dan turun ke perutnya, selimutnya makin diturunkan ke bawah, ke pahanya... dan Luhan melihat, semakin jauh selimutnya turun, mata Sehun tampak semakin sedih.

"Maafkan aku." Akhirnya lelaki itu bersuara, pekat, penuh kepedihan. Membuat Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya. "Untuk apa?"

Sehun menghela napasnya dengan berat, dia lalu mengecup bibir Luhan lembut, dan mengelus pipinya, "Untuk semua kekasaranku... ini... bekas-bekas ini... Oh Astaga, aku minta maaf Luhan.."

Luhan menatap Sehun bingung, lalu dia menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap tubuhnya yang tadi di elus oleh Sehun. Matanya membelalak, ada bekas-bekas merah ciuman di tubuhnya, dan juga beberapa memar di lengan dan pahanya, mungkin akibat cengkeraman yang terlalu keras. Tetapi Luhan semalam tidak merasakannya, dia terlalu larut dalam gairah, hingga tidak menyadari kalau sentuhan dan ciuman Sehun terlalu keras sehingga menimbulkan bekas. Mungkin hal inilah yang menyebabkan tubuhnya terasa pegal dan tidak nyaman ketika bangun pagi tadi.

"Aku kasar dan melukaimu...kau memar-memar seperti ini." Sehun menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya, memeluknya dengan erat, "Maafkan aku Luhan."

Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun, "Tidak apa-apa Sehun, toh aku tidak menyadarinya semalam."

"Maafkan aku menyebabkanmu harus mengalami ini." Lelaki itu tampaknya tidak mendengar kata-kata Luhan. "Maafkan aku."

Luhan tertegun. Sehun tampak merasa sangat bersalah karena melukainya. Semalam memang lelaki itu tampak aneh. Dipenuhi dengan gairah yang sepertinya tidak bisa ditahankan lagi, mungkin gairah itu pula yang menyebabkan Sehun terlalu kasar, lelaki itu tidak sengaja... Tetapi sekarang Sehun tampak begitu membenci perbuatannya, tampak begitu jijik kepada dirinya sendiri. Membuat Luhan langsung memeluknya dengan lembut,

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sehun." Dan Sehun terdiam. Tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau brengsek." Sehun menatap bayangan Sehan di cermin. "Kau memperlakukannya

seperti pelacur."

Sehan mengangkat alisnya, "Aku memang seperti itu kalau bercinta. Lagipula... kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku, aku sudah lama tidak bercinta. Apalagi aku sudah menunggu lama untuk memiliki Luhan, bukan salahku kalau aku terlalu bergairah dan sedikit melukainya."

"Sedikit katamu?" Sehun menggeram, mengernyit pahit ketika mengingat pemandangan tubuh Luhan tadi pagi. Hatinya langsung hancur, menyadari bahwa Luhan dilukai, tetapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. "Seluruh tubuh Luhan memar dan merah penuh bekas ciuman dan cengkeramanmu, aku yakin holenya juga terasa sakit meski dia menutupinya darimu. Kau seperti binatang Sehan! Ini adalah yang pertama untuknya, Demi Tuhan!"

"Ah ya..." Sehan tertawa, "Dan kau harusnya berterimakasih kepadaku, karena aku memberikan kesempatan untuk mengambil yang pertama kepadamu. Aku hanya mendapatkan sisanya. Sehun. Jadi aku mengambil semuanya."

"Brengsek!" Sehun menggeram marah, tinjunya melayang ke arah kaca, menghancurkannya. Membuat bayangan Sehan terpecah menjadi kepingan kecil-kecil. Tetapi Sehan tidak terpengaruh. Lelaki itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, menertawakan luapan emosi Sehun,

"Hati-hati Sehun." Sehan bergumam di sela tawanya, "Kau tahu kalau kau marah, aku akan menguasai tubuh ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tuan melukai tangan Tuan begitu dalam." Xiumin mencabut hati-hati serpihan kaca di buku jari Sehun, setelah yakin tidak ada kaca lagi, dia membasuh luka Sehun dengan alkohol dan antiseptic lalu membalut luka itu. "Anda tahu, anda harus menahan kemarahan anda."

"Aku tahu. Kalau aku marah atau tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi, aku akan lengah dan Sehan menjadi kuat." Sehun mencoba menggerakkan tangannya yang diperban, lalu mengernyit ketika merasakan sakit, "Kemarin malam aku lengah... dan Sehan melukai Luhan."

"Anda tidak bisa menyalahkan diri anda. Kehadiran Luhan membuat tuan Sehan semakin kuat."

"Ya aku tahu. Seharusnya aku menjauhkan Luhan dari diriku... tapi aku.. aku mencintainya Xiumin." Suara Sehun menjadi tersiksa. "Aku tahu kalau dia berada dekat denganku, dia akan ada dalam bahaya... tetapi aku begitu egois tidak bisa jauh darinya. Apa yang harus kulakukan Xiumin?"

Xiumin mengamati tuannya dengan sedih. Dia juga tidak tahu. Tuannya ini telah menanggung penderitaan sejak lama karena kehadiran Sehan yang begitu kejam di dalam dirinya. Tetapi mereka adalah satu kesatuan. Satu tubuh, dua kepribadian yang bertolak belakang. Tuan Sehun sangat baik, sayangnya alter egonya... sangat jahat.

Sehun menghela napas panjang, menatap Xiumin dengan hati-hati lalu berucap misterius kepada Xiumin. "Lakukan apa yang harus kaulakukan pada saatnya nanti Xiumin..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris mengamati rumah Luhan dari dalam mobilnya. Dia sudah tahu bahwa rumah itu kosong dan dia tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa. Tetapi dia ingin datang hari ini dan mencoba menemukan petunjuk.

Kenapa Luhan menghilang setelah kematian ibunya di rumah milyuner itu? Apakah Luhan tahu identitasnya sudah terbongkar sehingga dia bersembunyi dari wartawan? Tetapi bersembunyi di mana? Kris sudah mencoba mencari di semua orang yang mungkin berhubungan dengan Luhan, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada yang tahu di mana lelaki itu berada.

Ketika seorang lelaki tua penjual sayur keliling lewat, dan berhenti untuk beristirahat sambil

berteduh di perempatan dekat rumah Luhan, Kris langsung turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri.

"Saya ingin bertamu ke teman saya di rumah ini. Tetapi rumahnya kosong." Kris menunjuk ke arah rumah Luhan.

Pedagang sayur itu menengok ke rumah Luhan dan tersenyum, "Maksud anda tuan Luhan?"

"Ya. Apakah anda mengenalnya?"

"Saya sudah berdagang di kompleks ini lebih dari tujuh tahun. Saya mengenal tuan Luhan bahkan saat kakek neneknya masih hidup. Dia lelaki yang baik, ramah pada orang tua." Pedagang itu tersenyum mengenang Luhan.

"Anda tahu dia kemana? Tidak ada kabar darinya, dan rumahnya kosong."

"Mungkin dia sedang bersama ibunya?"

Kris langsung mengejar, berharap kalau pedagang sayur itu tahu sesuatu, "Kenapa anda bilang begitu?"

Pedagang itu rupanya tidak mengikuti perkembangan berita artis dan hiburan, dan dia sepertinya tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun, artis yang sangat terkenal itu adalah ibu Luhan. Pria itu mengerutkan kening mencoba mengingat-ingat, "Terakhir saya bertemu Tuan Luhan dia berbelanja sedikit. Anda tahu dia selalu berbelanja bahan makanan kepada saya, saya menanyakannya, dan kata tuan Luhan dia akan pergi beberapa lama bersama ibunya untuk berkenalan dengan calon ayahnya."

Itu informasi yang sangat membantu. Kris merenung setelah pedagang sayur itu pergi dan dia kembali ke mobilnya. Tidak ada yang pernah menebak hal itu. Bahwa Luhan pergi bersama ibunya untuk menginap di rumah milyuner bernama Oh Sehun itu. Kalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi... berarti Luhan ada di dalam rumah itu ketika kematian ibunya terjadi? Tetapi kenapa tidak ada yang tahu kehadirannya? Bahkan di pemakaman dia tidak muncul. Para wartawan yang sempat berkemah di depan rumah Sehun pun tidak bisa menyadari kehadirannya. Sepertinya ada misteri yang tersembunyi di sini. Apakah Sehun menyembunyikan Luhan di balik rumah besarnya yang berpagar tinggi?

Kris menjalankan mobilnya, dan mengarahkannya ke rumah Sehun dengan penuh tekad. Dia harus bisa mencari tahu apa yang ada di balik pagar yang tinggi itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Astaga... kau terluka." Luhan menyentuh jemari Sehun yang dibalut perban, "Kenapa?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Luka ini tidak apa-apa, aku mengalami kecelakaan kecil tadi." Tatapannya berubah lembut ketika menelusuri seluruh tubuh Luhan, "Kau sendiri, bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Bercinta dengan Sehun sangat menguras energi. Pipi Luhan memerah ketika mengingat itu, dan memang memar-memar dan bekas ciuman di sekujur tubuhnya membuatnya bingung, tetapi Sehun sudah meminta maaf bukan pagi itu?

"Aku baik-baik saja Sehun."

Tatapan Sehun kembali sedih, lelaki itu menyentuhkan jemarinya di pipi Luhan, mengelusnya lembut, "Aku jadi takut bercinta denganmu lagi, aku takut menyakitimu."

"Apakah kau selalu sekasar itu kalau bercinta?" Luhan mengernyit. Sehun berkata seolaholah bercinta dengan kasar itu ada di luar kendalinya.

Pertanyaan Luhan membuat Sehun tertegun. Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak... bukan begitu.. aku hanya terlalu bergairah, jadi mungkin aku tidak bisa menahan diri." Dikecupnya bibir Luhan lembut. "Kau harus tahu Luhan, hal terakhir yang ada di pikiranku adalah menyakitimu."

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kepada Sehun, "Aku percaya, Sehun.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika Kris sedang mengamati rumah Sehun di sudut yang tak terlihat, jendela kacanya diketuk. Dia menoleh dan mengernyitkan keningnya melihat sosok lelaki tua berpakaian rapi berdiri di sana. Diturunkannya kaca jendelanya.

"Ya? Ada apa?"

Lelaki tua itu tampak serius, dia melirik ke arah rumah mewah milik Oh Sehun dan menundukkan tubuhnya supaya jelas melihat Kris, "Anda Kris wartawan investigasi yang saya tahu punya reputasi bagus. Maaf, saya menyelidiki anda sebelumnya." Xiumin menghela napas panjang, "Saya adalah kepala pelayan di rumah Tuan Oh Sehun... saya punya informasi untuk anda. Tetapi sebagai gantinya saya ingin meminta tolong anda melakukan sesuatu."

"Melakukan apa?", Kris langsung tertarik ketika mengetahui ada orang dalam yang ingin memberikan informasi.

Xiumin melirik ke kanan dan kiri, tampak tak nyaman berdiri di luar mobil Kris, "Boleh saya masuk? Tidak aman bagi saya untuk berdiri di sini dan bercakap-cakap dengan anda."

Sejenak Kris ragu. Dia menatap Xiumin lagi, tetapi kemudian menyimpulkan bahwa lelaki itu adalah lelaki baik-baik. Dia membuka kunci pintu mobilnya. Bunyi 'klik' terdengar dan Xiumin melangkah masuk ke dalam mobil, duduk di sebelah Kris. "Sekarang bagaimana?", tanya Kris kemudian.

"Mohon jalankan mobil anda menjauh dari rumah ini. Saya akan menjelaskan semuanya kepada anda di perjalanan."

Xiumin tidak menjelaskan semuanya kepada Kris, informasi yang diberikannya kepada Kris hanyalah kebohongan yang bisa memberikan alasan kepada Kris untuk membantunya. Tuan Sehun telah menyuruhnya mencari orang yang dipercaya untuk membawa Luhan kabur kalau tiba waktunya Sehan menguasai tubuhnya. Dia harus menyelamatkan Luhan dari Sehan. Tetapi Tuan Sehun melarangnya memberitahukan semua rencananya kepadanya. Xiumin harus merencanakan semuanya sendiri, dan menjaga jangan sampai Tuan Sehun tahu, karena kalau Tuan Sehun tahu, Sehan kemungkinan besar juga tahu.

Rencana ini mengancam nyawanya, Xiumin tahu itu. Tetapi dia tidak peduli. Anak, menantu, dan cucunya sudah dimintanya pindah jauh ke tempat yang semoga tidak terdeteksi oleh Sehan. Xiumin telah memutuskan hubungan dengan mereka. Dia telah mengucapkan selamat tinggal dalam perpisahan yang haru. Toh usianya tidak akan lama lagi, dia sudah tua dan siap mati demi kesetiaannya kepada Tuan Sehun.

Sekarang tinggal meyakinkan Kris untuk membantunya. "Tuan Luhan terjebak di rumah Tuan Sehun, dia menahannya. Karena Tuan Sehun ingin menjadikan tuan Luhan sebagai pengganti Ibunya." Xiumin menyelesaikan kebohongannya, "Saya meminta bantuan anda untuk membantu Tuan Luhan melarikan diri, Karena saya tidak bisa melakukannya, saya sudah terlalu tua dan Tuan Sehun pasti akan bisa melacak saya. Bawa tuan Luhan menjauh dari rumah ini. Dari kota ini kalau perlu. Saya tahu anda mempunyai banyak koneksi yang bisa membantu anda, dan anda bisa pergi kemana saja tanpa ketahuan, karena itulah saya meminta bantuan anda untuk membantu Tuan Luhan kabur ke luar negeri kalau perlu."

Ini akan menjadi berita yang luar biasa bagus. Kris menghela napas panjang. Merasa senang, "Kalau aku melakukan itu. Apa yang akan kudapatkan?"

"Anda tidak boleh memuat berita tentang pelarian Luhan atau obsesi Tuan Sehun untuk membuatnya menjadi pengganti ibunya." Xiumin tampak serius, "Kalau anda melakukannya, saya akan menyangkal semua pemberitaan anda, dan Tuan Sehun bisa membuat anda kehilangan kredibilitas dengan menuntut anda atas pencemaran nama baik."

"Lalu aku dapat untung apa?" Kris mengernyit, mulai merasa bingung atas kesepakatan ini.

"Anda akan mendapatkan berita ekslusif mengenai siapa ayah kandung Luhan. Siapa laki-laki yang menghamili Baekhyun di masa mudanya. Berita itu akan menguntungkan anda."

Wah. Itu baru luar biasa. Kris tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyeringai, " Oke deal. Jadi siapa ayah kandung Luhan?"

Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Seseorang akan mengirimkan semua berkasnya ke kantor anda. Nanti setelah anda berhasil membantu Tuan Luhan. Sebelumnya anda harus membantu Tuan Luhan melarikan diri dulu dan menolongnya ke luar kota, kalau perlu ke luar negeri. Anda bisa meminta bantuan koneksi anda yang banyak."

Lelaki itu mengeluarkan amplop cokelat yang besar dan tebal dari dalam jasnya. "Saya tidak bisa menggunakan cek atau rekening bank karena itu akan terlacak, jadi maafkan saya menggunakan uang tunai. Ini uang untuk proses membantu Tuan Luhan melarikan diri. Semoga cukup." Xiumin meletakkan amplop itu di dekat perseneling di antara kedua kursi.

Koneksiku memang banyak dan pekerjaan ini tampaknya mudah, dia tinggal meminta bantuan teman-temannya untuk menyembunyikan Luhan dan kemudian membantunya kabur ke luar negeri, itu gampang. Apalagi amplop cokelat itu tampaknya sangat tebal, uang akan memuluskan sehalanya... Kris membatin sambil melirik amplop cokelat itu. Tapi Xiumin tampak begitu ketakutan seakan kabur dari Oh Sehun adalah hal yang sangat sulit,

"Apakah Oh Sehun sebegitu hebatnya?" Kris bertanya.

Dan Xiumin mengangguk tanpa ragu. "Dia sangat hebat. Anda harus sangat berhati-hati. Kalau menginginkan sesuatu dia akan mengejarnya sampai dapat. Saya mohon lindungi Tuan Luhan sampai dia bisa kabur, surat berisi berkas-berkas tentang ayah kandung Tuan Luhan sudah saya siapkan di brankas rahasia di sebuah bank. Orang kepercayaan saya akan mengirimkannya kepada anda segera setelah anda berhasil menyelamatkannya."

Xiumin mengisyaratkan Kris untuk menepi dan lelaki itu melakukannya, dia meminggirkan mobilnya di tepi trotoar dekat kawasan perdagangan, Xiumin tersenyum kepada Kris, mengulurkan tangan dan Kris menjabatnya, "Terima kasih atas kerjasama anda Kris. Nanti kalau ternyata terjadi sesuatu kepada saya sehingga saya tidak bisa bertemu anda lagi, anda tahu betapa saya menghargai bantuan anda."

Lalu lelaki tua itu keluar mobil dan melangkah pergi. Kris memandang sampai Xiumin menghilang di keramaian. Dahinya mengernyit ketika dia melirik amplop cokelat itu. Diambilnya, dan diintipnya. Semuanya dalam dolar amerika. Dan mengingat banyaknya tumpukan di dalamnya, jumlahnya mungkin ada puluhan ribu dolar...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun merasakannya. Dia sudah tidak mampu menahannya. Sehan begitu kuat, mendesak untuk menguasai tubuhnya. Sehun sudah sekuat tenaga menahannya. Dia tidak mau Luhan menghadapi sosoknya yang mengerikan ini. Sosok kejam Sehan. Luhan pasti akan langsung membencinya.

Jauh di dalam sana Sehan tertawa mengejek. "Kau bodoh karena terperangkap perasaan Sehun, cinta hanya akan memberatimu. Sekarang kau makin lemah karena kau jatuh cinta."

"Diam kau!" Sehun mencoba menghilangkan bisikan-bisikan Sehan di dalam sana. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menyakiti Luhan."

"Luhan milikku." Sehan mengucapkannya dengan yakin seakan itu sebuah kebenaran absolut. "Kau tidak akan bisa menyingkirkannya dariku Sehun, apapun rencanamu, aku akan mendapatkannya. Aku tahu kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu dibantu oleh si Tua Xiumin, kalian tidak akan berhasil. Luhan akan menjadi milikku."

"Dia mencintaiku. Bukan dirimu." Sehun menggeram marah.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan cinta dari Luhan, silahkan. Miliki saja cintanya." Sehan terkekeh, "Aku butuh tubuhnya untuk memuaskanku, aku butuh dia tak berdaya di tanganku, jatuh di bawah kuasaku dan tidak berdaya."

"Kau gila!"

"Itu sudah bukan rahasia Sehun..." Sehan tersenyum kejam. "Kegilaanku, dan hasrat ingin membunuh ini sebenarnya milikmu juga. Apa kau sudah lupa? Kita ini satu. Dan mengingat kita ini satu... apakah Luhan masih bisa mencintaimu kalau tahu bahwa kitalah yang membunuh seluruh keluarganya? Kakek dan nenek dari pihak Baekhyun, kakek dan nenek dari pihak Chanyeol, dan kedua orang tuanya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Luhan pasti akan sangat membencimu dan kehilangan cintanya kepadamu seketika kalau dia tahu."

Sehun mengernyit, merasakan kepalanya berdentam-dentam. "Kau yang melakukan semua kejahatan keji itu. Bukan aku, dasar Iblis!"

"Aku melakukannya dengan tanganmu, Sehun. Ingat itu. Kita ini dua yang menjadi satu. Satu yang terdiri dari dua."

Sehan tertawa. Dan saat itulah Sehun merasakan semuanya menjadi gelap. Ia berusaha menggapai dan menahan, tetapi Sehan terlalu kuat dan mendesaknya hingga dia menyerah.

"Luhan.." Nama itu terucap di bibirnya sebelum kesadarannya hilang...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun mengurung dirinya di ruang kerjanya sejak tadi. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak turun untuk makan siang. Luhan mengernyit. Ada apa sebenarnya? Tiba-tiba saja Luhan merasa sangat cemas. Sehun tampak pucat dan aneh di pertemuan mereka terakhir tadi. Lelaki itu menatap Luhan seolah mereka akan berpisah lama.

Luhan hendak melangkah dan mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Sehun ketika dia berpapasan dengan Xiumin. Lelaki itu mengenakan baju biasa, bukan seragam pelayannya. Tampaknya dia baru pulang dari berpergian.

"Tuan Luhan..." Xiumin membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan. "Apa kabar. Kenapa anda sendirian? biasanya Tuan Sehun menemani anda siang-siang begini?"

Luhan melirik ke arah ruang kerja Sehun, kemudian menatap Xiumin dengan bingung. "Itulah yang ingin kutanyakan Xiumin, Sehun mengurung dirinya sejak tadi di ruang kerjanya, apakah mungkin dia sakit? Tangannya tadi terluka dan aku mencemaskannya."

Xiumin tertegun, tampak waspada. Matanya melirik ke arah pintu ruang kerja tuannya. Apakah sudah saatnya? Tuan Sehun bilang dia berusaha mengendalikan Sehan sekuat tenaga meskipun dia tidak yakin akan menang. Sehan bertekad kuat memiliki Luhan dan dia semakin kuat. Tuannya bilang dia akan mengurung diri dan mencoba menahan Sehan. Apakah sekarang Tuan Sehun sedang melawan Sehan di dalam sana? Jantung Xiumin berdebar kencang. Ini lebih cepat dari perkiraannya. Dia belum menyiapkan Tuan Luhan untuk rencana melarikan dirinya. Well, Xiumin harus bertindak cepat kalau ingin semuanya lancar.

"Tuan Luhan." Xiumin berbisik lirih, memandang cemas ke arah pintu ruang kerja tuannya lagi, "Kalau boleh saya ingin berbicara dengan anda. Penting."

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya. "Tentang apa Xiumin?" Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya. "Tentang apa Xiumin?"

"Silahkan anda ikut saya." Xiumin mengajak Luhan ke arah dapur. Di sana ada ruang bawah tanah untuk menyimpan persediaan anggur. Lebih aman di bawah sana, karena Tuan Sehun dan Sehan hampir tidak pernah ke area dapur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata Luhan membelalak kaget. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Kepribadian ganda? Apakah kau serius Xiumin?"

Sang kepala pelayan sudah tidak mampu mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya. Dia sudah menceritakan semua kepada Luhan, mengenai Sehun dan alter egonya yang jahat, yang bernama Sehan.

"Anda tentunya menyadari bahwa kadang-kadang Tuan Sehun tampak begitu berbeda. Alter egonya...Tuan Sehan sangat kejam dan dia membawa aura menakutkan itu ke sekelilingnya."

Luhan tertegun. Ingatan pertamanya adalah ketika Sehun tiba-tiba muncul di kamar mandi, ketika Luhan sedang berendam, itulah pertama kali Luhan merasakan bahwa Sehun membawa aura menakutkan... Kemudian malam itu di ruang makan, ketika Sehun meminta maaf dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya mungkin sedang mabuk... dan terakhir... kemarin malam, ketika mereka bercinta. Sehun berubah menjadi sosok yang begitu bergairah dan kasar, paginya lelaki itu tak henti-hentinya meminta maaf karena tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya... Wajah Luhan menjadi pucat pasi ketika menyadari kenyataan itu, Apakah itu berarti semalam dia telah bercinta dengan Sehan? Apakah Sehan yang meninggalkan bekas memar dan kemerahan di tubuhnya ?

"Tuan Sehan terobsesi kepada anda. Anda tahu. Begitu tuan Chanyeol meninggal, ketika anda berumur delapan tahun. Tuan Sehun hendak menemui anda, beliau menyusul anda ke taman hiburan, karena dia mendapatkan informasi bahwa nenek anda membawa anda ke sana. Tetapi kemudian ada insiden seorang penodong berusaha merampoknya, dan karena bersedih atas kematian keluarga angkatnya, Tuan Sehan menjadi kuat dan mengambil alih seketika itu juga... saat itulah Tuan Sehan pertama kali bertemu dengan anda." Xiumin menjelaskan kisah yang pernah dikatakan Tuan Sehan kepadanya, kisah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Luhan.

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya makin dalam. "Aku pernah bermimpi di taman hiburan... oh astaga.. mungkinkah itu bukan mimpi? Mungkinkah aku benar-benar bertemu dengan Se... Sehan di usiaku yang ke delapan?"

"Itu benar-benar terjadi." Xiumin mengangguk meyakinkan Luhan. "Dan entah apa yang anda lakukan, anda membuat Tuan Sehan terobsesi kepada anda sejak saat itu."

Dalam mimpinya Sehan sudah hampir membunuh dirinya yang masih kecil. Luhan bergidik mengingat betapa tidak ada belas kasihan dan penyesalan di mata Sehan ketika dia membunuh penodong itu... juga ketika dia akan membunuh Luhan kecil, tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun di matanya. Lelaki itu hampir tidak punya emosi menyangkut pembunuhan... tetapi kemudian, Sehan mengurungkan niatnya untuk membunuh Luhan karena..

"Aku menawarkan plester untuk menutup lukanya akibat percobaan penodongan itu." Luhan mencoba menguak ingatannya yang berkabut.

"Mungkin itu pemicunya. Tidak pernah ada orang yang seberani itu kepada Tuan Sehan, semua orang ketakutan kepadanya dan menghindarinya. Saya mengikuti Tuan Sehun dan Tuan Sehan sejak beliau kecil, dulu saya adalah pelayan pribadi ayah Tuan Sehun. Ketika Tuan Sehan ada, semua orang kabur ketakutan menghindarinya." Xiumin menghela napas panjang. "Plester itu bahkan masih tersimpan di kotak kaca di brankas Tuan Sehun. Anda benar-benar membuat Tuan Sehan terobsesi kepada anda karena itu.

Karena sebuah plester? Luhan merasakan tubuhnya gemetar. Tidak! Bukan karena sebuah plester. Perbuatannya itu mempunyai arti yang sangat dalam bagi Sehan. Luhan satu-satunya orang yang tidak takut padanya. Oh Astaga, mimpi apa dia sehingga monster menakutkan seperti Sehan terobsesi kepadanya?

"Saya mungkin menyakiti anda dengan apa yang akan saya katakan kepada anda." Xiumin menatap Luhan sungguh-sungguh. "Tetapi saya mohon, setelah anda tahu, jangan anda membenci Tuan Sehun, dia sudah berusaha mencegahnya, tetapi kadang-kadang Tuan Sehan terlalu kuat.."

Jantung Luhan berdebar, entah kenapa. "Mengetahui tentang apa?" "Bahwa Tuan Sehanlah yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian seluruh keluarga anda, kakek dan nenek anda... keluarga angkatnya, termasuk ayah anda, Chanyeol... dan yang terakhir... ibu anda, Tuan Baekhyun..."

Kata-kata Xiumin bagaikan petir yang menyambar dirinya dengan keras dan tanpa ampun. Luhan sampai terhuyung dan harus berpegangan kepada rak anggur di belakangnya,

"Apa?"

"Yang pertama Tuan Sehan bunuh adalah keluarga angkatnya. Ayah dan Ibu Chanyeol mengetahui bahwa Tuan Sehun mempunyai kepribadian ganda ketika anjing mereka dibunuh dengan kejam dan mayatnya digantung di pohon, hanya Tuan Sehun yang ada di rumah waktu itu, tetapi tuan Sehun mengaku tidak ingat.

Sejak ikut keluarga angkatnya dia telah berhasil menekan Tuan Sehan supaya tidak bangkit, anjing itu dibunuh Tuan Sehan, tentu saja dia mengambil kesempatan ketika Tuan Sehun lengah, dan berusaha menunjukkan kalau dia masih eksis. Keluarga angkat Tuan Sehun lalu mengirimkan Tuan Sehun ke psikiater ... dan psikiater itu melakukan usaha hipnotis untuk berkomunikasi dengan Tuan Sehan. Sebuah kesalahan bodoh, karena Tuan Sehan pada akhirnya bangkit setelah sekian lama. Dulu Tuan Sehan hanya bangkit sebentar-sebentar ketika Tuan Sehun lemah, hipnotis itu memberinya kekuatan." Xiumin melanjutkan kisahnya sambil beberapa kali menatap ke arah pintu ruang bawah tanah di atas.

Sementara itu Luhan menahan napasnya mendengar cerita itu. Oh ya ampun.. " Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Tuan Sehan bangun dan pulang ke rumah. Berpura-pura seperti Tuan Sehun. Keluarga angkatnya tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa dia adalah pribadi yang berbeda... lalu pada suatu hari, ketika kedua orang tua angkatnya dan Tuan Chanyeol sendiri mengendarai mobil untuk suatu urusan... mereka menabrak truk besar karena rem mereka blong." Xiumin tampak ketakutan, "Tuan Sehan telah merusak rem mobil mereka."

Luhan merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri, Sehan benar-benar kejam... dan dia... dia satu tubuh dengan Sehun, Sehun yang dicintainya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Sehan telah membunuh kedua orang tua ayahnya yang berarti kakek dan neneknya juga, dia juga membunuh Chanyeol, ayahnya, sehingga tidak sempat bertemu dengannya. Sehan telah merenggut kesempatan Luhan untuk bertemu ayah kandungnya. Dan Sehan sama dengan Sehun... Sehun sama dengan Sehan... hati Luhan berdarah oleh rasa sakit.

Tetapi Xiumin rupanya belum selesai, masih ada lagi rasa sakit yang akan mengoyak-koyak hati Luhan. "Kemudian Tuan Sehan mengejar anda... dia menemui kakek dan nenek anda, mengatakan akan mengambil anda untuk mengemban pesan dari ayah kandung anda, Tuan Chanyeol. Tentu saja kakek dan nenek anda menolaknya. Mereka melarang Tuan Sehan mendekati anda selamanya, selain itu mereka takut akan terjadi skandal karena Baekhyun sedang berada di puncak ketenarannya..." Kemudian, Tuan Sehun berhasil bangkit lagi, dia menenggelamkan Tuan Sehan dan berusaha memperbaiki semuanya. Bayangkan kesedihan yang dirasakan Tuan Sehun ketika menyadari bahwa orangtua angkatnya, kakak angkatnya dibunuh dengan tangannya sendiri, dan dia tak kuasa mencegahnya."

Xiumin menarik napas panjang. "Saya ada di sisi Tuan Sehun waktu itu, beliau sangat menderita..."

Karena itulah Sehun tampak sangat menyesal. Luhan bisa merasakan betapa sayangnya Sehun kepada keluarga angkatnya. Memiliki monster tersebut di dalam dirinya dan tidak bisa mengendalikannya... rasanya pasti sangat menyiksa.

"Tetapi ternyata Tuan Sehan tidak kalah. Dia hanya memutuskan duduk dan menunggu hingga saatnya tepat. Dialah yang menyebabkan kakek anda meninggal..."

"Tetapi kakekku meninggal karena sakit... dia meninggal di rumah... tidak mungkin Sehan yang membunuhnya."

"Tuan Sehan yang membunuhnya. Karena kakek anda mengancam agar dia tidak berurusan lagi dengan anda." Xiumin menatap Luhan lurus-lurus, "Anda ingat pembantu rumah tangga di rumah anda, yang bersedia digaji murah untuk membersihkan rumah kakek dan nenek anda?"

Luhan ingat. Pembantu itu, lelaki setengah baya yang datang di pagi hari dan pulang ketika menjelang malam. Untuk memasak dan membersihkan rumah mereka, serta mengerjakan seluruh pekerjaan rumah tangga.

"Pembantu itu adalah orang suruhan Tuan Sehan. Dia jugalah yang memotret anda setiap saat tanpa ketahuan dan mengirimkannya secara berkala kepada Tuan Sehan."

Luhan ingat album foto yang ditunjukkan Sehun kepadanya, hanya ada tiga dan semuanya berisi kumpulan foto masa kecilnya yang dikirimkan oleh kakek neneknya sendiri kepada Chanyeol, ayahnya.

"Kakek dan nenek anda berhenti mengirimkan foto setelah Chanyeol meninggal. Jadi Tuan Sehan mengirimkan pegawainya untuk mengawasi dan mengirimkan foto-foto anda kepadanya. Dia punya delapan album besar berisi foto anda."

Dan yang Sehun tunjukkan kepadanya hanya tiga album. Luhan membatin. Menunggu Xiumin melemparkan bom yang lebih besar itu kepadanya.

"Pembantu anda yang memasukkan racun yang tidak terdeteksi kepada makanan kakek anda... dia memberikannya sedikit demi sedikit kepada kakek anda sehingga kondisi kakek anda menurun dan makin melemah, hingga pada akhirnya meninggal dunia."

Mata Luhan terasa panas mendengarkan informasi itu. Oh betapa kejamnya Sehan, lelaki itu melindas nyawa siapapun yang menghalanginya dengan kejam, sangat kejam!

"Tuan Sehan berpikir bahwa dengan meninggalnya kakek anda. Dia bisa membujuk nenek anda untuk menyerahkan anda di bawah perwaliannya. Tetapi nenek anda sama keras kepalanya dengan kakek anda, mungkin dia melihat ada aura jahat di dalam aura Tuan Sehan, sehingga bahkan ia menawari nenek anda uang, tetapi nenek anda menolaknya mentah-mentah...bahkan nenek anda mulai mencari informasi tentang Tuan Sehan, dan hampir menemukan kejanggalan atas kematian suaminya. Sayangnya, tuan Sehan sudah menginstruksikan untuk membunuh nenek anda juga. Tubuh nenek anda makin melemah, dan ketika dia menyadari bahwa kakek anda dan dia diracun, semua sudah terlambat, dia bahkan terlalu lemah untuk memperingatkan anda ..."

Luhan ingat neneknya terus menangis, tetapi kondisi neneknya sangat lemah sehingga jangankan berkata-kata, menelan ludahpun sangat sulit dilakukan neneknya. Waktu itu Luhan berpikir bahwa neneknya menangisi kakeknya, bahwa kondisinya melemah karena patah hati. Luhan tidak berpikir bahwa gejala penyakit kakek dan neneknya sama persis, kondisi tubuh yang menua diikuti kerusakan organ-organ vitalnya, ginjal, paru-paru, jantung, dan kemudian syarafnya... Apakah waktu itu neneknya menangisinya? Karena neneknya tidak bisa memperingatkannya? Air mata Luhan menetes di pipinya mengingat penderitaan neneknya di saat-saat terakhirnya. Sehan sungguh kejam. Lelaki itu tak punya hati. Dia seperti iblis yang jahat dan tiba-tiba kebencian memuncak di hati Luhan. Lelaki itu telah merenggut seluruh keluarganya, seluruh keluarganya!

"Apakah Sehan juga yang membunuh ibuku?"

Xiumin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tuan Baekhyun berada di tempat yang salah dan waktu yang salah. Tuan Sehan mengejarnya hanya untuk memasukkanmu ke rumah ini. Kemudian tuan Baekhyun menemukan album foto anda tanpa sengaja, membuat Tuan Sehan marah..." Xiumin menatap Luhan yang berurai air mata dengan sedih, "Tuan Sehan... mendorong Tuan Baekhyun jatuh dari tangga."

Pemandangan mengerikan itu berkelebat di benak Luhan. Ibunya yang sudah menjadi mayat, terbaring dengan posisi aneh bersimbah darah di bawah tangga. Ekspresinya ketakutan... Sehan benar-benar kejam dan menakutkan. Tiba-tiba Luhan menyadari bahwa dia terjebak di rumah ini bersama Sehan.

"Kenapa Sehun mengurung diri di ruang kerjanya?" Luhan menyadari firasat buruk itu.

Xiumin menghela napas panjang, "Karena Tuan Sehan makin kuat dari hari ke hari... dia..bisa saja bangkit dan mendesak Tuan Sehun... Tuan Sehun meminta saya mempersiapkan kalau ini semua terjadi."

Luhan gemetar. Dia takut, dia telah mendengar kisah kekejaman Sehan. Dan sekarang dia hanya bergantung pada kekuatan Sehun. Bagaimana kalau Sehun kalah dan Sehan menguasainya?

"Saya merencanakan pelarian anda. Seharusnya tidak secepat ini. Tetapi sepertinya kita harus bergerak cepat. Malam ini anda harus bersiap-siap." Xiumin bergumam dengan gelisah. Luhan menyadari Xiumin gemetar. Lelaki itu ketakutan. Sama seperti dirinya. Takut kepada Sehan yang mengerikan.

**TBC**

* * *

**Chapter 7 udah update nih. Udah ketahuan tentang munculnya Sehan dan siapa yang membunuh keluarga Luhankan . Sekarang saya Cuma mau bilang, **

**...REVIEW JUSSEYOOO...**


	8. Chapter 8

**FROM THE DARKEST SIDE {HUNHAN VER}**

**REMAKE FROM NOVEL "FROM THE DARKEST SIDE"**

**BY SANTHY AGATHA**

Author : Demon's Black Angel

Tittle : From The Darkest Side (Chapter 8)

Cast : Oh Sehun, Oh Sehan, Xi Luhan, Baekhyun, Xiumin, Chanyeol etc.

Pair Cast : HunHan

Genre : Romance, Mistery.

Rated : M

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Anda harus bersikap biasa saja supaya lolos malam ini. Tuan Sehan bisa saja sudah menguasai tubuh Tuan Sehun, dan dia berpura-pura. Dia sangat ahli kalau berpura-pura... sama seperti yang dulu dilakukanya kepada keluarga angkatnya. Anda harus sangat waspada, dan bersandiwara. Jangan sampai Tuan Sehan tahu bahwa anda sudah tahu semuanya. Rencana kita bisa gagal."

Jantung Luhan berdebar liar. Melarikan diri? Rasanya begitu menakutkan melarikan diri dari sosok mengerikan seperti Sehan. Luhan ketakutan. "Aku akan berusaha Xiumin." Luhan berusaha tampak tenang, "Terima kasih karena sudah melakukan ini semua untukku, aku tahu kau bertaruh nyawa di sini."

Xiumin tersenyum lembut, sebuah ekspresi yang akhirnya ditunjukkannya setelah sekian lama memasang wajah datar. "Anda tahu, saya menyesal karena anda harus kehilangan seluruh keluarga anda. Dan saya sangat setia kepada Tuan Sehun... beliau.. beliau sungguh-sungguh mencintai anda. Beliau yang merencanakan ini semua untuk menyelamatkan anda, kalau beliau sudah tidak mampu menahan Tuan Sehan lagi."

Perkataan Xiumin terasa menusuk hatinya, membuatnya terasa nyeri. Sehun mencintainya, dan Luhan juga mencintai Sehun. Semula hanya sesederhana itu, tetapi ternyata tidak. Sehun... dia satu dengan Sehan... dan merekalah yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian seluruh keluarganya. Bagaimana mungkin Luhan bisa tetap mencintai Sehun setelah ini? Tetapi Luhan memang mencintai Sehun, jauh di dalam hatinya dia menyadari bahwa Sehun telah mencuri seluruh hatinya, dengan segala kelembutannya, sikap tegasnya, kasih sayangnya. Luhan mencintai Sehun, meskipun waktu itu dia tidak tahu bahwa Sehun mempunyai alter ego bernama Sehan yang begitu kejam...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Begitu Luhan pergi, Xiumin langsung menelepon Kris, dia sudah menyimpan nomor itu dari hasil penyelidikannya.

"Halo?"

"Ini Xiumin."

"Well, Xiumin, uang yang ada di amplop ini banyak sekali..."

"Anda akan membutuhkannya nanti. Malam ini saya membutuhkan anda untuk bersembunyi di sudut dekat pagar rumah Tuan Sehun. Saya akan menyelundupkan Tuan Luhan keluar malam ini."

"Malam ini?" Kris merenung, tidak menyangka mereka akan menjalankan rencana ini secepat itu. Dia belum menyiapkan segalanya. Tetapi mungkin dia bisa menaruh Luhan di apartemennya dulu. Atau di hotel dan menyamarkannya.

"Keadaan menjadi gawat." Xiumin berbicara pelan dan waspada dengan keadaan sekelilingnya, "Saya harap anda siap di posisi. Tepat jam dua belas malam."

"Oke. Aku akan siap."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Luhan kau ada di mana?" Sehun mencari-cari Luhan. Untunglah Luhan sudah naik ke atas dan masuk ke kamarnya. Dengan gugup dia menghela napas panjang, lalu membuka pintu kamarnya.

Sehun tampak sangat tampan berdiri di sana. Dengan sweater abu-abu dan celana gelap warna hitam. Lelaki itu sepertinya habis mandi karena rambutnya basah.

Sehun tersenyum lembut ketika menyadari bahwa Luhan sedang mengamati rambutnya yang basah, "Aku berenang tadi." Gumamnya pelan, "Sebenarnya ingin mengajakmu, tetapi kau sepertinya ada di kamar sedang beristirahat. Aku tak mau mengganggumu."

Ini Sehun atau Sehan yang sedang berpura-pura? Luhan mengernyit. Bagaimanapun, sebelum dia bisa menentukan kepribadian siapa yang sedang menguasai tubuh Ini. Luhan harus berhati-hati.

"Kenapa kau mengernyitkan keningmu?" Sehun menyentuh lembut dahi Luhan dan mengelusnya, "Kau sakit?"

Kesempatan. Luhan langsung menyambarnya, "Iya.. aku sedikit pusing..." Luhan berdoa dalam hati semoga kebohongannya tidak terbaca, dia tidak pandai berbohong. Tetapi dengan berpura-pura sedang sakit, setidaknya dia bisa mengamankan dirinya kalau-kalau Sehun mengajaknya bercinta malam ini. Selain itu, malam ini dia harus berada di kamarnya sendiri. Karena Xiumin akan merencanakan pelarian untuknya malam ini.

"Kau sedang sakit?" Sehun tampak terkejut, dia lalu menatap Luhan penuh arti, "Jadi malam ini sepertinya kita tidak bisa bermesraan."

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, menatap Sehun menyesal, "Maafkan aku, Sehun."

"Hey, jangan minta maaf. Tidak apa-apa. Seks bukan hal utama untukku." Sehun meraih Luhan ke dalam pelukannya, "Aku senang bersamamu, malam ini kita bisa berpelukan, hanya berpelukan saja di kamarku."

Tidak, mereka tidak boleh berpelukan di kamar Sehun. "Aku.. mungkin aku lebih baik malam ini tidur di kamarku sendiri, Sehun... kau tahu... aku biasanya tidak nyaman jika seperti ini.."

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, menatap Luhan dalam-dalam, lalu tatapannya berubah lembut dan penuh pengertian. Lelaki itu masih memeluk Luhan erat dan mengecup pucuk hidungnya dengan sayang.

"Tentu saja sayang, aku mengerti. Aku akan menunggu dengan sedikit frustasi." Sehun terkekeh menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Luhan menenggelamkan wajahnya di pelukan Sehun. Oh Astaga. Lelaki ini terasa sama... terasa sangat Sehun, aromanya, tatapan lembutnya, kasih sayangnya. Mungkinkah dia bukan Sehun?

Sejenak Luhan terlena. Tetapi kemudian dia teringat peringatan Xiumin. Mereka tidak tahu siapa yang sekarang berdiri di depan Luhan. Kalau memang ini benar-benar Sehun, dia akan dengan rela melepaskan Luhan untuk pergi. Dan kalau ini Sehan... lelaki itu akan mengamuk kalau tahu Luhan sudah pergi, setidaknya Luhan sudah menyelamatkan dirinya.

"Kita akan makan malam di luar." Sehun tersenyum, menyampaikan kabar itu dengan gembira. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, tiba-tiba merasa senang. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak keluar dari rumah Sehun, meskipun segala kebutuhannya tercukupi dan hiburan yang disediakan untuknya lebih dari cukup, pergi keluar terasa begitu menyenangkan.

"Benarkah? Ke mana?"

"Ke restoran favoritku, di sana sangat private sehingga kita tidak perlu mencemaskan wartawan. Para pengawalku akan menjaga kita dengan sangat ketat."

Itu berarti Luhan juga dijaga supaya tidak punya kesempatan melarikan diri. Sebenarnya kesempatannya keluar malam ini sudah tidak penting lagi, karena dia tahu malam ini dia akan menghirup kebebasannya. Tetapi dia harus tampak bahagia, kalau tidak Sehun akan curiga. Jadi dipeluknya Sehun, berakting seolah bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka makan malam di sebuah restaurant yang benar-benar private. Di lantai delapan sebuah hotel bintang lima. Mereka keluar dengan mobil Sehun yang berkaca gelap. Luhan melihat di belakang mereka ada setidaknya tiga mobil pengawal Sehun yang mengikuti.

"Kau senang?" Sehun tersenyum kepada Luhan ketika hidangan pembuka sudah datang. Luhan mencicipinya dan memutuskan dia menyukainya.

"Ya Sehun, terima kasih."

Sehun menatapnya dengan lembut dan intens, "Aku senang kalau kau bahagia Luhan, kau tahu kebahagiaanmu adalah tujuan hidupku."

Apakah ini Sehun? Luhan menatap ragu. Sehan tidak akan mengatakan hal seperti ini kepadanya bukan? Tetapi bukankah Sehan diam-diam mengamati jauh di kedalaman jiwa Sehun? Dia pasti tahu apa yang harus Sehun katakan untuk membuat Luhan terpedaya, menyamar sebagai Sehun sangat mudah bagi Sehan.

"Kenapa kau sedikit kaku malam ini kepadaku sayang? Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Suara Sehun menyentakkan Luhan yang sedang sibuk mengaduk-aduk makanannya. Oh, apakah terlihat jelas dia berbeda? Gawat. Tidak boleh begitu. Kalau yang di depannya ini Sehan, lelaki itu akan menyadari bahwa dia sudah tahu segalanya. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Sehan kepadanya setelahnya? Paling aman adalah membuat Sehun ataupun Sehan, siapapun yang di sana yakin bahwa Luhan tidak tahu apa-apa.

Dengan tatapan meminta maaf, Luhan menatap ke arah Sehan, "Maafkan aku... aku hanya tidak enak badan."

'Oh iya. Aku lupa." Sehun menatap Luhan menyesal, "Maafkan aku, waktunya tidak tepat ya."

Luhan menatap lembut ke arah Sehun. "Tidak apa-apa Sehun aku yang meminta maaf."

Luhan merasakan jantungnya berdegup liar. Dia akan meninggalkan Sehun malam ini. Melarikan diri dari Sehan. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi ke depannya. Pasrah kepada rencana Xiumin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu Luhan sudah berpakaian lengkap dia menyiapkan sedikit bawaannya. sweater dan pakaian paling sederhana yang dia bawa, dan sepasang sepatu datar yang paling tidak mencolok. Sisanya, kemeja dan segala perlengkapannya yang dibelikan oleh Sehun untuknya, dia tinggalkan tergantung di atas lemari.

Malam ini adalah malam pelariannya.

Luhan merasa sangat gugup. Gugup dan takut. Takut rencana Xiumin gagal. Takut dia harus bertahan di rumah ini, bersama Sehan yang telah mengalahkan Sehun.

Ah... Sehun. Tiba-tiba matanya terasa panas dan ingin menangis. Kenangannya bersama Sehun adalah kenangan yang indah. Luhan sungguh-sungguh mencintai Sehun, kebersamaan mereka memang singkat, tetapi sepenuh hatinya. Dia tidak akan merasakan itu kepada lelaki lain. Tidak akan pernah bisa sedalam yang Luhan rasakan kepada Sehun.

Ketukan di pintunya begitu pelan, tetapi dalam keheningan itu membuat Luhan melonjak kaget. Dia termangu sejenak. Itu Xiumin? Atau Sehun?

Dengan hati-hati dia membuka kunci pintu, berdoa supaya Xiumin yang ada di depan pintunya. Dan syukurlah doanya dikabulkan. Xiumin yang ada di sana, membawa bungkusan warna hitam.

"Pakailah baju ini. Cepat." Suaranya berbisik pelan, penuh kehati-hatian.

Luhan masuk kembali ke kamar dan buru-buru mengenakan pakaian itu. Itu pakaian pelayan pria. Luhan mengikat rambutnya dengan karet yang disediakan, lalu memasukkan rambutnya ke dalam jaket pelayannya. Sekilas dia melirik ke kaca. Penampilannya mirip seperti anak lelaki yang masih remaja.

Dia segera keluar dan menemui Xiumin yang masih menunggu di depan pintu dengan gelisah, dibawanya kantong tas kecilnya yang berisi pakaiannya seadanya. Xiumin lalu mengajaknya melangkah pelan menuju tangga. Mereka harus melewati kamar Sehun untuk menuju tangga. Jantung Luhan berdebar kencang seperti mau pecah ketika melangkah melewati pintu kamar Sehun. Dia sempat melirik ke arah bawah pintu Sehun dan menyadari kalau kamar itu gelap dan hening. Sepertinya Sehun sedang tertidur. Syukurlah.

Mereka melangkah menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati. Xiumin mengajak Luhan keluar, banyak pengawal Sehun yang berkeliling di sekitar taman. Xiumin mengajak Luhan berjalan pelan mengitari rumah menuju gudang di halaman belakang. Xiumin mengambil sebuah drum sampah besar dan dengan susah payah mengangkatnya ke sebuah gerobak kecil yang disandarkan di pinggir menyuruh Luhan mengikutinya ke arah sebuah pintu kecil di samping.

Mereka berpapasan dengan salah satu penjaga keamanan yang berpatroli, Luhan bersikap gugup tetapi Xiumin tersenyum dan menyapa penjaga keamanan itu dengan santai,

"Hai Tao, malam yang dingin ya."

Lelaki yang dipanggil Tao itu tersenyum, Luhan begidik ngeri melihat apa yang terselip di pinggang lelaki itu. Itu sudah pasti sebuah pistol, sebuah pistol yang sangat mengerikan.

"Hai Xiumin. Malam membuang sampah? Sepertinya kau kemalaman ya? Dan kenapa tidak menyuruh salah satu anak pelayan melakukannya?"

Xiumin terkekeh, "Aku tertidur dan lupa kalau sampah harus dikeluarkan setiap hari Jumat. Dan anak pelayan ini baru jadi aku harus membimbingnya."

Tao tertawa. "Menyebalkan memang. Tapi setelah ini kau bisa tidur, sementara aku harus berjaga semalaman."

"Tapi kau kan sudah tidur seharian tadi sementara aku berkeliaran mengurusi rumah." Xiumin menyahut dengan sebal. Kedua lelaki itu tertawa bersama, sementara Luhan berdiri dengan gugup di tepi gerobak. Kemudian Tao menepuk pundak Xiumin dan berpamitan pergi.

Xiumin sangat gugup, dibalik sikapnya yang tenang, Luhan melihatnya berkeringat, padahal malam ini sangat dingin. Lelaki itu mengajak Luhan berhati-hati berjalan-jalan menuju ke arah pintu samping. Mereka berdiri di sana dan Xiumin membuka grendel pintu samping itu. Dan dalam sekejap pintu itu terbuka.

"Lari..." Xiumin berbisik, "Ada mobil yang menunggu anda di ujung sana. Dia orang baik. Dia akan menjaga anda. Ini uang untuk pegangan anda, ini dari tabungan investasi Tuan Sehun atas sebuah peternakan yang diberikan kepada saya. Saya sudah menyiapkan uang itu untuk anda, saya harap uang itu cukup." Xiumin meletakkan amplop tebal berisi uang ke tangan Luhan.

"Anda sendiri... bagaimana dengan anda?" Luhan kaget, tidak menyangka bahwa Xiumin tidak akan ikut lari bersamanya. Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Luhan dengan menyesal,

"Saya tidak bisa ikut bersama anda. Saya akan memperlambat anda. Dan Tuan Sehan akan bisa melacak saya." Dia menatap Luhan dengan sedih, "Lari. Dan berhati-hatilah." Luhan menatap Xiumin dengan mata berkaca-kaca, 'Terima kasih." Dia berbisik pelan, lalu membalikkan badan. Berlari dan tidak menoleh ke belakang lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Xiumin melangkah hati-hati, memasuki pintu rumah Oh Sehun yang mewah itu. Lobby sangat gelap ketika malam. Berusaha tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun, Xiumin menutup pintu itu.

"Senang Xiumin karena berhasil membodohi tuanmu?"

Suara itu datang dari kegelapan, dan membuat Xiumin terperanjat. Benar-benar terperanjat. Dia melihat ke atas dan seketika itu gemetar.

Tuan Sehun... oh Tidak! Itu Tuan Sehan berdiri di ujung atas tangga, dengan jubah tidur hitam. Lelaki itu tampak seperti hantu yang muncul dari kegelapan malam, dengan pakaian hitam-hitam dan aura gelap menakutkan yang menyelubunginya. Seakan-akan ingin mempermainkan ketakutan Xiumin, dia melangkah pelan-pelan menuruni tangga.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?" Sehan tersenyum kepada Xiumin, senyum membunuh yang kejam. "Aku berpura-pura sebagai Sehun malam ini. Dan Luhan bertingkah ketakutan. Dia bilang dia sedang sakit untuk menolakku. Tetapi tentu saja aku tahu dia bohong. Ketika kalian mengendap-endap melewati kamarku, aku hampir tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa. Dan aku mengawasimu sampai kau melepaskan Luhan lewat pintu samping..."

"Ke... kenapa anda tidak mencegah kami kalau anda sudah tahu?" Suara Xiumin tertelan ludahnya, dia sangat ketakutan. Ini sangat tidak dia sangka, dia pikir semuanya sudah teratur dan sangat rapi. Sama sekali tidak disangkanya kalau Tuan Sehan sudah mengetahui semua rencananya.

"Karena aku ingin melihat sejauh mana kau mengkhianatiku." Sehan masih mempertahankan suara tenangnya yang penuh senyum, "Dan ternyata kau tidak berpikir panjang untuk mengkhianatiku." Lelaki itu sudah berdiri di ujung tangga dan sekarang melangkah mendekati Xiumin, pelan-pelan sampai kemudian berdiri di dekatnya, menjulang tinggi dan begitu mengintimidasi. "Apa yang diberikan Tuanmu Sehun itu sehingga kau begitu setia kepadanya?"

"An... anda bisa membunuh saya sekarang." Xiumin bergumam, pasrah mungkin memang sudah saatnya dia mati.

Tetapi Sehan malahan tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar kata-kata Sehan, "Membunuhmu? Setelah pengkhianatan yang kau lakukan? Tidak Xiumin, aku tidak sebaik itu kepadamu. Kalau kau mati, kau tidak akan menderita." Sehan mengarahkan tangannya ke leher Xiumin dan mencengkeramnya, Xiumin memejamkan matanya ketakutan, lelaki ini akan mencekiknya dan meremukkan lehernya, "Walaupun aku sangat ingin mencekikmu, tetapi tidak akan kulakukan. Itu terlalu mudah untukmu." Sehan melepaskan tangannya dari leher Xiumin. Lalu melangkah mundur memberi Xiumin ruang untuk bernapas, sebelum menjatuhkan bom mengerikan itu kepada Xiumin,

"Apakah kau ingat ancamanku Xiumin? Bahwa aku tidak akan melepaskan anak, menantu, dan cucumu, kalau kau mengkhianatiku?"

Wajah Xiumin pucat pasi, dia langsung panik. Sehan bisa menemukan anak dan cucunya? Bagaimana mungkin? Sudah jauh-jauh hari dia menyuruh mereka pergi secara hati-hati dan rahasia.. seharusnya mereka tidak akan pernah terlacak!

"Aku tahu kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa menemukan keluargamu, yang telah kau coba sembunyikan dengan begitu ahli." Sehan terkekeh, "Seperti yang kulakukan kepada kakek dan nenek Luhan, aku menempatkan pegawaiku untuk menyamar sebagai babby sitter keluarga. Dan dia melapor kepadaku, ketika keluargamu berusaha pindah dengan terburu-buru. Kau tak menyangka itu bukan?"

Xiumin sungguh tak menyangka. Bukankah seharusnya Tuan Sehun memperingatkannya kalau itu terjadi?

"Kau tak mengerti ya?" Sehan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menatap Xiumin seolah-olah lelaki itu orang bodoh, "Aku lebih kuat dari Sehun. Kalau Sehun sadar, aku bisa berdiri di sudut dan mengamati semuanya. Tetapi kalau aku sadar. Sehun tertidur. Jadi aku bisa melakukan apapun sesukaku dan Sehun tidak akan ingat apapun, tetapi ketika Sehun melakukan sesuatu, aku akan tahu." Tatapan Sehan berubah kejam dan marah, senyumnya menghilang, "Dan ketika aku tahu keluargamu akan pergi. Aku mengutus Kai mencegat mereka dan menahan mereka di sebuah gudang tua di pinggir kota..." Matanya bersinar, tampak puas, "Dan sekarang gudang itu sedang terbakar habis dilalap api karena kau sudah berani mengkhianatiku..."

"Tidak! Tidaaakkk!" Xiumin menjerit, tidak percaya akan semuanya, tidak percaya akan kekejaman Sehan. Sehan tertawa pelan, tawa yang kejam. "Aku menyuruh Kai membakar gudang itu sementara mereka terikat hidup-hidup di dalam sana..."

"Tidaaak... "Tidaaak... kau iblis yang kejam! Aku akan membunuhmu!" dengan histeris Xiumin mencoba menyerang Sehan, tetapi tentu saja lelaki itu bukan tandingannya. Sehan muda dan prima dan dipenuhi insting membunuh, dengan mudah Sehan menelikung Xiumin dan mengunci kedua tangannya ke belakang.

"Tuan Sehunmu yang kau puja itu sudah tidak dapat menolongmu." Sehan mendesis lirih, "Katakan kepadaku kau menyuruh Luhan kabur kemana...dan siapa yang membantumu di luar sana."

Xiumin menangis, bercucuran air mata. Karena kesalahannya, anak, menantu, dan cucunya menjadi korban. Sekarang hidupnya tidak ada artinya lagi, dia tak akan memberikan kepuasan kepada iblis jahat ini untuk menelan korban lagi.

"Lebih baik bunuh saya sekarang."

Sehan tersenyum, "Terserah. Dengan atau tanpa bantuanmu, aku akan menemukan Luhan." Dia menekan tangan Xiumin yang ditelikungnya di belakang punggung laki-laki itu. Dan kemudian menekannya hingga suara patah terdengar keras, Jeritan keras Xiumin membahana ke seluruh ruangan membuat beberapa pelayan tergopoh-gopoh berlarian keluar dari ruangan mereka. Semuanya tertegun melihat tuan mereka melepaskan tubuh Xiumin yang langsung terjatuh ke lantai. Mereka memandang ngeri tangan Xiumin yang lunglai dalam posisi aneh. Tuan mereka telah mematahkan kedua tangan Xiumin!

Sehan menatap Xiumin tanpa belas kasihan, lalu dia memerintahkan kepada salah seorang pelayannya. "Bawa dia ke rumah sakit." Diliriknya para pengawalnya yang berdatangan, "Dan jaga dia dalam pengawalan ketat, dia tidak boleh berbicara dengan siapapun selama di rumah sakit."

Lalu Sehan membalikkan badan dan menaiki tangga, terdengar suaranya memasuki kamarnya dan pintu kamarnya dibanting dengan keras. Sementara beberapa pelayan langsung berusaha mengangkat Xiumin dan memapahnya untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil itu menunggu di sudut yang gelap. Dan setengah berlari Luhan menghampirinya dengan ragu. Kris yang sudah menunggu di balik kemudi melongokkan kepalanya,

"Luhan?" Luhan langsung menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Kris, "Masuklah." Lelaki itu membukakan kunci pintu penumpang untuk Luhan. Mobil langsung melaju kencang menembus kegelapan malam.

"Pria tua itu... Xiumin... dia tidak ikut?"

Kris menjalankan kemudi sambil melirik ke arah Luhan yang masih gemetaran. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan menggenggam erat amplop cokelat yang diberikan oleh Xiumin. Benaknya kalut memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada lelaki tua yang baik hati itu. Apakah Sehan akan membunuhnya? Luhan berharap yang tadi itu benar-benar Sehun. Sehun akan menghargai usaha Xiumin melepaskan Luhan, dan itu berarti Xiumin akan selamat. Tetapi kalau yang tadi itu Sehan, maka... Luhan memejamkan matanya tidak berani membayangkan. Semoga Tuhan melindungi Xiumin disana.

Mobil berhenti di sebuah kawasan apartemen di pinggiran kota. Kris memasukkan mobilnya ke parkiran di basemen apartemen dan mengajak Luhan keluar,

"Ayo, malam ini kita menginap di apartemenku dulu. Besok akan kuantar kau kepada temanku yang akan membantu pelarianmu ke luar negeri."

Ke luar negeri? Luhan membelalakkan matanya. Terkejut dengan kata-kata Kris. Sementara itu Kris terkekeh melihat reaksi Luhan.

"Lelaki tua itu tidak mengatakan kepadamu ya." Kris melangkah ke area lift di basemen dan mengajak Luhan. Pintu lift terbuka beberapa saat dan mereka masuk, liftpun bergerak ke atas, "Xiumin menyuruhku membantumu melarikan diri ke luar negeri. Dia bilang Oh Sehun sedang mengejarmu karena dia gila dan terobsesi menjadikanmu pengganti Baekhyun." Kris menatap Luhan, mencoba mencari informasi tetapi ekspresi Luhan tetap datar meski wajahnya pucat pasi.

Jadi informasi itu yang diberikan Xiumin kepada penolongnya ini. Xiumin pasti punya alasan sendiri merahasiakan informasi kepada lelaki di depannya, dan Luhan memutuskan akan mengikuti arus.

Kris mengawasi Luhan, dia seorang wartawan dan dia tergelitik untuk bertanya, "Aku penasaran kenapa kepala pelayan Oh Sehun sangat serius untuk membantumu melepaskan diri."

Luhan tergeragap, tapi langsung menjawab sekenanya, "Dia sahabat kakekku."

Kris rupanya bisa menerima jawaban Luhan. Pada saat itu pintu lift terbuka di lantai dua puluh tujuh. Kris mengajak Luhan keluar dari lift dan menuju kamar apartemennya di tempat yang paling ujung.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf kalau kamarku berantakan. Maklum, kamar bujangan yang tidak tersentuh wanita." Lelaki itu memutar bola matanya dan membuka kunci pintunya, "Oke silahkan masuk."

Luhan memasuki ruangan apartemen yang cukup luas itu. Sebenarnya kondisinya tidak seburuk yang dikatakan Kris. Apartemen itu cukup rapi untuk ukuran penghuni lelaki.

"Ada dua kamar di sini. Kau bisa memakai kamar kecil di sebelah sana itu. Kamar itu kosong. Dan semoga nyaman, besok kita akan berkendara lama, jadi beristirahatlah." Kris mempersilahkan. Sebenarnya dia sudah gatal ingin mewawancarai Luhan. Wawancara langsung dengan Luhan pasti akan menjadi berita eksklusif baginya. Karena tidak ada yang bisa melakukannya selain dirinya. Kris membayangkan betapa para wartawan lain akan iri dengannya.

Luhan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan gugup. Lalu memasuki kamar kecil itu. Sementara Kris termenung sambil menatap pintu kamar Luhan yang tertutup.

Xiumin telah menjanjikan berita eksklusif untuknya, berita tentang ayah kandung Luhan. Tetapi Kris memiliki berita itu sendiri di rumahnya. Seorang wartawan akan sangat bodoh kalau melewatkan kesempatan ini.

Dia berjalan mondar mandir di kamarnya. Oh Sehun tampaknya punya segalanya. Dan kalau pelayannya saja bisa memberikan uang yang begitu banyak untuk kerja samanya. Bayangkan apa yang bisa diberikan oleh Oh Sehun sendiri kepadanya. Kris terdiam, menimbang-nimbang. Kalau dia menyerahkan Luhan kepada Oh Sehun, lelaki itu pasti akan memberikan imbalan yang banyak. Dan Kris akan bisa memuat berita tentang itu... tentang skandal Oh Sehun yang menahan Luhan dan berusaha menjadikannya pengganti Baekhyun, dia bisa menggunakannya untuk mengancam Oh Sehun, dan kemudian dia pasti akan menerima uang tutup mulut yang banyak.

Kris tergoda, sungguh-sungguh tergoda. Tetapi pikirannya masih dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan tentang siapa ayah kandung Luhan. Dia menghela napas panjang, Kalau Xiumin yang notabene pelayan Oh Sehun bisa mengetahui informasi itu, itu berarti Oh Sehun mungkin juga tahu. Kris tersenyum. Dia harus bisa membujuk Oh Sehun untuk bekerjasama dengannya.

Kris tahu nama perusahaan Oh Sehun... dia berusaha menelepon kantor itu. Tetapi tidak ada yang mengangkat. Dia tersambung dengan mesin perekam pesan kantor. Lelaki itu menarik napas, sambil melirik ke arah kamar Luhan. Well, maafkan aku Luhan.

Aku bagaikan ikan hiu yang diberi umpan. Tentu saja aku akan memilih umpan yang lebih besar. Dengan tenang, Kris meninggalkan pesan di mesin perekam pesan kantor Oh Sehun itu,

"Hai. Oh Sehun. Saya wartawan tabloid terkenal yang ingin meliput anda. Kalau anda menyetujui kerja sama untuk wawancara eksklusif, saya akan memberikan informasi tentang seseorang bernama Luhan kepasa anda. Saya yakin nama itu punya arti buat anda."

Lalu Kris mematikan ponselnya dan menunggu. Senyumnya mengembang, uang besar akan datang kepadanya, tidak disangkanya dia seberuntung itu.

TBC

* * *

**Update update update**

**thanks untuk kalian yang udah berbaik hati untuk mereview ff remake ini**

**untuk kalian yang belum review**

**JEBAAALLLL, REVIEW JUSSEYOOOO...**

**BBUING BBUING...**


	9. Chapter 9

**FROM THE DARKEST SIDE {HUNHAN VER}**

**REMAKE FROM NOVEL "FROM THE DARKEST SIDE"**

**BY SANTHY AGATHA**

Author : Demon's Black Angel

Tittle : From The Darkest Side (Chapter 9)

Cast : Oh Sehun, Oh Sehan, Xi Luhan, Baekhyun, Xiumin, Chanyeol etc.

Pair Cast : HunHan

Genre : Romance, Mistery.

Rated : M

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi harinya Sehan mendengarkan pesan itu, yang diantarkan langsung oleh Kai, orang kepercayaannya yang sangat setia kepadanya. Kai bertubuh ramping dan pucat, tetapi lelaki itu memiliki keahlian membunuh yang sangat hebat. Sehan pernah menyelamatkan nyawanya dalam satu insiden dan lelaki itu mengabdikan kesetiaannya kepada Sehan. Kepada Sehan, bukan kepada Sehun. Kalaupun dia melaksanakan perintah Sehun, itu karena dia tahu Sehan ada di dalam diri Sehun. Kai adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang tahu bahwa Oh Sehun memiliki kepribadian ganda.

"Apakah kau sudah tahu di mana wartawan bodoh bernama Kris itu tinggal?"

"Saya sudah tahu."

"Bagus. Kau dapat nomor kontaknya?"

Kai mengangguk dan tanpa kata meletakkan sebuah kertas bertuliskan nomor ke meja Sehan, Sehan menelepon nomor itu. Suara Kris terdengar ragu menjawab di telepon itu.

"Ya?"

"Ini Oh Sehun." Suara Sehan dingin dan tenang. "Katakan penawaranmu."

"Sebentar saya keluar dulu." Kris tampak keluar dengan hati-hati, membuat Sehan langsung tahu, Luhan ada di situ, bersamanya. Senyumnya langsung mengembang.

"Aku menerima tawaranmu untuk wawancara ekslusif itu. Info apa yang kau punya tentang Luhan?"

Kris begitu senang hingga tidak menyadari nada kejam dari suara Sehan, "Baiklah. Jam berapa saya harus siap ke rumah anda? Oke." Dia mencatat dalam hatinya, besok jam sembilan pagi di rumah Oh Sehun. Dia akan mewawancari lelaki itu secara ekslusif. Dan malam ini dia punya kesempatan mewawancari Luhan. Betapa beruntungnya dirinya.

"Saya tahu di mana Luhan berada."

"Di mana?"

"Maaf tidak bisa saya katakan. Saya harus mewawancarai anda dulu, setelah saya mendapatkan berita baru saya beritahukan informasi itu."

"Dan bagaimana aku tahu kau tidak membohongiku?"

Suara lelaki ini, meskipun lewat telepon begitu mengintimidasi. Pantas Xiumin tampak ketakutan kepadanya, Kris mengerutkan keningnya, "Xiumin..." gumamnya, "Anda mengenal kepala pelayan anda kan? Jadi anda tahu saya tidak berbohong."

Hening yang lama dan menyeramkan. Lalu Sehan bersuara. "Besok jam sembilan." Dan teleponpun ditutup.

Sehan masih merenung dalam senyuman sinis sambil menatap telepon itu ketika Kai bertanya, "Anda akan menerima permintaan wawancara itu?"

Sehan mengangkat matanya dan menatap Kai, tatapan membunuh ada di sana, meskipun bibirnya tersenyum, "Tentu saja tidak. Lelaki bernama Kris itu bertindak bodoh dengan mengira bisa mempermainkanku. Dia tidak akan hidup sampai besok jam sembilan untuk mewawancaraiku." Sehan terkekeh, "Malam ini kita akan memberikan kunjungan kejutan untuknya".

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kita tidak jadi pergi?" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. Dia sudah bersiap untuk pergi menemui teman lelaki bernama Kris ini yang katanya akan membantunya melarikan diri ke luar negeri.

"Temanku sedang ada urusan ke luar kota, jadi kita harus menunggu besok untuk menemuinya." Mereka sedang sarapan kopi dan mie instant, karena hanya itu yang dipunyai Kris di lemari dapurnya.

Luhan gelisah. Itu berarti dia akan tertahan di tempat ini satu hari lagi. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Semoga saja Sehan tidak dapat melacak mereka. Tetapi Xiumin pasti sudah mengusahakan yang paling aman untuknya bukan? Sehan pasti tidak akan bisa menghubungkan dirinya dengan Kris.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku seorang wartawan." Luhan hampir tersedak kopinya ketika Kris mengatakan hal itu, "Apa?" Dari semua orang di dunia ini, kenapa Xiumin meminta tolong kepada seorang wartawan.

"Hei jangan memandangku seperti itu. Tidak semua wartawan jahat. Aku contohnya. Aku punya koneksi yang luas dan aku bisa membantumu." Meskipun Xiumin harus menyogokku dengan berita eksklusif tentang ayah kandungmu dan segepok uang, lanjut Kris dalam hati.

Luhan termangu. Xiumin pasti memilih Kris karena lelaki ini punya banyak koneksi. Dan mengingat Sehan dan Sehun sangat menghindari wartawan, mereka pasti tidak akan berpikiran bahwa Xiumin akan meminta tolong kepada seorang wartawan untuk membantu Luhan melarikan diri. Xiumin memang cerdik, batin Luhan dalam hati.

"Lagipula kenapa kau lari dari Oh Sehun?" Kris menatapnya dengan menyelidik,

"Biarpun dia kedengarannya arogan, dia pria yang kaya dan tampan. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan menolaknya."

Luhan diam saja, tidak terpancing dengan pertanyaan Kris. Lelaki itu tidak tahu, betapa mengerikannya sisi lain Oh Sehun. Betapa mengerikannya seorang Sehan. Kalau lelaki itu tahu, dia pasti tidak akan sesantai ini.

Kris menatap Luhan yang mengabaikan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya. Lelaki ini langsung bersikap defensif ketika Kris menyatakan bahwa dirinya seorang wartawan. Dia menyesal mengatakannya, seharusnya tadi dia diam saja dan berpura-pura menjadi teman baik, mungkin dia bisa mengorek lebih banyak informasi.

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi anak seorang artis terkenal yang disembunyikan? Apakah kau merasa tersiksa dan ingin berteriak agar diakui? Kenapa kau bersembunyi selama ini?" Kris tidak mau menyerah. Besok mungkin lelaki ini sudah diambil oleh Oh Sehun, dia harus mendapatkan informasi sebanyak yang dia bisa.

Tetapi Luhan hanya menatapnya tajam dari atas cangkir kopinya. Kemudian meletakkan cangkirnya dan menatap Kris bermusuhan,

"Aku rasa aku sudah selesai sarapan. Terima kasih. Aku lelah, mungkin aku akan beristirahat seharian di kamar." Dan kemudian lelaki itu melangkah pergi dan memasuki kamarnya. Sialan. Kris mengumpat dalam hatinya. Sepertinya susah mengorek informasi secara sukarela dari Luhan. Kris hanya bergantung pada Oh Sehun kalau begini caranya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan baru membuka amplop cokelat yang diletakkan Xiumin ke dalam tangannya. Isinya uang dalam bentuk dolar, dan banyak sekali. Dia tidak mau menghitungnya, jadi dimasukkannya uang itu kembali ke dalam amplop dan dijejalkannya ke dalam tas pakaiannya.

Xiumin sudah menyiapkan uang itu sejak lama. Uang investasi katanya. Berarti Sehun sudah menyiapkan rencana ini sejak lama.

Sehun... Luhan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menyebut nama Sehun berulang-ulang di benaknya. Apa kabarnya dia? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Ataukah dia terkubur dalam-dalam, ditidurkan dengan paksa oleh Sehan?

Dia masih mengingat jelas percintaannya dengan lelaki itu. Sehun begitu lembut, memperlakukannya penuh kasih sayang. Dari semua hal yang dilakukannya, Luhan tidak pernah menyesal menyerahkan kepada Sehun. Meskipun percintaan berikutnya... Luhan menghela napas, berusaha menghilangkan kenangan akan percintaan liar dan brutal yang dilakukan oleh Sehan kepadanya.

Tidak. Dia tidak boleh memikirkan Sehun lagi. Dia tidak bisa mencintai Sehun, karena mencintai Sehun berarti harus bisa menerima Sehan. Luhan tidak bisa, dia takut dan benci. Takut atas semua kekejaman yang tega dilakukan oleh lelaki itu. Dan benci atas kejahatan lelaki itu, yang merenggut semua keluarganya dari sisinya.

Malam sudah datang dan Kris mengintip dengan hati-hati di pintu kamar tidur Luhan, lelaki itu sedang tidur lelap. Kris menelan ludahnya. Dia harus mendapatkan informasi sebelum besok pagi.

Kris melihat bahwa malam itu Luhan membawa tas dan menggenggam erat-erat sebuah amplop cokelat. Dia harus bisa mengorek tas itu, mungkin saja ada informasi rahasia di dalamnya.

Setelah mengintip lama, Kris yakin bahwa Luhan sudah benar-benar tertidur pulas. Dia membuka pintu kamar Luhan pelan-pelan dan mengendap-endap melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Luhan. Lelaki itu sedang tidur dan miring membelakanginya sehingga Kris mulai leluasa bergerak.

Dia melihat tas itu. Tas cokelat berukuran sedang yang diletakkan di atas kursi di samping ranjang. Dengan hati-hati diambilnya tas itu dan diangkatnya ke atas meja. Dibukanya resleting tas itu pelan, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara.

Isi tas itu terbuka. Menampakkan pakaian-pakaian lelaki yang tidak seberapa jumlahnya. Dan ada amplop cokelat yang terselip di sana.

Uang atau dokumen..?

Dengan ingin tahu Kris mengambil amplop itu dan membukanya. Isinya uang. Dalam bentuk dolar. Pelayan itu ternyata kaya juga. Kris tergoda untuk memilikinya. Dia kemudian memutuskan untuk mengambil uang itu. Toh Luhan tidak akan membutuhkannya lagi. Besok Oh Sehun mungkin akan menjemputnya dan membawanya pergi, dan Kris yakin Oh Sehun bisa memberi Luhan lebih banyak uang daripada yang di amplop ini.

Dia berusaha memasukkan amplop itu ke dalam saku belakang celana jeansnya karena dia masih ingin membuka-buka isi tas Luhan, siapa tahu ada dokumen-dokumen penting tersembunyi di sana. Tetapi karena terburu-buru, amplop itu meleset dan jatuh ke lantai, menimbulkan bunyi jatuh yang cukup mengganggu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan membuka matanya waspada ketika mendengar bunyi itu. Sejak tahu bahwa Sehan mengejarnya, Luhan membiasakan diri untuk selalu waspada, malam ini dia tertidur pulas mungkin karena kelelahan lahir dan batin. Tetapi suara berisik benda jatuh di lantai itu membuatnya terbangun.

Matanya terbuka dan dia langsung terduduk kaget, menangkap basah Kris yang sedang mengaduk isi tasnya dengan amplop uangnya terjatuh di lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Luhan berteriak panik karena ketakutan. Dia hanya berdua di rumah ini bersama Kris dan dengan bodohnya dia mempercayai lelaki ini, karena Xiumin mengatakan lelaki ini akan menolongnya. Seharusnya dia curiga. Kris seorang wartawan dan semua wartawan selalu mempunyai maksud di balik tindakannya.

Kris sendiri panik karena ketahuan, dia menyergap Luhan dan membekap mulutnya.

"Jangan berteriak." Suara Kris terdengar mengancam, "Aku cuma berusaha mencari informasi tentangmu, karena kau sangat pelit membagi informasi. Mata Kris menelusuri tubuh indah di bawah tindihannya. Dia baru menyadari bahwa Luhan sangat cantik. Dengan matanya yang lebar bagai rusa dan kulitnya yang lembut menyentuh kulitnya. Bahkan tubuh di bawah tindihannya ini terasa begitu menggairahkan.

Kris lelaki normal, dan berada di kamar yang temaram, dengan seorang lelaki yang cantik dan sexy tentu saja membangkitkan gairahnya. Aku akan mencoba lelaki ini. Toh tidak ada ruginya, lelaki ini akan menjadi gundik Oh Sehun, dan Kris akan rugi kalau tidak mencicipinya.

Luhan melihat di mata itu. Mata lelaki yang mulai dirayapi oleh nafsu, dia meronta sekuat tenaga, berusaha melepaskan diri. Tangannya mencoba mencakar, kakinya mendendang sekuat yang dia mampu. Tetapi dia hanyalah lelaki mungil di bawah kuasa lelaki bertubuh besar. Luhan hanya melukai dirinya sendiri, ketika Kris menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menahannya. Kaki dan tangannya serta beberapa bagian tubuhnya mulai memar-memar.

Dengan penuh nafsu Kris merobek baju tidur Luhan di bagian dada, robekannya begitu kasar hingga tanpa sadar tangannya mencakar pundak Luhan, menimbulkan bilur kemerahan yang perih. Luhan melindungi dadanya sekuat tenaga, dia memeluk dadanya agar tidak terlihat oleh Kris sementara salah satu tangan Kris membekap mulutnya dan tangan yang lain dengan kasar mencengkeram tangannya berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Luhan yang melindungi dadanya.

Paha Kris mencoba membuka paha Luhan yang tertutup rapat, napas keduanya terengah-engah atas pergulatan itu. Dalam suatu kesempatan, Luhan menggigit tangan Kris yang sedang membekap mulutnya, membuat Kris marah, lalu menamparnya keras-keras hingga darah mengalir di sudut mulutnya.

"Diam dasar pelacur! Aku tahu kau sudah menjadi pelacur Oh Sehun, dan sekarang aku akan mencicipi tubuh pelacurmu yang menggiurkan." Kris berseru sambil menahan kedua tangan Luhan, lelaki itu menyeringai mengamati dada Luhan yang ranum, "Wow... aku akan sangat puas malam ini, merontalah pelacur, dan aku akan sangat menikmatinya..."

Lelaki itu berusaha mendekatkan bibirnya untuk melumat bibir Luhan. Luhan memejamkan matanya jijik, berusaha memalingkan kepalanya menghindari ciuman itu. Kedua tangannya ditahan dan kedua kakinya ditindih hingga dia tidak dapat bergerak. Dan Luhan bersumpah, dia akan bunuh diri kalau lelaki itu berhasil memperkosanya.

Tubuh lelaki itu makin berat menindihnya. Semakin berat... lalu... tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kenapa lelaki itu hanya menindihnya dan kemudian terdiam? Apakah lelaki itu tertidur? Luhan membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Lalu memekik ketakutan.

Sebuah pisau besar telah menancap di punggung Kris, dan sepertinya tidak hanya sekali menancap, tetapi lebih dari dua kali, karena bajunya terkoyak oleh beberapa tusukan dan darah memancar luar biasa deras dari punggung yang tertusuk pisau itu. Wajah Kris tampak sangat kaget, matanya melotot dan bibirnya menganga, lelaki itu sepertinya tidak sadar apa yang terjadi ketika ajal menjemputnya. Darahnya begitu banyak, dan mulai menetes menyebarkan cairan panas berbau anyir dan lengket, dan menetes ke bawah, membasahi tubuh Luhan. Luhan menjerit, berusaha menyingkirkan mayat Kris yang menindihnya.

Saat itulah Luhan menyadari Sehan berdiri di pinggir ranjang, lelaki itu menatap mayat Kris dengan kemarahan yang menakutkan. Tatapannya tampak begitu puas karena telah menancapkan pisau berkali-kali di punggung Kris. Sehan mencabut pisau itu dengan dingin dari punggung Kris tampak puas melihat darah segar mengalir dari lubang yang dia buat. Pisaunya berkilat dan bersimbah darah. Dan dengan tenang lelaki itu mengelapnya dengan sapu tangannya, lalu memasukkan ke wadahnya, dan menyimpannya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Sehan mengalihkan pandangannya dengan dingin ke arah Luhan yang berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Kris yang terkulai mati dari atas tubuhnya.

"Kai."

Seorang lelaki Asia yang ramping dan pucat melangkah masuk. Tatapannya sepertinya biasa saja ketika melihat mayat Kris.

"Bereskan mayatnya."

Tanpa kata, Kai menyingkirkan mayat Kris yang bersimbah darah dan memanggulnya keluar kamar.

Luhan terbaring dengan tubuh gemetaran di atas ranjang sambil menatap Sehan. Dia hampir saja diperkosa dan telah melawan sekuat tenaganya. Pakaiannya sobek dari leher bajunya sampai ke pinggangnya dan dalam usahanya untuk menutupi dirinya, Luhan menggunakan lengannya untuk melindungi dadanya dan memeluk dirinya sendiri, dan ada bekas cakaran dan memar-memar merah di tangan dan kakinya. Ujung bibirnya masih mengeluarkan darah segar, luka akibat tamparan Kris yang sangat keras, Dan dia ketakutan setengah mati, menyaksikan pembunuhan keji yang dilakukan Sehan di depan matanya.

Sehan mendekat. Dan Luhan langsung beringsut mundur ketakutan. "Ja.. jangan mendekat..." Matanya terasa panas oleh air mata frustasi yang mengancam akan turun, dan tubuhnya terasa sakit. Dia sungguh takut dan tidak mampu lagi melawan. Tetapi setidaknya dia masih bisa bertahan.

Sehan tersenyum, lelaki itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia menatap luka-luka di tubuh, pundak, dan bibir Luhan dengan tidak senang. Ada kemarahan membakar di sana. Tetapi Sehan tetap menjaga kemarahannya tetap di dalam. Lelaki itu membuka jasnya, dan kemudian menyelimutkannya ke tubuh Luhan yang setengah telanjang

"Ayo kita pulang."

Luhan ingin melawan, tetapi dia sudah kehilangan tenaga. Dia hanya pasrah ketika Sehan mengangkatnya dan menggendongnya keluar kamar itu.

Kai sudah menunggu, mayat Kris sudah di bungkus dengan rapi di dalam kantong mayat warna hitam yang entah darimana. Apakah mereka memang datang untuk membunuh, hingga sudah menyiapkan kantong mayat itu?

"Bereskan kekacauan di kamar itu sebelum kau singkirkan mayat itu. Pastikan semua bersih seolah-olah kita tidak pernah datang. Aku akan pulang dengan supir. Kau menyusul nanti."

Luhan merasakan tubuhnya teayun-ayun dalam gendongan Sehan. Dan kemudian dia kehilangan kesadarannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia tersadar kemudian ketika merasakan mobil sedikit beruncang. Dibukanya matanya dengan bingung, dia berada di dalam mobil. Tubuh bagian depannya tertutup oleh jas Sehan dan dia berbaring di pangkuan Sehan. Tangannya menggantung di leher Sehan. Lelaki itu memeluknya dengan kaku, menyangga kepalanya dengan lengannya.

Luhan merasakan aroma itu. Dan kenangan akan Sehun menyeruak di benaknya. Dia mencoba mengusir kenangan itu. Ini sudah pasti Sehan. Bukan Sehun. Hanya Sehanlah yang mampu menancapkan pisau ke punggung orang berkali-kali, lalu setelah orang itu mati, dia mencabut pisau itu dengan tenang, mengelap darahnya seolah membersihkan kotoran biasa, dan menyimpan pisaunya kembali. Lelaki ini kejam dan sedikit gila. Dan sekarang Luhan kembali terperangkap ke dalam cengkeramannya..

Luhan merasakan mobil itu berhenti. Mereka sudah berada di gerbang rumah Sehun. Dia masih terdiam berpura-pura tidur, meski jantungnya berdebar kencang. Luhan ketakutan dan berharap Sehan tidak merasakan debaran jantungnya.

Begitu pintu gerbang itu tertutup, maka kesempatan Luhan untuk keluar tidak akan ada lagi. Luhan tidak akan pernah bisa lepas untuk yang kedua kalinya dari cengkeraman Oh Sehun...

Lelaki itu menundukkan kepala, dan kemudian menggunakan ujung jarinya untuk mengangkat dagu Luhan, memaksa lelaki itu menatapnya, ada senyum kejam di sana yang tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh Sehun,

"Well, Luhan, selamat datang di rumah." Gumamannya mengerikan, bergema di kegelapan. Bagaikan sebuah janji tak terbantahkan , sama seperti ketika dia bersumpah bahwa Luhan akan menjadi miliknya..

** TBC **

* * *

**akhirnya update... :D**

**kecepetan gak sih? rasanya kok cepet banget updatenya. masih pada nunggu gak nih?**

**big thanks untuk yang udah review, follow &amp; favorite ff ini. itu berarti banget buat demon.. big hug for you all. kisseu atu-atu.. :***

**semoga gak bosen ya, keep reading and review jusseyooo.. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**FROM THE DARKEST SIDE {HUNHAN VER}**

**REMAKE FROM NOVEL "FROM THE DARKEST SIDE"**

**BY SANTHY AGATHA**

Author : Demon's Black Angel

Tittle : From The Darkest Side (Chapter 10)

Cast : Oh Sehun, Oh Sehan, Xi Luhan, Baekhyun, Xiumin, Chanyeol etc.

Pair Cast : HunHan

Genre : Romance, Mistery.

Rated : M

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehan menggedong Luhan memasuki rumah itu. Para pelayan tampak sibuk menyiapkan segala sesuatunnya, suasana begitu sibuk tidak kelihatan kalau sekarang sudah dini hari.

Lelaki itu mendudukkan Luhan di ranjangnya yang berseprai satin, lalu memberikan beberapa instruksi kepada para pelayannya.

Setelah air panas dan perban serta obat-obatan lain diletakkan, para pelayan melangkah pergi dan meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di dalam kamar bersama Sehan.

Luhan terdiam, berusaha menggenggam jari-jarinya yang gemetaran. Dia masih mengenakan jas Sehan yang diselimutkan di bagian depan dadanya, menutupi pakaiannya yang robek. Dia sangat ketakutan, usaha pemerkosaan yang dilakukan Kris telah menguras seluruh emosinya, dan kemudian pemandangan mayat Kris yang bersimbah darah dengan mata dan ekspresi terkejut akan selalu menghantuinya. Ditatapnya Sehan dengan pandangan ragu.

"Apakah kau akan membunuhku?"

Lukas hanya tersenyum misterius dan kemudian bergumam tenang. "Buka jas itu."

Luhan langsung berjingkat dari ranjang, terkejut. Apakah dia dilepaskan dari mulut buaya hanya untuk masuk ke kandang harimau yang lebih ganas? Apakah lelaki itu akan memperkosanya?

Digigitnya bibirnya. Dia tidak akan menyerah kepada Sehan, dan membiarkan lelaki itu menguasainya dengan mudah.

"Tidak." Jawabnya dengan menantang.

Sehan mengangkat alisnya, "Keras kepala, padahal kau begitu lemah. Buka jas itu."

"Tidak!" suara Luhan makin keras, dia benar-benar ketakutan.

"Aku tidak akan memperkosamu. Aku tidak tertarik dengan lelaki yang acak-acakan setelah dipegang lelaki lain, dan terluka di mulutnya, tidak akan enak untuk dicium." Sehan tampak tidak sabar, "Biarkan aku melihat lukamu."

Luhan gemetar. Aura menakutkan itu masih ada, memancar jelas dari tubuh Sehan. Benarkah lelaki itu akan melakukannya? Ataukah lelaki itu akan memperdayanya?

Sehan mendekatkan meja yang berisi baskom air hangat, obat-obatan, kapas, perban dan beberapa obat luar lainnya ke dekat ranjang. Kemudian dia menarik kursi, duduk tepat di depan Luhan yang terduduk di tepi ranjang. Matanya menatap tajam, memaku Luhan di tempat sehingga Luhan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika Sehan melepaskan jas yang melindungi dadanya yang terpampang jelas karena pakaiannya yang robek.

Otomatis Luhan langsung menutupi dadanya. Tetapi Sehan mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya lembut, dan menyingkirkan tangannya ke samping tanpa kata. Pipi Luhan memerah ketika telanjang dada di depan lelaki itu tampaknya tidak tertarik dengan pemandangan ranum dadanya. Matanya terpaku pada bekas cakaran dan goresan yang menimbulkan bilur-bilur merah di pundak Luhan. Dengan seksama Sehan meraih pergelangan tangan Luhan, memeriksa memar-memar kemerahan yang beberapa mulai membiru dengan mengerikan di sana. Lelaki itu lalu menggunakan jemarinya untuk mengangkat dagu Luhan. Memiringkan bibirnya agar terkena sinar lampu sehingga lukanya terlihat jelas.

Sejenak suasana hening. Tetapi aura kemarahan terasa kental. Memenuhi ruangan, membuat suasana menjadi menakutkan. Lelaki itu menggertakkan gerahamnya sambil mengamati luka-luka Luhan. Dan kemudian terdiam lama seolah mencoba menahan diri.

Lalu dalam keheningan pula Sehan mengambil kapas dan mencelupkannya ke dalam cairan alkohol antiseptik kemudian mengusap bilur-bilur kemerahan yang sedikit berdarah di pundak Luhan. Luhan mengerang atas sentuhan pertama kapas itu. Tetapi Sehan memperlembut gerakannya,

"Shhh..." dia berbisik pelan, mencoba menenangkan Luhan ketika sekali lagi dia mengusap bilur-bilur itu dengan cairan alkohol dan antiseptik, membersihkannya. Luhan mengernyit merasakan pedih di kulitnya ketika proses itu. Kemudian lelaki itu mencelupkan kapas di air hangat dan menggunakan jemarinya sekali lagi untuk mengangkat dagu Luhan, dengan gerakan lembut tetapi pasti, diusapnya luka bekas tamparan Kris di ujung bibir Luhan.

"Ini akan membiru dan rasanya akan sedikit sakit." Sehan mengucapkan kata-kata yang memecah keheningan, dia mengerutkan keningnya seakan tidak suka, "Aku tidak akan bisa menciummu untuk beberapa lama."

Luhan melotot, memandang Sehan dengan marah. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit dan dia hampir diperkosa dengan memar dan luka di semua sisi tubuhnya, dan lelaki itu malahan mencemaskan tidak bisa menciumnya? Luhan makin yakin Sehan lelaki yang jahat dan tidak punya empati.

Tetapi lelaki jahat inilah yang menyelamatkannya dari pemerkosanya. Luhan tiba-tiba menyadari kenyataan itu. Kalau Sehan tidak datang dan menancapkan pisaunya ke punggung Kris tadi, mungkin Kris sudah berhasil memperkosanya. Luhan bergidik ngeri membayangkan apabila hal itu benar terjadi.

Sehan mengamati perubahan ekspresi Luhan. Tetapi dia tetap diam. Tangannya masih sibuk membersihkan darah di sudut mulut Luhan. Setelah yakin sudah bersih, lelaki itu melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukannya dengan bilur-bilur bekas goresan dan cakaran di tubuh Luhan, dioleskannya dengan antiseptik.

"Selesai. Sekarang buka bajumu."

"Tidak mau." Luhan kembali melindungi dadanya dengan kedua lengannya. Lelaki itu bermimpi kalau dia bisa membuat Luhan telanjang secara sukarela di depannya.

Sehan menatap Luhan dengan marah. Sejenak ada api di matanya, seolah dia bertekad akan membuat Luhan menuruti kemauannya. Tetapi kemudian lelaki itu melihat penampilan Luhan yang mengenaskan dan acak-acakan, dan entah kenapa memutuskan mundur dan mengalah.

"Oke. Ganti bajumu dengan itu." Lelaki itu menunjuk piyama sutra warna hitamnya yang terlipat rapi di meja. "Aku akan membalikkan badan."

"Kenapa kau tidak keluar dari ruangan ini?"

"Karena aku tidak mau." Tatapan Sehan kejam dan mengancam, mengingatkan Luhan kalau lelaki itu sudah terlalu jauh mencoba batas kesabarannya, "Cepat ganti bajumu."

Sehan melangkah ke jendela yang membelakangi Luhan dan menatap ke arah luar. Sejenak Luhan terpaku menatap punggung Sehan, tak menyangka kalau Sehan mau mengalah untuknya.

Kemudian dia berusaha membuka bajunya. bajunya sobek dan menggantung dengan menyedihkan di pinggangnya. Luhan melepaskan bajunya hingga dia hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam. Diliriknya Sehan dengan waspada. Lelaki itu masih membelakanginya dan menatap ke luar jendela. Kaku bagaikan batu. Dengan cepat Luhan meraih celana piyama itu yang kebesaran dan mengenakannya. Ketika hendak memakai piyama hitam itu, dia harus mengenakannya dengan susah payah. Lengannya kaku karena memar, dan kegiatan mengancingkan kemeja mengancingkan kemeja itu sangatlah susah dilakukan karena jemarinya kesakitan gemetar.

Air matanya menetes, berusaha mengancingkan kemeja itu berkali-kali tetapi tidak berhasil. Dia mengutuk ketikdakberdayaannya.

Sehan membalikkan badannya ketika mendengar isakan tertahan Luhan, dan menemukan lelaki itu sedang berusaha mengancingkan kemejanya dengan tangan gemetar dan air mata bercucuran. Lelaki itu mengumpat pelan, lalu menghampiri Luhan.

Tatapan Luhan kepadanya sungguh meluluhkan hati, bahkan untuk lelaki berhati kejam seperti Sehan. Air mata yang menetes tanpa henti mengalir di pipi Luhan,

"Aku... aku sudah berusaha... tapi ini susah sekali." Tangan Luhan gemetar tak terkendali. Hingga Sehan menangkupkan jemarinya ke jemari Luhan, berusaha menghentikan gemetarnya,

"Biarkan aku yang melakukannya." Lelaki itu menyingkirkan tangan Luhan dan mengancingkan kemeja Luhan satu persatu. Ketika sudah tertutup sampai ke atas, dia menghela Luhan supaya berbaring ke atas tempat tidur satin hitamnya.

"Tidurlah." Sehan bergumam memerintah, tetapi rupanya dia tidak perlu melakukannya karena begitu berbaring, Luhan langsung tertidur pulas.

Semalaman Sehan tidak tidur. Dia bersandar di jendela, sambil mengamati Luhan yang tertidur pulas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai menghadapnya pagi-pagi sekali, dan Sehan menemuinya di ruang kerjanya. "Sudah kau bereskan?"

"Semuanya." Jawab Kai tenang, "Tidak akan ada yang tahu bahwa Kris telah lenyap. Dia menghilang begitu saja dari muka bumi. Dan apartemennya sudah bersih, dari semua bercak darah, dari semua sidik jari dan jejak kaki. Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengaitkan kita dengan apartemen itu."

"Bagus." Sehan masih tampak tak puas, "Apakah Kris punya keluarga?"

"Dia punya seorang kakak laki-laki, kakaknya seorang wartawan juga. Dan juga seorang tunangan di luar kota."

"Apakah anda ingin saya 'membereskan' seluruh keluarganya?"

"Ya." Sehan menggeram. "Jangan habisi mereka, cukup hancurkan kehidupannya, aku ingin mereka hancur perlahan dan menderita pelan-pelan." Bayangan akan goresan luka di pundak Luhan, memar-memarnya dan bekas tamparan keras di pipi dan ujung bibirnya membuatnya marah besar. Kris sudah mati untuk bisa menerima pembalasannya. Tetapi keluarganya tidak. Sehan tidak tanggung-tanggung kalau membalas dendam. Siapapun yang berani menyentuh apa yang menjadi miliknya, dalam hal ini merusaknya, maka akan menerima pembalasan yang setimpal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan terbangun hampir tengah hari. Kali ini seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar terasa sakit. Ujung bibirnya terasa bengkak sehingga dia susah berbicara. Dengan susah payah dia berusaha duduk di ranjang. Tetapi lalu berbaring lagi dengan lemah.

"Jangan duduk dulu. Kau akan merasakan kesakitan yang tidak menyenangkan setelah beberapa hari, tetapi setelah itu kau akan membaik." Suara itu terdengar lagi dari sudut gelap di dekat jendela. Luhan menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Sehan berdiri di dekat bayang-bayang di jendela, lelaki itu sedang mengamatinya.

Kepala Luhan terasa pening, bahkan sekarang dia ditempatkan di kamar Sehan. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melepaskan dirinya?

"Kau sudah berhasil menahanku di rumah ini. Sesuai obsesimu. Sekarang apa yang akan kaulakukan padaku?"

Sehan tertawa pelan dan melangkah mendekati Luhan, "Kau benar-benar tidak takut padaku ya..." Lelaki itu membuat Luhan menghadapnya lalu sebelah jemarinya mencengkeram leher Luhan yang mungil. "Seharusnya kau tidak pernah mencoba kabur ..." Suara Sehan mendesis penuh kemarahan, dan menatap Luhan mencoba-coba. "Aku bisa meremukkan leher mungilmu ini dengan sebelah tangan. Membunuhmu dengan tangan kosong... Kau tahu aku pernah melakukannya pada seorang pelacur. Aku membunuhnya dengan tangan kosong, lalu pergi. Aku melakukannya hanya untuk mengganggu Sehun, meninggalkannya terbangun dengan mayat wanita yang mati tercekik di ranjangnya. Lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil mengamati dia berusaha membereskan semuanya."

"Kalau begitu lakukan saja." Luhan memejamkan matanya. Toh dia sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Kalaupun dia harus mati di tangan Sehan, mungkin itu jalan yang terbaik. Jemari Sehan mengencang di lehernya, seakan benar-benar ingin mencekiknya. Tetapi kemudian pegangannya mengendur dan lelaki itu melepaskan pegangan tangannya di leher Luhan.

Luhan membuka matanya dan melihat Sehan sedang mengamatinya dengan pandangan menilai.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku?"

"Karena kau akan lebih bernilai bagiku kalau kau hidup." Sehan menyeringai dengan tatapan jahat, "Aku menyimpanmu di sini bukan untuk kubunuh. Kalau aku ingin membunuh lelaki, aku tinggal menjentikkan jari dan membuat mereka datang kepadaku. Mereka bahkan tidak akan sadar sampai mereka sudah di ambang kematian."

Mata Luhan membara, "Seperti yang kau lakukan pada Baekhyun, ibuku."

"Itu kecelakaan." Sehan tampak tidak menyesal, bahkan tampak sangat puas, "Ibumu menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamarku, dengan baju seksi transparan yang dikiranya bisa membujukku untuk jatuh dalam pesona tubuhnya." Sehan mengernyit jijik. "Dan rasa ingin tahu membuatnya membuka koleksi album foto milikku." Sehan tersenyum, tahu bahwa Luhan mengetahui apa maksudnya, dia yakin Xiumin sudah menjelaskan semuanya kepada lelaki ini, "Jadi dia harus kubunuh."

"Apakah begitu mudahnya bagimu untuk membunuh seseorang? Apakah kau memang tidak punya perasaan?"

"Perasaan?" Sehan tertawa keras, "Cukup Sehun yang selalu dikuasai perasaannya, perasaan hanya akan membuatmu lemah. Sama seperti ibu kandungku yang dikuasai perasaan cinta membabi butanya kepada ayahku, membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika aku dihajar dan dipukuli ketika usiaku masih kecil"

Luhan memandang Sehan dengan terkejut. Sehun tidak pernah menceritakan hal itu kepadanya. Apakah yang dikatakan Sehan itu benar, ataukah Sehan hanya berusaha memanipulasinya.

"Sehun tidak ingat apa-apa, dia tahu kalau dipukuli, tetapi itu hanya karena dia terbangun dengan bilur luka di punggungnya." Mata Sehan tampak gelap penuh amarah. "Ayahku itu monster yang suka memukuli anak-anaknya, kalau aku tidak sesuai dengan standarnya, dia akan mengayunkan tongkatnya dan memukuli punggungku tanpa ampun. Aku muncul karena peristiwa itu." Sehan tersenyum dingin kepada Luhan, "Kau pasti bertanya apakah Sehun memilikiku sejak awal. Jawabannya mungkin tidak. Aku adalah pertahanan diri Sehun ketika dia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat ketika dipukuli oleh ayahnya. Sehun menenggelamkan kesadarannya dan lari dari kesakitan itu. Dan akulah yang kemudian terbentuk dari alam bawah sadarnya, terbangun untuk sadar penuh ketika ayahku memukuli punggungku dengan tongkat. Akulah yang menanggung kesakitan atas pukulan-pukulan itu untuk Sehun."

Luhan menutup bibirnya dengan tangan. Terkejut atas cerita Sehan, dia pasti masih sangat kecil ketika harus menanggung kekejaman orangtuanya seperti itu. Sehan menatap Luhan tajam. "Semua kemarahan Sehun, kebenciannya kepada orang tuanya, kebenciannya kepada dunia, semuanya terkumpul pada diriku. Sehun yang membentukku menjadi seperti ini. Sampai kemudian aku tidak tahan lagi menerima pukulan pukulan ayah. Aku merenggut tongkat itu dari tangannya dan memukul kepalanya sampai berdarah. Ibuku berteriak-teriak, dia membela ayahku, bayangkan, anaknya dipukuli dengan tongkat sampai tidak bisa berdiri dia hanya diam... dan ketika suaminya dilukai dia membelanya sekuat tenaga, sungguh ibu yang tidak berguna," Sehun mencibir sinis, "Aku lalu mengancam kedua orang tuaku, kalau mereka berani bertindak kasar kepadaku lagi, aku akan membunuh mereka."

Jadi Sehan terbentuk karena kemarahan terpendam Sehun di masa kecilnya. Kepribadian itu kemudian tumbuh bebas dan kuat, mencari waktu di saat Sehun lemah, lalu menjadi individu yang benar-benar berdiri sendiri.

"Apakah Sehun tidak akan kembali lagi?"

Sehan tersenyum lambat-lambat, "Tidak sayang, dia sudah lemah dan tak sadarkan diri di sana, aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan kehadirannya. Kau tahu, aku selalu lebih kuat dari Sehun. Ketika dia menguasai tubuh ini, aku masih tersadar, mengamati dari sudut yang paling gelap di dalamnya. Tetapi ketika aku menguasai tubuh Sehun, dia sepenuhnya tertidur, dan mungkin akan terbangun dengan ingatan samar-samar akan perbuatanku. Hanya saja ketika itu aku masih merasakan kehadirannya, tertidur dalam tubuh ini. Sekarang aku tidak bisa merasakannya." Senyum Sehun melebar puas, "Tubuh ini sekarang menjadi milikku sepenuhnya."

Wajah Luhan pucat pasi, benarkah yang dikatakan oleh Sehan? Bahwa Sehun sudah lenyap? Kalau begitu... apakah sama saja Sehun sudah mati?

Itu tidak mungkin. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa sadar. Sehun pasti masih hidup jauh di dalam sana. Dia hanya lemah. Kalau Luhan ingin menyelamatkan Sehun, dia harus bisa membangunkan kembali Sehun.

Tetapi bagaimana caranya? Lelaki ini tampak begitu kuat dan berkuasa. Dan juga begitu percaya diri. Akankah Luhan bisa membangunkan Sehun lagi?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehan menemui Xiumin di rumah sakit. Kedua tangan Xiumin yang patah sudah dipasang pen dan di gips. Lelaki tua itu tampak tak berdaya duduk di atas ranjang rumah sakit, benar-benar sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkan Sehan.

Para penjaga berjaga ketat di dalam dan di luar ruangan rumah sakit di kamar paling privat itu. Sehan memasuki kamar itu, dan berdiri sambil mengamati Xiumin.

Xiumin memalingkan muka, tidak mau melihat Sehan. Bayangan anaknya, menantunya, dan cucunya yang masih kecil dan api yang membakar masih begitu menghantuinya. Seharusnya Sehan membunuhnya juga karena sekarang dia sudah tidak pantas hidup lagi. Tetapi entah kenapa Sehan tidak membunuhnya. Xiumin tidak tahu alasannya.

"Aku berhasil mendapatkan kembali Luhan." Sehan bergumam lambat-lambat dengan puas, dia seakan hendak menilai reaksi Xiumin.

Xiumin memejamkan matanya, merasakan kesedihan yang menusuk jiwanya. Semuanya gagal. Bahkan usaha satu-satunya menyelamatkan Luhan pun gagal. Tuan Sehun pasti akan kecewa kepadanya.

"Lain kali, kalau mau merekrut orang, jangan hanya melihat pada hasil penyelidikan di atas kertas. Nilailah moralitas dan kejujurannya." Sehan bergumam lagi, membuat Xiumin akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Sehan dengan bingung.

Apa maksud kata-kata Tuan Sehan?

"Kris langsung meneleponku, menawarkan kesepakatan yang lebih besar." Sehan tersenyum mengejek. "Dia berpikir bahwa menjalin kesepakatan denganku akan memberikan keuntungan yang lebih besar daripada dengamu."

Xiumin mengernyitkan dahinya. Dasar wartawan bodoh! Xiumin benar-benar menyesal mempercayakan tugas sebesar itu kepada Kris.

"Dan aku menyelamatkan Luhan dari Kris pada waktunya."

Hening. Lalu Xiumin menatap Sehan dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. "Apa maksud anda?"

"Rekananmu itu mencoba memperkosa Luhan, aku datang tepat pada waktunya."

"Apakah anda membunuhnya?" Xiumin tetap bertanya meskipun dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

Sehan terkekeh, "Tentu saja."

Xiumin menarik napas panjang, baru kali ini dia merasa lega atas pembunuhan kejam yang dilakukan Tuan Sehan. Kalau memang benar Kris mengkhianati kesepakatan mereka dan kemudian malah mencoba memperkosa Tuan Luhan, maka dia pantas mati.

"Aku seharusnya menghukummu karena sudah menempatkan Luhan dalam situasi seperti itu. Dia milikku dan lelaki itu hampir menyentuhnya, dan sudah melukainya."

Xiumin menatap Sehan dengan tatapan datar. Tuannya itu sudah mematahkan kedua lengannya, hukuman apa lagi yang akan diterimanya? Apakah Tuan Sehan akan mematahkan kedua kakinya juga?

"Aku akan memikirkan hukuman itu nanti. Sekarang aku sedang cukup senang karena Luhan telah kembali kepadaku lagi." Sehan melangkah pergi sambil terkekeh mengejek kepada Xiumin. Ketika berada di pintu, tiba-tiba dia memutar langkahnya, "Dan omong-omong, aku tidak membunuh anak, menantu, dan cucumu, mereka baik-baik saja dan berhasil pindah ke tempat antah berantah yang kau sediakan buat mereka. Sayangnya aku tahu di mana tempat antah berantah itu berada." Tawa mengejek Sehan semakin keras,

"Aku mengatakan bahwa aku membunuh mereka, hanya untuk menyiksamu."

Lelaki itu pergi sambil menutup pintu di belakangnya. Tetapi tawa mengejeknya masih menggema keras dari lorong rumah sakit itu.

Yang bisa dilakukan Xiumin hanya menangis. Air matanya bercucuran. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tangisan syukur dan kelegaan yang luar biasa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehan menatap bayangannya di cermin dan dia mengernyitkan keningnya. Dia merasakan Sehun, yang kini berada di dalam cermin, membalas tatapannya.

Sehun ternyata masih ada. Beberapa lama ini Sehun tidak dirasakannya lagi sampai Sehan mengira dia telah berhasil mengenyahkan Sehun selamanya. Tetapi sekarang Sehun sepertinya menggeliat lagi, bangun dari tidurnya yang panjang. Apakah jangan-jangan, kehadiran Luhan juga membuat Sehun menjadi kuat?

"Aku pikir kau sudah mati." Sehan tersenyum mengejek kepada bayangannya di cermin

Sehun menatap tajam Sehan, "Aku masih ada di sini, Sehan. Kau tidak bisa menguasai tubuh ini sendirian. Dan aku merasakan kehadiran Luhan."

Sehan mengernyit. Jadi benar, Luhanlah yang menggugah Sehun agar terbangun. Tetapi bagaimana mungkin? Sehan yakin Luhan membuatnya kuat karena lelaki itu membuatnya terobsesi, obesi membuatnya fokus dan makin kuat sehingga bisa menguasai tubuh ini. Tetapi, bagi Sehun, perasaannya kepada Luhan adalah perasaan cinta. Dan cinta bagi Sehan adalah sesuatu yang melemahkan. Bagaimana mungkin perasaan cinta bisa membuat Sehun menjadi kuat? Sehun tersadar lagi padahal Sehan sudah mengusirnya jauh ke dasar.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menguasai Luhan." Sehun menatap Sehan dengan pandangan mengancam, "Aku tidak akan membiarkannya."

"Oh ya?" Sehan tertawa, "Kita lihat saja nanti."

Ketika meninggalkan cermin itu, geraham Sehan mengeras. Dia harus menguasai Luhan segera dan menunjukkan kepada Sehun bahwa dia lebih kuat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan berdiri mondar-mandir di kamar Sehun. Kamar itu terletak di lantai dua sehingga dia tidak bisa melompat, dan pintunyapun di kunci. Benak Luhan dipenuhi oleh pikiran-pikiran membingungkan. Dia ingin membangunkan Sehun, tetapi bagaimana caranya? Luhan sama sekali tidak punya pengalaman ataupun pengetahuan tentang hal-hal psikologi seperti orang-orang berkepribadian ganda.

Mungkin kalau bisa membujuk Sehan supaya mengizinkannya ke perpustakaan, dia bisa menemukan buku-buku psikologi yang bisa memberikannya petunjuk bagaimana caranya membangunkan kembali Sehun. Sehan mengatakan dia sudah tidak merasakan Sehun di dalam dirinya, dan dari senyum puasnya, Luhan tahu Sehan tidak bohong. Dan itu membuat Luhan ketakutan. Sehunnya tidak mungkin mati dan hilang begitu saja bukan?

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi klik dari luar, dan Luhan melompat mundur dari pintu, menatap waspada ke sana. Tahu bahwa musuh besarnya, Sehan akan masuk ke kamar ini. Dan benar, Sehan memang masuk, dengan pakaian hitam-hitamnya yang khas. Lelaki itu menatap Luhan dengan intens dan kemudian mengunci pintunya.

Luhan mundur selangkah, menyadari tekad yang sangat kuat di mata Sehan. Tekad yang hampir sama seperti hasratnya untuk membunuh. Tubuh Luhan gemetaran. Apakah lelaki ini memutuskan bahwa sudah pantas baginya untuk mati? memutuskan bahwa sudah pantas baginya untuk mati?

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Sehan tidak menjawab. Lelaki itu malahan melepas kancing jasnya dan kemudian membuang jas itu di lantai. Dasinya menyusul kemudian. Dan lelaki itu mulai membuka kancing kemejanya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Luhan menatap panik ketika Sehan melemparkan kemejanya ke lantai, memamerkan tubuh indahnya yang sempurna. Otot-otot itu begitu pas dan keras di lengannya, bisepsnya membentuk lengkungan yang indah, begitupun otot dadanya dan perutnya yang kencang. Semuanya otot yang keras dan maskulin, tidak ada sedikitpun lemak di sana.

Sehan melangkah maju, dan Luhan melangkah mundur. Sehan melangkah maju selangkah lagi dan dengan refleks Luhan melangkah mundur lagi.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Luhan setengah berteriak, dengan panik menyadari bahwa dia sudah menempel pada pinggiran kasur, tidak bisa mundur lagi.

Sehan tidak tersenyum, tatapan matanya tampak kejam tetapi penuh tekad, "Aku akan bercinta denganmu."

**TBC**

* * *

**update lagi . . . .**

**haha, gak kerasa ya udah nyampe chapter 10. berarti tinggal 6 chapter lagi bakal end...**

**semoga gak bosan ya. sekali lagi demon makasih banget buat kalian yang udah ngefav, follow dan review ff ini. makasih banget..**

**dan jangan capek untuk baca dan reviewya...**

**REVIEW JUSSEYOOOO... BBUING BBUING**


	11. Chapter 11

**FROM THE DARKEST SIDE {HUNHAN VER}**

**REMAKE FROM NOVEL "FROM THE DARKEST SIDE"**

**BY SANTHY AGATHA**

Author : Demon's Black Angel

Tittle : From The Darkest Side (Chapter 11)

Cast : Oh Sehun, Oh Sehan, Xi Luhan, Baekhyun, Xiumin, Chanyeol etc.

Pair Cast : HunHan

Genre : Romance, Mistery.

Rated : M

**.**

**WARNING (NC!)**

**YANG BACA SAAT PUASA, SAYA NGGAK NANGGUNG YA!**

**.**

"Kau tidak boleh melakukannya. Kau sudah menyelamatkanku dari percobaan pemerkosaan yang dilakukan Kris, dan sekarang kau mau merendahkan dirimu dengan melakukan hal yang sama?"

Sehan berdecak, "Aku membunuh Kris bukan untuk menyelamatkanmu dari pemerkosaan. Aku membunuh Kris karena dia berani-beraninya menyentuh kau yang sudah menjadi milikku." Matanya menyipit dingin, "Siapa pun yang berani menyentuhmu akan kubunuh."

Tubuh Luhan gemetar. Lelaki ini Iblis. Iblis yang tidak punya jiwa. Luhan salah mengira lelaki ini punya sedikit kebaikan dalam jiwanya ketika lelaki itu menyelamatkannya dan dengan lembut mengobati luka-lukanya. Ternyata lelaki itu melakukannya bukan untuk Luhan, tetapi untuk kepuasan egonya sendiri yang menakutkan.

"Aku akan bunuh diri kalau kau memperkosaku."

"Memperkosamu?" Sehan mengerutkan keningnya, "Waktu itu kau sama sekali tidak menolakku." Suaranya rendah merayu, "Kau ingat malam itu? Ketika kau bercinta denganku semalaman, berkali-kali, penuh gairah? Kau sepertinya menikmatinya, kau mengerang puas ketika mencapai orgasmemu dengan aku tenggelam dalam-dalam di tubuhmu."

"Hentikan!" Luhan berteriak, "Waktu itu aku mengira kau adalah Sehun!"

"Sehun atau aku bukankah sama saja?" Sehan mengangkat bahunya, "Jangan lupa Luhan, kami ini satu tubuh. Kau bercinta dengan Sehun berarti kau bercinta denganku. Begitu pun sebaliknya…" lelaki itu melangkah makin dekat, "Tidakkah kau merindukan tubuh ini? Tubuh yang pernah memelukmu?"

"Tidak! Mundur Sehan! Jangan dekati aku." Mata Luhan melirik ke segala arah, "Aku tidak mau."

"Kenapa kau mau bercinta dengan Sehun tetapi tidak mau bercinta denganku?" Sehan mengabaikan ancaman Luhan, dengan kasar direnggutnya tangan Luhan dan disentuhkan ke dadanya, "Lihat ini, rasakan ini, kami ini orang yang sama bukan?"

Luhan berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Sehan, tetapi lelaki itu menahannya dengan kejam, membuat Luhan meringis kesakitan, matanya terasa panas dan dia menatap Sehan dengan menantang, "Kau iblis kejam yang tidak punya hati. Aku sangat membencimu. sangat membencimu. Sehun jauh… Jauh lebih baik dari dirimu."

Kata-kata Luhan rupanya menyulut kemarahan Sehan sampai batas kesabarannya. Lelaki itu mencengkeram kedua tangan Luhan dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan marah, "Kau bilang Sehun lebih baik dariku? Mari kita lihat!"

Sehan mendorong Luhan ke atas ranjang, secepat kilat Luhan melenting hendak bangun, tetapi Sehan sudah menindihnya dengan tubuhnya yang kuat. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram tangan Luhan dan mengangkatnya ke atas kepalanya. Wajah mereka berdekatan. Luhan bisa melihat betapa tajamnya mata lelaki itu, betapa banyaknya amarah yang terkumpul di sana. Sehan mendekatkan bibirnya, mencoba mengecup bibir Luhan, tetapi Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menjauh sehingga bibir Sehan hanya menyentuh pipi dan rahangnya. Dengan gemas Sehan menurunkan tangannya, menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan hanya dengan satu tangan. Tangannya yang satunya mencengkeram rahang Luhan agar tidak bergerak, bibirnya lalu memagut bibir Luhan, membuat Luhan mengerang dan menolak sekuat tenaga.

Sehan mengangkat bibirnya dan mengamati, "Sepertinya luka di sini sudah sembuh." Lelaki itu mengacu kepada luka bekas tamparan Kris kepadanya malam itu. Luka itu memang sudah tidak bengkak dan hampir tidak terasa lagi. Sehan lalu menekankan tubuhnya dan memperdalam ciumannya sehingga berhasil membuka bibir Luhan dan melumatnya makin dalam. Disesapnya bibir bawah Luhan dengan penuh gairah, seolah ingin mencicipi keseluruhan rasanya.

Luhan merasakan bibir itu. Bibir yang sama dengan bibir Sehun yang pernah melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Tetapi kali ini berbeda, ciuman Sehan sangat kasar dan tidak tanggung-tanggung, lelaki ini melumat bibir Luhan seolah ingin menggilasnya. Seluruh kemarahannya tertumpah di ciuman itu, Luhan masih meronta, tetapi kemudian dia menyadari, bahwa semakin dia meronta, semakin Sehan marah dan kasar kepadanya.

Dia lalu mencoba diam, tidak meronta dan tidak melawan. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Antara ketakutan, penolakan dan gairah yang muncul tanpa bisa dia kendalikan. Bagaimana pun juga, tubuh yang sedang menindihnya itu adalah tubuh yang sama dengan lelaki yang dicintainya.

Sehan menyadari perubahan sikap Luhan. Dia menghentikan ciumannya dan menatap Luhan. Napas mereka masih terengah akibat ciuman yang panas itu, dan bibir mereka masih begitu dekat. Sehan tersenyum miring, "Memutuskan untuk menyerah, eh?"

Luhan menatap Sehan dengan berani, "Lakukan apa pun yang ingin kau lakukan. Aku tahu aku tidak akan menang melawanmu. Tetapi satu hal yang pasti. Kalaupun kau berhasil bercinta denganku. Aku membayangkanmu sebagai Sehun. Karena Sehunlah yang aku cintai, bukan kau."

Sehan menggeram marah, "Kalau begitu aku tidak akan menahan diri lagi." Lelaki itu membuka pakaian Luhan dengan kasar, menariknya dari tubuhnya hingga Luhan telanjang dada di bawahnya, "Aku pernah menyentuh tubuhmu dan menikmatinya, kau pun menikmatinya. Malam ini akan kubuat kau menyadari bahwa aku berbeda dengan Sehun, aku lebih bisa memuaskanmu dibanding dia."

Lelaki itu melepas celana Luhan dan dia sendiri melepaskan celananya. Kejantanannya sudah menegang dan keras, Sehan begitu bergairah, dia membungkuk dan melumat bibir Luhan lagi, tangannya menyentuh nipple Luhan, meremasnya dan memainkannya dengan ahli. Lelaki ini tidak mengenal kelembutan dalam bercinta, lelaki ini benar-benar bercinta dengan nafsunya.

Sementara itu Luhan berusaha keras menjaga tubuhnya tetap diam, meskipun gairah itu mengalir deras di tubuhnya. Ini tubuh Sehun, dan jemari lelaki itu sedang memainkan nipplenya dengan ahli. Ketika Sehan menurunkan kepalanya untuk melumat nipplenya, sebuah erangan terlepas dari bibir Luhan.

Sehan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Luhan dengan pandangan mengejek, "Suka sayang?" dengan sengaja dia melumat nipple Luhan, menggodanya dengan lidahnya dan menghisapnya dengan kuat, membuat Luhan menggigit bibir, berusaha menahan erangannya.

Kejantanan Sehan menyentuh perutnya, terasa keras dan siap, lelaki itu menurunkan jarinya dan menurunkan celana dalam Luhan, membuangnya di kaki ranjang. Jemarinya menyentuhnya di sana, dan dia tersenyum puas, "Kau bisa menolakku dengan kata-katamu, tetapi tubuhmu tidak bisa berbohong, kau basah di sana, siap untuk melumasiku."

Luhan menatap Sehan dengan marah, "Aku membayangkan Sehun."

"Kau tidak membayangkan Sehun, kalau kau membayangkan Sehun kau pasti akan membuka pahamu dengan sukarela untukku, bukannya menatapku dengan pandangan kebencian." Dengan kasar Sehan membalikkan badan Luhan, membuat Luhan tertelungkup dan menoleh ketakutan.

"Kau... Apa kau..."

"Diam!" Sehan menarik pinggul Luhan ke atas dan menyusupkan kejantanannya ke dalam hole Luhan. Luhan mengerang karena terkejut ketika merasakan kejantanan Sehan tenggelam dalam-dalam.

"Apakah kau mengakui kalau kau merindukanku, sayang?" Sehan bertumpu pada lengannya setengah membungkuk dan mengecup punggung telanjang Luhan, "Karena sepertinya aku merindukanmu." Lelaki itu lalu meggerakkan tubuhnya dengan ritme yang cepat dan keras, membuat tubuh Luhan yang tengkurap terdorong di atas ranjang. Luhan mengerang dan menggertakkan giginya menahankan gerakan kasar Sehan yang entah kenapa tetap membawa getaran panas di dalam dirinya, berpusat di holenya dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Sehan menegakkan punggungnya dan memegang pinggul Luhan menggerakkannya supaya berpadu dengan gerakannya. Lelaki itu menggertakkan gigi menahan orgasmenya yang hampir datang, menunggu. Dan ketika Luhan mengerang karena orgasme yang dipaksakan datang kepadanya, barulah Sehan memacu dirinya sendiri untuk mencapai orgasme yang sudah ditunggunya, dia menggeram, menekankan dirinya dalam-dalam dan meledakkan dirinya di dalam tubuh Luhan.

Setelah itu, Sehan membaringkan tubuhnya, setengah menindih tubuh Luhan yang masih telungkup. Napas mereka berdua terengah-engah. Luhan masih telungkup, kepalanya masih miring ke satu sisi, enggan menatap Sehan yang memeluknya dari belakang. Air matanya menetes dan jatuh membasahi sprei. Dia telah direndahkan dengan begitu dalam oleh Sehan, dan dia mencapai orgasme! Astaga, lelaki seperti apakah dirinya ini? Apakah dia lelaki murahan? Bisa mencapai orgasme dari iblis kejam seperti Sehan? Ataukah dia terlena karena Sehun dan Sehan memiliki tubuh yang sama?

Tapi Sehan tadi mengatakan bahwa Luhan tidak membayangkannya sebagai Sehun, dan itu adalah kebenaran. Luhan sadar sekali bahwa yang bercinta dengannya tadi adalah Sehan. Dan dia tetap mencapai orgasmenya!

"Luhan...?" suara itu memanggilnya dengan lembut, membuat Luhan menggertakkan giginya marah. Permainan apa lagi yang dimainkan Sehan? Apakah lelaki itu sedang mencoba mempermalukannya dengan berpura-pura lembut seperti Sehun?

"Luhan?" lengan kuat itu memeluknya lembut tepat di bawah dadanya, bibirnya mengecup pundak Luhan penuh kerinduan, "Luhan ini aku. Sehun."

Luhan tersentak, lalu tertegun meragu. Suara itu, kelembutan sentuhan dan kecupan itu, sangat mirip dengan Sehun. Tetapi bukankah Sehan bilang Sehun sudah hilang dan tidak bisa dia rasakan lagi? Apakah ini benar-benar Sehun atau Sehan yang berpura-pura? Luhan sendiri saksinya, dia pernah melihat sendiri Sehan yang sedang berpura-pura sebagai Sehun, dan Sehan luar biasa ahli.

"Luhan, lihatlah aku."

Sambil menelan ludahnya, Luhan membalikkan badannya pelan-pelan. Menghadap ke arah lelaki itu. Mereka berbaring telanjang berhadapan, saling menatap mata Luhan mencari di kedalaman diri Sehun, mencoba menemukan sesuatu, peruntuk atau apapun yang bisa memberitahunya siapakah yang ada di depannya ini. Tetapi ia tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya.

Salah satu kekuatan Sehan dibandingkan Sehun adalah kemampuannya untuk tetap sadar meskipun tubuh ini sedang dikuasai oleh Sehun, seperti yang dia bilang, Sehan menikmati duduk diam di sudut dan mengamati. Hal it berarti sangat mudah untuk Sehan untuk berpura-puran sebagai Sehun, karena apa yang diketahui Sehun diketahui juga oleh Sehan. Sebaliknya bagi Sehun, ketika Sehan menguasai tubuhnya, dia tertidur dan hanya memiliki ingatan samar dan sepotong-potong tentang apa yang dilakukan Sehan

Sehun menelusurkan jarinya dan menyentuh bibir Luhan, lalu ke pipinya. Matanya menelusuri bekas memar di tubuh Luhan, di lengan Luhan, bekas memar di tubuhnya akibat perlakukan kasar Kris memang masih ada, menjadi ungu kehitaman, meskipun rasanya sudah tidak sakit lagi, tetapi memarnya masih tampak mengerikan. Alis Sehun mengerut dan dia menatap Luhan dengan sedih, "Apakah dia, Sehan menyakitimu?"

Ini mungkin benar-benar Sehun. Lelaki ini tampaknya tidak tahu apa yang dialami Luhan malam-malam sebelumnya. Luhan menatap Sehun, bibirnya bergetar, meragu, "Sehun...?" panggilnya.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, lalu meraih jemari Luhan dan mengecupnya, "Ini aku sayang."

"Sehun." air mata kelegaan langsung mengalir. Oh Astaga, ini Sehun, Sehunnya masih hidup, lelaki ini masih ada. Dia tidak mati seperti yang dikatakan oleh Sehan. Berarti masih ada harapan untuk mereka. Luhan memeluk Sehun erat-erat merasa begitu bahagia hingga ingin tertawa dan menangis bersamaan. Sementara Sehun balas memeluknya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di keharuman aroma tubuh Luhan yang nikmat.

Lama kemudian mereka bertatapan kembali, mata Sehun yang menatapnya dengan serius, lelaki ini tampak seperti lelaki dingin yang berwibawa yang pertama kali ditemui oleh Luhan, "Katakan padaku, apakah Sehan berbuat kasar kepadamu? Memar-memar ini..."

"Tidak, bukan Sehan pelakunya," Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, dia lalu menceritakan kepada Sehun tentang rencana Xiumin, tentang Kris, bagaimana Sehan kemudian menemukannya tepat di saat Kris hendak memperkosanya, dan kemudian bagaimana Sehan membuatnya bercinta dengannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku... Aku..." bibir Luhan bergetar dan matanya memanas. Dia merasa malu, sungguh malu kepada Sehun. Tetapi lelaki itu tersenyum, dan menyentuhkan telunjuknya ke bibir Luhan, menahannya untuk bicara. "Stttt... bukan salahmu Luhan, bagaimana pun juga tubuh kami sama... mungkin tubuhmu mengenali tubuh ini dan meresponnya," Sehun berbisik lembut dan mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Luhan, "Maafkan aku membuatmu harus mengalami ini semua di hidupmu."

Luhan balas memeluk Sehun, menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada telanjang Sehun yang bidang dan menangis, "Aku mencintaimu Sehun."

Lelaki itu menghela napas panjang. "Aku juga Luhan, aku juga. Aku sudah tertidur lama. Tetapi kemudian aku merasakan kehadiranmu, keberadaanmulah yang membuatku bangun kembali... Aku ingin mencintaimu dan ingin memelukmu, membuatmu berada di sisiku selamanya..." Sehun tampak sedih, "Tapi selalu ada Sehan... Kami ini dua yang menjadi satu. Satu yang terdiri dari dua. Aku tak tega membiarkanmu mencintaiku, karena dengan begitu, kau harus bisa mencintai sisi jahatku. Dan sisi jahatku ini, sangat sulit untuk dicintai."

Mencintai Sehan? Luhan mengernyit. Sehun benar. Sehan sangat sulit untuk dicintai. Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan mengernyitkan matanya, "Kau sudah tahu semua dari Xiumin ya? Pembunuhan-pembunuhan itu... Aku menyesal Luhan, aku tidak berdaya mencegah Sehan melakukan itu semua. Ketika aku sadar, kecelakaan yang menewaskan keluarga angkatku sudah terjadi, kecelakaan yang menewaskan Chanyeol, ayahmu. Sehan sudah bertindak terlalu jauh, dan itu sama saja aku melakukannya dengan tanganku sendiri."

Luhan menggenggam kedua tangan Sehun erat-erat, "Tidak Sehun, kau tidak bersalah. Kau tidak sadar ketika semua kejahatan itu terjadi."

Sehun menghela napas, "Kadang-kadang aku merasa Sehan membunuh hanya untuk menggangguku. Entah kenapa dia membenciku setengah mati. Tangan ini, entah berapa nyawa yang direnggut oleh tangan ini."

Luhan mengecup kedua tangan Sehun yang berada dalam genggamannya, "Sehan yang melakukannya Sehun, bukan kau."

"Dan aku tidak bisa menghentikannya. Mungkin satu-satunya jalan adalah aku harus mati. Itu akan menghentikan Sehan juga."

"Tidak! Sehun, jangan pikirkan itu, masih ada cara lain. Mungkin kau bisa berdamai dengan Sehan." Tiba-tiba pikiran itu melintas di benak Luhan, kalau Sehun dan Sehan tidak bisa saling menghancurkan, bukankah jalan satu-satunya adalah berdamai? Dan Luhan tahu saat ini Sehan ada di dalam, mendengarkan dan mengamati mereka dari sudut yang paling gelap. "Kalian bisa hidup berjalinan tanpa saling menyakiti."

"Bagaimana mungkin Luhan?" Sehun menyela dengan tak sabar, "Tubuh ini hanya ada satu. Kami dua kepribadian yang sangat bertolak belakang. Kata 'Damai' adalah satu-satunya hal yang tidak mungkin kami lakukan."

Luhan menghela napas panjang, mungkin memang tampak sulit. Tetapi tidak bisa menutup kemungkinan bahwa itu bisa dilakukan bukan? Masalah satu-satunya adalah Sehan sangat kejam, dengan insting membunuhnya yang luar biasa. Ketika dia meledak maka akibatnya sangat menakutkan. Seandainya saja Sehun bisa menidurkan Sehan.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, teringat akan kata-kata Sehan kepada Sehun. "Dia menanggung seluruh pukulan untukmu."

"Apa?"

"Sehan, dia bilang dia menanggung seluruh pukulan untukmu."

"Maksudmu... Di masa kecilku?" kenangan itu muncul lagi di benak Sehun, kenangan samar tetapi menyakitkan yang berusaha dimusnahkannya. Kenangan tentang ayahnya yang sangat pemarah dan terlalu disiplin. Sehun kecil harus bisa memenuhi semua keinginannya, bisa berkuda, bisa berenang, melakukan semua hal yang disebutnya sebagai 'kegiatan laki-laki' tanpa mempedulikan bahwa Sehun hanyalah seorang anak kecil.

"Sehan bilang ayahmu sering memukulimu dengan tongkat, dan ibumu tidak membelamu..."

"Aku tidak punya ingatan tentang hal itu," Sehun mengernyitkan kening, "Yang aku ingat adalah seringkali aku bangun di tempat tidur dengan punggung sakit dan bilur. Aku sering berpikir bahwa aku hilang ingatan..."

"Itu karena Sehan mengambil alih tubuhmu. Ketika ayahmu memukulimu, dia muncul dan menjadi tamengmu. Membuatmu terlindung dalam ketidaksadaran yang hangat, dan kemudian menanggung pukulan-pukulan itu," Luhan menghela napas panjang, "Sehan bilang dia tumbuh makin kuat seiring bertambahnya kemarahan dan kebencian terpendammu..."

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan serius, "Mungkin kau harus memaafkan ayahmu, dan dengan begitu Sehan menghilang."

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan ayahku lagi." Memikirkan tentang ayahnya hanya menimbulkan kenangan buruk untuknya. Karena itulah Sehun menghindarinya. Tetapi mungkin juga, itulah yang membuat kemarahan dan kebenciannya di masa kecil atas sikap jahat ayahnya terpendam dan tumbuh semakin dalam, menjadi bahan bakar untuk Sehan agar semakin kuat. "Tetapi kau ada benarnya juga." Sehun menghela napas panjang. Dia kemudian bangkit dari ranjang dan mengenakan pakaiannya, "Istirahatlah Luhan... Aku akan mencari Xiumin..."

"Xiumin..." Luhan menelan ludahnya. "Dia membantuku melarikan diri, dan kemudian Sehan mengetahuinya. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, karena sepertinya tidak ada Xiumin di rumah ini. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak pasti karena aku dikurung di kamar ini... "Wajah Luhan tampak ragu, "Apakah menurutmu... Sehan telah membunuh Xiumin?"

Sehun tertegun. Xiumin adalah satu-satunya orang yang menghubungkannya dengan ikatan masa lalunya. Lelaki itu sudah menjadi pelayan di rumah ayah kandung Sehun, bahkan sejak sebelum Sehun dilahirkan. Kalau Sehan membunuh Xiumin...

Sehun mengusap rambut Luhan lembut, "Aku akan mencari tahu. Jangan cemas ya." Dikecupnya dahi Luhan dan melangkah pergi, ketika di pintu dia memutar tubuhnya, "Kau tidak akan dikurung di kamar ini Luhan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun menemui Xiumin segera setelah mengetahui bahwa pelayan setianya itu berada di rumah sakit. Dia melangkah menuju kamar tempat Xiumin ditempatkan. Melihat beberapa penjaga berjaga di sana dan mengernyitkan dahinya tidak suka.

"Kalian semua sudah tidak diperlukan lagi di sini. Pergilah."

Para pengawal itu semula tampak ragu dan saling berpandangan. Bukankah Tuan Sehun sendiri yang menginstruksikan bahwa mereka tidak boleh pergi dari sini apa pun yang terjadi? Kenapa Tuan Sehun berubah pikiran secepat itu?

Sehun memasang ekspresinya yang paling dingin. "Pergilah. Jangan sampai aku mengulang perintahku untuk ketiga kalinya."

Para pengawal itu pun pergi dengan patuh. Sehun membuka pintu kamar Xiumin dan mendapati Kai ada di dalam sana. Duduk dalam keheningan dan mengawasi Xiumin yang sedang terbaring tidur di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

Kai berdiri ketika melihatnya.

"Pergilah Kai." Sehun memerintahkannya dengan dingin. Tahu pasti bahwa pegawainya yang satu ini lebih setia kepada Sehan dibandingkan dirinya. Ketika Kai tidak bergeming, Sehun menatapnya tajam, "Aku memang Sehun bukan Sehan, tetapi aku tetap atasanmu. Pergilah, Kai."

Kai hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, dalam hening dan langkah yang hampir tak terdengar suaranya, lelaki itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar Xiumin.

Setelah kamar itu sepi, Sehun melangkah mendekati ranjang tempat Xiumin terbaring tidur, mengamati dengan sedih kedua lengan Xiumin yang di gips. Sehan telah mematahkan kedua tangan Xiumin tanpa ampun. Lelaki itu benar-benar iblis. Sehun menggertakkan bibirnya marah. Tetapi setidaknya Sehan tidak membunuh Xiumin, dan tidak menyakiti keluarganya. Sehun sudah mengecek tadi, keluarga Xiumin baik-baik saja, Sehan sama sekali tidak pernah menyentuh mereka.

Xiumin rupanya menyadari bahwa dia sedang diawasi, lelaki itu membuka matanya, dan langsung waspada melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri di tepi ranjangnya.

"Aku Sehun," Sehun bergumam tenang, menyadari bahwa Xiumin masih mengira bahwa dia adalah Sehan, "Aku kembali Xiumin."

Bibir Xiumin menganga kaget. Tetapi dia masih menatap Sehun dengan curiga. Bisa saja lelaki yang ada di depannya ini adalah Sehan yang tengah berpura-pura, bukankah biasanya begitu?

Sehun menyadari tatapan curiga Xiumin dan tersenyum, "Kau boleh curiga Xiumin, tetapi aku benar-benar Sehun, lagi pula apa untungnya Sehan bersandiwara sebagai aku? Tidak ada untungnya buat dia."

Benar juga... Xiumin membatin. "Tuan Sehun sudah kembali? Apakah Tuan Sehan masih ada di dalam sana?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Dia masih terasa kuat di dalam sini." Ditatapnya Xiumin dengan pandangan sedih, "Maafkan aku Xiumin, membuatmu mengalami kesakitan mengerikan seperti ini."

"Tidak apa-apa tuan, lagi pula sepertinya ini setimpal buat saya, rencana saya untuk menyelamatkan tuan Luhan malah mencelakakannya, saya salah memilih orang, tidak terbayangkan kalau Tuan Sehan tidak datang dan menyelamatkan tuan Luhan ketika itu."

"Tetapi Sehan tetap tidak berhak mematahkan tanganmu seperti ini," Sehun menghela napas panjang, "Keluargamu aman."

"Saya tahu, Tuan Sehan mengatakannya kepada saya. Sebelumnya dia bilang bahwa dia sudah membakar anak, menantu dan cucu saya hidup-hidup... Saya… Saya pikir waktu itu sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi saya hidup." Xiumin meneteskan air mata, "Pada akhirnya Tuan Sehan mengatakan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak menyentuh keluarga saya, apa yang dia katakan waktu itu hanya untuk mempermainkan saya."

"Sehan memang kejam, dia sangat suka mempermainkan emosi orang lain," Sehun mengerutkan kedingnya, "Luhan bilang Sehan terbentuk dari emosi dan kebencianku di masa lalu karena kekejaman ayah kepadaku."

Xiumin mengenang masa lalu. Ayah Sehun, Tuan Oh, memang sangat kejam. Dia tidak segan-segan memukul siapa pun yang tidak bisa melakukan apa yang dia mau, tidak terkecuali anaknya yang masih kecil.

"Luhan bilang Sehan yang menanggung pukulan-pukulan ayah terhadapku... Benarkah itu Xiumin? Yang ada diingatanku hanyalah ingatan samar, bahkan aku sering terbangun dengan luka di punggungku, sudah diobati olehmu."

Xiumin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Pertama kali saya merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda adalah ketika saya menatap mata anda, ketika itu ayah anda sedang memukuli anda dengan tongkat. Anak kecil lain pasti akan menangis dan berteriak-teriak dipukuli seperti itu. Tetapi anda hanya diam dan menantang tatapan ayah anda, hal itu membuat ayah anda semakin marah dan semakin keras memukuli anda... Saya menatap mata anda dan ada sinar di sana. Sinar yang tidak saya kenali... Anda tahu, saya sudah bersama anda dari kecil," Xiumin menghela napas panjang,

"Kemudian ketika ayah anda selesai, saya membawa anda ke kamar dan mengobati anda. Anda masih tetap diam... Sehingga saya takut anda terlalu shock untuk bicara, saya memanggil nama anda. Tetapi kemudian anda menjawab dengan dingin, anda bilang anda tidak mau dipanggil dengan nama Sehun, anda mau dipanggil dengan nama Sehan," Xiumin menatap Sehun, saya pikir waktu itu anda sedang mengigau... Tetapi kemudian banyak kejadian aneh, hewan-hewan mulai mati, dua anjing pitt bull milik ayah anda, yang sangat disayanginya ditemukan mati dengan bagian dalam tubuh terburai, beberapa kali kami menemukan bangkai kelinci di kebun kondisinya dimutilasi tak kalah mengenaskan... Sampai akhirnya saya sendiri yang menemukan anda sedang mencongkel mata kelinci itu dari tubuhnya. Saya begitu terkejut dan berusaha memanggil anda untuk menghentikan perbuatan anda, tetapi anda menolehkan kepala dan tersenyum yang bagi saya cukup menakutkan, padahal waktu itu anda hanyalah seorang anak kecil... Anda bilang 'Hai Xiumin, kita bertemu lagi' dan saya langsung menyadari bahwa anda sudah berubah menjadi Tuan Sehan, bahwa sosok bernama Sehan itu benar-benar ada di dalam diri anda."

Sehun menatap Xiumin dalam-dalam, sedikit terkejut. Xiumin tidak pernah menceritakan semua ini kepadanya sebelumnya. Ternyata Sehan menjadi begitu jahat karena seluruh dendam, ketakutan, kemarahan dirinya waktu kecil ditenggelamkannya dalam-dalam, ditolaknya, dan itu kemudian memisahkan diri dan membentuk kepribadian sendiri bernama Sehan.

"Luhan bilang kalau aku bisa membuang kemarahanku kepada ayahku, maka Sehan akan menjadi lemah. Masalahnya aku bahkan tidak ingat perlakukan buruk ayahku. Aku memang membencinya, tetapi aku tidak menyimpan dendam dan kemarahan kepadanya."

Xiumin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Yang paling menerima perlakukan buruk ayah anda, adalah Tuan Sehan. Kalau ada yang harus menghilangkan dendam dan kemarahannya, itu adalah Tuan Sehan."

"Dan dia tidak akan mau menghilangkan kemarahannya. Kemarahan, kebencian, dan dendam sudah menjadi kekuatannya... Aku memang tidak akan bisa melenyapkannya dari dalam diriku." Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustrasi, "Apakah menurutmu aku gila Xiumin? Apakah aku harus masuk ke rumah sakit jiwa?"

"Tuan Sehan mungkin sakit jiwa, tetapi anda tidak."

"Tetapi kami adalah satu," Sehun menghembuskan napasnya, "Dia gila maka aku gila. Dia membunuh maka tanganku juga berdarah..." mata Sehun memancarkan tekad, "Kalau aku lenyap, maka Sehan juga akan lenyap. Mungkin itu satu-satunya cara."

"Apa maksud anda?" Xiumin menatap Sehun cemas, "Anda tidak akan melukai diri anda sendiri kan? Tolong katakan anda tidak akan melakukannya."

"Aku muak hidup dengan membawa darah orang-orang tak bersalah yang menjadi korban Sehan di tanganku..." Sehun menatap tangannya sendiri, "Mungkin lebih baik bagi semua orang kalau kami berdua lenyap. Saat ini aku sedang kuat... Jadi aku bisa mengambil keputusan itu tanpa Sehan bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kalau nanti Sehan sudah mengambil alih tubuh ini, semuanya akan terlambat."

"Anda tidak boleh melakukannya. Bagaimana dengan tuan Luhan?"

"Luhan akan baik-baik saja tanpaku. Hidupnya lebih berbahaya kalau aku ada di sampingnya, Sehan bisa muncul kapan saja dan siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Sehan kepada Luhan nanti." Sehun menatap Xiumin dengan pandangan lurus, "Apa pun yang terjadi kepadaku nanti, aku ingin kau menjadi pelayan Luhan yang setia dan menjaganya."

"Tuan Sehun..."

"Semoga kau lekas sembuh Xiumin, aku akan menghubungi dokter, kau akan mendapatkan fasilitas yang terbaik sehingga kesembuhanmu sempurna." Sehun beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tidak mempedulikan Xiumin yang memanggil-manggilnya, mencoba membuatnya mencegah pikirannya.

Sehun terus melangkah menuju koridor dengan tekad yang bulat. Dia harus melenyapkan dirinya sendiri. Itulah satu-satunya cara dia bisa melenyapkan Sehan.

Bayangan Luhan berkelebat di benaknya. Membuat dadanya sakit. Seandainya saja keadaan normal, Sehun mungkin bisa bersatu dengan Luhan, menjadi pasangan bahagia. Sayangnya keadaan mereka berbeda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau terlalu pengecut untuk bunuh diri." Sehan mengguman mengejek niat Sehun. Tentu saja dia tahu apa yang ada di benak Sehun, mereka satu bukan?

"Diam." Sehun mencoba menghentikan bisikan Sehan yang mengganggu. Dia harus membulatkan tekad.

"Memangnya kau mau bunuh diri memakai apa? Menusuk dirimu dengan pisau? Menembak kepalamu? Atau memilih cara pengecut dengan meminum obat?" Sehan tidak mau menyerah. Dia terus saja berbicara. "Kau akan rugi kalau bunuh diri dan mematikan kita berdua, Sehun."

"Hah. Aku tidak rugi apa-apa. Kau ketakutan bukan Sehan?" Sehun terkekeh. "Kau takut aku bunuh diri dan membunuhmu juga, dan kau saat ini tidak punya kekuatan apa-apa untuk mencegahku."

"Bagaimana dengan Luhan?" Sehan mengeluarkan senjatanya. "Dia mencintaimu."

"Dia akan lebih baik tanpaku." Sehun menggumam tegas. "Kalau dia ada di dekatku dia juga ada di dekatmu, aku tidak akan membahayakan Luhan dengan kehadiranmu."

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang kerjanya diketuk. Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Masuk."

Pintu terbuka sedikit, dan Luhan menengokkan kepalanya sedikit, "Sehun? Apakah kau sibuk? Bolehkah aku masuk?"

"Masuklah Luhan," Sehun tersenyum, "Ada apa? Kupikir kau masih tidur di kamarmu, aku tidak mau mengganggumu," Sehun mengernyit melihat ekspresi Luhan, lelaki itu tampak pucat pasi, "Kenapa sayang? Ada apa?"

Luhan menatap Sehun bingung, "Aku bingung akan mengatakannya kepadamu atau tidak. Tetapi aku juga tidak bisa menyimpannya sendiri." Tetapi aku juga tidak bisa menyimpannya sendiri."

"Kenapa Luhan?" Sehun mulai cemas.

"Aku..." Luhan menghela napas panjang, "Maafkan aku Sehun... Sepertinya... Sepertinya aku hamil."

**TBC**

* * *

**update update update**

**tuh udah ada untuk yang minta Sehun muncul lagi, tapi dia mau bunuh diri.. **

**and you know what? Luhan hamil. HAMIIIL, beuhh, manjur banget tuh benih, /apasih/ XD**

**chapter depan bakal ngasih tahu, apakah Sehun jadi bunuh diri dan menghilangkan Sehan atau tetap hidup dengan dua kepribadian.**

**so, keep waiting, and review jusseyooooo... ne? ne? ne?**


	12. Chapter 12

**FROM THE DARKEST SIDE {HUNHAN VER}**

**REMAKE FROM NOVEL "FROM THE DARKEST SIDE"**

**BY SANTHY AGATHA**

Author : Demon's Black Angel

Tittle : From The Darkest Side (Chapter 12)

Cast : Oh Sehun, Oh Sehan, Xi Luhan, Baekhyun, Xiumin, Chanyeol etc.

Pair Cast : HunHan

Genre : Romance, Mistery.

Rated : M

**.**

**WARNING (NC!)**

**YANG BACA SAAT PUASA, SAYA NGGAK NANGGUNG YA!**

**.**

"Hamil?" Sehun terperangah. Sejenak dia termenung bingung. Tetapi kemudian dia tersenyum, "Hamil?"

"Ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya." Luhan menatap Sehun penuh rasa bersalah, "Maafkan aku Sehun..."

"Kenapa kau minta maaf? Aku akan menelepon dokter sekarang. Kita pastikan. Kalau kau memang hamil, kita harus berhati-hati menjagamu. Dan kita akan menikah segera."

"Menikah?" Luhan menatap ragu ke arah Sehun yang sudah mulai memijit nomor diponselnya

"Ya. Anak itu harus mempunyai ayah, dan dilahirkan dari pernikahan yang sah." Sehun menatap Luhan lembut dan cemas, "Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apakah kau merasa pusing? Mungkin kau harus berbaring dan jangan berjalan-jalan,"

Luhan tersenyum geli, "Aku tidak apa-apa Sehun..."

Lelaki itu menelepon dokter pribadinya dan mengucapkan instruksi agar lelaki itu datang. Kemudian lelaki itu meletakkan teleponnya dan menatap Luhan takjub. "Wow... kau hamil Luhan... hamil anakku..."

Luhan tersenyum, "Aku bilang mungkin, belum tentu aku hamil, Sehun..."

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan lembut, "Kau pasti hamil, karena kau terlihat begitu cantik." Lelaki itu memundurkan kursi kerjanya yang besar dan membuka tangannya, "Sini, duduk di pangkuanku."

Luhan tersipu, tetapi dia datang mendekati Sehun, lelaki itu memeluknya dan mendudukkan Luhan dengan lembut ke pangkuannya, mereka bertatapan. Lengan Sehun melingkari pinggang Luhan dan kedua lengan Luhan melingkari leher Sehun.

Luhan hamil, dan itu berarti seluruh rencananya untuk mengakhiri kehidupannya agar bisa mengenyahkan Sehan tidak bisa dilakukan. Sehun selalu menjadi anak tunggal, ayahnya kejam dan ibunya tidak dekat dengannya. Keluarga angkatnya sempat mengisi kekosongan di dalam dirinya, tetapi itupun tidak berlangsung lama. Anak itu, kalau benar Luhan hamil, anak di dalam kandungan Luhan harus dia jaga. Sehun harus bisa menekan Sehan semakin dalam supaya tidak terbangun dan menguasainya lagi.

"Aku akan menjagamu Luhan, aku akan berusaha supaya Sehan tidak bangun dan berbuat jahat."

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan cemas, "Bisakah kau melakukannya Sehun? Aku takut Sehan mendesakmu lagi sampai kau tenggelam dan dia menguasai tubuh ini.."

Sehun menyentuh lembut perut Luhan dan mengusapnya penuh sayang. "Aku sebenarnya putus asa, sudah tidak menemukan cara lagi untuk mengalahkan Sehan... tetapi semuanya berbeda kalau ada anak ini, anak ini memperkuat tekadku untuk bertahan, Luhan... Aku harus lebih kuat demi menjaga kalian berdua..."

Luhan menangkup tangan Sehun yang sedang memegang perutnya. "Terima kasih Sehun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ya Tuan Sehun, Tuan Luhan hamil." Dokter itu sudah selesai memeriksa Luhan. "Hasil tes urine menyatakan positif, dan dari USG saya sudah bisa melihat kantong kehamilannya tampak, meskipun masih kecil."

Sehun menerima kabar itu dengan sangat gembira, dia menyalami dokter itu dengan bersemangat dan menanyakan detail yang sekecil-kecilnya kepada sang dokter. Setelah dokter itu pergi, Sehun duduk di sebelah ranjang dan menggenggam erat tangan Luhan yang sedang berbaring.

"Kau harus benar-benar menjaga dirimu, jangan terlalu lelah."

Luhan terkekeh, "Sehun, aku cuma hamil, bukan sakit."

Lelaki itu tersenyum malu, "Aku tidak pernah dekat dengan pria yang hamil sebelumnya. Maafkan aku. Kaulah pasangan hamil pertamaku."

Luhan tertawa, "Benarkah kau tidak pernah dekat dengan pria hamil sebelumnya Sehun?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku cenderung menghindari orang hamil dan anak-anak, bukan karena aku tidak menyukai mereka... Aku... aku takut Sehan tiba-tiba muncul dan melukai mereka."

Kehadiran Sehan telah begitu Kehadiran Sehan telah begitu membatasi Sehun, Luhan yakin dengan kelembutannya Sehun pasti menyukai anak-anak kecil. Dia hanya tidak bisa mendekati dan berinteraksi dengan mereka.

"Apa yang dilakukan oleh Sehan kadang begitu menakutkan... dia benci hewan peliharaan, dia selalu terdorong untuk membunuhnya, entah untuk bersenang-senang atau memang dia sengaja menggangguku. Karena itulah aku tidak berani mengambil resiko membiarkannya berdekatan dengan anak-anak. Sehan, sama seperti diriku, tidak punya pengalaman sama sekali yang berhubungan dengan anak-anak."

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. Kalau sampai yang terburuk terjadi dan Sehan menguasai tubuh Sehun lagi, apakah Sehan akan melukai anaknya? Anak yang dikandung Luhan bagaimanapun juga hidup dari benih tubuh itu, tubuh yang sama-sama ditinggali oleh Sehan dan Sehun. Anak ini anak Sehan juga bukan?

"Semoga semua baik-baik saja Sehun." Luhan bersungguh-sungguh dengan kata-katanya, dia berharap semuanya baik-baik saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun menatap ke cermin di ruang kerjanya. Menatap bayangan yang balas menatapnya dengan dingin.

"Aku akan semakin kuat karena adanya anakku di kandungan Luhan. Dan aku akan segera menikahinya." Dia mengucapkan kata-katanya kepada Sehan, dengan tegas.

Ekspresi Sehan tidak dapat ditebak, tentu saja dia sudah tahu kalau Luhan hamil. Dia selalu sadar dan mengawasi dari sudut yang gelap. Hanya saja saat ini dia terbelenggu. Sehun benar-benar dalam kondisi kuat dan waspada sehingga Sehan tidak bisa bangun dan menguasai tubuh itu.

"Anakku juga Sehun. Jangan lupakan itu. Anak itu juga anakku."

"Tetapi tidak berarti kau tidak akan melukainya bukan?"

Sehan memasang wajah datar, "Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak pernah dekat dengan anak-anak sebelumnya. Kau yang selalu menjauhkanku dari anak-anak."

"Karena kau kejam terhadap hewan peliharaan, kau membunuh anjing, membunuh kelinci dan hewan-hewan lain yang kau anggap mengganggu."

"Aku melakukannya untuk membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman." Sehan menyeringai "Bukan berarti aku akan melakukannya kepada anak-anak."

Sehun mendengus, "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bangun Sehan. Aku akan menekanmu kuat-kuat sehingga tidak ada kesempatan bagimu untuk melukai Luhan dan anakku."

"Anakku juga." Sehan kembali mengoreksi, senyumnya tampak malas dan mengejek, "Apakah ini berarti kau membatalkan niatmu untuk membunuh kita berdua?"

"Ya." Sehun menatap Sehan dengan dingin, "Tetapi bukan berarti aku membatalkan niat untuk melenyapkanmu."

Sehan terkekeh, "Tidak akan bisa Sehun, kau sudah mencobanya dan tidak pernah berhasil bukan? Semakin kau mencoba melenyapkanku, semakin aku bertambah kuat."

Mata Sehun menyipit, "Sebelumnya aku tidak punya orang yang kucintai dan calon anak untuk kulindungi."

Kata-kata Sehun sedikit mengubah ekspresi Sehan, tetapi lelaki itu tetap tersenyum dan sedikit mengejek, "Kita lihat saja nanti."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Xiumin pulang ke rumah ini. Kedua tangannya masih di gips tetapi kondisinya sudah lebih baik. Sehun dan Luhan menyambutnya. Luhan waktu itu sangat bersyukur ketika Sehun mengatakan bahwa Sehan hanya melukai Xiumin dan tidak membunuhnya, bahwa Xiumin sedang menjalani perawatan di Rumah Sakit. Tetapi Luhan tidak tahu bagaimana cara Sehan melukai Xiumin, karena itu ketika dia melihat kedua tangan Xiumin di gips, Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun dan mengernyitkan keningnya,

"Apakah Sehan..."

"Ya." Sehun tampak begitu menyesal, "Sehan mematahkan kedua tangan Xiumin."

Luhan begidik ketika membayangkan kekejaman Sehan, membayangkan betapa sakitnya Xiumin ketika itu. Didekatinya Xiumin dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Maafkan saya." bisiknya, sungguh-sungguh menyesal, bagaimanapun Xiumin terluka karena membantunya melepaskan diri. Tetapi Xiumin membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan malu dan penuh penyesalan,

"Saya yang minta maaf Tuan Luhan." Suaranya serak, "Saya ,engira saya menolong anda, tetapi saya melemparkan anda ke dalam bahaya."

Luhan mengernyit, membayangkan ketika Kris berusaha memperkosanya. Kenangan itu terasa mengerikan, apalagi ketika dia mengingat pemandangan mayat Kris yang bersimbah darah dengan pisau tertancap di punggungnya. Dengan cepat Luhan berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran itu. Dia mencoba tersenyum kepada Xiumin,

"Tidak apa-apa, yang penting kita semua bisa berkumpul di sini dan baik-baik saja."

"Bersama bayi anda." Xiumin tersenyum, "Tuan Sehun menceritakan semuanya kepada saya." Lelaki itu melirik Sehun, "Selamat Tuan Sehun, saya yakin anda pasti sangat bahagia."

"Sangat." Sehun bergumam tulus. Dirangkulnya Luhan erat-erat ke dalam pelukannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu mereka tidur berpelukan. Sehun berulangkali mengelus perut Luhan dengan lembut. Kemudian menciumi leher Luhan. Ciuman itu semula hanyalah ciuman lembut penuh kasih sayang, tetapi lama-kelamaan berubah panas. Sehun mulai mencumbu Luhan dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil, membuat Luhan menggeliat karena geli.

"Apakah kalau kita melakukannya tidak akan mengganggu si bayi" mata Sehun berkilat penuh gairah, tetapi ragu.

Luhan tersenyum, "Dokter bilang aman bagi kandungan."

Izin itu cukup buat Sehun, dengan lembut dia mengecup bibir Luhan dan melumatnya lembut, mencicipinya dengan penuh perasaan, seakan bibir Luhan adalah buah yang sangat berharga yang harus disesap pelan-pelan agar semakin nikmat terasa. Ketika Sehun mengangkat bibirnya, napas mereka berpadu, terengah-engah,

"Bibirmu sangat manis dan nikmat." Lelaki itu bergumam sambil mengecupi bibir Luhan lagi,

"Aku bisa terus dan terus menciummu, dan tak pernah merasa bosan."

Mereka tenggelam dalam ciuman yang panas. Lalu bibir Sehun mengecupi leher Luhan, menghirup aroma manis di sana yang memancing kejantanannya semakin menegang dan siap. Tangannya meraih jemari Luhan dan menggenggamkannya ke kejantanannya yang semakin menonjol dan mengeras,

"Kau rasakan itu sayang? Dia mengeras karena ingin segera memasukimu, ingin menyatukan dirinya dalam kelembutanmu." Luhan menggenggam kejantanan Sehun, merasakan panas yang berdenyut di sana. Lelaki itu lalu melepaskan piyama Luhan, mengangkatnya lewat atas kepalanya dan mencampakkan baju itu begitu saja di lantai, dia lalu menelanjangi dirinya sendiri.

Mereka berbaring telanjang berpelukan, menikmati rasa kulit masing-masing yang berpadu, panas bertemu dengan panas yang menggetarkan. Setiap sentuhan dan gesekan kulit mereka terasa begitu nikmat. Sehun yang keras dan Luhan yang lembut.

"Aku akan bersikap lembut." Sehun tersenyum dan mengecup kedua alis Luhan, memposisikan dirinya di antara kedua paha Luhan yang membuka untuknya, siap menerimanya.

Luhan tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh bibir Sehun yang ada di atasnya dengan jemarinya, Sehun mengecup jemari itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun." Bisiknya dalam napas yang mulai terengah. Sehun sudah menyentuhkan kejantanannya ke hole Luhan, menggeseknya dengan lembut dan menggoda di bagian luar holenya, dengan sengaja menyentuh titik sensitif di luar holenya sehingga menimbulkan getaran yang membuat gelenyar panas mengaliri tubuh Luhan.

Wajah Sehun makin melembut mendengar pernyataan cinta Luhan, dia menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Luhan, "Aku juga mencintaimu Luhan.." sementara di bawah sana, kejantanannya mulai memasuki Luhan, membuat Luhan merasakan panas, keras dan berdenyut mulai menyatu ke dalam dirinya. Luhan mengerang dan melingkarkan kedua tungkainya ke pinggang Sehun. Dorongan itu membuat Sehun menenggelamkan dirinya dalam-dalam di pusat diri Luhan yang hangat dan basah.

Sehun memejamkan mata, menikmati panas dan basah yang mencengkeramnya erat, membuatnya harus berjuang agar tidak meledak seketika itu juga. Luhan terasa begitu nikmat, begitu pas dan begitu menggairahkan. Pria yang sekarang berbaring di bawahnya dengan mata berkabut, bibir sedikit membuka, napas tersengal, tubuh yang pasrah menerimanya, dan pria itu sedang mengandung anaknya.

Dengan hati-hari Sehun bergerak pelan, melakukan ritme bercintanya dengan hati-hati. "Apakah sakit?" Sehun berbisik pelan, menggertakkan giginya, menahan diri agar tidak mendorong terlalu keras, terlalu dalam.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak Sehun, rasanya nikmat." Luhan menggerakkan pinggulnya, merespon dorongan Sehun, membuat lelaki itu mengerang.

"Kau begitu nikmat sayang, seluruhmu begitu nikmat." Sehun menggerakkan badannya makin intens, menggesek seluruh titik kenikmatan di dalam tubuh Luhan, dan memuaskan dirinya sendiri. Lelaki itu menahan diri, menunggu Luhan mencapai kepuasannya. Dan ketika Luhan melengkungkan punggungnya dan mengerang pelan, Sehun mengikutinya. Kenikmatan ini tiada duanya. Bercinta dengan orang yang dicintai memang selalu memberikan getaran yang berbeda. Sehun tidak akan pernah bisa senikmat ini selain bersama Luhan. Mereka meledak bersama dalam orgasme yang luar biasa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tengah malam. Sehan terbangun. Dia langsung terduduk, terkesiap kaget karena dia terbangun begitu saja. Lelaki itu menggerakkan tangannya. Well. Tubuh ini ternyata berhasil dia kuasai lagi. Sehun terlalu larut dalam orgasme dan kenikmatannya bersama Luhan sehingga dia lengah. Dan Sehan begitu saja mengambil alih. Sehan tersenyum. Dia sudah lebih kuat, waktu itu dia menganggap remeh Sehun dan tidak waspada, sehingga Sehun bisa mengambil alih.

Sehan menoleh dan menatap Luhan yang tertidur di sampingnya. Pria itu meringkuk ke arahnya dengan posisi seperti janin di dalam kandungan. Tampak begitu lemah dan tak berdaya. Sehan membayangkan betapa kagetnya nanti Luhan ketika bangun dan menemukan Sehanlah yang ada di sampingnya. Senyumnya tampak puas mengingat dia berhasil membuat Luhan orgasme ketika bercinta dengannya. Sedikit banyak, Luhan tetap terpengaruh oleh kemampuan bercinta Sehan. Luhan akan dikuasainya sampai tidak bisa lepas lagi. Sampai Luhan tidak bisa memikirkan Sehun lagi. Sehan menyentuhkan jemarinya ke pipi Luhan. Tetapi kemudian pandangannya terarah ke perut Luhan dan dia mengernyit. Luhan sedang hamil.

Hamil... sama seperti Sehun, Sehan sama sekali tidak mempunyai pengalaman dengan pria hamil. Dan kali ini, pria yang ada di depannya sedang mengandung anak Sehun, anaknya juga, anak mereka berdua. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan kepada pria hamil? Apakah emosi bisa membuatnya keguguran?

Kehamilan Luhan sebenarnya lebih membuatnya ingin tahu. Bagaimanakah rasanya memiliki seorang putra? Sehan termenung dan memutuskan bahwa dia ingin memiliki seorang putra. Seorang putra yang akan dia besarkan dengan baik. Bukan dengan ancaman dan kekerasan seperti yang dilakukan ayah kandungnya kepadanya. Sehan mengerutkan keningnya. Kalau begitu dia harus mengusahakan supaya kandungan Luhan baik-baik saja. Dia akan berpura-pura menjadi Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika pagi hari Luhan terbangun, Sehun masih ada di sebelahnya, lelaki itu tertidur pulas dengan sebelah lengannya menjadi bantal untuk kepala Luhan. Luhan tersenyum dan mengecup lembut ujung hidung Sehun dengan sayang.

"Selamat pagi tukang tidur."

Sehun membuka matanya pelan-pelan dan kemudian menatap Luhan. Lalu dia tersenyum, "Selamat pagi, sayang." Dengan nakal dipeluknya tubuh Luhan dan dinaikkan ke atas tubuhnya, "Kau rasakan itu?" Sehun berbisik dengan nada sensual, membuat tubuh Luhan menggelenyar. Dia merasakannya, kejantanan Sehun yang begitu keras, lelaki ini sedang sangat bergairah.

"Naiki aku Luhan." Sehun bergumam sambil mengarahkan pinggul Luhan sedikit turun sehingga hole Luhan menyentuh kejantanannya yang sudah siap. Luhan menempatkan dirinya, dan membiarkan Sehun membimbingnya. Lelaki itu menaikkan pinggulnya dan menurunkan pinggul Luhan, membuat tubuhnya menelusup dengan mudahnya ke dalam hole Luhan, terasa begitu panas dan berdenyut di dalam sana.

"Gerakkan tubuhmu, sayang. Puaskan aku." Sehun bergumam dengan nada menggoda, dan membiarkan Luhan menggerakkan pinggulnya. Lelaki itu menggeram ketika merasakan gerakan Luhan, matanya berkilat penuh kenikmatan. "Oh, kau nikmat sekali sayang." Sehun mengimbangi gerakan Luhan dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya ke atas, membuat mereka makin menyatu dan merasakan sensasi kenikmatan Percintaan dengan gaya ini membuat titik-titik di bagian paling sensitif Luhan tersentuh sepenuhnya, tanpa sadar dia menggerakkan tubuhnya semakin berani, mengekplorasi kenikmatannya dengan sebebas-bebasnya. Sehun mengikuti gerakannya, dengan sama liar dan bergairahnya. Dan kemudian Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan melengkungkan punggungnya ke belakang ketika mencapai puncak kenikmatan, bersama Sehun yang mengikutinya di belakangnya.

Tubuh Luhan rubuh, terkulai di atas tubuh Sehun dengan napas terengah-engah. Sementara tangan lelaki itu memeluk punggungnya dan mengusapnya sambil lalu.

Lama kemudian Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan mereka bertatapan. Mata Sehun tampak penuh senyum dan menggoda, "Senang menaikiku?"

Pipi Luhan merah padam atas godaan itu, membuat Sehun terkekeh, dengan lembut dia melepaskan dirinya dari tubuh Luhan, lalu menghela pria itu ke sampingnya untuk kemudian memeluknya erat-erat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya." Setelah orgasme yang luar biasa itu, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak baik-baik saja?

"Bagaimana dengan perutmu?"

Luhan mengeryit. Mungkin maksud Sehun adalah 'bayi'nya? Dengan geli dia menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, "Perutku baik-baik saja, Sehun."

"Bagus." Sehun tampak puas dan mengetatkan pelukannya ke tubuh Luhan, sementara Luhan menenggelamkan kepalanya dengan damai di dada Sehun. Yang tidak Luhan sadari adalah bahwa ada kilatan yang berbeda di mata Sehun, dan bahwa kilatan mata itu, jelas-jelas milik Sehan, bukan milik Sehun...

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau hanya sarapan itu?" Sehan mengerutkan kening menatap Luhan yang hanya menyantap beberapa keping biskuit asin dan teh hangat. Dia sendiri sedang menyantap seiris besar pancake hangat yang disiram dengan sirup maple. Setahu Sehan, orang hamil harus makan banyak bukan?

Sehan sepertinya berhasil mengelabui Luhan. Percintaan panas mereka tadi pagi buktinya, Luhan tidak akan mau bercinta sepanas itu dengannya kalau tahu bahwa dia adalah Sehan, bukan Sehun. Kali ini Sehan bertekad agar Luhan selamat sampai melahirkan anaknya. Dia menginginkan anak itu. Dia ingin merasakan menjadi seorang ayah.

Dengan cepat, dia mengiris seiris besar pancake dan meletakkannya di piring dan menyorongkannya kepada Luhan. "Makan itu."

Luhan menatap Sehan dengan memprotes, "Sehun bukannya aku tidak mau makan, aku merasa sedikit mual di pagi hari... kalau aku memaksakan memakannya aku akan muntah."

Sehan mengamati Luhan dalam-dalam. Dia pernah mendengar orang hamil muntah-muntah di awal kehamilannya, tidak disangkanya Luhan juga merasakannya.

"Apakah kau tidak apa-apa? Apakah kau perlu minum obat?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengelus perutnya dengan lembut, "Tidak ada obatnya Sehun, aku hanya harus mengalaminya, ini bukan penyakit."

Sehan mengikuti arah pandangan Luhan, menatap perut yang sedang dielus oleh jemari Luhan, dia berdehem dan mengalihkan pandangannya, "Mungkin sudah waktunya kita membicarakan pernikahan." Sehan sangat setuju dengan rencana pernikahan yang direncanakan oleh Sehun, dengan adanya pernikahan, Luhan dan anak itu akan terikat kepadanya.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sehan sambil tersenyum, "Aku akan mengikuti rencamu Sehun, kapan kau ingin kita menikah?"

"Secepatnya." Sehan tersenyum, aku akan menghubungi orangku untuk mempersiapkan semuanya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika Xiumin sedang berjalan menuju halaman depan, dia berpapasan dengan Tuan Sehun. Lelaki itu sedang menelepon, sepertinya membahas tentang pernikahan.

"Xiumin." Sehan tersenyum, "Sepertinya kau sudah membaik."

Xiumin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Sebentar lagi gips saya akan dibuka."

"Sehan pasti mematahkan tanganmu dengan begitu keras ya?" Padahal dalam hati Sehan tersenyum , dia ingin menilai reaksi Xiumin, ingin tahu apakah Xiumin akan menyadari penyamarannya sebagai Sehun atau tidak. Dari dulu Sehan suka bermain-main, menyamar sebagai Sehun dan melihat reaksi orang-orang.

Xiumin sendiri tampak bergidik membayangkan ketika tangannya dipatahkan oleh Sehan dengan kejam. Dia menatap tuannya dan menghela napas panjang, "Saya pantas menerimanya."

Sehan tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, dia menyeringai menunjukkan senyum kejamnya yang biasanya, "Dan aku akan mengulanginya lagi, kapanpun aku rasa perlu menghukummu."

Seketika itu juga Xiumin berjingkat mundur, menyadari bahwa yang ada di depannya adalah Tuan Sehun, bukan Tuan Sehan. Oh Astaga. Bagaimana bisa Tuan Sehan kembali mengambil alih? Bukankah Tuan Sehun sudah semakin kuat?

"Dan lain waktu, aku tidak hanya akan mematahkan tanganmu." Sehan terkekeh, "Aku pernah bilang padamu kan? Aku bisa saja mematahkan kedua kakimu juga, bunyi tulang patah membuatku senang."

"Anda... Tuan Sehan." Xiumin makin gemetar. Menatap mata dingin yang penuh hasrat membunuh itu.

"Ya, aku Sehan. Tetapi kau tidak boleh mengatakannya kepada siapapun, atau aku tidak akan segan-segan melaksanakan ancamanku." Sehan mendekatkan dirinya kepada Xiumin, membuat lelaki itu mundur dan akhirnya terperangkap di tembok, "Aku sedang menyamar menjadi Sehun, dan itu demi kebaikan Luhan dan anaknya. Siapa yang tahu apa yang dilakukan Luhan kalau dia tahu bahwa aku adalah Sehan, mungkin dia akan begitu ketakutan sampai keguguran. Kau tidak ingin Luhan keguguran kan?"

Xiumin segera menggelengkan kepalanya, wajahnya tampak waspada. "Anda... " dia memberanikan diri untuk bersuara, "Anda tidak akan mencelakai Tuan Luhan dan bayinya kan?"

"Tergantung." Suara Sehan terdengar kejam, membuat Xiumin semakin bergidik, "Tergantung suasana hatiku. Kalau aku senang aku tidak akan melukai siapa-siapa. Kau mengerti maksudku, Xiumin?"

"Saya mengerti..." Apapun akan dia lakukan agar Sehan tidak bisa melukai Tuan Luhan. Dia pernah bersalah kepada Tuan Luhan dan menjatuhkannya ke dalam bahaya, sekarang dia akan menebus kesalahannya.

"Bagus. Sekarang aku ingin kau membantuku. Aku ingin melaksanakan pernikahan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pernikahan itu dilaksanakan secara sederhana dan secepat kilat. Sehan menyelipkan cincin berlian warisan turun termurun keluarga Oh ke jemari Luhan. Surat-surat ditandatangani, dan dalam sekejap, dia dan Luhan sudah menjadi suami isteri. Tentu saja surat-surat untuk mempelai lelaki semuanya atas nama Oh Sehun, Sehan sempat mengerutkan keningnya tak suka. Tetapi kemudian menerimanya sebagai keuntungan tersendiri, mau bagaimana lagi, tubuh ini sejak awal memang tercatat bernama Oh Sehun.

Sehan kagum dengan betapa cepatnya dan betapa mudahnya proses pernikahan itu. Dengan sedikit uang di sana sini, memang semuanya bisa menjadi mudah.

Ketika semua pengurus pernikahan sudah pulang. Sehan menyimpan seluruh berkas pernikahan ke dalam brankasnya dan kemudian turun menemani mempelainya. Hatinya terasa puas, Luhan sudah terikat dengannya dan menjadi istrinya,

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Nyonya Oh?" dia menyapa Luhan lembut. Luhan yang memakai tuxedo putih tampak cantik dan segar, dia tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Sehun, "Aku bahagia Sehun."

"Aku senang kau bahagia." Sehan mendekati Luhan dan menghela pria itu ke dalam pelukannya, menikmati betapa mudahnya Luhan tenggelam ke dalam pelukannya kalau dia berperan sebagai Sehun, sama sekali tidak ada penolakan.

Sementara itu, Xiumin memasuki ruangan dan tertegun melihat Sehan sedang memeluk Luhan. Tuan Luhan tampak pasrah dan bahagia dalam pelukan Tuan Sehan, Xiumin membatin, tentu saja itu karena Tuan Luhan tidak menyadari bahwa yang sedang memeluknya bukanlah Tuan Sehun. Xiumin mengernyit. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan kepada Tuan Luhan meskipun dia sangat ingin. Tuan Sehan telah mengancamnya. Lagipula Tuan Sehan mengatakan kalau ketakutan mungkin bisa membahayakan kandungan Tuan Luhan.

Xiumin menatap kedua pasangan yang berpelukan itu dengan resah. Bagaimana dia bisa menyelamatkan Tuan Luhan dari cengkeraman Tuan Sehan? Dan kenapa Tuan Sehun bisa terkalahkan dan tak sadarkan diri kembali?

** TBC **

**Update update update**

**Untuk reader yang minta wordnya di tambahin, maaf banget gak bisa, karena Demon post ff ini sesuai dengan babnya. Dan setiap bab itu ada yag wordnya 2000, 3000, 4000 gak menentu...**

**Cieee, Hunhan udah nikah? Atau Hanhan ya? Apapun itu mereka udah nikah. SEHUN GAK JADI MATI YEYYY, And Sehan mau jadi bapak dari anak Luhan. Gitu ya kalo rasa penasaran mengalahkan egoisme. **

**Sehun udah muncul, tapi karena dia lengah Sehan jadi kuat dan menguasai tubuh itu lagi.**

**Well, berharap aja Sehan mau ngalah dan gak nyakitin anak mommy Lulu ya.. **

**Big Thanks untuk yang udah follow, ngefav, dan review nihh ff, yang sebelumnya Cuma memiliki peminat dikit, sekarang udah lumayan banyak. Hehehe, gak bisa sebutin satu-satu. Luph you all.. :***

**Dan makasih untuk DITHASHAWOL yang udah ngeremokendasiin novel kak Santhy Agatha yang lain. ANOTHER 5% jadi salah satu novel favorite demon.**

**Oke deh berakhir cuap-cuapnya, Cuma mau bilang **

**REVIEW JUSSEYOOO... NE? BBUING-BBUING #alaSEHUN**


	13. Chapter 13

BAB 13 **FROM THE DARKEST SIDE {HUNHAN VER}**

**REMAKE FROM NOVEL "FROM THE DARKEST SIDE"**

**BY SANTHY AGATHA**

Author : Demon's Black Angel

Tittle : From The Darkest Side (Chapter 13)

Cast : Oh Sehun, Oh Sehan, Xi Luhan, Baekhyun, Xiumin, Chanyeol etc.

Pair Cast : HunHan

Genre : Romance, Mistery.

Rated : M

**.**

**WARNING (NC!)**

**YANG BACA SAAT PUASA, SAYA NGGAK NANGGUNG YA!**

**.**

Malam ini adalah malam pertama mereka sebagai suami isteri. Sehun berbaring bersamanya di atas ranjang dan lelaki itu sedang mempermainkan ujung-ujung piyamanya dengan menggoda.

"Apakah isteriku malam ini ingin dipeluk?" bisiknya sensual.

Luhan menatap Sehun, mengagumi ketampanan lelaki itu dengan wajah khas Eropa-nya yang klasik bagaikan patung pahatan para dewa dan rambut uniknya yang bersulur keemasan. Dia sangat mencintai Sehun, dan sejauh ini keadaan baik-baik saja, Sehun tampaknya bisa menguasai Sehan supaya tidak terbangun.

"Ya Sehun."

Sehun menelusurkan bibirnya dengan ringan di telinga Luhan, membuat Luhan menggeliat geli. Lelaki itu lalu mengecup telinganya dan memagutnya dengan penuh gairah. Ciumannya lalu berpindah ke rahang Luhan, meninggalkan kecupan-kecupan panas di sana. Lelaki itu lalu menggunakan jemarinya untuk mendongakkan dagu Luhan.

"Kau sangat menggairahkan, dan kau adalah isteriku." Mata Sehun berkilat penuh gairah, suaranya serak dan sensual. Lalu lelaki itu melumat bibir Luhan penuh nafsu, tangannya langsung bergerak ke dalam Luhan dan membebaskan celana nya.

"Kau sudah basah sayang, aku ingin memilikimu, segera..." Luhan merasakan gerakan-gerakan Sehun ketika membuka celananya, dan kemudian tanpa pembukaan, lelaki itu langsung menyelipkan kejantanannya, menelusup masuk ke dalam hole Luhan yang basah, lalu menggerakkan tubuhnya penuh gairah, ke dalam ritme sensual yang tak tertahankan. Luhan mengikuti gerakan Sehun, berusaha mencapai gairah itu tanpa pertahanan apa pun, dan dengan cepat, mereka mencapai puncak kenikmatan bersama-sama.

Mereka berbaring dengan napas terengah-engah. Luhan memiringkan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh Sehun yang terlentang. Sebelah lengan lelaki itu merangkulnya dan mengusap punggung telanjangnya dengan lembut, "Apakah aku memuaskanmu?" Sehun bertanya dalam kegelapan.

Luhan tersenyum dan mengecup dada Sehun, "Kau selalu membuatku puas." Hening yang lama, napas Sehun terdengar teratur dan Luhan mengiranya sedang tertidur, tetapi kemudian lelaki itu bertanya, sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Apakah ketika bersama Sehan kau juga puas?"

Luhan langsung malu ketika mengingat saat dia mencapai orgasmenya ketika bersama Sehan. Bukankah dia sudah menyampaikan kepada Sehun, dan Sehun mengatakan bahwa itu hal yang sama mengingat dia dan Sehan memiliki tubuh yang sama? Kenapa Sehun menanyakannya lagi?

"Ketika bersama Sehan, itu murni hanya pemaksaan pemuasan jasmani." Luhan menjawab juga kemudian, "Setelahnya aku merasa muak dan jijik kepada diriku sendiri."

Sehun tampak membeku mendengarkan jawabannya. Lelaki itu terdiam lama tetapi debaran jantungnya mengencang, sehingga Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sehun bingung.

"Sehun?"

Tatapan mata yang diberikan Sehun kepadanya sangat tidak terbaca, tetapi ada gairah di sana. Gairah yang sepertinya membakar tubuh mereka berdua.

"Akan aku pastikan bahwa apa yang kita lakukan bukanlah pemaksaan jasmani semata," suara Sehun sedikit mendesis, "Dan setelahnya kau akan merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara sehingga selalu ingin lagi, dan lagi." Lelaki itu meremas pinggul Luhan dengan penuh gairah.

"Naik lagi ke atasku Luhan."

Dan Luhan menurutinya. Menaiki Sehun dan membawa mereka berdua menuju kepuasan. Sehun benar. Sesudah bercinta dengan Sehun malam ini, Luhan akan selalu menginginkannya, lagi, dan lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ada seorang wartawan yang ingin bertemu." Xiumin mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Sehun dengan hati-hati sambil mengabarkan kabar itu, "Dia memaksa, katanya dia tahu bahwa anda menyembunyikan Luhan di rumah ini."

Sehan mengangkat kepalanya dari kertas perusahaan yang dibacanya dan mengangkat alisnya jengkel, "Wartawan lagi, Xiumin?"

Xiumin merasakan pipinya memerah, merasa malu karena Sehan menyindir kebodohannya memilih seorang wartawan seperti Kris untuk membantu pelariannya. Dia berusaha bersikap tenang di depan tuannya ini, sedikit saja dia terlihat takut dan gugu, tuannya ini akan menggilasnya tanpa ampun. "Dia bernama Josep. Katanya dia adalah temannya Kris... "

Sehan mengangkat alisnya. "Teman Kris katamu? Apakah dia gencar mengganggu?"

"Dia tadi menelepon ke rumah. Mengatakan ingin berbicara empat mata dulu dengan anda. Katanya dia punya bukti bahwa Tuan Luhan ada dirumah ini dan anda sembunyikan..."

"Kau menyimpan nomor teleponnya?"

"Ya Tuan."

"Bagus, hubungi dia, katakan aku bersedia berbicara empat mata dengannya nanti malam. Suruh dia datang ke rumah ini setelah makan malam."

"Ke rumah ini? Bagaimana kalau dia nanti berpapasan dengan Tuan Luhan?" Xiumin bertanya dengan cemas.

Sehan tersenyum, senyum yang kejam. "Luhan akan naik untuk tidur setelah makan malam, dia selalu mengantuk lebih cepat sejak hamil. Jadi mereka tidak akan bertemu." Sehan lalu menyeringai jahat, "Kalau pun mereka bertemu, aku yakin lelaki bernama Josep ini tidak akan sempat menceritakannya kepada dunia."

Tuannya ingin melenyapkan Josep... Xiumin membatin. Tuan Sehan selalu melenyapkan orang-orang yang mengganggunya bagaikan melenyapkan serangga. Lelaki ini sungguh tidak mempunyai empati sedikit pun terhadap nyawa manusia...

Tetapi bagaimana pun juga, Xiumin harus melaksanakan perintah tuannya. Jika Josep sedang mengorek-ngorek berita tentang Luhan, dia pasti tidak akan berhenti sebelum dibungkam. Apalagi Josep adalah teman Kris, dan apa pun yang berhubungan dengan Kris, itu adalah hasil kesalahan Xiumin.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Telepon wartawan bernama Josep itu." Sehan menatap Xiumin tajam, "Dan sepertinya aku harus membereskan hasil keteledoranmu lagi, Xiumin."

Xiumin membungkukkan badan dengan hormat, "Saya akan menelepon sekarang Tuan." Dia lalu melangkah pergi, penuh dengan rasa bersalah. Tetapi baru beberapa langkah, Sehan memanggilnya kembali.

"Xiumin?"

Lelaki itu menoleh, "Ya Tuan Sehan?"

"Panggil Kai juga malam ini. Katakan aku membutuhkannya."

Xiumin mengangguk dan membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk berpamitan. Ketika melangkah pergi melalui lorong, Xiumin semakin yakin. Tuan Sehan memang berniat untuk menghabisi Josep... Karena dia meminta Kai datang, Kai salah satu pegawai Tuan Sehan yang paling setia sekaligus pembunuh yang sangat efektif. Kalau dia jadi Josep dia akan berharap tidak bertemu Tuan Sehan malam ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehan benar. Luhan langsung naik ke atas untuk beristirahat setelah makan malam.

"Aku sangat mengantuk Sehun, entah kenapa."

Sehan mengamati Luhan dan bergumam lambat-lambat. "Mungkin karena kehamilanmu, sayang. Istirahatlah, aku akan menyusulmu nanti. Masih ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan." Sehan berdiri dari kursinya dan membantu Luhan berdiri, lalu mengecup dahi Luhan lembut sebelum membiarkan Luhan pergi tidur.

Lelaki itu lalu menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai siku dan melangkah menuju ruang kerjanya, menunggu, Kai datang beberapa menit kemudian dan Sehan menyuruhnya menunggu di luar ruangan kerjanya.

Sehan tidak perlu menunggu lama, Josep rupanya tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya, hingga dia datang lebih cepat dari waktu yang ditentukan.

Xiumin mengantarkan Josep sampai ke pintu ruang kerja tuannya, melirik sedikit kepada Kai yang berdiam di depan ruang kerja tuannya, bagaikan patung es. Kemudian Xiumin mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Sehun.

"Masuk." Suara Sehan yang dalam menyahut. Xiumin membuka pintu itu dengan gugup sambil membawa Josep di belakangnya.

"Tuan Josep datang sesuai janji." Xiumin membungkuk hormat dan memberitahu. Sehan sedang duduk di atas kursi besarnya, di belakang meja kerja raksasanya. Kedua jemarinya menyatu dan sikunya bertumpu pada meja. Mengamati Josep dengan dalam.

"Tinggalkan kami sendiri, Xiumin."

"Baik Tuan." Xiumin ingin cepat-cepat pergi, dia tidak tahan kalau harus jadi saksi mata kekejaman Sehan nanti.

Ketika pintu ruang kerja itu tertutup, Sehan mengedikkan bahunya ke kursi di depan meja raksasanya, "Duduklah."

Josep menurut untuk duduk, matanya jelalatan ke sekeliling ruangan. Jadi inilah ruang kerja Oh Sehun. Dia sungguh beruntung bisa memasuki rumah ini. Mungkin dia adalah satu-satunya wartawan yang bisa masuk sedekat ini dengan milyuner misterius yang sangat sulit didekati.

"Aku dengar kau mengatakan bahwa kau menuduhku menyembunyikan Luhan di sini."

"Saya menemukan berkas catatan yang ditinggalkan Kris teman saya wartawan. Anda tahu dia menghilang begitu saja, bahkan seluruh isi meja kerjanya masih sama persis."

"Mungkin saat ini dia sedang berlibur dan bersenang-senang," Sehan bergumam datar sambil terus memandang Josep dan mengamati setiap perubahan ekspresinya, "Catatan tentang apa?"

Bagus. Milyuner kaya ini tampaknya mulai tertarik. Josep bergumam dalam hati, "Catatan itu menyebut hasil wawancaranya dengan pedagang yang sering lewat rumah Luhan. Pedagang itu bilang, tuan Luhan sebelum menghilang, berencana mengikuti ibunya, datang dan berkenalan di rumah anda."

"Hanya dari situ dan kau menyimpulkan bahwa aku menyembunyikan Luhan di rumah ini?"

"Luhan pasti ikut dengan Baekhyun ke rumah ini. Ketika Baekhyun meninggal, Luhan menghilang begitu saja. Tidak pulang ke rumahnya, dan kebetulan kebakaran melalap habis tempat kerjanya sehingga dia tidak bisa dilacak di sana," Josep menatap Sehan dengan berani, "Saya rasa Luhan masih ada di rumah anda."

Lancang. Itulah yang pertama muncul di benak Sehan. Lelaki ini dengan bodohnya menantangnya terang-terangan. Dan Sehan tidak suka dengan sikapnya. Dia pasti berlum tahu tentang Sehan, kalau tidak dia tidak akan seberani itu.

"Luhan tidak ada di sini. Saya tidak tahu keberadaannya setelah kematian Baekhyun."

Josep memandang Sehan dengan tidak percaya. "Anda tidak bisa membodohi saya, Tuan Sehun, wartawan berkemah disini lama sekali setelah kematian Baekhyun, mereka mengawasi dengan kamera-kamera mereka. Mereka tahu siapa yang keluar atau pun masuk rumah ini. Kalau Luhan keluar dari sini mereka pasti tahu. Saya rasa anda menyembunyikan Luhan di rumah ini."

"Kau tidak punya bukti."

"Memang tidak. Tetapi saya punya data Kris tentang informasi dari pedagang keliling itu," Josep tersenyum puas, "Saya akan memuatnya di koran kami, dan setelah itu spekulasi akan berhembus."

Dan wartawan akan berbondong-bondong mengincar rumahnya lagi, untuk membuktikan ada atau tidaknya Luhan di rumah ini. Sehan mengetatkan gerahamnya dengan marah, gerakannya tidak kentara. Tetapi fatal akibatnya. Karena itu tandanya lelaki itu sudah ingin membunuh.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan?" Sehan mendesis dan menatap Josep dengan tajam.

"Kesepakatan dengan anda. Atau mungkin sebuah info, dimanakah Luhan berada?"

Sehan menggelengkan kepalanya. Lelaki ini mengincar uang, sama seperti Kris temannya. Keduanya wartawan brengsek yang bukan hanya mengejar sensasi tetapi juga mengejar uang. Mereka tahu bahwa Oh Sehun sangat kaya, jadi mereka memerasnya. Kalau dia bisa membungkam Josep dengan uang, mungkin dia tidak perlu membunuhnya. Sehan sangat ingin membunuh Josep. Tetapi dia berusaha menekan keinginan membunuh itu.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana Luhan berada," Sehan bergumam dingin, "Dan aku tidak suka ada spekulasi menyebar dari beritamu nanti. Berapa yang kau minta agar tidak membuat berita menyangkut Luhan dan aku?"

Mata Josep berbinar. Dia hampir bisa mengendus ada uang banyak yang ditawarkan. Sifat tamaknya muncul, dia harus bisa mendesak lelaki ini agar mau memberikan uang yang sangat banyak kepadanya. Oh Sehun pasti menyimpan sesuatu tentang keberadaan Luhan, kalau tidak lelaki itu tidak mungkin dengan mudahnya menawarkan uang tutup mulut. Hanya orang yang merasa bersalahlah yang menawarkan uang tutup mulut.

"Saya akan pikir-pikir dulu." Josep menatap Sehan dengan pandangan licik, "Karena anda tahu, berita itu akan sangat menguntungkan saya, saya akan rugi besar kalau sampai tidak memuat berita itu. Anda tahu, kematian Baekhyun masih hangat di perbincangkan meskipun sudah berbulan-bulan, publik juga masih penasaran dengan keberadaan anak haram Baekhyun..."

Kurang ajar. Josep memang tidak sadar kalau Sehan sudah berbaik hati kepadanya. Lelaki ini tidak tahu diri.

"Kabari aku kalau kau sudah tahu berapa yang kau inginkan."

Josep menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sehan. "Terima kasih atas kerjasama anda, saya akan menghubungi anda nanti."

Sehan tidak membalas uluran tangan Josep, dia hanya mengangkat alisnya dan menatap tangan Josep dengan pandangan menghina, membuat Josep dengan malu menarik tangannya lagi.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi." Josep membalikkan badannya dengan tidak nyaman. Sementara Sehan mengamatinya dengan pandangan menyipit, tatapan memangsa dari predator yang sedang mengawasi calon korbannya. Josep tidak tahu betapa beruntungnya dia karena Sehan memutuskan melepaskannya dan tidak membunuhnya.

Tetapi mungkin keberuntungan tidak sedang mengikuti Josep, ketika dipintu, lelaki itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sehan dengan pandangan sok akrab, senyumnya tampak memuakkan, "Saya tahu Kris pasti sedang liburan dan bersenang-senang. Saya mengecek catatan teleponnya. Dia pernah menelepon kantor anda pada suatu malam. Lalu dia menghilang, pasti anda memberikan uang dalam jumlah besar kepadanya untuk menutup mulut juga ya."

Josep mengedipkan matanya, tampak puas diri. "Beruntung hanya kami berdua yang tahu informasi tentang Luhan, jadi anda cukup membayar kami berdua. Saya ingin meminta uang lebih banyak dari yang anda berikan kepada Kris, dan saya akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kris. Saya akan menghilang untuk berlibur dan bersenang-senang."

Terlambat. Kendali Sehan sudah lepas. Lelaki ini sedang menyerahkan dirinya sendiri ke tangan maut dengan bantuan mulut besarnya. Sehan tersenyum keji sambil memajukan tubuhnya di kursi. "Kris tidak menerima sepeser pun uang dariku..." Sehan mengamati ekspresi bingung di wajah Josep, "Begitu juga kau."

"Apa?"

"Aku sudah berbaik hati hendak membiarkan kau keluar dari pintu itu dengan selamat," Sehan terkekeh, "Tapi orang bodoh memang tidak tahu kalau harus segera lari menyelamatkan diri."

"Apa maksud anda?"

"Apa maksudku?" senyum Sehan tampak mengerikan, "Kau akan segera tahu."

Sehan beranjak dari kursinya dan membuka sebuah kotak kaca dengan pinggiran perak yang indah. Dibukanya kotak itu, isinya satu set pisau koleksinya. Entah berapa nyawa yang sudah diakhirnya di pisau-pisaunya itu. Bahkan Sehan sendiri tidak ingat. Dia tidak pernah menghitung siapa yang dibunuhnya bagaikan sebuah trophy. Dia membunuh bukan untuk kebanggaan. Dia hanya terbiasa menyingkirkan orang-orang yang mengganggu dan menghalangi jalannya. Orang-orang bodoh seperti Josep...

"Luhan memang ada di rumah ini," Sehan bergumam sambil mengambil sebuah pisau dengan ujung yang kecil dan lancip. Pisau itu berkilat terkena cahaya lampu. "Dia tinggal denganku, menjadi isteriku dan mengandung anakku."

Josep ternganga dengan informasi yang tidak diduganya itu, dia membatalkan niatnya keluar dari ruangan itu dan melangkah mendekat ke arah Sehan. Informasi ini akan membuatnya terkenal. "Saya tidak bisa berjanji untuk menyimpan informasi itu Tuan Sehun," Josep bersemangat, dia akan segera ke kantor malam ini dan menyerahkan berita itu untuk dimuat besok, bosnya pasti akan sangat senang.

Sehan membalikkan badan, menggenggam pisau itu dengan tidak kentara di tangan kirinya. Sambil mengamati Josep yang makin mendekat di dalam jangkauannya, "Aku tidak butuh janjimu."

"Jadi anda memperbolehkan saya memuat berita ini?" Mata Josep melebar kesenangan. "Saya akan segera memuatnya sehingga besok seluruh headline akan membahas tentang anda dan Luhan," matanya menyipit mesum, "Anda sungguh hebat, kehilangan ibunya tetapi bisa mendapatkan anaknya. Saya rasa anaknya pun senikmat ibunya, eh?"

Cukup sudah. Sehan mendesis marah. Dan dengan gerakan secepat kilat, dia mendekati Josep dan sebelum lelaki itu tersadar, Sehan menancapkan pisau itu di leher Josep, tepat di pembuluh darahnya. Pisau dengan ujung lancip dan kecil itu menancap begitu dalam di sana, hanya gagangnya yang terlihat menempel di leher Josep.

Josep melotot. Tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi. Dia menatap Sehan dengan bingung. Tangannya gemetaran mulai merasakan sakit dan pening yang amat sangat. Jemarinya naik dan memegang gagang pisau yang menancap di leher sampingnya. Pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang ketika menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"Mulut besarmu itu membuatku muak. Kau tidak sadar kapan kau harus berhenti," Sehan tertawa. Lalu dengan kejam dia meraih gagang pisau itu dan mencabutnya dari leher Josep. Darah merah yang segar langsung memuncrat keras, memancar kemana-mana bagaikan pancuran yang tak mau berhenti, bahkan menciprati wajah Sehan dan pakaiannya.

Sehan mengamati dengan tenang, ketika kehidupan perlahan surut dari wajah Josep. Dan kemudian lelaki itu jatuh berdebum ke lantai, bersimbah darah yang masih terus mengalir dari lehernya.

Dengan dingin Sehan menatap Josep yang sudah menjadi mayat di kakinya. Lelaki itu mati dengan wajah terkejut dan mata melotot, seakan tidak percaya bahwa kematian begitu cepat menjemputnya. Sehan lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, mengambil sapu tangan khusus dan pembersih alkohol, lalu mengelap pisau kecil yang masih bersimbah darah Josep. Setelah pisau itu bersih, dia meletakkannya kembali di kotaknya, mengembalikannya berjejer dengan koleksi pisaunya yang lain.

"Kai." Sehan memanggil tak terlalu keras, tahu bahwa Kai yang sedang bersiaga di depan ruangannya akan mendengar.

Pintu terbuka dan Kai masuk. Mata lelaki itu menyapu dingin tubuh Josep yang tergeletak di lantai. Sehan sedang mengelap percikan darah segar yang tadi muncrat di pipinya dengan sapu tangannya yan lain. Lelaki itu melepaskan jasnya yang juga terkena muncratan darah segar dan melemparkannya di lantai, di dekat mayat Josep.

"Bereskan dia," Sehan melangkahi mayat Josep dengan dingin, seakan melangkahi gelondongan kayu yang tidak ada harganya, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang kerjanya, membiarkan Kai membereskan semuanya.

Di luar, Xiumin mengintip dan memejamkan matanya bingung ketika melihat Kai masuk dan Tuan Sehan keluar lalu melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Josep sudah pasti tidak akan keluar dari ruangan kerja Tuan Sehun. Well, dia mungkin keluar, tetapi sebagai mayat yang tidak bernyawa lagi. Begitu kejamnya Tuan Sehan sehingga membunuh seperti bernafas baginya. Xiumin mencemaskan Tuan Luhan. Pria itu tidak menyadari siapa yang sedang bersamanya. Kemampuan Tuan Sehan bersandiwara sebagai Tuan Sehun sangat luar biasa.

Xiumin cemas, sampai kapankah Tuan Sehan akan berpura-pura sebagai Tuan Sehun di depan Luhan? Apakah dia akan merasa bosan pada akhirnya nanti dan memutuskan kembali menjadi Tuan Sehan yang suka menyakiti? Xiumin berdoa dalam hati semoga Tuan Luhan dan kandungan di dalamnya kuat, mereka harus kuat kalau harus berhadapan dengan Tuan Sehan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan terbangun ketika mendengar suara pintu kamarnya di buka, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Sehun masuk. Sepertinya dia sudah tertidur lama dan ini pasti sudah larut malam. Sehun bekerja sampai larut, dia pasti lelah, sudah larut malam. Sehun bekerja sampai larut, dia pasti lelah,

"Sehun?"

Sehun tersenyum, berdiri dalam kegelapan ruangan. "Tidurlah lagi Luhan, maafkan aku mengganggu tidurmu, aku akan mandi dulu."

Malam-malam begini? Tetapi Luhan tidak bertanya. Mungkin Sehun lelah dan memutuskan mandi air hangat akan melemaskan otot-ototnya yang pegal. Dipandanginya Sehun yang mulai melepaskan pakaiannya, tubuh Sehun begitu indah.

Lengannya kuat dengan bisepsnya yang menonjol, dengan otot dada dan perutnya yang ramping tetapi keras. Dan lelaki itu adalah suaminya. Luhan tersenyum dalam gelap, mensyukuri semuanya. Meskipun masalah Sehan masih menjadi beban di benaknya, setidaknya mereka bahagia saat ini, menanti calon bayi mereka. Dengan lembut Luhan mengusap perutnya, sambil mengamati Sehun yang melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi.

Luhan sudah setengah tidur ketika merasakan Sehun menelusup ke dalam selimut di belakangnya. Lelaki itu memeluknya dari belakang, rambutnya basah dan badannya segar, aroma sabun dan aftershave yang begitu jantan.

Jemari Sehun menelusup dan meremas dadanya lembut, lalu ibu jari dan telunjuknya mengusap-usap nipple Luhan menggoda. Sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada Luhan dan menekankan kejantanannya di bagian belakang tubuh Luhan. Saat itulah Luhan menyadari, Sehun telanjang bulat di balik selimut, dan lelaki itu sedang sangat bergairah.

"Aku membutuhkanmu." Bisikan Sehun terdengar dalam dan misterius di tengah kegelapan kamar, membuat Luhan mendesah dan memiringkan kepalanya ke belakang. Sehun langsung menunduk dan melumat bibirnya dengan penuh gairah. Bibir mereka saling melumat tanpa ampun, Lalu Sehun menurunkan jarinya dan menarik turun celana Dalam Luhan. Diangkatnya sebelah paha Luhan ke atas, dan dari belakang dia menyusupkan kejantanannya yang keras ke dalam pusat diri Luhan yang telah basah dan lembab, siap menerimanya.

"Kau selalu siap untuk kumasuki..." Sehun melumat bibir Luhan, "Kau memang isteriku." Sehun bergumam posesif dan jarinya menggoda, menggesek titik sensitif di luar hole Luhan, menggodanya dengan gerakan-gerakan ahli, membuat Luhan mengerang dipenuhi oleh sensasi kenikmatan.

Mereka bergerak dalam ritme sensual. Satu tangan Sehun mengangkat pahanya yang sedang berbaring miring, dan satu tangannya yang lain menggoda dan memainkan titik sensitif Luhan. Sementara itu di bawah, tubuhnya menggoda liar, menggesek Luhan dengan ritme yang menghanyutkan. Percintaan mereka begitu liar, hingga napas keduanya terengah-engah hanyut di dalam gairah.

Lalu Sehun menggigit telinga Luhan pelan ketika pada akhirnya dia akan meledak, "Ikuti aku Luhan… Ikuti aku…" bisiknya, memberikan isntruksi penuh gairah, agar Luhan mengikuti perintahnya. Luhan menurut, membiarkan Sehun membawanya ke dalam pusaran orgasme dan pelepasan yang luar biasa nikmatnya. Lelaki itu meledak bersamanya, sama-sama jatuh ke dalam jurang kenikmatan yang dalam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lama setelah itu, Sehan masih berbaring nyalang, memeluk tubuh Luhan yang sudah lelap di lengannya. Perasaan itu muncul begitu kuat. Luhan begitu bergairah ketika bercinta dengannya, memuaskannya dengan begitu dalam. Tetapi itu karena Luhan menganggapnya sebagai Sehun. Sehan ingin Luhan bercinta dengannya, dengan menatap matanya dan mengetahui bahwa dia sedang bercinta dengan Sehan, dengan dirinya.

Sehan menunduk dan mengecup telinga Luhan dengan posesif, "Kau milikku Luhan... Dan akan terus menjadi milikku... Ingat itu..."

Suaranya bergema menembus kegelapan. Terdengar bagaikan sebuah janji yang menakutkan.

** TBC **

**Baru buka fb dan liat berita, ternyata HunHan ketemuan di jepang mei lalu ya. huaa, itu bukan kode lagi..**

**oh ya, update nihh, gimana-gimana, eum, sebenarnya demon agak risih sih waktu edit bagian nc-nya, **

**kalo baca nc aja langsung di skip, apalagi ngeditnya, jadi harap maklum kalo ada typo di bagian nc-nya ya..**

finnaly, **REVIEW JUSSEYOOO... ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**FROM THE DARKEST SIDE {HUNHAN VER}**

**REMAKE FROM NOVEL "FROM THE DARKEST SIDE"**

**BY SANTHY AGATHA**

Author : Demon's Black Angel

Tittle : From The Darkest Side (Chapter 14)

Cast : Oh Sehun, Oh Sehan, Xi Luhan, Baekhyun, Xiumin, Chanyeol etc.

Pair Cast : HunHan

Genre : Romance, Mistery.

Rated : M

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika Luhan terbangun di pagi harinya, dia dipenuhi perasaan yang tidak enak. Mimpi itu lagi, mimpi pertemuannya dengan Sehan, dan kemudian lelaki itu berbisik bahwa dia adalah milik Sehan...

Luhan bergidik ngeri. Kenapa dia memimpikan Sehan lagi? Apakah diam-diam lelaki itu menjadi kuat dan mengirimkan pesan melalui mimpinya? Luhan meraba samping ranjangnya dan menemukan ranjangnya kosong. Sehun sudah tidak ada di sana. Dia bergegas bangun dan melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Perutnya terasa mual. Luhan melangkah ke arah wastafel dan menggosok gigi, tetapi tidak bisa menahan rasa mualnya dan muntah-muntah di sana. Setelah selesai dia menyalakan keran air keras-keras dan menyiramkan air ke mukanya. Luhan lalu membuka pakaiannya dan melangkah ke pancuran air hangat, dia menyalakan keran pancuran dan membiarkan hempasan air hangat menimpa tubuhnya, melemaskan otot-ototnya.

Tubuhnya terasa pegal. Pegal yang nikmat. Percintaannya dengan Sehun begitu menggebu-gebu dan memuaskan. Sehun seolah tidak ada puasnya menyentuh Luhan. Ketika mereka tertidur dan tanpa sengaja tubuh mereka bergesekanpun, lelaki itu akan terbangun dan menggoda Luhan dengan penuh gairah, membangunkannya dan mereka akan bercinta lagi. Luhan mengelus perutnya yang mulai membuncit. Di dalamnya ada bayinya, buah cintanya dengan Sehun. Sehun bilang dia akan menjaga Luhan dan bayinya, jauh dari jangkauan Sehan. Tetapi benarkah Sehan semudah itu dikalahkan?

Perasaan gelisah yang aneh menyergap Luhan, membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Mimpi itu, mimpi di mana Sehan mengatakan bahwa Luhan adalah miliknya terngiang-ngiang jelas di benaknya. Luhan merasa takut, takut kalau Sehan benar-benar melaksanakan apa yang dikatakannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan turun menuju ruang makan dan menemukan Sehun sedang berbicara dengan pria yang dipanggil Sehan dengan nama Kai, sejenak wajah Luhan pucat pasi, masih segar di dalam ingatannya ketika Kai waktu itu berdiri di rumah Kris dan kemudian Sehan menyuruhnya membereskan mayat Kris. Lelaki itu jelas biasa-biasa saja melihat Sehan membunuh seseorang, jadi dia pasti orang kepercayaan Sehan, bukan Sehun. Kenapa Sehun berbicara kepadanya?

Mata Sehun melirik ke arahnya, lalu sedetik kemudian menatap ke arah Kai dengan dingin,

"Kurasa sudah selesai Kai, kau boleh pergi."

Kai membalikkan badan dan langsung berhadapan dengan Luhan yang berdiri ragu ketakutan di ambang ruang makan. Ada sedikit sinar geli di mata Kai melihat ketakutan Luhan, dia menunduk memberi hormat sedikit dengan sopan kepada Luhan, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Luhan masih berdiri ragu di ambang pintu dan menatap Sehun dengan ragu. Apakah yang ada di depannya ini Sehun... ataukah Sehan?

Sehun tersenyum dan mengerutkan keningnya melihat Luhan hanya berdiri di situ, "Luhan? Kemarilah."

Luhan melangkah mendekat dengan takut, "Kenapa kau berbicara kepada Kai?" matanya melirik ke arah kepergian Kai.

Ekspresi Sehun tampak biasa saja, "Dia kepala pengawalku Luhan, kenapa?"

Luhan menelan ludahnya dan mengamati Sehun dengan cermat, berusaha mencari tanda-tanda, apa saja yang bisa memberitahunya siapakah yang sekarang ada di depannya.

"Dia ada di sana malam itu, ketika Sehan membunuh Kris..." Luhan berbisik dengan pelan sambil tetap menatap Sehan. "Dia...dia biasa saja ketika melihat mayat itu, Sehan.. Sehan bahkan menyuruhnya membereskan mayat itu dan dia melakukannya.."

Sehun meletakkan garpunya dan menatap Luhan dengan sedih, "Luhan... maafkan aku karena kau harus mengalami kejadian itu, sungguh. Tetapi Kai masuk ke dalam rumah ini memang karena Sehan yang membawanya masuk... dan aku berpikir dia diperlukan di rumah ini, kau tahu." Sehun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan menyesal, "untuk membereskan 'masalah' yang dibuat Sehan."

Luhan menatap Sehun. Dia termenung dan kemudian ingatan itu datang. Ingatan akan kesedihannya, kehilangan seluruh keluarganya karena apa yang dilakukan Sehan, "Dia akan selalu datang bukan?" Airmata menetes dari sudut mata Luhan, mengalir ke pipinya, "Dia membunuh kakek dan nenekku dengan kejam... mereka memang sudah tua, tetapi mereka seharusnya bisa menghabiskan masa tua mereka dengan sehat, tetapi Sehan membuat mereka sakit, mereka sakit hingga meninggal..." Luhan menatap Sehun, napasnya terengah, terisak karena air mata, "Sehan juga membuatku tidak pernah bertemu dengan ayah kandungku dan keluarganya.. ayah kandung yang mencintaiku... Dan aku.. aku memang tidak dekat dengan ibuku, tetapi aku menyayanginya...dan Sehan tetap merenggut itu semua dariku..." Tangisan Luhan makin keras, "Semuanya direnggut oleh Sehan... dia mengambil semuanya, dia mengambil semuanya dengan kejam... bahkan kaupun akan diambilnya..."

Sehun mengamati Luhan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, dia berdiri dan mencoba memeluk Luhan, tetapi Luhan menjauh, dia memeluk dirinya sendiri dan membuat Sehun berdiri dengan ragu di dekatnya,

"Sayang, kau tidak apa-apa? Maafkan aku sayang, maafkan aku atas apa yang dilakukan Sehan kepadamu." Kali ini Luhan tidak menolak ketika Sehun berlutut di depannya dan memeluknya, "Kau tidak pernah mengatakan ini semua padaku, aku tahu kau sedih tapi aku selalu berpikir kau baik-baik saja."

Luhan menatap Sehun yang berlutut didepannya, posisi kepala mereka sangat dekat dan mereka sejajar, lalu dia tersenyum ragu kepada Sehun, "Aku tidak marah kepadamu, aku memendam kemarahan kepada Sehan, atas sikap kejamnya, atas hatinya yang dingin, membunuh orang-orang tanpa pandang bulu... " Luhan mencoba tersenyum kepada Sehun. Dan Sehun menghapus air matanya dengan lembut,

"Apa yang dilakukan Sehan dilakukan dengan tanganku juga. Karena itu, aku meminta maaf untuk kami berdua."

Luhan mengangguk, tetapi kemudian dia mengernyitkan matanya, membuat Sehun memandangnya dengan cemas,

"Kenapa Luhan...?"

"Perutku sakit..." wajah Luhan pucat pasi, dia menatap Sehun bingung dan panik, "Perutku... bayiku.."

Kepanikan langsung menyebar ke arah Sehun, "Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang!"

Diangkatnya Luhan ke dalam gendongannya. Lelaki itu melangkah cepat menuju keluar rumah sambil meneriakkan beberapa instruksi kepada supir pribadinya.

Luhan termenung, menahan sakit di perutnya. Tetapi kemudian keadaan ini, dalam gendongan Sehun ini membuatnya merasakan deja vu. Dia pernah mengalami hal ini, dibawa dalam gendongan Sehan pada malam percobaan pemerkosaan yang dilakukan oleh Kris. Cara menggendongnya sama. Semua terasa sama.

Sehun masuk ke dalam mobil sambil memangku Luhan dan mobil itupun melaju ke luar, menuju rumah sakit. Luhan merasakan jantungnya berdebar. Inipun terasa sama.

Dengan ragu dan takut, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lelaki yang sedang memeluknya dalam pangkuannya.

"Sehan?"

Sehun tampak membeku mendengar panggilannya. Lalu dia menurunkan matanya dan menatap Luhan datar. Seketika itu juga Luhan sadar. Yang ada di depannya ini bukan Sehun melainkan Sehan. Kenapa dia tak menyadarinya? Apakah karena Sehan begitu pandai berakting sebagai Sehun? Oh ya Tuhan. Sejak kapan Sehan berpura-pura sebagai Sehun?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dokter sudah memeriksanya, dan Luhan dibaringkan di atas ranjang ruangan privat Rumah Sakit itu. Sehan mendekati dokter itu kemudian bercakap-cakap dengannya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengajak Luhan berbicara ketika di mobil sampai dengan pemeriksaan di Rumah Sakit. Sementara itu Luhan berbaring, menahan nyeri di perut bagian bawahnya di atas ranjang dan ketakutan yang berkecamuk di dalam benaknya.

Dokter itu pergi dan Sehan lalu berbalik, melangkah mendekati ranjang pelan-pelan dan berdiri dengan tenang di ujung ranjang.

Luhan menatap Sehan dengan tatapan menuduh penuh kebencian dan ketakutan yang bercampur menjadi satu, "Sudah berapa lama?" dia bertanya dengan suara bergetar, batinnya ingin mendapatkan jawaban dengan segera. Sudah berapa lama Sehan menguasai tubuh ini dan berpura-pura sebagai Sehun? Apakah selama ini dia bercinta dengan Sehun? Atau dengan Sehan? Kepalanya terasa berdentam-dentam dan rasa sakit di perutnya semakin menjadi.

Sehan melirik ke arah Luhan yang memegang perutnya menahan sakit, tatapannya menajam meskipun ekspresinya masih datar, "Kau harus menahan emosimu Luhan, dokter bilang itu membuat rahimmu kontraksi dan bisa membahayakan janinmu."

"Sudah berapa lama?!" Luhan menjerit meneriakkan frustrasinya, tiba-tiba tidak merasa takut lagi kepada Sehan. Lelaki itu telah menghancurkan hidupnya, semua yang dicintainya, dan kalau sekarang dia ingin menghancurkan Luhan, Luhan merasa kalau sudah tidak ada lagi yang harus dia pertahankan.

Sehan menatap Luhan dan kemudian jawaban it keluar dari multnya, pelan dan menakutkan, "Sudah lama sekali Luhan... jauh sebelum pernikahan kita."

Oh Tidak! Jadi Sehun sudah menghilang selama itu? Jadi selama ini dia bercinta bukan dengan Sehun tetapi dengan Sehan? Ingatan itu berkelebat di benaknya dan membuatnya muak, bayangan dia bercinta dengan begitu berani, menunggangi suaminya, menggoda suaminya, membuka pahanya untuk suaminya, Tetapi ternyata dia bukan bercinta dengan suaminya, bukan dengan Sehun melainkan dengan sisi gelap suaminya, Sehan.

Air mata mengalir lagi di mata Luhan, dia menutupkan tangan di mulutnya untuk menahan erangan putus asanya, "Apakah selama itu Sehun tidak ada?"

Sehan menggelengkan kepalanya, menatap Luhan datar, "Dia ada di dalam sini dan tertidur."

Jantung Luhan terasa diremas hingga terasa ngilu, ditatapnya Sehan dengan penuh kebencian, "Kenapa kau harus muncul? Aku tidak menginginkanmu! Aku ingin Sehun! Kembalikan suamiku kepadaku!"

Dan Luhan tertegun melihat ekspresi kesedihan, kesedihan yang nyata, terpantul jelas di wajah itu. Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan kesedihan yang berasal dari palung hatinya yang paling dalam. Seakan topeng kejam yang selama ini menutupi wajah Sehan dipecahkan begitu saja, menampakkan wajah asli di dalamnya yang penuh dengan kesedihan, "Aku ini ada Luhan, aku ini nyata, sama seperti Sehun. Tetapi tidak ada yang menginginkanku Luhan. Tidak pernah ada yang pernah menginginkanku."

Lalu lelaki itu berbalik dan melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Luhan dalam keheningan kamar rumah sakit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Para wartawan itu, mereka menunggu di luar." Kai melaporkan sambil melirik ke jendela menatap para wartawan dan reporter yang sudah bergerombol di dekat area parkiran rumah sakit, "Ada yang mengawasi rumah ketika anda membawa tuan Luhan keluar tadi."

Sehan mengernyitkan keningnya. Dia yang salah. Biasanya dia berpikiran dingin. Tetapi tadi entah kenapa secara impulsif dia membawa Luhan tanpa pemikiran apapun. Dan dengan memakai salah satu mobilnya yang berkaca bening pula. Sehan selalu memakai mobilnya yang berkaca paling gelap dan pekat. Tetapi tadi mobil berkaca bening itu yang sedang diparkir di luar dan tanpa pikir panjang Sehan memasukinya. Dia memang impulsif, tetapi mengetahui Luhan kesakitan dan bayi mereka kemungkinan terancam membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Biarkan mereka mengendus tanpa henti. Kalau tidak ada konfirmasi apapun mereka akan mundur dengan sendirinya. Kau pastikan keamanan di sini terjaga. Tidak boleh ada orang luar yang memasuki area Luhan. Periksa dokter dan perawat yang memeriksa Luhan. Mereka harus orang-orang yang sudah terdaftar. Awasi mereka, jika kau menemukan mereka berani membuka mulut kepada pers, bereskan."

Kai menganggukkan kepalanya, "Akan saya lakukan Tuan Sehan. Saya akan membereskan semuanya, anda bisa tenang." Dia lalu melangkah pergi.

Sementara itu Sehan masih termenung. Memikirkan kata-kata Luhan yang mengganggunya. Luhan membencinya. Dia tahu persis itu. Sehan telah merenggut seluruh keluarga Luhan dengan tangannya sendiri. Dan Sehan telah terbiasa dibenci. Semua orang menginginkan Sehun dan menolak dirinya.

Tangannya menggenggam erat tanpa sadar. Menyadari hasrat terdalam di benaknya. Ternyata dia hanya ingin ada seseorang yang menginginkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini Luhan sudah boleh pulang, dia tahu itu dari perawat yang mengganti infusnya. Tetapi dia menunggu seharian penuh dan tidak ada tanda-tanda Sehan akan membawanya pulang.

Luhan sudah tertidur pulas ketika menjelang tengah malam dan Sehan melangkah masuk, diikuti oleh beberapa pegawainya.

"Luhan. Bangun." Sehan sedikit mengguncang tubuh Luhan, membuat Luhan menggeliat dan membuka matanya. Dia langsung terkejut, terduduk dengan waspada sambil menatap Sehan yang membawa selimut tebal di tubuhnya.

"Apa... apakah kau akan membunuhku?" Luhan menatap ke arah selimut itu. Imajinasinya melayang, apakah Sehan membangunkannya tengah malam untuk menusuknya dan kemudian membungkus mayatnya dengan selimut tebal itu untuk kemudian dibuang?

Ada bayangan geli di mata Sehan ketika melihat ketakutan di mata Luhan, "Bukan. Aku harus membawamu pergi, diam-diam di tengah malam. Kau sudah membaik dan sudah boleh pulang, tetapi aku tidak bisa membawamu begitu saja. Para wartawan itu, mereka mengendus keberadaan kita. Jadi kita harus sembunyi-sembunyi." Sehan membungkuskan selimut tebal itu ke tubuh Luhan, "Di luar akan dingin."

Benarkah Sehan menatapnya dengan lembut? Luhan mengamati lelaki itu dengan cermat, tetapi ekspresi Sehan begitu datar dan tidak terbaca, dia membiarkan Sehan mengangkat tubuhnya dan menggendongnya.

Mereka berjalan melalui koridor rumah sakit, menuruni lift khusus, dan melangkah keluar dengan hati-hati. Di luar sangat sepi, mereka memakai pintu samping rumah sakit yang paling jarang digunakan. Memang sepi, tetapi siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi? Mungkin saja para wartawan itu sedang bersembunyi di semak-semak.

Sebuah mobil sudah menunggu mereka di depan sana. Dan tiba-tiba jantung Luhan berdebar liar, kalau memang Sehan akan menguasai tubuh Luhan selamanya, maka Luhan harus melarikan diri. Dengan sekuat tenaga Luhan meronta, hingga Sehan yang tidak siap hampir menjatuhkannya. Merasa dirinya sudah lepas, Luhan mencoba lari. Tetapi Sehan mengejarnya dan meraih lengannya, mencengkeramnya erat-erat.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh, Luhan."

Luhan meronta dengan kuat, melihat bahwa jalan raya hanya beberapa ratus meter dari dirinya. Kalau dia bisa lari ke jalan raya itu, dia bisa meminta pertolongan seseorang. Memang sudah tengah malam, tetapi di dekat rumah sakit biasanya masih banyak orang yang berjaga. Luhan bisa meminta pertolongan siapapun yang ada di sana, polisi, bahkan mungkin wartawan. Sehan tidak akan berbuat apapun kalau ada wartawan di antara mereka.

Rontaan Luhan makin erat, diiringi rasa putus asa dan ketakutan yang luar biasa untuk melepaskan diri dari Sehan yang kejam. Tiba-tiba ada kilatan blitz lampu kamera wartawan yang memotret mereka. Ternyata memang ada wartawan yang bersembunyi di sana. Sehan menoleh dengan marah, silau oleh lampu blitz itu. Dia melirik dan melihat hanya ada satu orang yang sedang memotret di sana. Kurang ajar.

"Kai!" dia memerintah dan pada saat yang bersamaan Kai sudah mengejar wartawan yang hendak lari setelah mendapatkan foto bagus itu. Kai menarik kamera wartawan amatiran itu dan menghancurkannya, dia menginjaknya sampai remuk. Dan entah ancaman apa yang diucapkannya kepada wartawan itu, karena sang wartawan langsung lari terbirit-birit.

Karena wartawan itu, Sehan menjadi lengah, pegangannya pada Luhan sedikit mengendor. Pada saat itulah Luhan menyentakkan pegangan Sehan sekuat tenaga, dia terlepas. Tanpa berani menoleh ke belakang dia lari sekencang-kencangnya, sekuat tenaganya menuju arah jalan raya, dia tahu Sehan mengejarnya.

"Luhan! Awas!"

Karena berlari begitu kencang, Luhan tidak menyadari bahwa dia sudah menyeberang jalan raya. Di sisi lain ada mobil berkecepatan tinggi sedang melaju ke arahnya dengan sangat kencang. Luhan menjerit, lampu mobill itu membuatnya silau dan dia yakin bahwa dalam beberapa detik dia akan mati.

Tetapi sebuah tangan yang kuat mendorongnya dengan keras hingga terguling ke aspal di seberang jalan yang sepi. Lalu terdengar suara rem berdecit dan tabrakan yang keras. Dan kemudian teriakan-teriakan panik orang-orang.

Luhan bangun dari posisi badannya yang telungkup. Lutut dan telapak tangannya tergores oleh aspal, tetapi dia baik-baik saja. Dan kemudian dia terperangah menatap pemandangan di depannya.

"Sehan?"

Sehan terbaring di sana bersimbah darah, kepalanya berdarah, juga darah lain yang mengalir entah di bagian mana tubuhnya. Sehan menyelamatkan nyawanya? Lelaki itu mendorong Luhan agar selamat dari tabrakan itu dan membiarkan dirinya tertabrak.

Luhan setengah merangkak mendekati Sehan. Sementara itu Kai dan beberapa pegawai lainnya tertegun di sana, tetapi mereka segera memanggil bantuan dari Rumah Sakit,

"Sehan?"

Lelaki itu masih sadarkan diri, dia memalingkan kepalanya dan menatap Luhan, darah mengalir di kepalanya, membasahi pelipis dan mengalir turun ke rahangnya.

"Ironis bukan? Aku, Sehan... merelakan diriku untuk menyelamatkan nyawamu..." lelaki itu tersengal dan matanya tampak berkabut, akan kehilangan kesadarannya. Tetapi dia menatap Luhan dan melirik ke arah perutnya, "Apakah dia... bayi itu, baik-baik saja?"

Air mata mengalir di pipi Luhan. Sehan menyelamatkan nyawanya dan mencemaskan bayinya. Lelaki itu memang kejam, tetapi dia menyelamatkan Luhan.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, mulai terisak-isak. Sementara Sehan tersenyum lega melihat anggukan kepala Luhan. Jemarinya yang berdarah menyentuh pipi Luhan, meninggalkan bekas darah di sana, "Bagus. Jaga anak kita baik-baik..." lalu jemari itu lunglai ke aspal

"Sehan? Sehan? Bertahanlah!... Sehan?" Luhan menjerit mencoba memanggil-manggil Sehan

Paramedis berdatangan, mencoba membantu Luhan berdiri. Beberapa langsung memeriksa Sehan dan menjauhkan Luhan darinya.

Yang bisa dilakukan Luhan hanya memanggil-manggil nama Sehan dengan ketakutan yang amat sangat. Takut kalau lelaki itu pada akhirnya akan meninggal.

** TBC**

* * *

**Update update update...**

**Masih pada mau Sehan ngilang dan HunHan bahagia? Demon malah relanya HanHan disini huaaa**

**Siapa yang bilang Sehaan itu kejam? Siapa yang bilang Sehan itu jahat, Demon gak rela.**

**Dari awal Demon emang suka sama sifat Sehan walaupun dia jahat, tapi saat tau awal mula munculnya Sehan, demon punya simpati yang tinggi terhadap dia.**

**Dan apa demon bilang, Sehan itu gak jahat, dia nyelamatin Luhan dan malah nanya keadaan bayinya, padahal dia lagi sekarat. Nyeseeek..**

**oh ya, untuk **qorie exo hunhannie, demon gak masuk grup apapun di fb, gimana dong. mau dimasukin ke grup mana cubaa...

**Hiks hiks, oke lah, jangan lupa reviewnya ya guysss, pleaseee.. **


	15. Chapter 15

**FROM THE DARKEST SIDE {HUNHAN VER}**

**REMAKE FROM NOVEL "FROM THE DARKEST SIDE"**

**BY SANTHY AGATHA**

Author : Demon's Black Angel

Tittle : From The Darkest Side (Chapter 15)

Cast : Oh Sehun, Oh Sehan, Xi Luhan, Baekhyun, Xiumin, Chanyeol etc.

Pair Cast : HunHan

Genre : Romance, Mistery.

Rated : M

**.**

**WARNING (NC!)**

**YANG BACA SAAT PUASA, SAYA NGGAK NANGGUNG YA!**

**.**

Luhan duduk di kursi, di dekat tempat tidur itu dan termenung. Di atas ranjang di depannya, tubuh Sehan masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Alat-alat pemonitor kehidupan masih tersambung di badannya, memonitor detak jantung dan pernapasannya.

Luhan mengamati lelaki itu dan mengeryit. Tabrakan itu cukup keras menghantam Sehan sehingga menimbulkan cedera serius di kepalanya dan jahitan melintang di dahinya. Luka itu mungkin disebabkan karena Sehan terbanting dan dahinya membentur aspal. Luka di kepala adalah luka yang paling ringan, masih banyak luka-luka lain di sekujur tubuhnya, di organ dalamnya. Luhan mengernyit. Dokter bilang lelaki ini akan sembuh, meskipun membutuhkan waktu pemulihan yang lama.

Kalau nanti lelaki di depannya ini bangun... siapakah yang akan muncul? Sehun... atau Sehan? Siapakah yang sebenarnya paling dia inginkan? Sehun yang baik dan penuh kasih sayang kepadanya... atau Sehan yang mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkan Luhan?

Pikiran Luhan menjadi kalut. Dia bingung... bahkan dia tidak bisa membaca perasaannya sendiri. Pikirannya penuh dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Dia memang membenci Sehan. Sangat. Sehan telah merenggut seluruh keluarganya. Membuatnya sebatang kara di dunia ini hanya karena obsesi gilanya untuk memiliki Luhan. Tetapi pada saat yang sama, bayangan akan Sehan yang bersimbah darah di aspal, terluka karena menyelamatkannya, lalu menanyakan keadaan bayinya menyentuh hatinya yang paling dalam. Bagaimanapun juga, Sehan telah dua kali menyelamatkan Luhan, dia telah menyelamatkan Luhan dari percobaan permerkosaan mengerikan yang dilakukan oleh Kris, lelaki itu dulu juga merawat luka-lukanya.

Sehan bilang dia sudah menguasai tubuh ini sejak sebelum mereka menikah. Tetapi dia memutuskan berpura-pura sebagai Sehun dan berlaku baik padanya, bercinta dengannya setiap malam dengan lembut, tidak pernah menyakitinya dan menjaganya. Kenapa Sehan repot-repot berbuat seperti itu?

Dia masih ingat akan kata-kata Sehan yang diucapkannya dengan ekspresi sedih malam itu... Tidak pernah ada yang menginginkannya. Mungkin selama ini Sehan hanya ingin seseorang menginginkannya dengan sepenuh hati. Lelaki itu selama ini selalu sendirian, hidup dalam bayang-bayang Oh Sehun, kesepian jauh di dalam sana, dan ketika dia muncul yang didapatinya hanyalah penolakan dan ketakutan. Tiba-tiba Luhan merasakan simpati yang dalam kepada Sehan.

Digenggamnya tangan lelaki itu, dia berbisik lembut. "Aku tahu kalian mendengar di dalam sana. Bangunlah... aku menginginkan kalian berdua."

Air matanya menetes, dia mengelus perutnya, tempat buah hatinya dengan lelaki yang sekarang terbaring tak sadarkan diri ini bersemayam. Anak ini adalah buah cintanya dengan Sehun, begitu juga dengan Sehan. Anak ini adalah anak mereka berdua. Luhan tidak bisa mengakui yang satu dan menolak yang lain. Seperti kata Sehun dulu, Sehun dan Sehan adalah satu kesatuan. Kalau Luhan mau mencintai Sehun, dia harus bisa mencintai dan menerima Sehan sebagai sisi gelapnya.

Luhan bisa. Dia bisa mencintai mereka berdua. Meskipun ingatan tentang kekejaman Sehan membuatnya takut, tetapi lelaki itu tidak pernah sekalipun menyakitinya dengan sengaja. Dan mungkin tanpa sadar, karena mencintai Sehun, Luhan mencintai Sehan juga.

Luhan lama duduk di kursi itu, menatap tubuh lelaki yang terbaring masih tak sadarkan diri di ranjang di depannya. Lelaki itu adalah ayah anaknya. Siapakah yang benar-benar dia inginkan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Xiumin melangkah mendekati Luhan yang masih duduk di kursi di tepi ranjang. Hari ini sudah hari ketiga sejak Sehun ataupun Sehan tidak sadarkan diri. Dan Luhan masih menunggu dengan cemas. Xiumin berdiri di dekat Luhan dan menatap berganti-ganti.

"Tuan Sehan menyelamatkan nyawa anda." Xiumin menghela napas panjang, "Dari semua hal yang dilakukannya, saya tidak pernah menyangka dia akan melakukan ini."

Luhan ikut menghela napas panjang. "Dia mendorongku dan membiarkan dirinya tertabrak. Kadang aku mengira mungkin saat itu Sehun yang melakukannya, bangun seketika dari dalam tubuh itu dan menyelamatkanku. Tetapi ketika aku mendekat dan dia berbicara denganku, aku yakin kalau itu memang Sehan... Dia... dia menanyakan kondisi bayiku sebelum dia tak sadarkan diri..." mata Luhan terasa panas dan dia ingin menangis.

"Tuan Sehan menyamar sebagai Tuan Sehun karena tidak ingin anda menjadi emosi dan kehilangan bayi anda." Xiumin menatap ke arah tubuh lelaki yang terbaring itu. "Mungkin bayi itu telah mengubahnya, tetapi mungkin juga anda yang telah mengubahnya."

"Aku tidak tahu..." Luhan mengusap air matanya, "Saat ini aku hanya ingin dia bangun."

Xiumin menatap Luhan ragu,"Siapakah 'dia' yang anda maksud itu tuan Luhan? Apakah itu Tuan Sehun? Ataukah... Tuan Sehan? Apakah itu Tuan Sehun?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tengah malam, ketika Luhan tertidur sambil duduk di kursi, kepalanya menelungkup di tepi ranjang. Tangan itu bergerak, dan mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut. Luhan langsung terjaga dan mengangkat kepalanya waspada.

"Sehan?"

Mata itu membalas tatapannya, masih tampak berkabut. "Luhan? ... apa yang terjadi kepadaku?"

Jantung Luhan langsung berdegup kencang. Ini Sehun. Yang ada di depannya adalah Sehun.

"Sehun?" Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah lelaki itu, "Sehun?" Sehun mengernyitkan matanya, menatap Luhan lama lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya sayang... ini aku."

"Aku akan memanggil dokter." Luhan memencet tombol di sebelah ranjang, menunggu dengan cemas. Seorang suster langsung menengok dalam beberapa menit, "Dia sadar." Luhan berkata kepada suster itu, suster itu langsung keluar lagi untuk memanggil dokter.

"Apa yang terjadi denganku?" Sehun memegang kepalanya dengan tangannya yang tidak diinfus, "Luhan?"

Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun lembut, "Nanti akan kujelaskan, Sehun." Lalu dokter datang dan memeriksa Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sehan menyelamatkanmu." Pagi itu Sehun setengah terduduk di ranjangnya, dia masih memakai infus dan perban di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. "Dia menyelamatkanmu." Sehun mengulang-ulang kata-kata itu seolah masih tidak mempercayai apa yang didengarnya.

"Kadangkala ketika Sehan menguasai tubuh ini, aku masih bisa sadar... melihat apa yang ketika masih awal-awal kau ada di rumah itu, ketika Sehan mendatangimu, kadang-kadang aku masih sadar dan melihat semuanya. Tetapi kadang-kadang Sehan terlalu kuat sehingga kebanyakan ketika dia menguasai tubuh ini, aku dalam kondisi tertidur dan tidak ingat apa-apa lagi." Sehun menatap Luhan dengan sedih, "Karena itu aku hampir tidak ingat sama sekali apa yang terjadi. Kalau kau bertanya, memang benar-benar Sehan yang wanitu itu menyelamatkanmu."

"Jadi kau juga tidak mengingat pernikahan kita?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu meraih jari Luhan yang mengenakan cincin itu di tangannya, "Aku tidak mengingatnya dan itu adalah penyesalanku yang paling dalam..." dikecupnya jemari Luhan, "Meskipun aku sangat senang mengetahui bahwa kau sudah menjadi istriku."

Kata-kata Sehun membuat Luhan tersenyum lembut, "Aku juga senang menjadi istrimu."

"Apakah Sehan menyakitimu selama aku tak ada? Apakah dia menyakiti anak kita?"

"Tidak." Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dia berpura-pura sebagai dirimu, aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya sampai akhir."

"Kalau begitu, aku asumsikan dia memperlakukanmu dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang." Dahi Sehun berkerut, "Aku tidak tahu Luhan, aku bingung. Sehan yang aku kenal tidak begitu. Untuk apa dia repot-repot berpura-pura sebagai aku kalau yang diinginkannya adalah menguasaimu? Aku yakin dia pasti akan sangat senang menunjukkan dirinya kepadamu dan mendominasimu secara terang-terangan. Tetapi dia malah menyamar sebagai aku dan memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Itu bukan Sehan yang aku tahu."

"Aku juga tidak tahu apa tujuannya." Luhan menatap Sehun bingung, "Tetapi Xiumin mengatakan bahwa Sehan menyamar sebagai dirimu karena tidak mau aku terkejut dan terlalu emosi sehingga mempengaruhi kandunganku."

"Dia memikirkan bayi itu." Sehun tercenung, "Sebuah kejutan lagi."

Luhan menatap Sehun lembut, "Apakah kau merasakan dirinya di dalam dirimu sekarang?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak Luhan, ini aneh. Sehan selalu terasa, bahkan ketika aku sadar penuh, dia selalu terasa mengawasi dari sudut yang gelap... Sekarang yang kurasakan ini, hampir seperti perasaan...kosong."

Luhan merasakan jantungnya serasa diremas. Sehan sudah tidak ada? Apakah kecelakaan itu telah melenyapkan Sehan? Kalau begitu kenapa dia tidak merasa senang?

Bukankah ini yang dia inginkan karena hidupnya akan lebih mudah bersama Sehun? Tetapi kenapa dia merasakan seolah-olah sesuatu yang berharga direnggut dari dalam dirinya? Kenapa seolah-olah dia merasa... patah hati? Apakah tanpa sadar selama ini dia juga mencintai Sehan?

Sehun menyentuh dagu Luhan dan mengangkatnya, "Kau sedih?"

Luhan tidak bisa berkata tidak. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Air matanya menetes membuat Sehun langsung mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Apakah kau... mencintai Sehan juga?"

Luhan tercenung lama. Benarkah? Jadi siapa yang sebenarnya dia cintai? Sehan? Atau Sehun? Tetapi bukankah mereka memang satu? Mencintai Sehun berarti juga mencintai Sehan bukan? Begitu juga sebaliknya. Bisakah Luhan mencintai dua lelaki di saat bersamaan? Dua lelaki yang terjebak di dalam satu tubuh, saling bertolak belakang. Luhan menghela napas, dia telah menemukan jawabannya.

"Ya Sehun. Aku... sepertinya aku juga mencintai Sehan."

Sehun langsung meraih Luhan ke dalam pelukannya, dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak diinfus.

"Oh Tuhan. Luhan.. maafkan aku. Maafkan aku karena kau harus mengalami ini.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah dirawat intensif beberapa lama, Sehun akhirnya boleh pulang dari rumah sakit. Dia masih belum pulih total, luka-lukanya masih dalam proses penyembuhan. Jalannya masih agak pincang dan beberapa jahitannya masih belum dilepas. Tetapi kondisi Sehun sudah jauh lebih baik daripada setelah kecelakaan itu. Ia bahkan sudah bisa berjalan meskipun kadang masih harus berhenti untuk menarik napas. Dokter menyuruhnya menggunakan kursi roda dulu selama tubuhnya masih lemah, tetapi Sehun tidak mau. Kakinya tidak akan lemas dan membaik kalau dia harus menggantungkan dirinya kepada kursi roda. Dengan tekad yang kuat, lelaki itu akhirnya bisa berjalan meskipun kadang masih meringis menahan sakitnya.

Mereka keluar dari rumah sakit itu tengah malam. Kali ini benar-benar memastikan tidak ada wartawan yang bersembunyi dan mengambil gambar mereka. Masalah kecelakaan Sehun sempat menimbulkan kehebohan di kalangan pers apalagi beberapa rumor mengatakan Sehun sedang bersama Luhan, anak gelap Baekhyun. Tetapi Kai telah menangani semuanya dengan baik. Semua kabar itu hanyalah menjadi rumor tanpa bukti dan konfirmasi.

Luhan merangkul Sehun, membantunya berjalan memasuki rumah, menaiki tangga menuju kamar mereka. Dengan langkah pelan, Luhan membimbing Sehun dan mendudukkannya di atas ranjang.

"Apakah kau ingin sesuatu sebelum tidur?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memelukmu. Kemarilah." Sehun mengulurkan tanganya dan Luhan langsung jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Mereka berbaring dan berpelukan bersama.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan."

"Aku juga Sehun."

Tetapi ada sesuatu yang menggantung di benak Sehun. Rasanya berbeda. Seperti yang dia katakan kepada Luhan kemarin. Ada rongga kosong yang terasa di dadanya. Rongga kosong yang terasa hampa, yang dulu diisi oleh Sehan sebagai bagian dirinya. Dan Luhan... istrinya itu juga mencintai Sehan. Si brengsek itu telah berhasil membuat Luhan jatuh cinta kepadanya. Dan Sehun tidak bisa menyalahkan Luhan, bagaimanapun, dia dan Sehan adalah satu.

Tetapi Sehan tidak ada di mana-mana. Alter egonya yang jahat itu sepertinya menghilang tanpa bekas. Ini sebenarnya yang diharapkan oleh Sehun, sudah sejak lama dia menginginkan Sehan menghilang dari kehidupannya. Dan sekarang itu semua terwujud. Tetapi kenapa dia sama sekali tidak merasa senang?

Sehun berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran tentang Sehan, direngkuhnya tubuh Luhan ke dalam pelukannya, dan dikecupnya dengan lembut,

"Maukah kau bercinta denganku, sayang? Rasanya sudah lama sekali, dan aku sangat merindukanmu."

Luhan menatap Sehun tak yakin, "Sehun, kondisi badanmu..."

"Aku tidak apa-apa..." Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dan menyentuhkannya ke kejantanannya yang mengeras, kejantanannya yang mengeras, sayang? Dia itu rasakan "Kau keras, dia siap untukmu dan menginginkanmu..."

Luhan merasakan kejantanan Sehun yang panas dan berdenyut di tangannya, Sehun mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Luhan dan kemudian melumat bibirnya, mereka berciuman dengan panas dan penuh gairah, lelaki itu melumat seluruh sisi bibir Luhan untuk kemudian lidahnya menguakkan bibir Luhan dan menjelajahi mulutnya, bersatu dengan lidah Luhan dan saling menggoda di dalam sana.

Ketika Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, matanya tampak membara penuh gairah, "Aku mungkin tidak bisa menaikimu, tetapi kau bisa menaikiku."

"Aku bisa melukaimu Sehun..." Luhan terengah, bergairah atas ciuman Sehun, tetapi sekaligus mencemaskan kondisi Sehun yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Sehun tersenyum, "Satu-satunya bagian tubuhku yang kesakitan adalah ini." Dia meremas tangan Luhan yang masih menangkup kejantanannya yang berdenyut panas, "Aku membutuhkanmu Luhan..."

Sehun kemudian menghela tubuh Luhan supaya menaikinya. Dan kemudian mengarahkan tubuh mereka untuk menyatu. Luhan semula gugup, tetapi Sehun membantunya. Dan pada akhirnya tubuh mereka menyatu, membuat keduanya mengerang.

Luhan duduk mengangkangi Sehun yang berbaring. Tangan lelaki itu di pingangnya, matanya memandanginya dengan penuh hasrat,

"Bergeraklah sayang, puaskan aku."

Luhan bergerak, membuat Sehun mengerang parau. Ritmenya semula pelan karena Luhan tidak mau menyakiti Sehun, tetapi tangan lelaki itu yang mencengkeram kedua pinggangnya membantunya mempercepat ritme, membuatnya bergerak semakin cepat. Napasnya tersengal-sengal karena gerakan itu, dan kenikmatan yang menjalarinya membuat seluruh tubuhnya bagaikan tersengat aliran listrik, dia mengerang ketika Sehun membantu gerakannya dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya dari bawah, semakin mempertegas penyatuan diri mereka, membuat kejantanan Sehun tenggelam lebih dalam di tubuh Luhan.

Lalu puncak itu akhirnya datang juga. Luhan mengerang, merasakan tubuhnya melayang ketika puncak kepuasan melandanya. Sehun menyusulnya di bawahnya, menaikkan pinggulnya dan meledak di dalam diri Luhan diiringi erangan dalam penuh kepuasan. Tubuh Luhan jatuh lemas menimpa Sehun, dan lelaki itu langsung memeluknya, mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut. Napas mereka terengah dan jantung mereka yang berdebar saling berpadu.

Lalu Sehun mendongakkan wajah Luhan dan menundukkan kepala untuk mengecup lembut bibirnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Terima kasih sayang." bisiknya parau.

Luhan tersenyum, lalu merebahkan kepalanya di dada Sehun, menikmati debaran jantungnya yang semakin lama semakin tenang, bagaikan musik pengantar tidurnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hampir dini hari ketika Sehun terbangun tiba-tiba. Dia terduduk di atas ranjang dengan Luhan yang masih terlelap di sampingnya. Dalam kegelapan dia menggerakkan tangannya, mengernyit ketika merasakan beberapa bagian tubuhnya terasa sakit.

Ketika itulah Luhan memiringkan tubuhnya, tampak tidak nyaman dengan tidurnya, apakah Luhan sedang bermimpi buruk? Sehun mengamati kerut kecil yang muncul di antara kedua alis Luhan. Dan kemudian jemarinya bergerak lembut ke sana, mengusapnya agar kerutan itu hilang.

Luhan mendesah merasakan usapan Sehun di kepalanya, kemudian bergumam,

"Sehan..."

Sehun tertegun. Menatap ke arah Luhan lagi, tetapi perempuan itu sedang tertidur pulas, matanya tertutup rapat dan napasnya teratur.

Dengan pelan Sehun melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Mencuci mukanya di wastafel, lalu mendongakkan wajah dan menatap cermin wastafel dengan tatapan tajam. Lama Sehun menatap bayangannya di cermin, menanti Sehan muncul dan berkomunikasi dalam benaknya. Tetapi semua terasa begitu hening.

"Dia mencintaimu juga. Luhan mencintaimu juga." Sehun bergumam, lebih seperti berbicara dengan kehampaan yang kosong. Lalu menunggu. Tetapi tidak ada reaksi apapun dari dalam jiwanya. Tidak ada jawaban sinis dari kegelapan. Sehan seakan sudah menghilang.

"Dia sedih karena berpikir kau sudah meninggal." Sehun dengan keras kepala melanjutkan, mencoba memanggil Sehan, "Dia mencintai kita berdua dan bersedia memaafkan kita berdua. Mungkin sudah saatnya kita melakukan gencatan senjata dan membuat kesepakatan, demi Luhan dan calon anak kita."

Hening.

"Bangun Sehan, dimanapun kau berada. Kau diinginkan. Ingat itu." Sehun bergumam pelan sebelum melangkah pergi.

Dan kemudian dia merasakan sesuatu berdesir di dalam benaknya. Menggeliat dan mencoba untuk terjaga...

Luhan menyadari bahwa Sehan mungkin tidak akan muncul lagi, sepertinya kecelakaan itu telah benar-benar melenyapkannya. Dielusnya perutnya dengan lembut. Menyadari kesedihan dalam dirinya yang masih mencoba untuk sembuh. Sehan memang pantas disalahkan atas semua kekejamannya. Tetapi Luhan menyadari bahwa lelaki itu melakukannya sebagai pelampiasan kemarahan di dalam dirinya, karena dia dilupakan, karena dia kesepian, karena tidak ada yang menginginkannya.

Tiba-tiba Sehun sudah berdiri di belakangnya dan memijit pundaknya dengan lembut lalu mengecup pundaknya dari belakang, "Kenapa kau duduk sendirian di sini?"

"Aku sedang memandangi keindahan taman." Luhan sedang duduk di teras halaman belakang rumah Sehun, menghadap ke taman luas yang dipenuhi rumput hijau dan bunga-bungaan.

Sehun mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya, lalu menatap Luhan dengan serius, "Mengenai apa yang kau katakan tempo hari, bahwa kau juga mencintai Sehan, benarkah?"

Luhan tersenyum, "Maafkan aku Sehun..."

"Tidak. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, bukan masalah untukku. Kau ingat bukan, aku malah pernah meminta kepadamu, kalau kau mencintai diriku, kau harus bisa mencintai Sehan..." Sehun menghela napas panjang, "Bahkan setelah apa yang dilakukan Sehan kepadamu, kekejamannya dengan merenggut seluruh keluargamu, kau bisa memaafkan dan mencintainya?"

Luhan memandang ke tengah taman dengan mata menerawang. Kekejaman Sehan tidak bisa dimaafkan. Tetapi itu terjadi saat Sehan masih sangat jahat. Ketika bersamanya akhir-akhir ini, Sehan sepertinya sudah berubah, lelaki itu memikirkan bayinya, lelaki itu menyelamatkan nyawanya. Salahkan Luhan kalau dia berpikir bahwa didalam hati Sehan yang gelap itu, masih ada kasih sayang didalamnya?

"Aku memang tidak bisa menoleransi kekejamannya di masa lalu." Luhan bergumam menjawab, "Tetapi apa yang dia lakukan untukku... aku merasa bahwa masih ada kesempatan untuk Sehan, di dalam hatinya dia masih menyimpan sedikit kebaikan."

"Sehan sangat kejam. Kau tidak takut lagi kepadanya?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, dan mengusap pipi Sehun dengan lembut, membiarkan Sehun mengecup tangannya, "Dia adalah dirimu juga. Suamiku. Ayah dari anakku, dan tidak seharusnya aku takut kepadanya. Lagipula dia tidak pernah menyakitiku dengan sengaja."

"Apakah... apakah kau menginginkan Sehan kembali?"

Luhan tersenyum, "Semua orang pasti akan bilang aku bodoh dan terlalu mengambil resiko. Tetapi ya... aku menginginkan Sehan kembali. Aku ingin ada saatnya Sehun dan Sehan berdamai, saling berkompromi. Dan aku akan mencintai mereka berdua."

Sehun tersenyum, tiba-tiba senyum itu berubah menjadi senyuman khas yang dingin, "Hati-hati dengan permohonanmu, Luhan...karena jika itu terkabul, kau harus menanggung akibatnya."

Jantung Luhan langsung berdebar kencang. Dia menoleh ke arah Sehun dan menatap wajahnya cermat. Sekarang dia bisa mengetahuinya, dia bisa mengenali dan membedakan Sehun dan Sehan dengan jelas. Jika mereka melakukan 'switching' dalam beberapa detikpun, Luhan akan bisa mengenalinya.

"Sehan..." Luhan bergumam mantap, berusaha menahan senyumnya karena pengenalan itu, "Kau... kau tidak lenyap? Sehun bilang dia tidak bisa merasakanmu..."

"Tadinya aku memutuskan akan diam dan lenyap. Karena kupikir itu yang kau inginkan." Sehan menatap Luhan dalam-dalam. " Tetapi Sehun memanggilku dan mengatakan bahwa kau... kau menginginkanku kembali. Kenapa Luhan? Bukankah kau menginginkanku lenyap?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak... tidak lagi. Aku..." tiba-tiba pipi Luhan memerah, dia telah mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Sehan tanpa tahu bagaimana perasaan lelaki itu kepadanya, Sehan bisa saja belum berubah, masih jahat dan kejam. Mungkin saja lelaki itu akan memanfaatkan perasaannya akan memanfaatkan perasaannya mendominasinya. Bagaimana kalau itu terjadi?

Ditatapnya Sehan dengan ragu, lelaki itu masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca. "Aku tidak menginginkanmu lenyap, Sehan." Akhirnya Luhan bisa berkata.

Sehan tampaknya masih belum puas, "Apakah karena kau merasa bersalah, karena aku menyelamatkanmu dari kecelakaan itu?"

"Bukan." Luhan mengamati Sehan yang sekarang duduk dengan ragu di depannya, lelaki ini begitu frustrasi untuk mendapatkan jawaban. Tiba-tiba terbayang di benak Luhan, lelaki kecil yang menahankan pukulan-pukulan ayahnya, meringkuk sendirian di malam hari, merasa sakit dan kesepian, merasa tidak diinginkan oleh siapapun. "Aku pernah mengatakan bahwa aku tidak menginginkanmu Sehan. Tetapi aku salah, Aku menginginkanmu."

Seketika itu juga topeng dingin di wajah Sehan runtuh, dia menatap Luhan, seolah-olah takjub dan tak percaya, "Kau menginginkanku?"

"Ya Sehan."

"Tetapi tanganku ini penuh darah." Sehan menatap Luhan, "Aku kejam dan jahat dan semua orang takut padaku."

"Kau tidak bisa membuatku takut padamu lagi." Luhan menyipitkan matanya, "Kecuali kalau kau mengacung-acungkan pisaumu di depan mataku."

Sehan tersenyum, "Aku tidak akan mengacung-acungkan pisau di depan matamu." Lalu wajahnya tampak sedih, "Tetapi akulah orang yang bertanggungjawab karena telah merenggut seluruh keluargamu darimu."

"Kau membunuh kakek dan nenekku."

"Ya." Sehan menyipitkan matanya. "Aku tahu aku tidak termaafkan."

"Memang." Luhan menatap Sehan sedih, "Aku masih marah kepadamu mengenai itu. Dan kau membunuh ayahku, Chanyeol."

"Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak masuk rencana. Tetapi tanpa kuduga dia ikut ke mobil itu." Sehan memandang Luhan dengan serius. "Aku minta maaf Luhan atas semua kejahatan yang kulakukan kepadamu dan keluargamu."

Luhan menatap mata Sehan dan menemukan kesungguhan di sana. Sehan tidak pernah menyesali pembunuhan yang dilakukannya, tetapi entah kenapa dia berhasil meminta maaf kepada Luhan dengan tulus dan sungguh-sungguh, "Bagaimanapun juga kau adalah ayah anak ini. Kau dan Sehun adalah ayah anak ini." Luhan menatap Sehan, "Maukah kau berjanji untuk menahan diri? Maksudku... keinginan membunuh itu, bisakah kau menekannya?"

"Kemarahan selalu menjadi kekuatanku. Aku selalu melampiaskannya dengan membunuh orang-orang yang menggangguku. Tetapi kalau kau memintanya..." Sehan menatap Luhan dengan serius, "Ya Luhan, aku akan menahan diri... mungkin tidak dengan membunuh, mungkin melukainya sedikit.."

"Sehan!" Luhan menyela mengingatkan.

Sehan tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah, dia mengangkat bahunya, "Aku akan berusaha, Luhan."

"Dan jangan suka mengancam dan menakut-nakuti orang-orang di sekelilingmu, auramu sudah cukup menakutkan tanpa kau harus mengancam mereka."

Perkataan Luhan itu membuat Sehan terkekeh. "Aku selalu yakin bahwa kau tidak pernah takut padaku. Waktu itu... ketika aku ingin membunuhmu, kau malah menawariku plester untuk membalut lukaku. Saat itulah aku tahu bahwa aku akan terus mencarimu."

"Xiumin bilang kau masih menyimpan plester itu dalam sebuah kotak di dalam brankasmu."

"Memang." Sehan menatap Luhan lurus-lurus, "Kadang-kadang aku suka menatapnya di malam hari, sambil membayangkan bahwa aku akan memilikimu suatu saat nanti."

Luhan menghela napas panjang, "Kau sudah memilikiku. Kau sudah menjadi suamiku."

"Begitupun Sehun." Suara Sehan berubah serius, "Akan seperti apa kita ke depannya nanti? Kau jelas-jelas tidak bisa memilih antara aku dan Sehun."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau salah satu dari kalian lenyap."

"Apakah kau... mencintai kami berdua? Maksudku.. semua orang selalu bisa mencintai Sehun, tetapi mereka tidak bisa menerimaku."

"Karena kau juga tidak bisa mencintai mereka, Sehan."

Sehan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak pernah bisa menerima siapapun, Luhan. Bagiku semua orang adalah musuh yang akan siap menyerangku kapan saja kalau aku tidak waspada. Tetapi sepertinya aku bisa menerimamu, dan kurasa... meski aku tidak pernah merasakan ini... sepertinya aku mencintaimu."

Hening. Dan Luhan tertegun, Mencoba mengulang kata-kata Sehan di benaknya. Apakah tadi Sehan baru saja mengatakan cinta kepadanya?

"Kau? Bisa mencintai?" Luhan menatap ragu, "Aku meragukannya, bukankah yang kau rasakan hanyalah obsesi dan dorongan untuk memiliki?"

"Bukankah cinta juga sama? Aku selalu berpikir bahwa cinta hanyalah bentuk puitis dari obsesi dan keinginan untuk memiliki satu sama lain. Tetapi selain itu, aku tidak bisa melukaimu. Aku senang bersamamu, dan aku menginginkan bayi itu." Sehan mengedikkan bahunya ke arah perut Luhan, "Bukankah itu berarti aku mencintaimu?"

Luhan tersenyum dalam hati. Jadi seperti itukah definisi Sehan untuk cinta? Lelaki itu benarbenar tidak pernah merasakan cinta sebelumnya. Mungkin Luhan harus mengajarinya pelan-pelan, supaya Sehan bisa membuka hatinya dan belajar menemukan kasih sayang dan cinta di hatinya yang hitam kelam.

Luhan yakin akan ada saatnya Sehan mengerti tentang cinta, dan berubah menjadi lebih baik. Mungkin lama kelamaan Sehan akan belajar mencintai yang sesungguhnya, Luhan yakin akan ada saatnya di mana Sehan tidak akan menyebarkan aura menakutkan lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi kau kembali." Sehun bergumam pelan sambil menatap bayangan Sehan di depannya.

"Ya. Aku kembali."

"Apakah kau akan membunuh orang-orang lagi dan mengotori tanganmu dengan darah?"

"Aku tidak janji." Sehan mengangkat bahunya, "Tetapi aku sudah berjanji kepada Luhan untuk lebih menahan diri."

"Kau memang harus lebih menahan diri. Kita akan menjadi seorang ayah." Sehan tersenyum, "Seorang ayah eh? Dari semua yang pernah kubayangkan, menjadi seorang ayah tidak pernah masuk dalam imajinasiku."

"Dalam imajinasiku juga." Sehun mengernyit, "Aku selalu menjauhkan kita berdua dari anak-anak, karena aku takut kau melukai mereka, kita sama sekali tidak punya pengalaman berdekatan dengan anak-anak. Aku bertanya kepadamu Sehan, apakah kau akan melukai anak kita? Karena kalau jawabannya 'ya' maka aku akan menjauhkan kita, sejauh mungkin dari Luhan."

"Kau bercanda? Aku tidak mungkin melukai darah dagingku sendiri." Sehun memandang Sehan tidak yakin, "Benarkah, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa begitu yakin? Kau kan belum pernah berdekatan dengan anak-anak."

Sehan tampak berpikir, lalu kemudian dia tersenyum, "Dia anak Luhan juga. Kau tahu, aku tidak akan melukai Luhan, begitupun dengan anaknya."

Sehun menatap Sehan dalam-dalam, sedikit tidak percaya, tetapi Sehan tampak begitu serius, sehingga Sehun berpikir lelaki itu pantas mendapat kesepakatan,

"Karena itu kita harus berkompromi. Mau tak mau kita tinggal di tubuh yang sama, saling berbagi. Kita tidak bisa melenyapkan satu sama lain, kita harus melakukan kesepakatan."

"Kesepakatan? Kedengarannya menyenangkan." Sehan tersenyum, "Dia mencintai kita berdua ya?"

"Dia mencintaiku dengan mudah." Sehun menyipitkan matanya, "Dan dia bisa mencintaimu juga, itu luar biasa. Mungkin hanya Luhan yang bisa melakukannya, mencintai kita berdua."

"Aku setuju denganmu." Sehan menatap Sehun dengan penuh ingin tahu, "Jadi kesepakatan apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Mulai dengan pengaturan waktu." Sehun bergumam. Menjelaskan kepada alter egonya apa yang harus mereka lakukan supaya bisa sama-sama tetap ada, menjadi pasangan Luhan tanpa harus saling melukai satu sama lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bulan-bulan berlalu tanpa insiden apapun. Hingga malam itu tiba waktunya Luhan melahirkan. Sehun sudah membawanya ke rumah sakit sebelum kontraksinya makin sering. Dan dia sedang berbaring sambil menghitung kontraksinya, menanti detik-detik kelahiran bayinya.

Sehun terus menggenggam jemari Luhan, meremasnya seolah ingin menyalurkan kekuatan ketika Luhan mengerang menahan ketegangan kontraksinya dan membantunya mengingat bagaimana cara menghirup dan menghela napas untuk meredakan sakitnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa sayang?"

Luhan menatap Sehun penuh senyum, suaminya itu tampak cemas dan menatapnya dengan sedikit panik. Senyumnya melebar, berusaha meredakan kepanikan Sehun,

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sehun. Kontraksinya makin sering. Kurasa tinggal sebentar lagi." Diremasnya jemari Sehun yang sedang menggenggam tangannya, "Kau akan menemaniku kan?"

"Tentu saja." Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap. Membuat Luhan menghela napas lega.

Kehidupan perkawinan mereka adalah kehidupan perkawinan yang unik. Tidak semua orang bisa mengalaminya. Tetapi Luhan mengalaminya. Pada awalnya dia masih perlu beradaptasi. Seperti memasakkan makanan udang untuk Sehun, ternyata Sehan yang makan malam bersamanya, dan lelaki itu tidak suka udang. Atau bercinta dengan Sehun hanya untuk bercinta lagi karena tiba-tiba Sehan yang menguasai tubuh itu dan bergairah terhadapnya.

Semua terasa berbeda. Tetapi Sehan dan Sehun telah mencapai kompromi. Dan dia belajar makin cepat, mengenali Sehan dan Sehun dengan pasti, Sehan tidak akan bisa berpura-pura sebagai Sehun lagi di depan Luhan, karena Luhan pasti akan langsung mengenalinya.

Tidak ada lagi pembunuhan yang dilakukan Sehan dengan dingin. Dia telah belajar menahan diri, seperti yang dijanjikannya. Kalau Sehan sedang tidak bisa menahan kemarahannya, maka dia sekarang memilih untuk mundur dan membiarkan Sehun yang menguasai tubuhnya dan mengambil alih permasalahan itu, cara itu terbukti bisa menahan Sehan untuk melukai siapapun.

Luhan bersyukur semua berjalan baik untuk mereka, dia menghela napas panjang, mengumpulkan tenaga selama jeda kontraksinya untuk menunggu kontraksi berikutnya yang akan lebih sakit dari sebelumnya.

"Sepertinya jeda kontraksinya makin cepat." Sehun beranjak dari duduknya, menoleh kepada perawat yang dari tadi memeriksa tekanan darah Luhan, "Apakah sudah waktunya?" tanyanya kepada perawat itu.

Sang perawat menganggukkan kepalanya, "Saya akan memanggil dokter, dan kami akan mempersiapkan ruang operasi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun sedang mencuci tangannya di wastafel dan mengenakan baju untuk masuk ke dalam ruang melahirkan. Dia akan menemani Luhan untuk melahirkan anak mereka di dalam sana.

Tetapi dia lalu melihat bayangan Sehan yang panik dan pucat pasi di kaca wastafel itu. Sehan menatapnya dengan pandangan kesakitan dan ketakutan, seakan ada teror yang menghantuinya.

"Aku tidak bisa Sehun..." Sehan bergumam sambil mengerang seolah kesakitan, "Aku tidak bisa punya anak Sehun. Aku takut. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku akan menyakiti anak itu atau tidak."

TBC

* * *

acieee, Sehan &amp; Sehun jadi bapak wehh. Luhannya lahiran, doain pada, semoga lancar lahirannya.. :v wakss

mianhae, update telat sehari, gak apa lah ya, lagian ini udah kebayar dari chap kemarin yang cuma 2000 word,

aaaaa, akhirnya HunHanHan/HanHunHan back, Sehan ama Sehun baikan yeayy,

TUNGGU CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA DIMANA SEHAN&amp;SEHUN RESMI JADI SEORANG BAPAK, DAN GIMANA MEREKA MENGHADAPI ANAK MEREKA

KEEP WAITING, READING, &amp; REVIEW GUYSS ;)


	16. Chapter 16 EPILOG

**FROM THE DARKEST SIDE {HUNHAN VER}**

**REMAKE FROM NOVEL "FROM THE DARKEST SIDE"**

**BY SANTHY AGATHA**

Author : Demon's Black Angel

Tittle : From The Darkest Side (Chapter 16) **EPILOG**

Cast : Oh Sehun, Oh Sehan, Xi Luhan, Baekhyun, Xiumin, Chanyeol etc.

Pair Cast : HunHan

Genre : Romance, Mistery.

Rated : M

**.**

**WARNING (NC!)**

**YANG BACA SAAT PUASA, SAYA NGGAK NANGGUNG YA!**

**.**

Hari ini Luhan sudah boleh pulang dari rumah sakit sambil membawa bayinya, putra kecil yang sangat tampan dengan rambut tebal dan wajah tampan yang menurun dari appanya.

Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehan yang sedang mengamati bayinya dengan begitu tertarik, "Di mana Sehun?" dia mengernyit karena Sehun tiba-tiba saja menghilang pagi ini. Dua malam yang lalu Sehunlah yang menemani Luhan melahirkan anak ini, menggenggam erat tangannya di ruang operasi dan terus memberinya semangat sampai proses itu selesai.

Kata Sehun, dia sengaja tidak memberi kesempatan Sehan masuk ke ruang operasi karena khawatir, di sana ada darah dan darah bisa memicu Sehan untuk kembali melakukan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Sehun pulalah yang menggendong putra mereka untuk pertama kali dan memeluknya penuh kebahagiaan. Sehan sama sekali tidak muncul. Tetapi pagi ini ketika mereka hendak pulang dari rumah sakit, Sehun menghilang dan Sehan yang menemaninya pulang.

Sejenak Luhan cemas akan reaksi Sehan terhadap putranya, tetapi lelaki itu hanya mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum. Tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Berbeda sekali dengan sikap Sehun yang penuh kasih sayang kepada putranya.

"Kami berganti peran." Sehan menjelaskan. "Aku.. sebenarnya aku ketakutan dengan bayi itu." Sehan melirik lagi ke arah putra mereka, "Aku takut aku akan melukainya... tapi Sehun mendorongku, katanya aku harus mencoba."

"Kau mau menggendongnya?" Luhan menaikkan bayinya, menunjukkan wajah mungil yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan damai,

"Tidak!" Sehan langsung beringsut menjauh, lalu menatap Luhan dengan tatapan menyesal, "Maafkan aku Luhan, aku hanya tidak ingin melukai bayi itu. Pelan-pelan ya?"

Luhan menatap Sehan dan tersenyum melihat kesungguhan yang ada di sana. Sehan pastilah mencemaskan anaknya, kalau tidak dia tidak akan mungkin menanggung ketakutan yang amat sangat bahwa dirinya mungkin akan melukai anak ini.

"Kau tidak akan melukai anak ini, aku yakin." Luhan tersenyum lembut kepada Sehan, "Mungkin kau hanya harus membiasakan diri."

Sehan tersenyum masam, "Sehun bisa begitu luwes menggendong anak ini seperti sudah melakukannya bertahun-tahun, sementara aku berjingkat ketakutan. Kau pasti menertawakan kekonyolanku."

Luhan tersenyum, "Seperti yang kubilang tadi. Kau hanya perlu terbiasa."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tetapi Sehan menghindari Ziyu, putera mereka itu seperti wabah. Dia tidak mau berada dalam jarak kurang dari 10 meter dari bayinya. Lelaki itu sangat tertarik kepada bayinya, dia menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya dengan mengamati Luhan. Matanya terus mengikuti gerakan Luhan ketika menggendong anaknya, mengganti popoknya, maupun ketika Luhan memberinya susu.

Sampai kemudian Luhan merasa sedikit jengkel atas tingkah Sehan, "Sampai kapan kau akan menatap di kejauhan seperti itu, Sehan." Luhan bergumam sambil menatap Sehan dengan tatapan ingin tahu, dia sedang duduk di kursi goyang dan menyusui Ziyu. "Kalau kau tidak mau mendekatinya dan terbiasa, maka kau tidak akan pernah terbiasa."

Sehan menatap Luhan dengan pandangan sedih, lelaki itu memilih duduk di bawah bayang-bayang di dekat jendela. "Dia begitu mungil... " Sehan memandang tangannya sendiri, "Dan aku begitu kuat, aku takut akan meremukkannya."

"Kalau kau memegangnya dengan benar, kau tidak akan meremukkannya." Luhan menyipitkan matanya, "Maukah kau mencobanya?"

Sehan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Belum. Sepertinya aku belum siap."

Luhan mendesah tak sabar, tetapi lalu memutuskan untuk memberi Sehan waktu. Ini mungkin memang berat bagi Sehan. Dan Luhan bisa mengerti ketakutan itu, ketakutan jika tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya dan pada akhirnya melukai anak mereka.

Dia mengecup puncak kepala Ziyu dengan sayang ketika anak itu melepaskan susunya dengan kenyang. Ziyu sudah tertidur lelap. Luhan menatap wajah anaknya dengan penuh sayang.

Di sudut sana, di bawah bayangan dekat jendela, Sehan mengamati Luhan dan bayinya dalam diam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dia memang konyol." Pagi itu Sehunlah yang bangun di samping Luhan. Lelaki itu mendengarkan cerita Luhan tentang Sehan dan mengerutkan dahinya, "Jadi dia hanya mengamati dari kejauhan?"

"Bukan hanya mengamati, dia menghindari Ziyu seperti wabah, selalu menghindar kalau aku membawanya mendekatinya." Luhan tiba-tiba tertawa. "Sungguh aku tidak menyangka orang seperti Sehan, begitu takut kepada bayi."

Sehun terkekeh, "Kalau aku tahu, dari dulu aku akan membuat anak untuk menakutinya."

"Sehun!" Luhan memukul lengan Sehun pelan, "Ini bukan candaan, kau harus berbicara kepada Sehan, kalau tidak dia akan begitu terus, hanya bisa mengintip dari kejauhan. Ziyu tidak akan menjadi bayi selamanya, dia akan semakin besar dan pasti akan bertanya-tanya kenapa appanya disisi lain begitu sayang padanya, tetapi di lain waktu ketakutan dan menghindarinya."

Sehun tercenung, "Yah itu akan menjadi masalah kalau Ziyu besar nanti...sebenarnya Sehan ada dan pasti mendengarkan kita saat ini. Tetapi ya. Aku akan berbicara kepadanya." Dikecupnya Luhan dengan penuh sayang.

Tepat pada saat itu bayi mereka menangis. Sehun yang berdiri duluan dan menengok Ziyu, dia mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum.

"Dia mengompol." Sehun mencegah ketika Luhan hendak bangkit dari ranjang, "Biarkan aku saja yang mengganti popoknya, aku harus belajar bukan?"

Luhan berbaring tengkurap di ranjang, menopang tangannya dengan siku dan mengamati Sehun yang begitu cekatan mengganti popok Ziyu dengan senyumnya.

"Kau tampak seperti appa yang berpengalaman."

Sehun tersenyum malu. "Aku belajar, kami berdua belajar. Sehan dan aku diam-diam membeli buku-buku tentang kelahiran, tentang bayi dan sebagainya."

Bayangan tentang Sehun yang membaca buku-buku tentang bayi membuat hatinya hangat, tetapi bayangan tentang Sehan yang melakukannya membuatnya geli, "Kau bersungguh-sungguh, Sehan melakukannya juga?"

Sehun terkekeh, "Meskipun semula tidak mau, dia yang paling rajin membaca kemudian. Kami berdua sangat menyayangi anak ini." Sehun menyelesaikan mengganti popok dan mengangkat Ziyu yang terbangun dalam gendongannya, anak itu mulai merengek karena lapar, jadi Sehun menyerahkannya kepada Luhan.

Luhan langsung duduk dan memberi susu Ziyu, membuat Ziyu langsung menghisapnya dengan bersemangat.

Sementara itu Sehun mengamati pemandangan menakjubkan itu dengan haru. Diusapnya kepala Ziyu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Terima kasih Luhan telah memberikan keindahan di dalam hidupku. Telah memberikan Ziyu dalam hidupku. Semula aku menyangka, dengan adanya Sehan, aku akan hidup sendiri selamanya, tidak akan ada orang yang mampu menerima aku sekaligus menerima Sehan... Tetapi ternyata kau mampu melakukannya, kau mencintai kami berdua, kau membuatku dan Sehan bisa berkompromi."

Luhan tersenyum, mendongakkan kepalanya dan membiarkan Sehun menciumnya, "Sama-sama Sehun. Terima kasih telah memberikan Ziyu dalam kehidupanku. Seluruh keluargaku terenggut, tetapi kalian telah memberikan keluarga baru untukku, untuk kucintai."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau pasti akan mengataiku konyol." Sehan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan menantang, "Ayo katakan saja."

Sehun tertawa. "Tidak Sehan, aku sudah cukup menertawakanmu. Dan sekarang kau harus mencoba mengatasi ketakutanmu. Aku tidak menyangka seorang Sehan akan ketakutan kepada bayi yang tak berdosa."

"Aku tidak takut kepada Ziyu, aku takut pada diriku sendiri."

"Karena kau mungkin akan melukainya?" Sehun bergumam, menatap Sehan dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Sehan menatap jemarinya, "Tanganku ini penuh darah... aku menyakiti orang-orang dengan tanganku, tanpa ampun..." Dia menatap Sehun dengan sedih, "Dan bayi itu begitu rapuh... begitu mungil dan tak berdaya... Bagaimana kalau aku melukainya?"

"Apakah kau akan melukai anakmu sendiri? Darah dagingmu sendiri? Aku tidak percaya kau akan melakukannya. Bukankah kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintai Luhan dan anak itu adalah darah daging Luhan juga, jadi kau tidak akan mampu melukainya?" Sehun menatap Sehan dengan tajam. "Kau harus bisa mengalahkan ketakutanmu Sehan, kau harus bisa menguatkan dirimu. Anak itu, Ziyu adalah darah daging kita. Kita sudah bertekad menjadi appanya. Kita sudah bertekad akan membesarkannya dengan baik, dan kau tidak akan bisa menjadi appanya kalau kau terus menghindarinya dan bersembunyi di balik ketakutanmu sendiri."

Sehan tercenung lama. Lalu menatap Sehun dengan sedih. "Kalau aku tak berhasil mengatasi ketakutanku ini, aku ingin kau melenyapkanku saja. Sehun. Aku lebih baik lenyap daripada harus melukai anak itu."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Akan kulakukan. Tetapi kita belum tahu kalau kau tidak mencobanya dulu kan? Cobalah dekati Ziyu dan gendong dia, kau pasti akan langsung tahu kalau kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyakitinya."

Sehan mendesah, masih kelihatan tidak yakin. Dia lalu mengangkat bahunya. "Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya begitu aku siap."

Lama kedua laki-laki itu bertatapan dalam benaknya masing-masing. Mencoba mencari jawaban.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan terkejut ketika membuka matanya dan menyadari ada sosok dalam kegelapan yang sedang berdiri di dekat boks bayinya. Dia mengucek matanya dan mempertajam pengelihatannya.

Itu Sehan yang sedang berdiri dekat dengan boks bayinya dan mengamati anaknya.

"Dia sangat mirip denganmu bukan?" Luhan bergumam lembut sambil duduk di atas ranjang, membiarkan Sehan menuntaskan pengamatannya kepada anak mereka.

Sehan tersenyum miring kepada Luhan dan mengamati Ziyu yang sedang tertidur pulas, dengan lembut. Napas Ziyu teratur, dia bayi yang tenang dan tidak rewel, yang selalu tidur pulas kalau perutnya sudah tenang dan memberikan kesempatan kepada ibunya untuk beristirahat. Sehan menggerakkan jemarinya, seolah hendak menyentuh Ziyu, tangannya bergetar.

"Bolehkah aku menyentuhnya?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, tersentuh dengan rasa takut Sehan yang kental, "Kau adalah appanya."

Sehan menghela napas panjang. Lalu menyentuhkan jemarinya, dengan begitu hati-hati seolah Ziyu akan menyengatnya. Jemarinya menyentuh kelembutan pipi yang montok itu, dan kemudian mengusapnya, "Dia lembut sekali." Sehan berbisik takjub dengan apa yang ditemukannya, "Aku tidak pernah memegang seorang bayi sebelumnya." ditemukannya,

Luhan tersenyum, ikut berdiri di seberang boks, berhadapan dengan Sehan, "Kau ingin menggendongnya?"

Sejenak ketakutan muncul di mata Sehan, tetapi dia tidak mundur, "Maukah kau membantuku?"

"Dengan senang hati." Luhan mengambil Ziyu yang masih terlelap dan membuainya ke dalam gendongannya. Lalu mendekatkan dirinya kepada Sehan, "Atur tanganmu."

"Aku harus bagaimana?" Sehan tampak panik. Tetapi Luhan membantunya mengatur tangannya, sehingga Sehan siap. Dengan lembut Luhan mengangsurkan Ziyu ke dalam gendongan Sehan. Ziyu sendiri tampak nyaman dalam gendongan Sehan, mungkin dia mengenali tubuh itu, tubuh appanya. Apalagi Sehun selalu menggendongnya setiap ada kesempatan.

Sehan terdiam takjub, mengamati makhluk kecil di dalam gendongannya, yang tertidur pulas seakan percaya kepadanya, percaya bahwa dia tidak akan menyakitinya. Sehan menatap Luhan dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca, "Dia ringan sekali..."

"Beratnya 4.2 kilo ketika lahir." Luhan tersenyum lembut, "Itu cukup berat untuk ukuran bayi."

Sehan tersenyum, lalu membuai bayi itu dalam gendongannya, "Dia sangat ringan untukku...dan dia bahkan tidak menangis saat kugendong."

"Mungkin dia mengenali appanya."

Sehan menatap Luhan dengan senyuman meminta maaf, "Maafkan kelakuanku beberapa hari ini, kau pasti menganggap aku konyol... menjauhi Ziyu seperti itu..." Mata Sehan kembali terpaku kepada Ziyu, dan dia tersenyum lembut, "Aku tidak akan bisa menyakiti anak ini."

Luhan menatap bayinya dan Sehan berganti-ganti. "Aku percaya kalau kau tidak akan menyakiti anakmu sendiri Sehan."

"Kau percaya? Bahkan setelah kau melihat pembunuhan yang kulakukan? Dengan tangan dingin? Kau masih percaya kepadaku?"

"Kau sudah tidak sama lagi. Kau sudah berhasil menahan emosimu sejauh ini. Sudah tidak ada pembunuhan lagi bukan? Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Sehan tampak berpikir, "Dulu aku selalu diliputi kemarahan, dan kemarahan itulah yang mendesakku untuk membunuh siapapun yang kurasa menggangguku." Sehan menghela napas, "Sekarang tidak lagi...aku tidak merasakan dorongan itu."

"Mungkin karena kau sudah tidak dipenuhi kemarahan."

Mata Sehan melembut, "Dengan adanya kau, aku tidak merasa marah lagi. Aku tidak kesepian dan merasa ditolak lagi." Lelaki itu membuai anaknya lalu menaikkan Ziyu dan mengecup dahinya lembut, sebuah tindakan kasih sayang pertamanya yang ditunjukkannya kepada anaknya, "Dan dengan adanya Ziyu sepertinya membuatku menjadi lebih baik."

Luhan mengelus lengan Sehan dengan lembut, "Aku percaya itu Sehan."

"Kau tahu aku tidak punya masa kecil. Aku muncul begitu saja di usia Sehun yang ke enam tahun, menjadi tameng bagi kesakitannya ketika dipukuli oleh appa kandung kami sendiri." Mata Sehan tampak terluka, "Aku terlahir karena kesakitan, luka, penolakan, dan kebencian... dan begitulah aku tumbuh..." Lelaki itu menatap Luhan dengan bersungguh-sungguh,

"Ziyu, anak kita ini. Aku bersumpah dia akan dibesarkan dengan baik. Tidak ada penolakan, tidak ada kebencian. Dia akan disayangi. Tidak akan ada yang memukulinya." Suara Sehan bergetar, membuat dada Luhan sesak oleh rasa haru. Mengenali kesakitan itu, ketika Sehan berbicara tentang masa kecilnya yang penuh dengan penyiksaan oleh appa kandungnya sendiri.

Dia mengerti betapa terlukanya Sehan di masa lalu, merasakan kesakitan itu, dianiaya oleh appa kandungnya sendiri. Dan sekarang, melihat kasih sayang Sehan kepada anaknya membuatnya tersentuh. Luhan memeluk lengan Sehan dan mengusap air matanya. Menyadari kalau ada air mata yang juga mengalir di mata Sehan.

"Kita akan membesarkan anak kita dengan baik Sehan. Kita bersama-sama. Aku, kau, dan Sehun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ziyu berjalan memasuki rumah diantarkan oleh Xiumin, dia baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya bersekolah di taman kanak-kanak. Dan anak itu terlalu bahagia. Semalam dia bahkan tidak mau tidur karena terlalu bersemangat untuk bisa segera berangkat ke sekolah.

Luhan baru saja menyelesaikan membuat puding cokelat kesukaan Ziyu untuk merayakan hari istimewa ini. Dia tersenyum ketika anaknya menyusulnya di dapur dan menghampirinya dengan bersemangat. Luhan memeluk anaknya dan menggendongnya,

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?"

Ziyu tertawa, "Banyak teman." Jawabnya senang, dia tampaknya lebih tertarik pada puding cokelat yang tersaji indah di meja dapur. "Aku mau itu." gumamnya penuh semangat.

Luhan mencium dahi anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ziyu telah tumbuh menjadi anak yang sehat, kuat, dan bahagia. Dia tumbuh dengan dicintai oleh kedua orangtuanya. Dan dia begitu tampan seperti appanya. Darah Yunani mengalir kental di tubuhnya dengan struktur tulangnya yang tinggi dan khas, rambut dengan sulur keemasan seperti appanya, dan mata yang dalam. Tidak diragukan darah Oh Sehun yang mengalir di dalam tubuh Ziyu begitu kental.

"Kau harus mencuci tangan dan kaki lalu berganti pakaian." Luhan mengecup leher anaknya, tempat aroma khas anaknya, aroma bedak yang bercampur minyak kayu putih berpadu, "Hmmm kau bau asam... ayo cepat ganti pakaianmu."

Ziyu terkikik geli dengan ciuman ibunya di lehernya. Dia memberontak dan berteriak-teriak sambil tertawa sampai kemudian Luhan melepaskannya. Anaknya itu langsung melompat dari gendongannya, lincah seperti belut dan berlari-lari ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Seorang pelayan langsung mengikutinya untuk membantunya.

Luhan tersenyum menatap kepergian anaknya dan melanjutkan menyiramkan saus fla susu ke puding buatannya.

"Sepertinya enak."

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Sehan yang sedang berdiri di pintunya. Tadi lelaki itu pergi sebentar untuk urusan bisnis. Dan sepertinya dia sudah kembali hampir bersamaan dengan Ziyu. Tiba-tiba Luhan menatap Sehan dengan curiga.

"Kau mengikuti Ziyu ke sekolah barunya ya?"

Mata Sehan tampak bersinar penuh rasa bersalah, tetapi pria itu berusaha mengelak, dia memasuki ruangan dan mengangkat bahunya, mencolek saus fla buatan Luhan dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. "Wah ternyata rasanya seenak bentuknya." gumamnya tenang.

Luhan mengamati Sehan dengan tatapan menuduh. Oh Sehan! Kau mengikuti Ziyu ke sekolah ya?"

Sehan mengangkat bahunya, "Aku cuma ingin tahu. Aku pikir aku harus menjaganya jika terjadi sesuatu.. Kau tahu mungkin ada teman-teman sekolah yang mengganggunya.. atau guru-guru yang terlalu galak kepadanya."

"Sehan! Ziyu masuk ke taman kanak-kanak, bukan ke lembaga pemasyarakatan." Luhan menyela dengan frustrasi, tetapi kemudian merasa geli. "Kau tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengikutinya ya, apakah kau mencemaskannya, Sehan?"

"Sangat." Sehan mengakui. "Ini hari pertama sekolahnya dan aku tidak tenang memikirkannya. Ini hari pertama dia berinteraksi dengan teman-temannya, dengan orang luar. Selama ini dia hanya dengan kita dan para pelayan."

Luhan tersenyum, "Tetapi sepertinya Ziyu sudah mengatasi semuanya dengan baik. Kau lihat tadi? Dia berlari-lari dengan gembira menghampiriku."

Sehan mengangguk, "Sepertinya aku bisa lebih tenang." Lalu tatapannya berubah penuh gairah, "Sayang malam ini giliran Sehun."

Pipi Luhan memerah mendengar kalimat penuh arti itu, dia berusaha memfokuskan diri kepada puding di depannya, saat itulah Ziyu muncul lagi, sudah berganti pakaian dan tampaknya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk meminta puding cokelat yang sangat menggoda itu.

Mata Ziyu berbinar ketika melihat appanya, "Appa.. aku baru pulang dari sekolah." Teriaknya dengan bersemangat, khas anak-anak, dan berlari menghampiri Sehan.

Sehan mengangkat Ziyu dan menggendongnya, "Appa tahu, Bagaimana hari pertama sekolahmu? Apakah menyenangkan? Kau ingin berangkat lagi besok?"

"Aku mau." Ziyu merangkulkan tangannya yang montok di leher Sehan, "Ada seorang anak yang berbadan sangat besar di kelasku. Dia sering merebut mainan anak-anak perempuan dan membuat mereka menangis."

"Apakah dia mengganggumu?" Sehan langsung bertanya.

Ziyu menggeleng, "Tidak. Dia tidak mengganggu anak laki-laki."

"Kalau dia mengganggumu, balas dia, jangan takut kepadanya, oke?" Sehan bergumam dengan serius. Membuat Luhan langsung menyenggolnya pelan di rusuk samping. Memberi Sehan tatapan peringatan.

Lukas tersenyum meminta maaf kepada Luhan, lalu memandang Ziyu lagi, "Maksud appa, kalau dia berbuat keterlaluan, adukan kepada gurumu, biar gurumu yang menyelesaikan masalah. Oke?"

"Oke." Ziyu menganggukkan kepalanya. Matanya lalu menatap puding cokelat Luhan yang sudah siap, "Aku mau itu."

"Kau akan mendapatkannya karena kau anak baik." Sehan mengecup ujung hidung Ziyu lalu menempatkan anaknya di kursi. Luhan mengiris seiris besar puding cokelat dengan saus fla susu di atasnya dan meletakkannya di piring lalu menempatkannya di depan Ziyu.

Anak itu berseru girang, lalu langsung melahap puding cokelat itu dengan bahagia, membuat wajah dan tangannya belepotan warna cokelat.

Sementara itu Luhan dan Sehan berdiri bersama, mengamati anak mereka, lalu saling bertukar pandang dalam senyuman.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dan kemudian ksatria itu berhasil mengalahkan naga jahat dan menyelamatkan sang putri serta kerajaannya." Sehun menutup buku ceritanya. Dia sedang duduk di pinggiran ranjang dengan Ziyu yang setengah mengantuk di sampingnya, "Tidurlah Ziyu."

Anak itu menguap dan tampaknya sudah tidak mampu menahan kantuknya, "Aku menyayangimu appa..." bisiknya setengah mengigau.

Sehun tersenyum dan mengecup kepala anaknya, "Appa juga mencintaimu, Ziyu." Dengan lembut dirapikannya selimut Ziyu lalu melangkah ke kamar samping, ke kamarnya dan Luhan.

Luhan yang sedang duduk di depan meja rias dan menyisir rambutnya menoleh dan tersenyum kepada Sehun, "Ziyu sudah tidur?"

Sehun tertawa, "Setelah tiga buku cerita akhirnya jagoan kecil itu mengantuk juga."

Luhan meletakkan sisirnya dan tersenyum, "Dia sudah tidak mau denganku lagi untuk mengantarkannya tidur, dia selalu meminta appanya untuk membacakan cerita."

Sehun berlutut di depan Luhan yang sedang duduk, kepala mereka sejajar dan matanya penuh senyum, "Mungkin dia berpikir suara appanya lebih cocok untuk membacakan kisah ksatria dan naga daripada suara ibunya yang lembut." Sehun mengecup bibir isterinya, lalu kecupannya berubah menjadi sangat bergairah, "Apakah istriku sudah siap untukku?"

Luhan membalas ciuman Sehun dengan lebih bergairah sebagai jawaban, kedua tangannya melingkari leher Sehun, dan ketika ciuman Sehun semakin panas, Luhan menggerakkan jemarinya untuk mengacak rambut lelaki itu.

Sehun membawa Luhan berdiri sambil masih menciumnya, lelaki itu menurunkan piyama Luhan begitu saja hingga isterinya telanjang di hadapannya. Jemarinya menelusuri punggung telanjang Luhan, merapatkan tubuh isterinya dekat kepadanya, menekankan kejantanannya yang telah mengeras ke tubuh isterinya,

"Aku belum pernah bercinta sambil berdiri sebelumnya." Sehun berbisik parau, membawa Luhan ke arah tembok dan melumat bibirnya, "Kau begitu menggodaku sehingga aku ingin mencobanya."

Sehun menurunkan celananya dan mengangkat salah satu kaki Luhan agar melingkari pingangnya, kedua jemarinya menangkup pantat Luhan dan sedikit mengangkatnya untuk membantu penyatuan tubuhnya, dengan bergairah dia menyatukan kejantanannya yang keras, memasuki hole Luhan.

Luhan mengerang dan makin melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun, bergantung kepadanya. Napas Sehun terengah dan matanya menyala penuh gairah ketika dia mendorong dirinya masuk semakin dalam dan semakin menyentuh titik-titik sensitif di tubuh Luhan.

Mereka bertatapan, lalu bibir mereka bersatu lagi penuh gairah. "Apakah rasanya nikmat?" Sehun berbisik pelan di bibir Luhan, sambil mengecupinya. Membuat Luhan mengerang dan memberikan jawaban dalam bentuk ciuman-ciuman putus asa.

Dengan bergairah Sehun menarik dirinya, lembut, dan ketika sampai di titik itu, dia menekankan dirinya lagi dalam-dalam, tanpa peringatan sehingga Luhan memekik merasakan getaran nikmat yang luar biasa karena tekanan Sehun di tubuhnya. Lelaki itu melakukannya lagi, lagi dan lagi hingga Luhan memekik, hampir mencapai puncak kepuasannya.

"Tunggu aku sayang." Sehun mengecup pucuk hidung Luhan, napas keduanya terengah-engah dan gerakan mereka semakin cepat, berpacu menuju puncak kenikmatan itu. Dan ketika mereka mencapainya, mereka mengerang bersama dengan kaki Luhan melingkar kencang di pinggul Sehun.

Luhan masih berdiri, terengah-engah, sepenuhnya dalam topangan tubuh Sehun. Lalu lelaki itu mengangkatnya dan membawanya ke atas ranjangnya. Sehun membaringkan Luhan dengan lembut di atas ranjang dan memeluknya, membisikkan kata-kata penuh cinta dan kemesraan kepada isterinya.

Luhan memejamkan matanya, siap untuk tidur ketika merasakan suaminya mengecupi pundaknya lagi, penuh gairah. Dibukanya matanya dan menatap Sehan yang sedang mencumbunya.

Sehan mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum sensual kepada Luhan, "Kau selalu membuatku bergairah Luhan, dan aku tidak bisa menahan diri." Lelaki itu meremas dada Luhan dengan penuh gairah, memainkan nipplenya dengan menggoda, "Apakah kau juga bergairah kepadaku?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, merasakan lagi gelenyar itu mengaliri tubuhnya, lewat sentuhan Sehan di nipplenya. Lelaki itu lalu menundukkan kepalanya dan melumat nipplenya dengan bergairah, penuh kemesraan. Ketika mengangkat kepalanya, mata Sehan tampak berkilat,

"Kau sudah melepas kontrasepsimu?" Suaranya parau dan sensual. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia mengenakan kontrasepsi, bersepakat untuk tidak memberikan adik dulu kepada Ziyu karena mereka ingin mencurahkan kasih sayang sepenuhnya kepada Ziyu di masa kecil putra mereka. Kemarin mereka berpikir bahwa Ziyu sudah siap mempunyai adik, karena itu Luhan mengunjungi dokternya untuk melepaskan kontrasepsinya.

"Aku ingin anak perempuan kali ini." Sehan menatap Luhan dan kemudian mengecup bibirnya.

Luhan tertawa dan memukul lengan Sehan sambil lalu, "Sehan, punya anak itu bukan seperti memesan makanan cepat saji yang tinggal mengatakan kau menginginkan menu A, B, C dan kau langsung menerimanya di tanganmu."

Sehan tersenyum lucu, "Sepertinya aku bisa menerima yang manapun, laki-laki ataupun perempuan." Jemarinya mengelus lembut perut Luhan, "Asalkan anak itu dilahirkan darimu."

Luhan tersenyum dan membiarkan Sehan mencumbunya, menggodanya, jemari Sehan bergerak di holenya dan mencumbu titik sensitif itu. Lelaki itu menempatkan dirinya yang bergairah di sela paha Luhan yang sudah terbuka dan kemudian menyatukan dirinya sampai tenggelam dalam-dalam di tubuh Luhan.

Sehan mencium Luhan sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya penuh gairah, membawa Luhan ke dalam puncak kenikmatan. "Kau selalu membuatku tergila-gila Luhan..." Sehan berbisik di sela napasnya yang tersengal, tubuhnya bergerak dengan liar, membawa tubuh Luhan bersamanya. Dan ketika puncak itu datang kembali, dia menekankan dirinya dalam-dalam dan meledakkan benihnya, jauh di kedalaman tubuh Luhan.

Mereka berbaring bersama dan terengah-engah dalam kenikmatan, Sehan lalu berguling dan membawa tubuh Luhan ke dalam pelukannya.

"Apakah kau bahagia? Bersama kami berdua?"

Luhan menatap Sehan dan menganggukkan kepalanya, matanya terasa panas oleh luapan perasaannya, Sehan langsung mengecup sudut mata Luhan dan memeluk Luhan erat-erat.

"Terima kasih, Luhan."

Luhan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Sehan, dia bahagia. Sungguh-sungguh bahagia. Pernikahannya dengan Oh Sehun memang bukan pernikahan biasa. Ada Sehan di dalamnya, semula begitu menakutkan, tetapi ternyata lelaki itu hanyalah menunggu untuk dicintai. Dan Luhan bisa merengkuh keduanya. Mencintai keduanya. Sehun dan Sehan adalah satu kesatuan, dua sisi yang bertolak belakang tetapi mereka adalah satu. Luhan mencintai Sehun yang penuh kasih sayang, tetapi juga mencintai Sehan yang selalu berterus terang dan menyayangi anak mereka. Luhan bisa menerima dua sisi yang bertolak belakang itu. Dia mencintai Sehun dan Sehan dengan sama besarnya.

Kehidupan memang tidak dapat diduga. Ingatan Luhan menerawang, dia telah kehilangan keluarganya di masa lalu. Tetapi dia belajar memaafkan, menerima bahwa segala sesuatu memang seharusnya terjadi, dan kemudian berjalan lagi. Melangkah ke depan. Mereka adalah satu keluarga yang bahagia, Luhan, Sehun, Sehan, Ziyu dan calon adik Ziyu yang sedang mereka usahakan. Dilingkarkannya lengannya ke tubuh suaminya yang sedang memeluknya, dibisikkannya kata-kata indah itu.

"Aku mencintaimu suamiku."

"Aku juga sayang." Suaminya membalas dengan lembut dan semakin erat memeluknya

Suara pernyataan cinta mereka berpadu dalam kegelapan malam. Membawa berita kebahagiaan bahwa cinta sejati adalah cinta yang bisa berkompromi dan saling memaafkan satu sama lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ziyu, kau sudah menyelesaikan PRmu?" Sehun menengok ke anak lelakinya yang sedang tengkurap di karpet dan mewarnai gambar-gambar yang bertebaran di lantai. Ziyu langsung terduduk dan tersenyum kepada appanya, mengambil kertas yang sudah disimpan rapi di sudut, di bawah tumpukan crayonnya, "Sudah appa."

Sehun melihat gambar yang diwarnai dengan rapi itu dan tersenyum, lalu ikut duduk di lantai dan menyelonjorkan kakinya sambil mengusap kepala Ziyu. "Anak pintar. Tahukah kau, appa sangat menyayangimu?"

Ziyu tersenyum lebar, "Tahu. Appa dan papaku yang satu lagi sangat menyayangiku."

Sehun membeku. Kaget. Selama ini dia dan Sehan berbagi peran sebagai appa yang baik. Tidak pernah sama sekali mereka menunjukkan bahwa mereka pribadi yang berbeda di depan Ziyu. tetapi apa kata anaknya tadi? Bahwa dia dan papanya yang satu lagi menyayanginya?

"Papamu yang satu lagi?" Sehun mencoba bertanya untuk memastikan.

Ziyu tersenyum, lalu sibuk kembali mewarnai gambarnya, tidak melihat betapa kagetnya wajah Sehun.

"Iya. Kemarin siang aku sedang belajar berenang dengan appa. Tapi aku tahu itu bukan appa..." Ziyu melirik appanya, "Jadi aku bertanya siapa dia, kenapa dia sama seperti appa."

"Lalu?" Sehun menelan ludahnya. Ziyu menyadari perbedaan dirinya dan Sehan?

Ziyu tersenyum dan melanjutkan, "Dia sangat terkejut ketika aku bertanya siapa dia, tetapi lalu dia memelukku. Katanya aku boleh memanggilnya papa Sehan ... dan dia sangat menyayangiku."

* * *

**END**

Akhirnya, selesai juga nihh remake novel. Semoga nggak mengecewakan ya, dan semoga semua readers senang dengan ini. **Oh ya, untuk yang baca NC saat lagi puasa, demon gak tanggung jawab loooo. Karena udah dibilangin, tapi masih ngeyel**.. **dan untuk yang minta dibanyakin momentnya, demon gak punya hak untuk mengubah cerita aslinya. besok deh, di ff selanjutnya bakal banyak moment hunhan.. hihihi**

Makasih yang udah nyempetin mampir, baca, ngefav, follow, apalagi review ff ini, demon gak nyangka responnya jauh dari saat awal demon debut /alay/. Dan makasih untuk semangat yang udah kalian kasih sampe ff ini selesai. Big kiss &amp; hug.. XOXO

Makasih juga, untuk yang udah repot ngingetin demon untuk segera update ff ini. Nice to know you all,

**Oke lah, dengan berakhirnya ff remake ini, demon pamit undur diri, dan see you on the next ff. Of course thats my fanfiction.**

Salam bubble tea

Demon's Black Angel


	17. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hello everyone. Still remember me?

Hai, udah lama nggak nulis lagi. Dan ini malah bikin announcement gak jelas. oke, demon lagi masa UTS dan itu sibuk banget. Jadi nggak bisa selalu on dan update. Maklum maba (mahasiswa baru).

Demon baru jadi mahasiswa di UIN syarif hidayatullah Jakarta, and demon jadi anak sastra inggris, siapa yang anak sastra inggris disini? Bisa dong sharing, eaaa.. and then siapa yang anak Jakarta nih, main doong..

Yups, oke gini. Setelah sekian lama demon menghilang dari dunia per-ff-an ini, #apasih demon balik lagi. Tapi, demon masih mikir mau bikin ff apa. Ada yang punya ide yang pengen di angkat jadi ff, tapi gak tau buat kata-katanya? bisa hubungi demon, biar demon angkat jadi ff dengan menyertakan nama kalian. Kalo minat sih.

Selain itu, Rencananya, demon bakal bikin remake-an webtoon. Judulnya orange marmalade. Ada yang udah baca atau ngeliat. Demon udah baca dan suer jatuh cinta banget sama karakter mereka. Bagaimana perjuangan mereka dan giana mereka melewati semua rintangan kehidupan (mulai alay).

Gimana? Ada yang minat nggak? Kalo gak ada, gak jadi deeh. Oh ya, yang mau idenya di angkat jadi ff, bisa hubungi demon di email ohsilvy2507 gmail . com hapus spasi atau bisa pm.


End file.
